Amar peligrosamente
by Cayendoenelolvido
Summary: En momentos en los que el mundo está amenazado por el bio-terrorismo, jamás pensaría que hubiera cabida para algo tan raro y nuevo para él como el amor, pero sin embargo, Leon descubrirá la existencia de este sentimiento al conocer a alguien muy especial a raíz de una de sus misiones.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción, pertenecen a ****CAPCOM.**

**Algunos detalles, como pueden ser escenas, diálogos o escenarios, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de alguno de los juegos o similares.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien entre todos, recordar que yo no soy escritora.**

_ Amar peligrosamente_

Capítulo 1

Una nueva noche llegaba a Raccoon City sin dejar descanso alguno a los supervivientes del holocausto que se había producido días atrás, originado en las entrañas de los laboratorios de Umbrella.

En medio de la negrura, se distinguían dos siluetas de hombres fuertemente armados, los cuales, luchaban por abrirse camino entre las masas zombies que cortaban su paso. Mientras se deshacían de un par de no muertos, el transmisor de radio portatil que llevaban comenzó a sonar.

- ¿Leon? Aquí Charlie esperando tu señal.

El rubio voló la cabeza de su contrincante y cogió el walkie, contestando a la llamada.

- Aquí Leon ¿qué ocurre?

- Hemos recibido señales de la parte oeste de la ciudad, justo del moto cine, estáis a unas manzanas de él. Puede haber supervivientes.

- Vamos para allá enseguida ¿Cómo andan las cosas por allí?

- Nos hemos atrincherado Claire y yo en el sótano de la comisaría. De momento no ha llegado hasta aquí ningún zombie nuevo. Te tendré informado, cambio y corto.

Leon guardó el pequeño walkie y comenzó a andar junto con su compañero hacía el punto de objetivo con la máxima velocidad que les permitía la prudencia.

- ¿De veras crees que habrá algún superviviente y no será un móvil o algo parecido cómo la otra vez?

- Pronto lo descubriremos, Richard, estamos muy cerca. – respondió el hombre a su compañero mientras llegaban al lugar.

Una vez allí, examinaron la entrada, cerrada por una alta valla aparentemente resistente que les cortaba la única vía de acceso posible.

- Vaya... No me lo digas, escalada. – adivinó el moreno mientras miraba con pereza la gran vaya negra.

Ambos enfundaron sus pistolas y se dispusieron a trepar con cuidado aunque de forma veloz. En menos de un minuto ambos hombres se encontraban al otro lado desenfundando rápidamente sus armas de nuevo.

Se adentraron sigilosamente en el oscuro recinto buscando posibles supervivientes sin resultado. Ni un minúsculo movimiento en el lugar. Una vez inspeccionado por encima, bajaron la guardia y decidieron volver a la comisaría cuando, al pasar cerca de unas grandes cajas de madera, una joven morena de pelo largo y ojos verdes salió de su escondite apuntando a los hombres con su arma, asustada.

- ¡Tranquila! Somos policías, sólo queremos ayudarte. – habló Leon mientras levantaba las manos al aire en signo de paz, observando a la joven quien, tras sus palabras y ver que no se trataban de infectados, bajo el arma lentamente, con desconfianza.

- Lo siento, me habéis asustado.- Susurró guardándola mientras observaba con recelo a los dos hombres.

- Lo mismo digo. – Respondió Richard esperando que la joven revelara su nombre, mirándola fijamente alzando una ceja.

- Mi nombre es Amy Stokes, y vosotros sois...

- Richard Woll Wolker y Leon Kennedy ¿Eres la única superviviente por aquí? – preguntó el rubio tras revelar su nombre y el de su compañero.

- Eso me temo. Lo único que encontré por estas manzanas fueron esas cosas... ¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿¡Qué les pasa a esas personas?! ¡¿son zombies?! – Preguntó la mujer alarmada frunciendo el ceño levemente.

- Te explicaremos todo mientras vamos a un lugar seguro.

- ¿Existe de eso ahora mismo?

- De momento. Vamos. – Respondió Leon mirando a la mujer a los ojos.

Tras las palabras del hombre, todos comenzaron a andar hacia la verja para salir del lugar, sin bajar la guardia, mientras Leon comenzó a contarle la historia a la nueva joven.

- Los laboratorios de Umbrella crearon un virus, el llamado T hace unos meses, con el propósito de hacer horribles experimentos, una de las muestras se derramó y se activo la alerta en Umbrella. El edificio exterminó a todos los allí presentes para evitar que el virus se expandiera fuera del recinto pero, las personas resucitaron. Lograron escapar de las dependencias de Umbrella y el virus se ha ido propagando por toda la ciudad. De momento sólo somos 5 supervivientes.

- ¿Y qué va a pasar ahora? ¡¿cómo escaparemos de aquí con vida, Estamos perdidos?!

- Tranquila, lograremos escapar, pero primero tenemos que asegurarnos de que no hay más supervivientes. – habló Richard mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de Amy, intentando tranquilizarla.

- ¿Cómo se propaga el virus?

- Un arañazo, una mordedura... Cualquier cosa así te convierte en uno de ellos en unas horas. Por eso debemos permanecer unidos y ser cautos para salir de esta. ¿Puedes trepar la verja? – preguntó Leon a la muchacha secamente al llegar frente a ella.

- Claro, la salté para entrar.

- Estupendo, no hay tiempo que perder, vamos.

Al encontrarse al otro lado comenzaron la caminata hacia la comisaría por las desiertas calles de la ciudad sin bajar la guardia ante un ataque. La oscuridad de la noche dificultaba la tarea de vigilancia, ya que la única luz que alumbraba era la de la luna llena y pequeñas fogatas encendidas en las calles de coches o locales ardiendo. Mientras continuaban con la marcha siguió la conversación.

- ¿Lleváis en Raccoon City desde hace mucho tiempo? - preguntó la joven mientras observaba la destrucción de las calles.

- Yo vivo aquí desde hace unos años. Bueno, vivía. – respondió tristemente el moreno bajando la mirada hacia el suelo.

- Lo siento. – Respondió Amy para después, fijar sus ojos esmeraldas en el rubio, esperando su respuesta.

- Me trasladaron aquí hará un par de meses, para investigar y acabar con los planes de Umbrella. Pertenezco al servicio secreto de los EE UU, pero la cosa salió mal. ¿Y tú? no tienes pinta de ser de por aquí.

- Soy de un pueblo cercano. Vine hace unas semanas a terminar las prácticas de enfermería, ésta semana eran las últimas.

- Nos vendrán muy bien tus dotes en medicina.

- Shh, creo que vienen hacía aquí –Cortó Leon al hombre mientras todos se pegaban a una pared cercana, observando cada uno hacia una dirección con tensión.

Empezaban a escucharse cada vez más cerca los sonidos de una manada de zombies acercarse a sus posiciones cuando, de repente, uno sorprendió a Leon al girar la esquina de su lado, intentando morderle. Rápidamente aparecieron varios más atraídos por los gritos.

Richard se ocupó de la nueva oleada mientras la joven apuntó cuidadosamente, muerta de miedo, a la cabeza del zombie que intentaba acabar con Leon.

La bala dio de lleno en la cabeza del no muerto liberando al hombre, quien desde su posición, comenzó a pegar tiros a diestro y siniestro, ayudando a su compañero. Amy le imitó tras unos segundos al recuperar sus nervios de nuevo. Sentía como la adrenalina era la dueña de su cuerpo de forma totalitaria.

- ¡Alejaos! – gritó Leon mientras sacaba una granada de su bolsillo y la arrojaba contra la masa zombie. Richard y Amy corrieron en dirección contraria y segundos más tarde, Leon con ellos.

La morena se tambaleó debido a la fuerte explosión, la cual era más dura de lo que pensaba que sería. Estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio pero Leon la agarró fuertemente del brazo manteniéndola en pie. Esta se lo agradeció algo sonrojada mirando sus ojos azul apagado desde tan cerca, pensando en lo hermosos que eran mientras Leon murmuraba un `` de nada ´´ con un intento de sonrisa apra después, soltarla de forma lenta sin dejar de mirar sus ojos, también embelesado.

- ¿Ocurre algo chicos? – preguntó Richard acercándose a la estatua viviente que formaron los dos en unos segundos. Al escuchar la voz del moreno, ambos se separaron definitivamente de forma brusca.

- Estamos bien, continuemos. – respondió el rubio rápidamente mientras todos reanudaban la marcha en silencio.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción, pertenecen a CAPCOM.**

**Algunos detalles, como pueden ser escenas, diálogos o escenarios, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de alguno de los juegos o similares.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien entre todos, recordar que yo no soy escritora.**

Capítulo 2

Tras unos minutos más de camino sin incidentes, llegaron a la entrada de la comisaría de Raccoon City donde podían leerse las iniciales R. P. D.

Richard entró el primero asegurando la zona, para después de unos segundos, dar la señal a Leon de que todo estaba despejado. El rubio cedió el paso a la mujer, quien entró y no paró de observar el gran deterioro del lugar. Era realmente tétrico; Casi sin luz, todo por los suelos, paredes llenas de sangre y vísceras de zombis. A la morena la recorrió un escalofrió ante tal panorama.

Continuaron por un corredor hasta llegar a unas sombrías escaleras que conducían al sótano. Descendieron lentamente debido a la oscuridad de estas, hasta llegar a una gran puerta blindada. Una vez llegaron ante ella, Leon sacó de nuevo el walki.

- Charli estamos en la puerta del sótano, cambio.

- Oído en cocina, echaros a un lado.

La puerta comenzó a moverse lentamente hasta ser abierta por completo, los tres pasaron rápidamente y volvieron a cerrar la pesada puerta de acero.

Una vez dentro, los dos hombres se pusieron a hablar con sus compañeros mientras Amy observaba la amplia cámara, que en realidad era el lugar donde se archivaban todos los casos y pruebas. Ahora todas ellas esparcidas por el suelo y en su lugar, en la estantería se encontraban latas de conservas, botellas de agua y munición de distinta clase.

La joven se dio la vuelta cuando escuchó que la llamaban contemplando el rostro de sus nuevos compañeros.

- Amy, estos son Charlie y Claire. – los presentó el moreno mientras Leon se sentaba en un sillón cercano y comenzaba a dejar las armas en la mesa que tenía en frente

- Encantada ¿Vosotros también sois policías?

- Yo no, ni siquiera soy de aquí, vine buscando a mi hermano, que es algo parecido, pero... No lo encontré.

- Lo siento mucho. – Respondió con sinceridad la morena mirando a la muchacha triste.

- No te preocupes. – respondió ella con una sonrisa a media asta.

- Bueno creo que deberíamos de comer algo e ir a dormir. ¿A quién le toca hacer guardia esta noche? – preguntó Charlie mientras se dirigía al estante de las conservas y cogía las latas suficientes.

- Me toca a mí. – respondió el rubio mientras cogía al vuelo la lata que le pasó el hombre.

- Habrá que ir pensado en salir de esta maldita ciudad ¿no?

Los presentes miraron a Richard y comenzaron a trazar planes sobre ello, ya que no quedaba mucho que hacer en aquel lugar. El riesgo a ser infectados aumentaba cada día. Cuando terminaran de registrar la ciudad en busca de supervivientes llegaría el ansiado momento de salir de allí.

No sabían mucho sobre lo que ocurría en el exterior pero, por lo que habían oído en la radio, el virus T solo se había extendido por la ciudad de Raccoon, ya que esta había sido cerrada herméticamente al exterior.

Una vez hubieron terminado de hablar y comer, todos menos Leon se acostaron en sacos de dormir que habían recogido durante varios días atrás. El rubio se dedicó a limpiar las armas y comprobar la munición que quedaba.

Tras un rato, ya finalizada la tarea, el rubio quedó pensativo en el sillón con la mirada perdida cuando, de repente, se sobresalto al ver a Amy en la silla de al lado.

- Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte. – Se disculpó ella apartando la mirada del rostro del hombre.

- Tranquila ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó inclinándose hacia delante para apoyar su mano en el hombro de ella, observándola más de cerca con seriedad.

- Sí, tranquilo, solo es que no puedo dormir pensando en todo esto.

- Demasiado terror en nuestras vidas, al principio nos pasaba a todos, pero al final el cuerpo sucumbe

- Puedo hacer guardia por ti si estás cansado.

- Descuida, estoy bien. Por cierto, gracias por salvarme hoy.

- Debería ser yo la que las diera por traerme con vosotros, y porque seguramente serán muchas más veces las que tú me salves a mí. – sonrió la morena tras sus susurros, apartando la vista del hombre con algo de vergüenza, quien sonrió fugaz y vagamente para cambiar de tema.

- ¿Cómo es que una enfermera usa tan bien un arma?

- Era un hobby, venía de parte de familia. Nunca creí que me iba a servir, y ya ves ahora. ¿Tienes familia?

- Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenia 10 años en un accidente aéreo. Y el resto de mi familia, o bien no los conozco o llevan muertos muchos años. ¿Y tú?

- Sólo tengo a mi hermano, vive en Londres pero, hace meses que no sé nada de él, y eso me tiene histérica.

- Si está tan lejos de este agujero seguro que está bien. – Habló el rubio mientras posaba su mirada en la de la chica.

De repente, un sonido brusco se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta que hizo que ambos se sobresaltaran, levantándose de sus respectivos asientos. Leon cogió su arma ágilmente dirigiéndose lentamente hacia la puerta.

- ¡Leon! – Susurró la joven angustiada viendo como el rubio se aproximaba a la puerta, y le hacia un gesto para que guardara silencio mientras la susurraba que despertara a los demás rápidamente.

Mientras la joven sacudía a sus recientes compañeros sin apartar la vista del rubio, comenzaron a oírse unos golpes más fuertes contra el acero.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Charlie adormilado con cara de pocos amigos mientras sus demás camaradas se levantaron ágilmente al sentir los fuertes golpes. – Vale no es necesario que me contestéis. – terminó de hablar levantándose y cogiendo su arma mientras se acercaba a la puerta junto con Leon, mientras los demás escoltaban por detrás.

Pero la tensión pasó a ser sorpresa cuando al otro lado de la puerta, escucharon las maldiciones de un hombre contra todo, algo enfadado.

Rápidamente los presentes se miraron extrañados, todos excepto Claire, quien se quedó totalmente quieta mientras pronunció en un susurro el nombre de Chris entre la sorpresa y la emoción para, segundos después, correr hacia la puerta gritando el nombre de su hermano, quien respondió nombrándola a ella fervientemente.

- ¡Abridle la puerta, es mi hermano!

Al grito desesperado de la joven, rápidamente abrieron dejando paso a un musculoso hombre castaño de pelo corto, quien sin pensárselo dos veces, cogió en volandas a su hermana, abrazándola fuertemente mientras ambos se hacían miles de preguntas.

El rubio cerró la puerta mientras volvía a su posición anterior a lo ocurrido, observando a los Claire presentar a su hermano a los demás. Tras la euforia del encuentro, todos excepto los hermanos se fueron a dormir, ya que ellos se ocuparían del resto de la guardia mientras se contaban todo lo que había pasado en esos meses sin verse.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción, pertenecen a CAPCOM.**

**Algunos detalles, como pueden ser escenas, diálogos o escenarios, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de alguno de los juegos o similares.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien entre todos, recordar que yo no soy escritora.**

Capítulo 3

Llegada la mañana siguiente, todos se levantaron a una hora temprana para seguir con la búsqueda de supervivientes y víveres, los cuales empezaban a escasear.

Leon, Amy y Charlie fueron los voluntarios para la ronda de la mañana. Salieron lentamente de la sala preparados para reaccionar rápidamente ante cualquier movimiento, pero no visualizaron ni escucharon nada extraño.

Una vez en la calle, recibieron el aviso de Richard de una señal al otro lado de la ciudad, en un bloque de pisos. Charlie, quien conocía bien el lugar, se puso al frente y ambos le siguieron cautelosamente. Por el camino sólo encontraron un par de muertos vivientes, cosa que sorprendió bastante a todos ya que el ambiente estaba demasiado tranquilo.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron al lugar. Ni un movimiento, ni un solo ruido en la calle, algo realmente sospechoso para todos ellos, quienes la noche anterior habían sido atacados por una gran oleada.

- Richard, esto está completamente desierto. – dijo Leon a su pequeño walkie mientras volvía a examinar la calle.

- La señal sigue siendo fuerte, debe de estar en el interior del edificio.

- Vamos a entrar, avísanos de cualquier cambio.

- Descuida.

Así pues, los tres entraron lentamente en el edificio cubriéndose mutuamente. El pequeño hall estaba descolocado, mal iluminado a pesar de la luz solar de la calle, y en su suelo podía apreciarse un charco de sangre junto a unas manchas de arrastre de la misma. No había ascensor, así que comenzaron la ascensión al primer piso por las escaleras, igual de mal iluminadas.

Desde el rellano observaron las puertas de los domicilios que se encontraban en la primera planta a sólo unos pocos pasos de ellos. Todas estaban cerradas menos una, de la que comenzaron a escucharse unos gritos desgarradores. Corrieron hacia el interior de la casa mirando rápidamente todo lo que al alcance de su visión se encontraba, hasta llegar al comedor de la casa y encontrarse con un par de zombies devorando a una mujer anciana la cual, sangrante, pedía auxilio de forma desesperada.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a disparar a los zombis hasta acabar con ellos, pero ya era demasiado tarde para la mujer.

- Leon, ya no hay señal ¿qué ocurre?

- La señal acaba de morir y no tardará mucho en convertirse en uno de ellos, vamos a salir de aquí.

- Entendido. – Cortó Richard finalizando la conversación.

Cuando todos se disponían a salir de la casa, varios zombies aparecieron de las escaleras del piso superior e inferior sorprendiendo a todos, comenzando un nuevo tiroteo.

- ¡Apuntad a la cabeza! – gritó Leon mientras se deshacía de una patada de uno de los seres que le sorprendió por la espalda.

- Eso intentamos. – habló Charlie mientras su ametralladora tronaba incesantemente.

Consiguieron bajar al portal de nuevo pero entonces, el cadáver de un hombre sorprendió al moreno surgiendo de la nada, arrebatándole el arma de un manotazo. Este se defendió agarrando al zombie de los brazos, luchando con todas sus fuerzas intentando mantener su boca y manos lejos de él.

Leon y Amy consiguieron bajar al hall para encontrarse la escena. El rubio derribó al no muerto con un balazo en la cabeza mientras la joven se ocupaba de la masa que descendía de las plantas superiores del edificio.

- ¡Larguémonos de aquí ya, son demasiados! – grito la morena mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras a toda prisa.

Los hombres despejaron el camino comenzando a correr hacía la salida junto con Amy, quien les seguía unos pasos después, pero cuando esta iba a cruzar el umbral de la puerta, un enorme monstruo con forma humana apareció de las alturas y quedó interponiéndose en el camino de la mujer.

- ¡Leon! – gritó ella mientras retrocedía aterrorizada cargando el arma y apuntando a la cabeza de aquel ser gigantesco.

El rubio rápidamente apunto al monstruo y comenzó a dispararle intentando llamar su atención, Charly comenzó a imitarlo al observar que surtía efecto. El monstruo salió del portal destruyendo todo a su paso y detrás de él Amy, a la cual perseguían unos cuantos zombies con ansias de carne fresca.

- ¡Chicos viene más por el edificio, no podremos con todo!

- ¡Tengo una idea! Cerca de aquí está esa gran antena medio derrumbada, con un par de tiros conseguiremos tirarsela encima, esas cosas son realmente pesadas, llevémoslo hasta allí.

Los dos hicieron caso al hombre moreno y empezaron a correr siguiendo sus pasos con la gran comitiva detrás de ellos.

Al llegar al punto indicado, los dos hombres fueron el cebo para atraer a la bestia hacía el lugar exacto donde debía de encontrarse para que la gran antena le aplastara mientras que Amy buscaba el mejor lugar para lanzar las granadas que le había cedido Charlie y hacer caer el gran objeto. Pero la suerte no luchó de su lado esta vez cuando el mutante centro su atención en la joven y no en los hombres.

De aquel engendro comenzó a surgir un extraño ruido y junto con él, un enorme arma de fuego, la cual apuntaba a la muchacha. Leon comenzó a correr hacía la chica sin poder evitar un ¡no! surgir de su garganta, lanzándose en plancha para derribarla cuando el monstruo comenzó a disparar con un ruido ensordecedor hiriendo al rubio en el hombro, quien quedo abrazado a la chica por la cintura. Esta se incorporó y de rodillas puso al hombre en posición de cubito supino mientras Charly disparaba al mutante corriendo hacía él, tratando de llamar su atención por todo los medios.

- ¡Leon!, ¡Leon!

- Atenta a las granadas... Estoy bien. – Gimió dolorido el rubio mientras se incorporaba hasta quedar sentado.

- ¡Aprieta la herida, en seguida estoy contigo!

Amy se puso en pie y miró hacia el moreno, que en el momento oportuno gritó a la mujer para que hiciera explotar las granadas junto al objetivo. Ella corrió y lanzó el objeto que llegó al lugar propicio con suerte, pero para asegurarse de que la antena caería, tiro una segunda granada y volvió hacia el rubio sin hacer caso al grandísimo estruendo de la caída de la pesada antena y el terrorífico gruñido del monstruo.

- Tengo que sacarte la bala, Leon ¡Charlie, ayúdame a mover a Leon! – gritó la mujer mientras volvía la cabeza al hombre que investigaba sobre el estado del mutante, el cual quedó sepultado. Los dos agarraron al rubio y lo apoyaron contra una pared cercana.

- Iré a vigilar por si viene algún maldito zombie. – respondió mientras observaba el hombro sangrante del rubio, y se giraba hacia el único lado accesible a esa calle murmurando entre dientes que necesitaba un cigarro.

- Suerte que siempre llevo encima mi pequeño botiquín. – sonrió tristemente la joven mientras sacaba de su pequeña mochila negra, vendas, pinzas y unas pequeñas tijeras – luego tendré que desinfectártelo... ¿Tienes otra camiseta, verdad? – Preguntó algo incómoda la mujer evitando mirar a los ojos al hombre.

- Sí, tranquila. – habló entre gemidos de dolor el rubio.

La joven cortó la camiseta azul marino con rapidez, y cogió las pinzas tras examinar la herida para ir en busca de la bala. Al introducir el frió metal en la carne del hombre, este apretó los dientes emitiendo ahogados gemidos por el insoportable dolor.

- Ya la tengo, Leon, aguanta. – Le animó la joven con voz entrecortada mientras arrancaba el trozo de metralla del hombro.

Una vez extraída la bala, la morena soltó las pinzas sobre un pequeño trozo de gasa mientras que, con un par de ellas, limpiaba la sangre del brazo de Leon antes de comenzar con el vendaje.

- Eres muy valiente o estás muy loco. – Afirmó mientras cubría la herida con sumo cuido, intentando hacerlo lo más rápido posible.

- Puede que un poco de ambas. – respondió entre quejidos clavando sus pupilas en las de ella con una leve sonrisa.

- Gracias por salvarme, Leon. – agradeció mientras terminaba la tarea del vendaje y acariciaba tiernamente el rostro del rubio sin dejar de mirarle de una forma realmente cariñosa.

Tras unos instantes en los que ambos permanecieron totalmente absortos el uno en el otro, Amy se dio cuenta de su actitud y algo ruborizada, volvió a la tierra apartando la mano de la cara del hombre con rapidez mientras se ponía de pie, pero, antes de llegar a hacerlo, Leon agarró fuertemente su muñeca reteniéndola en la posición inicial y murmuró un `` gracias ´´ sincero. La morena le respondió con una amable sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie definitivamente y ofrecía al hombre su mano para ayudarle a levantar.

- Creo que por hoy ya hemos tenido bastante, regresemos ¿Cómo lo llevas?

- Estoy bien. Gracias ,Charlie. Mantengámonos alerta.

Tras aquellas palabras, los tres comenzaron a alejarse del lugar envuelto en llamas y escombros.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción, pertenecen a CAPCOM.**

**Algunos detalles, como pueden ser escenas, diálogos o escenarios, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de alguno de los juegos o similares.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien entre todos, recordar que yo no soy escritora.**

Capítulo 4

Después de casi media hora llegaron a la comisaría atrincherándose de nuevo con sus compañeros a los que contaron todo lo sucedido. Amy salió a la sala de personal junto con Charlie en busca del botiquín para desinfectar la herida de Leon cuando, una vez en la sala y cogido el material necesario, un zombie sorprendió al moreno por la espalda propinándole un mordisco en el hombro. Esté gritó fuertemente mientras la joven asustada, cogió rápidamente la pistola intentando apuntar a la cabeza del monstruo sin que la temblara el pulso.

Una vez conseguido el objetivo, disparó reiteradamente deshaciéndose del no muerto.

- Me ha mordido Amy ¡mátame! – gritó de forma ahogada el hombre mientras observaba desesperado su profunda herida.

- No puedo hacerlo, lo siento... – Susurró en shock mientras retrocedía chocando contra la pared, sintiéndose colapsada por la situación y tremendamente asustada.

Charly, fuera de sus cabales debido a la ansiedad que le desesperaba, se dirigió hacia la mujer agarrandola por la solapa y zarandeándola mientras la ordenaba matarlo con total brusquedad. Ella trató de quitárselo de encima mientras comenzaba a ser dominada por el pánico y una intensa mezcla de sentimientos, que no le permitía retener las lágrimas dentro de sus ojos mientras alzaba el arma temblorosa y apuntaba a Charlie.

En esos momentos, aparecieron rápidamente en el umbral de la puerta Chris y Leon quienes se acercaron raudos al hombre que gritaba a la morena agresivamente. No les dio tiempo a preguntar ni actuar cuando el moreno le arrebató la pistola a la muchacha y se voló los sesos ante la mirada sorprendida de todos. Ambos hombres miraron a la mujer la cual lloraba apoyada contra la pared de forma silenciosa.

- ¿Te ha hecho daño? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó Leon, quien se encontraba cerca de Amy, agarrando su brazo suavemente mirándola a los ojos con seriedad.

- Un zombie llegó de repente y le mordió, estaba pidiéndome que le matara pero, no fui capaz... Y él...

- Tranquila, ya ha pasado todo. – dijo el rubio mientras Amy se abrazaba fuertemente a él, dejándole algo descolocado. Tras unos segundos correspondió a la mujer aferrándola entre sus fuertes brazos.

Después de unos instantes la morena se separó de él disculpándose mientras secaba sus lágrimas tratando de tranquilizarse.

- Tranquila, no tienes que disculparte, larguémonos de aquí.

Tras las palabras del rubio, los tres salieron de lugar prestando una gran atención a cualquier rincón de los pasillos que recorrían hasta llegar a la cámara.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿y Charlie? – preguntó Claire mientras se fijaba en los ojos de la chica.

- Se ha suicidado, le mordió un zombie y se quitó del medio, no pudimos evitarlo. – respondió su hermano mientras se acercaba a la castaña con cara triste.

Los presentes se quedaron callados durante unos minutos reflexionando sobre todo lo acontecido en aquel fatídico día hasta que Richard rompió el silencio.

- Hemos escuchado en la radio que van a destruir la ciudad totalmente pasado mañana. Tenemos que salir de este agujero ya.

- Mañana a primera hora nos largaremos, recuerdo que por esta zona había muchísimos zombis.

- Será duro y difícil. Pero no hay otra opción – respondió Richard a las palabras del rubio.

Tras trazar el plan de escape, todos menos Amy comieron en silencio pensando que pasaría en las próximas horas, días... En menor o mayor medida, todos sentían miedo del futuro.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente en aquella pequeña habitación. Mientras los hermanos y Richard dormían, Leon se acercó a Amy quien no había hablado desde el regreso de la sala de personal.

- No te tortures, tú no has tenido la culpa de lo que ha pasado.

- Lo sé, pero... – La mujer suspiró profundamente antes de continuar - No puedo evitar recordarlo, todo esto me supera, más que a vosotros, yo no soy policía, ni agente secreto del gobierno... Sólo soy una frustrada enfermera. – añadió apesadumbrada la joven mientras observaba las baldosas bajo sus pies.

- No creas que nosotros lo llevamos mucho mejor, todos estamos igual de asustados, pero no lo reflejamos, la costumbre del trabajo. - susurró con una leve y triste sonrisa.

- Déjame que eche un vistazo a tu hombro, he traído el agua oxigenada. – habló la morena tras un deje de sonrisa levantándose y cogiendo su pequeña mochila de cuero. Tras tener lo necesario y dejarlo en la mesa próxima a ellos se giró de nuevo al hombre. Te recomendaría que apartaras la camiseta, puede mancharse.

El rubio asintió y sacó su brazo sano de la camiseta para, acto seguido, quitársela cuidadosamente tratando de hacerse el menor daño posible, aun así no pudo reprimir apretar los dientes.

Amy se quedó boquiabierta al fijarse esta vez el trabajado torso de Leon. Cuando este la miró durante unos segundos esperando que reaccionara, esta volvió en sí empezando a quitarle el antiguo y ensangrentado vendaje.

- Debes de matarte en el gimnasio. – dijo la joven mientras se deshacía de las vendas y el hombre sonreía levemente emitiendo un pequeño suspiro.

- Lo hacía, pero a partir de ahora creo que será suficiente con los zombies. – la joven sonrió debido a su comentario y fijo sus ojos esmeralda en los de él.

- Supongo que esto te va a doler.

- Tranquila.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? – preguntó Amy mientras limpiaba la herida con unas gasas empapadas en el líquido.

- 35... ¿Y tú?- añadió el joven entre leves quejidos de dolor.

- 24, soy una niñata, como quien dice. – Respondió riendo sin apartar la vista de la herida.

- No me lo pareces en absoluto.

- Gracias por el cumplido. – rió la joven levemente mientras cogía las vendas nuevas y comenzaba a tapar al herida.

- No lo es, es la verdad. Una niñata no podría hacer esto con tal entereza – afirmó mientras volvía a fundir su mirada con la de ella intensamente mientras esta sonreía.

- Me está siendo difícil, nunca había estado ante tales heridas. –Amy fijó la vista en el rostro del hombre y habló lentamente. - Gracias por tratarme así. Esto ya está ¿puedes vestirte solo?

- Sí, gracias por tu ayuda. – dijo el hombre mientras se ponía en pie y comenzaba la ardua tarea de ponerse la camiseta de nuevo.

- A ti por la tuya.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose con una leve sonrisa en los labios a pocos centímetros el uno del otro. Amy se acercó hasta unirse al hombre y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, guiada por las irrefrenables ganas de sentirse cerca de el rubio, mientras este la rodeaba con sus brazos de forma suave.

- Siento hacer esto. – confesó mientras se abrazándose a él con suavidad.

- No te preocupes, no me molesta – añadió Leon mirando hacia abajo, tratando de encontrar el rostro de la joven quien notó palpitar su corazón de una forma cada vez más rápida, hasta sentir vértigo de la situación.

Ambos comenzaron a acercar sus rostros cada vez más, hasta que sus labios quedaron a escasos centímetros los unos de los otros y, en el momento en el que ambos iban a unirse, escucharon como Richard se levantaba bostezando haciendo que los dos se separaran rápidamente.

- ¿A quién relevo?

- Yo me quedaré. – dijo Leon mientras, algo nervioso, se sentaba en un sillón cercano y la joven se despedía de ambos con un seco `` adiós ´´

Richard se sentó juntó a Leon comenzando a hablar en voz baja.

- Oye... ¿No habré interrumpido algo?

- Tranquilo. – respondió el rubio tajante.

- ¿Te gusta la chica verdad? - Richard, al finalizar la frase observó con una sonrisilla el rostro de circunstancias de Leon esperando una respuesta.

- Es atractiva.

- Sí, está como un tren. Además, es buena gente. – afirmó mientras revisaba su pistola sin perder detalle de la reacción del rubio.

- Sí que lo es.

El susurró del joven se mezcló con unos fuertes sonidos en la habitación contigua. Ambos hombres cambiaron su semblante, olvidando la conversación tenida escasos segundos atrás. León se puso de pie cogiendo su arma.

- Mientras no aporreen la puerta no creo que merezca la pena salir ahí fuera.

Tras el comentario de Richard, el walkie de Leon comenzó a emitir sonido de interferencias. Alguien intentaba contactar con él.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción, pertenecen a CAPCOM.**

**Algunos detalles, como pueden ser escenas, diálogos o escenarios, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de alguno de los juegos o similares.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien entre todos, recordar que yo no soy escritora.**

Capítulo 5

Leon cogió rápidamente el walkie intentando contactar con la persona del otro lado, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Leon? ¿Eres tú? ¿cómo estás? – habló la voz de una mujer.

- ¡Hunnigan! Ya era hora ¿no?

- Lo siento Leon, tuvimos problemas con las comunicaciones. Tienes que salir de ahí ya, van a volar la ciudad pasado mañana. ¿Cual es la situación?

- Somos 5 supervivientes. Estamos atrincherados en la cámara acorazada de la comisaría desde hace una semana. Nos enteramos ayer de lo que tiene planeado así que, mañana al amanecer saldremos de aquí, o lo intentaremos al menos.

- Bien, el mejor lugar por el que podríais hacerlo es por la playa, es el único sitió accesible. La isla más próxima que tenéis desde vuestra situación es Santa Catalina a unos 400 kilómetros al noroeste. Allí recibirás más información, te enviarán un avión o algo parecido, aún se está especificado. Suerte.

- Gracias, Hunnigan.

Leon guardó su walkie mientras dedicaba unos segundos a asimilar la reciente información, para después, volverse tras recorrer con la mirada la sala, centrando la vista en Richard, quien habá escuchado la conversación.

- No hay ningún mapa cerca ¿no?

- Me temo que no, ¿Cómo coño lograremos llegar a esa isla?

- Habrá algún barco o algo parecido. – Respondió Leon

- ¿Sabes hacer un puente a una lancha? – Preguntó extrañado Richard arqueando las cejas.

- No lo descarto, la verdad.

- Esperemos que sea así, porque, si no, estamos bien jodidos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, lo dos hermanos se despertaron y, cuando se hubieron despejado, Richard les informó de lo acontecido y los futuros planes que ejecutarían transcurridas unas horas.

Por otro lado, Leon se acostó tratando de dormir un par de horas. Necesitaba estar descansado pues, esta vez, no se trataba simplemente de una misión, si no de salvar su vida y la de 4 personas más. Por eso, no podía permitirse fallar.

Llegó por fin la ansiada y temida prima. Todos los presentes en la sala se hallaban nerviosos, recogiendo todo lo que pudiera servirles; Víveres, munición, algo de ropa, medicinas...

Una vez listos, todos desenfundaron sus armas, mirándose mutuamente durante unos instantes ocuparon sus puestos para la apertura de la puerta.

- Un placer haberles conocido, señores. – dijo Richard mientras se encaminó a la puerta y, tras un suspiro, comenzó a abrirla sintiendo las miradas tensas de sus compañeros unos pasos más atrás que él.

Al abrir la puerta todos se relajaron ya que no había nada a la vista. Chris y Richard salieron los primeros avisando de que no había nada allí dentro. Pero, al llegar a la entrada de la comisaría, los zombies comenzaron a aparecer.

Una vez que se deshicieron de ellos, continuaron su camino todo lo rápido que les era posible encontrándose con masas de infectados por varios lugares. Pero a unos pocos metros de la playa, las cosas comenzaron a complicarse.

Una gran masa de no muertos los acorraló. Estos, sin ver una escapatoria optaron por lo primero que les pasase por la mente.

Leon y Chirs tiraron unas granadas a los principales focos de monstruos mientras los demás continuaban disparando a los restantes, logrando una vía libre que sólo les llevó a dar unos pasos más cuando, ya se encontraban rodeados casi de nuevo cenca de los alrededores de una pequeña fábrica.

- ¡Si hacemos explotar los bidones nos libraremos de ellos, contienen gasolina! – Gritó Claire mientras observaba varios de ellos en un estado lamentable.

- ¡Bien, cuando lleguen a esta altura disparar a los bidones y procurar alejaos! - Respondió su hermano.

Pero los planes del castaño se vieron frustrados cuando un par de zombies aparecieron detrás de ellos y uno agarró a Amy, quien empezó a forcejear con todas sus fuerzas contra el monstruo intentando deshacerse de él.

Sus compañeros tuvieron que hacer frente a la oleada de no muertos que comenzó a correr hacia ellos, con lo que dispararon incesantemente. Leon trató de ir a rescatar a la joven pero, se vio acorralado por varios seres contra los que peleó cuerpo a cuerpo al quedarse sin balas y no poder recargar. Este comenzó a gritar a sus compañeros alarmado mientras no dejaba de fijarse en la morena preocupado.

- ¡Disparar a los bidones! – Gritó el rubio con ganas.

Los hermanos comenzaron a hacerlo mientras gritaban ``cuidado ´´ a los más cercanos a ellos: Amy y Leon.

Segundos después, una gran explosión invadió buena parte de la calle bañándola en llamas. El rubio se levantó ileso, quejándose por el dolor que sintió en su brazo al caer al suelo por la onda expansiva. Rápidamente buscó con la mirada a la chica, quien se hallaba tirada en una acera cerca de un escaparate roto, Leon se acercó corriendo a ella mientras gritaba su nombre.

- ¡Amy! ¡¿Estás bien?!

- Creo que no, no puedo levantarme, me duele mucho la pierna. – Intentó girarse pero el dolor se lo impidió. El rubio la ayudo a incorporarse, pero tubo que sostenerla rápidamente ya que no lograba mantenerse en pie.

- Has caído sobre los cristales, tienes la pierna llena de sangre.

- Sí, he aterrizado sobre ella... Estoy mareada. – la mujer paró en seco mientras observaba como unos cuantos supervivientes zombies comenzaban a acercarse lentamente hacia ellos. – Márchate Leon, no puedo seguir. Seré una carga para vosotros. Yo no puedo seguir tu ritmo ni herida.

- No pienso marcharme sin ti. – respondió con una mirada seria a la sonrisa de la joven, quien rió levemente a la contestación sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido.

- No te conozco a penas y sabia que dirías eso.

Ambos continuaban con sus cuerpos completamente pegados, ya que la joven no conseguía mantenerse sola en pie, observándose intensamente, sintiendo como el corazón del contrario desbocado, latía con fervor.

Durante esos segundos todo dejó de existir alrededor. Amy condensó todas sus fuerzas para no desmayarse, y ambos juntaron sus labios en un tierno y mágico beso.

Se separaron lentamente y, tras varios segundos mirándose, el rubio sintió como la chica comenzaba a perder la conciencia. Este, observando la corta distancia entre él y los zombies, cogió a la morena en brazos y comenzó a correr hacia la playa ignorando el dolor del brazo.

Unos pasos más adelante sus compañeros se dedicaban a acabar con los no muertos que les superaban en número.

- ¿Cómo estás? – gritó Richard volviendo una rápida mirada a Leon.

- Me encuentro bien, tranquilo. Es ella quien no corrió tanta suerte.

- ¿Qué la ocurre?

- Se ha desmayado.

- Llévatela a la playa y espéranos allí, es un lugar despejado. ¡Estaremos bien, corre!

Leon hizo caso al moreno y comenzó a correr con Amy aún inconsciente en brazos, esquivando los zombies que se encontraba en su camino, incluso apartándolos a patadas en varias ocasiones.

Tras unos largos minutos el rubio llegó a la playa, la cual estaba desierta. Leon se paró en seco mirando a su alrededor en busca de una embarcación propicia para el viaje que les esperaba.

- Bingo. – dijo mientras observaba un barco de un tamaño pequeño perfecto para caber todos. Este se dirigió rápidamente a él y dejó a la chica en la cubierta, mientras observaba el barco con detenimiento. En él se encontraban varias latas de combustible pero ni rastro de llaves o algo parecido.

Leon se dirigió a la sala de control y comenzó a pensar como poner en marcha el barco sin las llaves.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción, pertenecen a CAPCOM.**

**Algunos detalles, como pueden ser escenas, diálogos o escenarios, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de alguno de los juegos o similares.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien entre todos, recordar que yo no soy escritora.**

Capítulo 6

Después de varios minutos, el resto del grupo llegó corriendo a la playa. Extrañados miraron a los alrededores en busca del rubio sin encontrarle, pero al escuchar el sonido de un motor cercano, todos se alegraron enormemente y corrieron hacia el barco que emitía el dulce sonido.

- Con que puentes a los barcos ¿eh? Chaval, llegarás lejos. – afirmó Richard mientras subía a bordo rápida y felizmente seguido de sus compañeros.

- Chicos, encontré este mapa de la costa oeste de los Estados Unidos y he marcado la ruta que debemos seguir para llegar hasta Santa Catalina, ¿podéis encargaros? Voy a ocuparme de Amy.

- Claro, ve, nosotros nos ocuparemos del resto. – dijo Chirs mientras observaba el mapa.

El rubio corrió hacia la cubierta, donde a tan sólo unos pasos se hallaba la joven aún inconsciente. Este cogió su mochila que colocó anteriormente a un lado de ella, y sacó las pinzas junto con el desinfectante y las gasas comenzando a quitarle los cristales que se encontraban clavados en la pierna de la joven. Se alegraba de que fueran pantalones cortos, ya que si ella despertaba en plena acción, sería algo bochornosa la situación de encontrarse en ropa interior.

Antes de que el rubio acabara con la tarea, Amy volvió en sí lentamente, tratando de incorporarse pero, esto no le fue posible al encontrarse con Leon.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Mejor ¡Au! – se quejó al sentir el dolor producido por la extracción de uno de los cristales más profundos – puedo continuar yo, Leon.

- Ya estoy terminando, tranquila.

La joven suspiró sintiendo como su ser se embriagaba de una vergüenza creciente por momentos al recordar la última escena de la que tenía constancia, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro observando al hombre concentrado en la cuidadosa tarea.

- Gracias por salvarme, ha sido todo un merito por tu parte traerme hasta aquí en tu estado.

- ¿No creerías que te iba a dejar allí, no?

- Ya te dije que no. Eres una buena persona, y muy valiente.

Y algo loco – dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa – Bueno esto ya está ¿puedes ponerte en pie?

Amy observo unos segundos al hombre y trató de levantarse, pero su acción se vio frustrada cuando la pierna la falló y se precipitó contra el suelo. Antes de que esta llegara a él, Leon la agarró velozmente.

- Veo que aún es pronto. Vayamos con los demás. – habló mientras pasaba uno de los brazos de la chica por su hombro sano, y con el brazo libre agarraba su cintura ayudándola a caminar. - ¿Cómo va eso, chicos?

- Creo que vamos bien ¿Cómo te encuentras Amy?

La morena dirigió la vista a Claire, mientras la informaba de su estado de cojera permanente.

- Leon ¿podrías soltarme? Voy a intentar mantenerme sola. –éste la obedeció y cuidadosamente la dejó cerca de la pared para después, dirigirse junto a Richard, quien tenia el plano en su poder.

El viaje transcurrió tranquilo, sin percances mientras cada uno de los tripulantes se entretenía como podía absortos en sus pensamientos pero, al cabo de unas horas, el silencio fue roto por los gritos de alegría de Claire, quien detectó tierra a la vista a varios kilómetros.

Una vez en tierra no pudieron contener su inmensa alegría al encontrarse de nuevo a salvo así pues, en señal de felicidad se abrazaban y gritaron efusivamente, menos Amy y Leon, quienes se encontraban unos pasos alejados de ellos observándolos.

- Bueno, parece que lo hemos logrado.- habló la morena apoyada en una farola cercana observando con una resignada sonrisa, pensando que sus días junto al rubio habían acabado.

- Aún no del todo ¿cómo te encuentras?

- Puedo mantenerme en pie al menos, garcías ¿y tu hombro? Deberías cambiarte las vendas y tomarte las pastillas que te di.

- Lo haré cuando lleguemos al aeropuerto, gracias. – habló con una sonrisa para acto seguido, ofrecer su mano a la joven lentamente en señal de gratitud. Ella se quedó mirando unos segundos al hombre, suspiró intensamente y se abrazó a él mientras el rubio respondía con ganas, después de unos segundos.

Leon sintió como su corazón volvía a acelerarse al contacto de sus cuerpos sintiéndose nervioso por momentos.

Más aún se intensifico esa sensación al dejar a su mente pensar sobre todo aquello ¿Por qué sentía esas intensas ganas de no separarse de ella, de pasar el mayor tiempo posible hablando, abrazándose, simplemente mirándose a los ojos?

Rápidamente apartó esos pensamientos y rompió el abrazo lentamente. Antes de que pudiera volver a hablar alguno de los dos, el walkie del joven empezó a emitir sonido.

- Enhorabuena Leon, habéis llegado a Santa Catalina.

- Milagrosamente... Aún no me lo creo.

La mujer rió ante tal contestación y prosiguió hablando.

- Bueno, en el aeropuerto os espera un avión que os traerá a Washington. Solo tendrás que identificarte en el control de aduanas y os dejaran pasar. Por cierto, estáis a 80 kilómetros del aeropuerto.

- Gracias Hunnigan, nos las apañaremos.

- Buena suerte.

Al finalizar la transmisión, Leon volvió a guardar el walkie y se dirigió a sus compañeros contándoles las novedades.

Caminaron durante varios kilómetros hasta encontrar un taxi que les condujera hasta el minúsculo aeropuerto de la isla, donde sin ningún problema, embarcaron en un avión propiedad del presidente de los EEUU. Todos quedaron asombrados con el acto, y se preguntaron sobre el grado e importancia del trabajo de Leon.

En el interior del avión militar sólo había un par de bancos y mantas. Los presentes se sentaron y apenas conversaron durante las 2 horas de vuelo, ya que la mayoría se quedó dormida, aprovechando la tan deseada tranquilidad que les ofrecía el sentirse de nuevo seguros.

Amy, una de las pocas que quedaba despierta, observaba detalladamente el rostro de Leon quien, frente a ella, dormía placidamente.

- ¿Qué harás ahora, Amy? ¿Tienes donde ir? – Preguntó Claire con suavidad mientras la miraba.

- Tengo que ir a Inglaterra en busca de mi hermano, no sé nada de elédesde hace meses. – Respondió a la castaña mientras volvía a detenerse en Leon, soltando un pequeño suspiro.

- ¿No quieres separarte de él verdad? – Claire posó una de sus manos en el hombro de la joven, mientras observaba por unos instantes al hombre y retornaba la vista en los ojos de ella con ternura.

- Temo hacerlo, sinceramente. Siento que... Le necesito.

- Estoy segura de que él siente algo parecido, ha estado raro desde que has llegado, habla con él.

Amy observó a la chica mientras se levantaba y volvía a dibujar otra comprensiva sonrisa para después, marcharse junto a su hermano dejándola reflexionando sobre aquellas palabras. Apartó la vista de Leon sacudiendo levemente la cabeza e intentó dormirse como el resto.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción, pertenecen a CAPCOM.**

**Algunos detalles, como pueden ser escenas, diálogos o escenarios, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de alguno de los juegos o similares.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien entre todos, recordar que yo no soy escritora.**

Capítulo 7

La joven comenzó a despertarse lentamente, al sentir como el avión comenzaba a descender y minutos más tarde, aterrizaba bruscamente. Amy se incorporó observando a los presentes a su alrededor quienes sentados en silencio, esperaban ansiosos el detenimiento completo del avión.

La chica comenzó a sentir como los nervios y la ansiedad empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo sin poder controlarlo, al pensar que la hora de separarse de Leon llegaba. El tiempo se acababa lenta y desesperadamente.

No dejó de fijarse en el hombre hasta que comenzaron a bajar del avión. Al llegar a la sala de llegadas del aeropuerto, cientos de periodistas se amotinaban intentando acercarse a ellos pero, la mayoría de los componentes del grupo corrieron hacia sus familiares quienes les acogieron felices y emocionados, entre abrazos y llantos.

Amy quedó colapsada al ver tanta gente tratando de acercarse a ellos, siendo estos retenidos por la policía. Leon se acercó a ella mientras seguía andando sujetando su muñeca levemente, preguntándola cómo se sentía. Ella observó con desesperación sus ojos hielo durante unos instantes, hablando con lentitud.

- Me siento perdida. Hemos vuelto a la realidad por así decirlo y... No me lo esperaba así, tanta gente y alboroto.

- Tranquila, dejaran de molestarnos pronto ¿Qué te parece si salimos fuera de aquí? – preguntó Leon serio mientras observaba los ojos esmeralda de ella. Esta asintió levemente y comenzaron a caminar lentos hacia la salida sin mediar palabra.

Miles de pensamientos rondaban por la cabeza de ambos mientras se miraban de reojo sintiendo miedo de cruzar sus miradas.

Minutos después de estar fuera del aeropuerto, sus antiguos compañeros comenzaron a salir rodeados de sus felices familias. Estos se separaron de ellos y se aproximaron a los dos jóvenes.

- Ha sido un placer conoceros, aunque ojalá hubiera sido en otras circunstancias. – dijo Chris mientras daba la mano a Leon y Amy. Su hermana se aproximo con una sonrisa mientras imitaba el gesto de su hermano.

- Mucha suerte a los dos, y gracias.

Amy y Leon sonrieron levemente a los hermanos mientras la joven y la morena, se abrazaban, acto seguido, con fuerza. Richard apareció junto con su mujer e hija y se despidió con un emotivo abrazo del rubio para después, hacer lo mismo con la mujer cuando los dos hermanos desaparecieron entre el gentío.

- Hasta siempre chicos, cuidaros. – se despidió el moreno mientras se giraba y volvía con su familia para perderse entre la multitud dejando a ambos parados de nuevo, sin saber que decir o hacer.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que la chica tomando aire profundamente, comenzara a hablar, temerosa.

- Bueno, creo que aquí acabó nuestra aventura.

- Eso parece.

- Debo ir a Inglaterra, y antes debo hacer varias cosas así que, tengo que irme ya. Gracias por todo, Leon. Conocerte ha sido... Genial. – afirmó Amy mientras observaba por última vez sus preciosos ojos azules sintiendo una extraña añoranza, incluso antes de marcharse de su lado.

Leon la observaba quieto cual estatua. Cuando la joven se dio la vuelta, este la observó sintiendo como su corazón daba un vuelvo. Inmediatamente la nombró con ansia tomando su muñeca, haciendo que esta se volviera con los ojos vidriosos.

- Iré contigo a buscar a tu hermano.

- No es necesario, gracias. Además, el presidente de los Estados Unidos tendrá grandes y peligrosos planes para ti. Ya has hecho bastante por mí...

El rubio no la dejo terminar la frase cuando, sin previo aviso, agarró a la joven de la cintura y la acercó a él con fuerza mientras depositaba un tierno beso en sus labios. Amy observó a escasos centímetros los ojos del hombre y respondió a su beso de una forma más pasional.

Ambos se separaron lentamente hasta volver a cruzar sus miradas, acto seguido, se separaron de una forma más brusca.

- Vayamos a ver si conseguimos billetes para hoy. – Habló tranquilamente el rubio, cambiando de tema, mientras Amy se recuperaba de la sorpresa tan grata.

- ¿Cómo vamos a pagarlos? - preguntó la joven mientras corría tras Leon adentrándose en el aeropuerto, dirigiéndose a los mostradores de las diversas compañías aéreas.

- Llevo bastante dinero encima y no es necesario que me devuelvas nada.

- Pero...

- Mi trabajo está bastante bien pagado, tranquila. Tengo tanto dinero que no sé en que gastarlo – El hombre ignoró a la joven antes de que pudiera replicar de nuevo, girándose a uno de los mostradores comenzando a hablar con la recepcionista.

Tras varios minutos en los que el joven habló con unos cuantos recepcionistas más, se volvió a la joven mostrándole dos billetes de avión triunfante.

- Salimos dentro de 2 horas.

- ¿Cómo es posible que lo hayas conseguido?

- Contactos, ya sabes... Es lo que tiene trabajar para el presidente.

- Lo veo lógico. Leon ¿por qué haces esto? – preguntó la morena confusa sin apartar la vista de aquellos ojso azules, mientras se sentaba junto al hombre.

- Quiero ayudarte, me caes bien. – respondió con una sonrisa, haciendo que la joven le respondiera de igual forma.

Ambos se quedaron mirando durante unos segundos mientras comenzaban a aproximar sus rostros pero, antes de que sus labios pudieran rozarse una sensual voz femenina les devolvió a la tierra.

- Cuánto tiempo, Leon.

- ¡Ada! ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó sorprendido el rubio mientras se ponía de pie.

- Que importa eso ahora. Te veo muy bien acompañado así que, ya volveremos a vernos en otra ocasión. Buena suerte. – dijo la mujer acariciando la cara de Leon bastante cerca de él, para después, echar un vistazo a la morena, y marcharse tranquilamente dejando al hombre parado observándola atónito.

Este se sentó de nuevo con la mente ausente pensando en que haría ella aquí. Desde que la conocía, siempre que se habían cruzado sus caminos era por algo no una simple casualidad o visita de cortesía. Y esta vez no tendría por qué ser para menos_._

_``ya volveremos a vernos en otra ocasión ´´ _ Sí. estaba seguro de que esta vez sería como las anteriores. Para bien o para mal, sus caminos estaban ligados compartiendo una extraña relación amor – odio.

Amy interrumpió los pensamientos del hombre haciéndole volver de su ausencia mental.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó a ceño fruncido mientras observaba cada mísero gesto de su rostro, intentando hallar lo que le inquietaba.

- Sí, tranquila.

- ¿Quién era esa mujer? – su voz sonó irritada aunque la joven trataba de mantener la calma y controlar los celos que empezaban a florecer en su interior. Leon no era nada suyo aunque no le gustase la idea.

- Digamos que es una parte de mi pasado de la que no puedo escapar. La conocí cuando me enviaron a descubrir los planes de Umbrella, hará unos años.

- ¿Ella era policía?

- No, ahora mismo no sé en que andará metida pero, era una clase de mercenaria. Antes de que comenzaran los problemas, trabajaba para una asociación intentando robar una muestra del virus T. Éramos aparentemente enemigos, pero siempre nos salvábamos la vida mutuamente.

- Entonces, ¿es de los buenos?

- Algo parecido. – Dijo el hombre tras una leve sonrisa.

Amy observo el gesto del rubio ante su respuesta sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al pensar que, esas palabras llevaban un doble sentido pasando a lo personal, sin contar con el bando al que pertenecían cada uno.

La joven fue atacada por un cúmulo de sentimientos que empezaron a destrozarla por dentro. Una mezcla entre rabia, impotencia, miedo, tristeza y celos se hacia el dueño de su conciencia, nublando todo razonamiento no relacionado con Leon, esa misteriosa mujer y ella misma.

- Ahora vuelvo. – dijo secamente la morena mientras rápida se levantaba y comenzaba a andar ágil desapareciendo entre la gente. Esta se metió en el aseo quedando frente al espejo apoyada en el lavabo mientras observaba sus ojos vidriosos.

_¿Qué narices me pasa? No me ha dicho nada para que yo me ponga de esta forma. Espero que al menos no lo haya notado. Soy realmente estúpida_. - pensó la joven mientras mojaba su cara tratando de relajarse. Una vez conseguido el objetivo suspiró profundamente observándose en el espejo y salió de vuelta con el hombre.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Leon observando a la mujer con el ceño fruncido.

- Sí, tranquilo.

La sonrisa que Amy dedico al rubio no hizo que este deshiciera la mueca de extrañeza en su rostro pero, tras unos segundos, Leon olvidó el tema y volvió a invadirles el silencio hasta la hora de embarcar.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción, pertenecen a CAPCOM.**

**Algunos detalles, como pueden ser escenas, diálogos o escenarios, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de alguno de los juegos o similares.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien entre todos, recordar que yo no soy escritora.**

Capítulo 8

Una vez en el avión, todo transcurrió igual de aburrido hasta que para sorpresa de Amy, el walkie de Leon comenzó a emitir su característico sonido.

- Leon, ¿dónde te encuentras?

- Estoy camino de Inglaterra.

- Estupendo porque, tu próxima misión te lleva allí.

- Que casualidad... Sorpréndeme, Hunnigan.

- Alguien que desconocemos aún robó una muestra del virus T de los laboratorios de Umbrella, el mundo corre grave peligro con una muestra pululando por ahí.

- Y si no sabemos quien la tiene. ¿Por qué Inglaterra?

- Lo único que sabemos es que han secuestrado a un científico que trabajó para Umbrella. Vivía en Inglaterra en un pueblo junto a las montañas llamado Paisley, al norte. Su nombre es Jack Stokes, cargaré los datos en tu teléfono. Debes encontrarlo antes de que puedan matarlo y utilizarle para hacer monstruosidades, y claro está que debes recuperar la muestra del virus.

- Y acabar con él que esté detrás de todo esto ¿cierto?

- Así es. Volveré a contactar contigo cuando sepa algo más. Suerte, Leon.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Amy mientras el rubio guardaba el aparato y sacaba su móvil, observando la ficha del secuestrado.

- ¿Cómo se llama tu hermano?

- Jack, Jack Stokes

- ¿Es este hombre? - preguntó Leon enseñándole el móvil a la mujer, quien al verlo, sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza.

- ¿Qué pasa con mi hermano, Leon?

- Le han secuestrado por trabajar para Umbrella, seguramente querrán que haga copias del virus, el antivirus para desencadenar el caos en el mundo. Es lo que quieren siempre.

La morena, terriblemente aturdida, se mantuvo unos minutos en silencio asimilando la información y planteadonse miles de cuestiones para, segundos después, comenzar a hablar con ansias al hombre en busca de información y respuestas.

- ¡Cómo que le han secuestrado! ¡¿Desde cuándo el trabaja para Umbrella!?Leon, no puede ser cierto, no... – Habló desesperada la morena mientras tocándose el pelo, notó como las lágrimas comenzaban a surcar su rostro ahogando su garganta.

- Tranquila, le encontraremos ¿vale? No le harán daño, por lo menos hasta que consigan su objetivo.

- ¿Cuánto lleva cautivo?

- Desde hace unas semanas. Quizás por eso no lograbas contactar con él.

- Leon, si le pasa algo yo... – balbuceó ella mientras lloraba con más intensidad.

- Vamos a encontrarle y no dejaremos que le hagan daño, tranquila.

Leon abrazó fuertemente a la joven mientras hablaba tratando de tranquilizarla, sintiendo un extraño sentimiento de ira y tristeza al sentir y escuchar su llanto. Al cabo de unos minutos, la joven sacó el rostro del pecho del hombre y comenzó a hablar más calmada.

- Por qué no me dijo que trabajaba para Umbrella.

- No querría preocuparte.

- A saber que ha tenido que hacer para esa gente. No me gustaría pensar que se ha vuelto del lado de esos monstruos.

- Estoy convencido de que no lo hizo, si no ¿por qué iban a secuestrarle?

- Tienes razón. – suspiró mientras observaba el cielo por la minúscula ventana del avión.

- Si sabes algo que pudiera ayudarnos, no dudes en contármelo.

Amy asintió levemente mientras se abstraía sin dejar de pensar en las múltiples preguntas que rondaban su cabeza. La incertidumbre la golpeaba rudamente sin dejar paso a teorías lógicas, ya que aquel galimatías la traía completamente confusa.

Sentía unas ganas inmensas de llegar a la casa de su hermano y ponerse en marcha con la investigación puesto que, no dejaría correr el tiempo en vano mientras la única persona que tenia en el mundo corría grave peligro.

Tras varias horas de largo y desesperante viaje, el avión llegó a su destino impacientando a la joven quien se encontraba al borde del colapso realmente ansiosa e impaciente, esperaba que las puertas del avión se abrieran, y la dejaran escapar al exterior.

Una vez en el aeropuerto, se hicieron con un rápido BMW de alquiler, y sin perder un segundo se encaminaron, guiados por Amy, hacia la casa de su hermano en busca de alguna pista de su desconocido paradero.

- Esta es su casa, para. – Dijo la morena rauda al encontrarse frente a una casa baja de piedra solitaria entre los árboles de la montaña, levemente inundada por la neblina espesa.

Ambos bajaron del coche mientras lentamente se acercaban a la puerta principal, la cual, se encontraba entornada. Leon adelantado a la mujer, empujó levemente la puerta mientras desenfundaba su arma dejando paso a una macabra escena.

El salón se encontraba totalmente patas arribas, sofás, libros, estanterías... Todo tirado por los suelos, fuera de su sitio original. La estancia era oscura y eso hacia más tétrica la escena, haciendo estremecer a ambos, quienes observaban cada rincón del habitáculo esquivabando los abundantes cristales que cubrían gran parte del suelo, procedentes de una ventana de la habitación.

Los dos continuaron adentrándose en la casa llegando hasta el cuarto de Jack, que se encontraba en mejor estado que lo visto hasta aquel momento.

Amy se aproximó a la amplia cama del cuarto sentándose cuidadosamente en uno de los bordes de ésta, observando una mancha de sangre seca incrustada en la blanca mesilla de noche cercana a su posición. La joven bajó la mirada hacia un cajón semiabierto en el cual también había rastros de sangre. Esta lo abrió y encontró una pequeña agenda vieja color borgoña que sacó con cuidado del fondo del cajón, llevándola hacia sus ojos para apreciarla más de cerca.

- Jack Stokes River... – leyó en un susurro la joven en la portada de la agenda mientras la acariciaba suspirando hondo, preparándose para continuar leyendo pero, al pasar la página encontró el rastro de varias hojas arrancadas hasta llegar a la mitad de la agenda y encontrar escrito.

``_ 16 de julio de 2011 ´´:_

_pronto pondré en marcha el plan para salvar a la humanidad de esta panda de locos. De haber sabido que Umbrella se dedicaría a crear virus de amenaza mundial, jamás habría aceptado su proposición de trabajar para ellos. Espero que el plan salga como está previsto, de no ser así, seré asesinado a sangre fría sin más dilación. _

_``20 de Noviembre de 2011: ´´_

_¡He conseguido escapar del laboratorio con la única muestra del virus T sin ser descubierto! Una vez en Inglaterra, me encargaré de destruirlo antes de que puedan arrebatármelo y huiré a Brasil cuando me haga con lo necesario en casa. Espero poder llamar pronto a Amy. Cuanto te añoro hermana..._

_24 de Marzo 2012:_

¡Mierda, maldita sea! Los planes no han salido bien, se ha desencadenado el virus en Raccoon. Se ha filtrado la información confirmando mi teoría de topos en Umbrella, alguien quería hacerse con el virus y llegó tarde... Pero ¿quién está detrás de esto? Ahora mismo corro demasiado peligro, debo irme cuanto antes. Espero que Amy algún día me perdone por desaparecer de esta forma sin decirla nada pero, es por el bien de todos.

La joven levantó sus vidriosos ojos al sentir como Leon se acercaba guardando su arma, y preguntándola que ocurría al verla inmóvil leyendo. El hombre al observar que estaba llorando se sentó junto a ella rápidamente, mientras posaba una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica.

- Es el diario de los últimos días de mi hermano antes del secuestro, tenías razón, no se volvió del lado de los malos. Ahora entiendo por qué se fue tan misteriosamente – sollozó la joven entregando el cuaderno al rubio quien comenzó a leer lo poco escrito atentamente para, al terminar, observar el diario más detenidamente mientras seguía hablando con la morena.

- Podemos hallar la pista de alguno de los topos de Umbrella, es más que seguro que son de la misma organización que quería hacerse con el virus. Ellos han secuestrado a tu hermano.

- ¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo?

- Intentaré que Hunnugan lo consiga. Al fin y al cabo, la información se filtró. estoy seguro que saben sobre ellos. Tranquila, nos vamos acercando. – consoló Leon a la muchacha mientras acariciaba tiernamente su rostro secando una lágrima con el pulgar sin dejar de observar con tristeza sus ojos verdes, ahora inundados por la pena y el miedo. – Debemos irnos antes de que anochezca y buscar un hotel para quedarnos hasta que sepamos donde ir, este lugar no es seguro.

Al acabar de hablar este se levantó y ella le siguió, diario en mano hasta el coche aparcado frente a la casa, no sin antes tapar la ventana rota y cerrar la puerta tras de sí completamente.

**Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, Carlybones ¡me animan mucho! espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia.**

**¡Cómo no iba a aparecer Ada, ese halo de msiterio da mucho juego jaja!**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción, pertenecen a CAPCOM.**

**Algunos detalles, como pueden ser escenas, diálogos o escenarios, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de alguno de los juegos o similares.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien entre todos, recordar que yo no soy escritora.**

Capítulo 9

Leon y Amy Rondaron varios minutos por las zonas más cercanas a la casa de Jack hasta que dieron con un pequeño hostal rural cerca de la montaña bastante acogedor. Aparcaron el coche en la entrada de este, y se dirigieron al interior del edificio.

Ante un pequeño mostrador de madera una mujer mayor de pelo cano les atendió amablemente.

- Buenas noches, ¿en que puedo ayudarles?

- Buenas noches, querríamos 2 habitaciones para esta noche.

- Me temo que sólo tenemos libre una, con cama de matrimonio eso si.

- Nos la quedamos. – dijo Leon tras unos segundos en los que se quedó pensativo, y sacó unos billetes de su cartera posándolos en el mostrador.

- Planta 2, la primera puerta a la izquierda, el desayuno es de 8 y media a 10. Que descansen. – Se despidió la recepcionista mientras devolvía el cambio al rubio y le entregaba una tarjeta blanca.

Ambos se metieron en el pequeño ascensor mal iluminado esperando la planta seleccionada con algo de incomodidad, ya que ninguno sabía qué decir hasta que tras unos segundos, esa vergüenza volvió a disiparse cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ambos se dirigieron hacía la puerta que les había indicado la mujer minutos antes.

La habitación era pequeña: Paredes empapeladas con un tenue color y moqueta azul, un armario, una cama doble y dos mesillas a ambos lados de ésta, cerca de una pequeña ventana, un sillón oscuro y un corto pasillo que daba a un baño.

Los dos se quedaron de pie observando el lugar hasta que sus miradas coincidieron.

- Tendremos que echar cuentas después de todo esto. – comentó la morena mientras se sentaba en el filo de la cama

- Tranquila, ahora mismo paga el estado y de los demás gastos me encargaré yo, el dinero no es un problema. Creo que deberíamos dormir. Mañana contactaré con Hunnigan y comenzaremos la búsqueda. – cortó el rubio a Amy quien pretendía protestar por su anterior comentario. Esta guardó silencio durante unos instantes y miró al hombre para hablarle de nuevo.

- ¿Podrías prestarme una camiseta para dormir?

- Claro, iré al coche a por ella.

El hombre se giró lentamente y salió de la habitación con la tarjeta en la mano dejando a Amy allí, la cual se tiró en la cama en el momento en el que el rubio desapareció tras la puerta, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos mientras suspiraba profundamente tratando de relajarse. Cuando la mujer notó que la puerta volvía a abrirse, se incorporó rápidamente reteniendo las prominentes lágrimas que amenazaban con surcar su rostro una vez más.

Leon cruzó el umbral con varias prendas de las que habían comprado en una tienda del aeropuerto y entregó una de ellas a la chica, quien la cogió mientras se lo agradecía y se metía en el baño para cambiarse dejando al rubio en la sala, quien procedió también a ponerse más cómodo.

Tras unos segundos, Amy cruzó absorta en sus pensamientos el estrecho y oscuro pasillo plantándose de nuevo en la estancia central, volviendo a la tierra al darse cuenta de que Leon aún se encontraba semi-desnudo. La joven se paró en seco observándolo mientras tocaba su pelo nerviosa.

- Lo siento. – habló algo ruborizada tratando de apartar la vista del perfecto cuerpo del joven.

- No te preocupes. – Respondió lentamente mientras, durante unos instantes, observaba a la joven sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a latir algo más rápido a medida que su vista bajaba por la camiseta hacia sus piernas desnudas, dejando al descubierto buena parte de sus muslos. Leon sacudió levemente la cabeza y cogió su camiseta, también blanca, terminando de vestirse continuando hablando, recuperando la compostura - Yo dormiré en el sillón.

- No digas tonterías, en todo caso lo haré yo pero, los dos cabemos en la cama y bueno... No va a pasar nada. – Continuó la morena con vergüenza, mirando al joven de soslayo.

Amy apartó la mirada del apagado azul de Leon, visiblemente sonrojada, y este lo notó sonriendo interiormente.

- Bueno, yo no tengo ningún problema si tú tampoco lo tienes, adelante.

- Estupendo, ¿prefieres algún lado en especial?

- No ¿tú?

- Tampoco. –dijo continuando con aquella incómoda conversación la morena mientras se aproximaba hacía la cama y se paraba a la altura del hombre sin dejar de mirar la cama.

Ambos se dispusieron a dirigirse a un lado en concreto, coincidiendo los dos en la dirección a la que pretendían ir, entonces, cambiaron radicalmente de lado imitando sus movimientos nuevamente. Ambos sonrieron tímida y nerviosamente parándose en seco y mirándose a los ojos.

- Está bien, yo izquierda tu derecha. – respondió rauda la muchacha aún mostrando su sonrisa.

Leon obedeció a la joven y ambos se metieron entre las frías sabanas por fin. A Amy la recorrió un escalofrió.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿tienes frío?

- Estoy bien, tranquilo... Buenas noches, Leon. – Respondió la joven rápidamente, incómoda, observando hipnotizada su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo, reprimiendo el terrible deseo de besarle y decirle cuanto le deseaba.

- Buenas noches. – contestó el hombre en un susurró mientras se giraba lentamente para apagar la lamparilla de mesa mientras el silencio y la oscuridad se adueñaban del lugar.

Adentrada la madrugada, ambos dormían entre un silencio sepulcral cuando Amy comenzó a agitarse entre las sabanas bruscamente mientras comenzaba a chillar con ganas, sintiendo un gran pánico a raíz de su sueño. La chica se incorporó bruscamente sintiendo las lágrimas resbalar por su cara con rapidez.

Leon despertó repentinamente y encendió la luz ágil mientras se incorporaba y observaba a la mujer con preocupación.

- Amy ¿qué ocurre? ¿te encuentras bien? - Habló girándose hacia ella, intentando escudriñar su rostro mientras tocaba uno de sus hombros.

- Lo siento, tuve una pesadilla horrible, os mataban a ti y a mi hermano de una forma realmente sádica delante mía sin poder evitarlo.

- Tranquila, sólo ha sido un sueño ya ha pasado. – susurró el hombre mientras la abrazaba y ella se aferraba a su cuerpo aún llorando.

Amy reposó sobre el pecho del joven hasta que logró calmarse. Llegado ese momento, se separó lentamente y secó sus ojos dándole las gracias de forma tímida al rubio, quien habló a la joven con comprensión por si necesitaba algo antes de volver a conciliar el sueño. Esta volvió a agradecerle su interés, disculpándose por todas las molestias, y ambos intentaron dormir de nuevo con una extraña sensación en su interior.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción, pertenecen a CAPCOM.**

**Algunos detalles, como pueden ser escenas, diálogos o escenarios, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de alguno de los juegos o similares.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien entre todos, recordar que yo no soy escritora.**

Capítulo 10

Leon comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos, al sentir la tenue luminosidad que entraba por una pequeña rendija a través de las cortinas. Antes de incorporarse, bajó la mirada al sentir un leve peso sobre su pecho, encontrando a la morena abrazada a él y profundamente dormida. El hombre, ante aquella imagen sintió un cosquilleo en su interior y la sangre fluir rápidamente al ajetreado bombardeo de su corazón, mientras acariciaba con mucho cuidado el cabello azabache de la chica, deseando que aquellos instantes duraran eternamente, la tranquilidad y ese sentimiento de bienestar que le invadía al sentir la respiración de la joven y saber que estaba bien.

_`` Creo que te estás enamorando, Leon...´´ - _pensó observando fijamente con una tierna y leve sonrisa a Amy pero, segundos después, sacudió la cabeza cerrando los ojos tratando de borrar todo eso de su mente, volviendo a la tierra donde le esperaba un largo e inquietante día.

Apartó con cuidado a la joven y se levantó tratando de no hacer ruido dirigiéndose al armario a coger su ropa. Una vez vestido, salió fuera de la habitación y sacó su movíl tratando de contactar con Hunnigan para informar de todo lo que habían descubierto el día anterior.

Tras unos minutos, Hunnigan respondió a la llamada del joven y fue informado de los nuevos datos prometiendo al rubio sobre el paradero de alguno de los topos que sobrevivieron al holocausto. Sin duda, encontrarlos no sería un trabajo fácil.

Al acabar la conversación con la mujer, Leon volvió al interior de la habitación encontrándose ya con la joven despierta y vestida ojeando, de nuevo el diario de su hermano totalmente concentrada. Esta dio un respingo al escuchar entrar al chico.

- Perdona no pretendía asustarte. ¿cómo te encuentras?

- Estoy bien, gracias por lo de anoche.

- No te preocupes. – dijo el hombre mientras caminaba hacia el armario en busca de las llaves del coche.

- Leon, creo que he encontrado algo. – dijo la joven mientras el rubio se aproximaba rápidamente a su posición y observaba la página por donde el cuaderno estaba abierto. La morena revolvió entre los cajones de una de las cómodas y saco un desgastado lápiz que había encontrado el día anterior en un pequeño cotilleo de la habitación, y comenzó a rallar con la mina suavemente la página que ambos miraban.

Comenzó a divisarse un peculiar símbolo dentro de una circunferencia con las iniciales U.P. y bajo el la frase `` _Umbrella's power _´´. Los dos se miraron confusos.

- Umbrella's Power era una antigua organización defensora de Umbrella, la disolvieron en cuando pasó el incidente de Raccoon. O eso creíamos.

- ¿Crees qué son los que andan detrás de todo esto, verdad? – preguntó la morena observando el semblante del rubio, quien miraba serio y fijamente a la insignia del dibujo.

- Es lo más lógico.

- ¿Te ocurre algo? Te has puesto muy serio de repente.

- Tranquila, no es nada. Sólo que tengo un presentimiento... Debemos ir al centro de Londres, allí hay una sede secreta de los Umbrella's Power, quizás allí esté tu hermano. Saldremos después del desayuno, lo necesitamos.

- Bien. - Comentó mientras los dos se levantaron y recogieron sus pocas pertenencias para después, salir de la habitación y dirigirse al comedor mientras Leon volvía a contactar con Ingrid.

- Hunnigan, necesito que consigas información sobre Umbrella's Power, hemos descubierto la insignia en la agenda y creemos que pueden estar detrás de esto.

- Bien, en cuanto tenga los datos te informaré ¿Dónde os dirigís?

- Vamos a Londres centro, a la sede ¿Puedes conseguirnos un vuelo cuánto antes?

- Eso está hecho, hasta ahora.

Después del desayuno ambos se dirigieron al coche para volver al aeropuerto cuando, antes de que Leon arrancará, su teléfono sonó.

- Vuestro avión sale a la 1, recoger los billetes en el mostrador de Lands. Aun no he encontrado nada respecto a los topos ni la asociación, a parte de lo que ya sabíamos, claro. Buscaré en los archivos del FBI y la CIA, pero puede que no pueda darte los datos hasta mañana.

- Está bien. Gracias, Hunnigan.

- Buen viaje.

Cuando los dos terminaron, salieron del hotel dirigiéndose rápidamente al aeropuerto. Antes de recoger los billetes, devolvieron el coche y Leon recibió un mensaje con la localización exacta de la sede de U.P, junto con varias fotografías del lugar.

Una vez recogidos los billetes, ambos se encontraban sentados en el aeropuerto hasta que, pasado un rato la mujer intentó entablar conversación.

- ¿Por qué trabajas en esto?

- Empecé siendo poli hace ya unos cuentos años, y acabé con uno de los proyectos malévolos de Umbrella, entonces, el gobierno me contrató como agente secreto para el bio-terrorismo, por mi experiencia.

- ¿Y qué te atrajo de ser policía?

- Supongo que lo mismo que a ti para ser enfermera, ayudar a los demás. ¿no?

Se hizo un silencio extraño tras aquello mientras el rostro de la joven se ensombrecía. Tras unos segundos volvió a mirar al hombre y respondió.

- Tengo fobia a los hospitales desde casi siempre.

- ¿Y por qué estudiaste enfermería? No tiene mucho sentido. – preguntó el rubio tremendamente sorprendido, sin comprender.

- Mi padre quería que lo fuera. Le diagnosticaron un cáncer de hígado que se extendió a los huesos y los médicos nos dijeron que en diez meses moriría. Él me dijo que le encantaría que me dedicara a ayudar a gente enferma como él, ya que era muy fuerte y nunca lloraba, cuando todos los niños temían a los hospitales.

- ¿Cómo es posible que consiguieras cumplir su voluntad? la mayoría de las personas no lo soportarían.

- Eso se lo debo a mi madre, ella siempre nos llevaba a mi hermano y a mí a ver a mi padre al hospital y, antes de entrar siempre se paraba y mirándonos fijamente nos decía que si llorábamos, no entraríamos a verlo, por qué él quería vernos felices, y sonrientes para morir sin sentirse culpable. La noche en que murió no derramé ni una lágrima, ni dejé de sonreír, a pesar de escuchar a mi hermano y mi madre desesperados, y de que él estaba con los ojos cerrados, creía que podría verme en cualquier momento y no podía decepcionarlo. Sólo tenía 6 años. Desde fuera parece cruel que mi madre nos hiciera eso pero, gracias a ella, soy más fuerte de lo que jamás podría haber imaginado.

- Debisteis de sufrir mucho, lo siento.

- Fue horrible al principio, pero estuvimos tan unidos entre los tres que supimos seguir adelante, después nuestra madre estuvo ausente, tuvo problemas, y gracias a Jack todo pesó mucho menos, siempre ha estado ahí, le necesito y no saber de él está acabando conmigo. – Habló entrecortadamente, reteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Te juro que vamos a encontrarlo. – Respondió de forma solemne Leon mirándola fijamente a los ojos

- Gracias, no puedes imaginarte lo que esto significa para mí, sin ti estaría perdida.

El rubio tomó una de las manos de Amy y la sonrió levemente mientras ella le respondía de la misma forma, con total sinceridad pensando que aquel hombre era perfecto.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción, pertenecen a CAPCOM.**

**Algunos detalles, como pueden ser escenas, diálogos o escenarios, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de alguno de los juegos o similares.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien entre todos, recordar que yo no soy escritora.**

Capítulo 11

Amy necesitaba estar sola después de aquella intima conversación sobre su pasado con Leon con lo cual, paseó por las tiendas del aeropuerto intentando evadirse de sus dolorosos recuerdos, tratando, a la vez, de agotar el insufrible tiempo hasta poder embarcar. Para ello se detuvo bastante en todos los detalles, pensando lo caro que era todo y lo pija que era la gente de su alrededor.

Tras una hora la mujer acabó con todo lo entretenido en aquel aeropuerto y se dispuso a volver junto al rubio, quien debía de estar tremendamente aburrido. Pero, cuando se encontraba a una distancia prudente de este, observó como estaba de pie frente a la misma chica morena de exuberante vestido rojo, demasiado juntos para su gusto.

Notó como la sangre comenzaba a hervirla dentro, al observar con sorpresa que la chica sensual y lentamente, se acercaba a Leon hasta rozar sus labios para después, irse con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro dejando al rubio completamente absorto con la mirada fija en ella.

Amy respiró hondo sintiendo una oleada de mal estar en su interior, para después de relajarse, acercarse al hombre quien había vuelto a la tierra y se hallaba sentado de nuevo. La joven se situó junto a este mientras observaba el suelo intentando controlar su rabia. ¿Si se traía algo con otra por qué no se lo decía y dejaba de perder el tiempo?

- ¿Estuviste entretenida? – Preguntó sereno Leon mirando al frente.

- Sí, bueno, pero seguro que no tanto como tú. - Respondió la morena sin pensar mientras fijaba sus ojos inundados por la rabia y la pena en los de él, quien la miró sorprendido, arqueando una ceja.

- ¿Te ocurre algo? Te noto un poco tensa.

- No, estoy bien... – contestó volviendo a contener sus emociones consciente del espectáculo – ¿Tienes algo con ella?

- ¿Con Ada? No... Bueno, siempre hemos tenido una relación peculiar. No nos conocemos apenas, pero hay mucha química.

- ¿A si que vas besándote con todas las mujeres con las que tienes química? – Preguntó de forma hiriente la morena escudriñando el rostro de él.

- No suelo, ya que se adelantan ellas.

- Oh, creí que eras algo diferente al resto de tíos, pero ya veo que eres igual de fanfarrón que los demás. – Contestó asqueada por el comentario mientras se ponía en pie y se alejaba.

- Mujeres... – murmuró el rubio mientras sacaba su móvil para responder a la llamada de su contacto, dejando a Amy bastante dolida y enfadada tras lo ocurrido.

- Leon, tengo dos nombres de topos que siguen vivos y pertenecen a la corporación de U.P puede que los encuentres en Londres ¿te llegó la información?

- Sí

- Bien. Te envió la información nueva a la PDA, contactaré cuando tenga nuevas.

- Gracias, Hunnigan.

Cuando el hombre acabó al conexión procedió a observar la nueva información mientras la megafonía informaba de que podían embarcar ya en su vuelo. Ambos se dirigieron a los minutos dirigiéndose a la puerta de embarque sin comentar nada.

Una vez en el avión, entre ambos gobernaba el silencio junto con la mirada distraída de la joven y la concentrada en la lectura del rubio, quien se dirigió a la morena mostrándola el móvil.

- Estos eran dos infiltrados en Umbrella que trabajaban en los laboratorios, quizás tu hermano trabajara con ellos y conozcas a alguno.

- Espera, vuelve atrás. – ordenó la joven abriendo más los ojos al vislumbrar una de las fotos, olvidando momentáneamente su recelo hacia Leon. – Werner... Ese tío trabajó con mi hermano y salía con nosotros de copas y esas cosas, creía que era amigo de Jack, incluso trataba de ligar conmigo, seguro que lo hacia por acercarse más a mi hermano y no por interés en mí.

- O un poco de las dos cosas ¿Al otro no lo conoces?

- No me suena ni de vista. ¿qué haremos cuando lleguemos a Londres?

- Nos haremos con munición y un arma para ti. Después iremos a la sede de U.P Quizá encontremos información del que está detrás de todo esto y del paradero de tu hermano.

Amy le observó durante unos segundos para, acto seguido, fijar su mirada perdida en el sombrío cielo de Gran Bretaña a través de la minúscula ventana del avión, mientras el viaje transcurría en el más absoluto silencio entre los dos.

- Hunnigan, acabamos de llegar a Londres, necesitaría información sobre la armería más cercana. - Habló Leon al bajar del avión mientras se dirigía al exterior junto con la chica a un paso raudo.

- No tardaré nada. Siento comunicar que, parece ser, que muchos de los archivos del caso Umbrella han sido sustraídos, y las bases de datos dan repentinos fallos. Alguien ya debe saber que estamos aquí. Mucho cuidado dentro del edificio, podrían tenderos una trampa.

- Sabremos enfrentarnos a ella. Gracias por los datos Hunnigan.

- Buena suerte.

Leon guardó su teléfono mientras observaba un mapa virtual en la pantalla de su móvil y ambos comenzaban a caminar hacia el punto de interés marcado en el plano. Tras varios minutos llegaron a una pequeña y recóndita armería. Ambos entraron observando todo a su alrededor.

- Buenas tardes, ¿qué desean? – preguntó el dependiente quien era un hombre de pelo cano y regordete.

- Querríamos... ¿Te parece bien una Beretta?

- Una Beretta es perfecto, sí. – respondió la morena gesticulando con las manos

- Bien pues una Beretta 9 milímetros y munición Parabellum, 2 cajas. – Dijo el rubio mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una peculiar tarjeta que le identificaba como agente secreto para los EEUU y de otro de sus bolsillos, una discreta y negra cartera y de la cual sacó un par de billetes.

Una vez terminaron la compra, salieron a la calle poniendo rumbo al emblemático edificio, el cual, se hallaba cerca de sus posiciones.

Antes ellos se hallaba un alto edificio de varias plantas, gris y lúgubre a juego con el cielo encapotado y amenazante de la capital británica. Ambos cruzaron sus miradas unos instantes antes de que el joven comenzara a hablar mientras preparaba su arma y la joven lo imitaba.

- Mantente siempre cerca y tras de mí.

- Descuida, no tengo instintos suicidas.

- Me alegra oír eso. ¿Lista?

- Claro. – respondió tragando saliva la joven mientras seguía al hombre a la parte trasera del edificio, donde encontraron una puerta de emergencias que el rubio abrió de una patada.

Él se adentró encendiendo una pequeña linterna que acopló a su arma mientras aseguraba la zona dando paso a la morena, quien se acercó con lentitud hacia Leon observando el desorden y suciedad de su alrededor.

- Estupendo... Hay 8 plantas ¿dónde vamos?

- A la 3, los laboratorios.

Tras palabras del rubio, ambos comenzaron a andar lentamente por un largo y oscuro corredor hasta llegar al los ascensores, los cuales para sorpresa de ambos, funcionaban

- Odio tener que decirlo pero, esto no me da buena espina. – habló Leon mientras observaba como la pantalla del elevador iba marcando las plantas que pasaban hasta llegar a la elegida.

Ambos salieron lentamente cubriéndose mutuamente.

Al salir del ascensor, se encontraron en una planta iluminada de forma tenue, blanca y limpia con grandes ordenadores y maquinaria científica típica de laboratorio.

- A si que es cierto, siguen estando activos. – habló la morena mientras observaba los artilugios en busca de alguna pista de algo servible.

En los ordenadores sólo tienen información sobre el virus T. Pero no hay nada nuevo, un momento, C...

- ¿Qué?

- Parece ser que tiene un nuevo experimento mutado del virus T llamado C, y que es bastante potente.

El hombre paró en secó cuando escucharon un ruido al otro lado de la gran estancia y ambos se dieron la vuelta rápidamente hacia el sonido apuntando con sus armas atentos a cualquier movimiento.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción, pertenecen a CAPCOM.**

**Algunos detalles, como pueden ser escenas, diálogos o escenarios, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de alguno de los juegos o similares.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien entre todos, recordar que yo no soy escritora.**

Capítulo 12

- Quédate aquí, iré yo. – Habló Leon apuntando hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido.

- No pienso dejar que vayas solo, yo te cubro.

El rubio iba a protestar cuando decidió guardar sus palabras y asentir mientras suspiraba y la recordaba que se mantuviera tras él mientras comenzaban a avanzar lentamente hacía el lado opuesto de la sala cuando, de repente, un hombre castaño de media melena salió de la penumbra apuntándoles con un arma.

- ¡Werner! – gritó la morena sorprendida mientras instintivamente bajaba su Beretta.

- Bueno, en realidad mi nombre es Joe, pero puedes llamarme como quieras, preciosa.

- Así que tú eras uno de los topos en Racconn city ¿no? ¿Ahora trabajas para U.P? – preguntó Leon mientras seguia apuntándole desconfiado.

- Digamos que trabajaba, porque las cosas están empezando a ponerse algo feas ¿sabes?

- ¿Y que haces aquí?

- Sólo quiero recuperar una información por la que ganaré mucha pasta en el mercado negro. El virus T y sus recientes mutaciones.

- Quién tiene la muestra y dónde tienen a Jack.

- Aquí no viene el cotarro, lo realmente importante está en los laboratorios secretos a las afueras de la ciudad, pero es realmente difícil encontrarlos. Sólo los que conocen el símbolo dan con la entrada en la montaña. Se me está haciendo tarde chicos, ha sido un placer charlar con vosotros... ¡Ah! Una última cosa, considerarla un obsequio por mi parte, ya saben que estáis aquí así que, yo que vosotros, me andaría con cuidado.

- ¡No te muevas! – Gritó el rubio cuando, acto seguido, una intensa nube de gas blanco producida por el castaño con una granada de humo, les impidió ver durante unos instantes facilitándole la huida. – ¡mierda!

- Leon... ¿qué es eso? Preguntó la morena señalando un pequeño objeto negro que producía un pitido intermitente en una de las paredes del cuarto.

- Es el temporizador de una bomba, tenemos 3 minutos para salir de aquí ¡vamos! – gritó el rubio mientras agarraba a la mujer de la muñeca haciéndola correr junto a él hacia las escaleras

Cuando llegaron a la primera planta, por la cual habían entrado, se dieron cuenta de que su improvisada entrada había sido bloqueada por el hombre castaño. Ambos corrieron a la puerta central de la sala intentando abrirla pero está estaba cerrada con llave.

- ¡Quedan menos de 2 minutos y no hay salida!

- Vayamos a la 2 planta, ¡rápido!

- ¿No estarás pensando salir por la ventana?

- No hay otra opción, además, me he fijado en que hay bastante basura, amortiguarán la caída. – dijo el hombre mientras corría escaleras arriba con la morena detrás, visiblemente más cansada que él tratando de seguir su ritmo.

Una vez en la planta, Leon espero unos segundos a que la joven llegará a su altura para agarrarla de la muñeca mientras la miraba preguntándola si estaba lista y comenzar a correr hacía la ventana rápidamente, disparándola, saltando a través del cristal, haciéndolo saltar en mil pedazos. Segundos más tarde, ambos se encontraban tirados sobre un montón de malolientes bolsas de basura y cartones.

Leon se levantó ágil y ayudó a la chica a incorporarse mientras esta soltaba un pequeño gemido de dolor llevando una de sus manos al cuello, el cual sentía caliente.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó el rubio a la joven mientras corría aún sosteniendo su mano tratando de alejarse del edificio, el cual quedó casi en ruinas tras una explosión que acabó con varios escaparates de la calle en la que se hallaban.

- Me he cortado, pero estoy bien ¿y tú?. – habló Amy observando su mano manchada de sangre.

- Estoy bien, tranquila. Es un buen corte, desde el cuello a la clavícula. Esperemos que no sea muy profundo, Te llevaré a un médico.

- No es necesario, yo...

- Posiblemente tengan que darte puntos, iremos.

La morena asintió levemente mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo, que se hallaba manchado por pequeñas gotas de sangre, mezclándose con las nuevas que comenzaban a caer del cielo gris de la capital británica.

Los dos comenzaron a alejarse del lugar mientras Leon hablaba por su móvil con su contacto y le informaba de todo lo ocurrido y la necesidad de encontrar un médico.

- A dos manzanas de aquí hay una clínica, vamos hacía allí estás sangrando bastante.

- Tranquilo, estoy taponando la herida como puedo ¿hay algo nuevo?

- Hunnigan va a intentar descubrir que es exactamente C, e intentar detener a Joe. Por lo demás, mañana me comunicará los datos para ir en busca de los laboratorios en las montañas, así no tendremos que pasearnos por medio Londres. Déjame que te ayude.

Ambos se pararon mientras el rubio usaba el pequeño botiquín de la mujer buscando unas vendas con las que hacerle un improvisado vendaje con cuidado y delicadeza. La joven apretó los dientes al sentir el roce de las vendas contra su piel en carne viva.

- Bueno, esto aguantará hasta que lleguemos a la clínica. – dijo el rubio mientras observaba los ojos verdes de la chica a escasos centímetros de ella, notando ese extraño nerviosismo y ganas de besarla. Por otra parte, Amy no apartaba la vista de sus preciosos ojos, sintiendo esa explosión de ternura y amor que, cada vez, afloraba con más intensidad.

Ninguno de los dos pudo reprimirse y juntaron sus labios en un tierno y fugaz beso mientras sus manos acariciaban sus rostros respectivamente. Ambos se separaron tras unos instantes y continuaron andando sin mediar palabra en el camino, ni dentro del local hasta que salieron del edificio. Ambos se sentían como dos estúpidos adolescentes.

- Llueve demasiado, espero que haya un hotel cerca de aquí, si no vamos a acabar empapados.

- Esta parte me suena de algunas veces que vine con Jack, recuerdo que no muy lejos hay un hostal unas calles más bajo en esa dirección. – añadió ella mientras señalaba al sureste de la solitaria calle y comenzaba a andar dirigiendo al joven hacia el hotel, parándose primero en una tienda cercana para comprar ropa limpia, y proseguir unas calles más hasta dar con un pequeño hostal en una triste calle sombría. Ambos entraron en el hall donde un hombre de unos 30 años rubio les atendió amablemente.

- Buenas tardes, ¿una habitación?- preguntó el hombre mientras ambos se miraban unos instantes.

- No es necesario pagar dos Leon.

- Está bien- Sí, una habitación para esta noche.

- Son 70 libras señor.

Leon pagó y cogió la llave de la habitación escuchando de fondo la planta y el número del habitáculo, mientras los dos se encaminaban por las empinadas escaleras hacia la 2 planta.

Ambos entraron en una pequeña habitación enmoquetada en azul y un color oscuro en el papel de pared, la morena depositó la bolsa de la ropa en una estrecha cama de matrimonio mientras se giraba hacia el rubio.

- Tenemos gafes con las camas. – dijo la morena con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, depende de cómo se mire. – Se hizo un silenció incomodo entre los dos a la vez que sus miradas se cruzaban y volvían a separarse ipso-facto. – Creo que deberíamos cambiarnos, ducharnos y descansar el resto del día.

- Me parece buena idea.

- Pues, las damas primero.

- Vale, gracias.

La mujer cogió su ropa de la bolsa y se metió en el baño cerrando la puerta tras ella mientras sonreía. Leon se sentó sobre la cama suspirando quitándose la chaqueta, la cual estaba empapada, como el resto de su ropa, mientras cavilaba acerca de de todo aquel lío sobre el virus, mutaciones, y cómo no, sobre la joven enfermera.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción, pertenecen a CAPCOM.**

**Algunos detalles, como pueden ser escenas, diálogos o escenarios, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de alguno de los juegos o similares.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien entre todos, recordar que yo no soy escritora.**

Capítulo 13

Tras varios minutos, la morena salió del baño vestida con un pantalón fino blanco y una camiseta de manga corta negra, aún con la larga melena negra suelta y mojada, pero esta vez, peinada y limpia tras el baño. Amy dejó sus prendas mojadas por la lluvia cerca del calefactor estiradas para que se secasen mientras el rubio se metía en el baño dispuesto a ducharse.

La mujer se sentó en la cama tras colocar sus prendas, observando la oscuridad de la calle por una estrecha ventana, abstrayéndose totalmente en sus angustiosos pensamientos durante un largo rato. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos concentrándose en la realidad, y convenciéndose de que pensar en tantas posibilidades negativas no la harían ningún bien. Así pues, se levantó lentamente dirigiéndose hacia un espejo de pared frente a ella para observar la gran herida de su cuello y cubrir la sutura con una pomada, comenzando a vendarla cuidadosamente mientras en ese instante, Leon cruzaba la puerta del baño cambiado y con el pelo húmedo.

- ¿Leon, podrías ayudarme con esto?

- Claro. – respondió el hombre mientras se aproximaba a ella y tomaba las gasas junto con el esparadrapo de sus finas manos, comenzando a cubrir la herida con delicadeza. – ¿Cómo lo llevas?

- Está bien, aunque fueron 20 puntos y tira un poco. ¿Qué te dijeron del hombro?

- Bueno, esta bastante mejor, me recomendaron ejercicios de rehabilitación y algún medicamento que iré a comprar luego ¿Así está bien?- añadió mientras acababa el vendaje.

- Sí. Gracias. – respondió la chica con una leve sonrisa mientras observaba como las pequeñas gotas de agua bajaban por el pelo de Leon impactando contra su camiseta blanca, dejando ver su pecho.

Otro mágico momento inundó a los dos, quienes se miraban embelesados a los ojos sintiendo como sus ritmos cardiacos aumentaban considerablemente a medida que ambos acercaban sus labios hasta rozarse, y es que, ninguno podía luchar contra la fuerte tentación que sentían respectivamente el uno por el otro, provocada por sus intensos cruces de miradas haciéndoles perder la templanza y el control, guiados por sus instintos y sentimientos.

Ambos separaron sus labios y volvieron a mirarse transmitiéndose las ansias y ganas que sentían de volver a unirse de nuevo, así pues, la morena dio el paso y agarró al hombre por el cuello acariciando su nuca, besándole fervientemente mientras Leon respondía al beso de buena gana.

El rubio abrazó la cintura de la joven atrayéndola hacía sí todo lo que pudo mientras la dirigía hacia la cama y la tumbaba sobre ella con cuidado sin dejar de besarla. A su vez, Amy se deshizo de la camiseta del hombre acariciando su fuerte espalda, llegando hasta su trabajado torso sin perderse un solo rincón de su anatomía.

Sus lenguas dejaron de juguetear cuando Leon bajó al cuello de la joven y comenzó a morderlo y besarlo con pasión a la par que con cuidado, mientras sus grandes manos ascendían desde las piernas de la chica hasta su pecho, donde se deshizo de la camiseta de la morena continuando con su tarea. Amy no podía reprimir leves gemidos que escapaban de su garganta al sentir los labios del hombre besarla y morderla con lujuria. Esta imitó al chico dirigiendo su boca al fuerte cuello del rubio quien tampoco pudo reprimir un gemido de placer.

La joven empujó a Leon de encima suyo tumbándolo a su lado, para acto seguido, posicionarse sobre él notando su grado de excitación, mientras el joven se incorporaba y volvía a besarla fervorosamente dirigiendo sus manos a la cadera de la chica y deshaciéndose del pantalón de esta. Amy por su parte se abrazo al cuello del hombre y comenzó a morder el lóbulo de su oreja sensualmente iniciando un pequeño vaivén que volvía loco al rubio el cual, perdía el poco control que le quedaba por momentos, y eso se notaba en la desesperación que mostraba en sus besos y caricias.

De repente, el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta tranquilamente les devolvió a la realidad haciendo que ambos, aún agitados, parasen en seco y dirigieran la vista instintivamente hacía la puerta para después, clavar sus pupilas en las del otro.

Leon, tras que volviera a llamar de nuevo, se levantó sin decir nada cuando la chica se quitó de encima suya y camino con paso ligero hacía la puerta con el torso al descubierto.

- Perdone las molestias señor ¿usted ha llamado a recepción por una avería?

- No, pero sabe... Podría darle las gracias o un puñetazo, pero estoy tan confuso que no sabría que es lo correcto. - murmuró mirando hacia el suelo, confuso, recordando lo sucedido segundos atrás.

- Siento haberle molestado, buenas tardes.- Tartamudeó el empleado, desapareciendo del lugar.

El rubio cerró la puerta lentamente mientras trataba de buscar el valor suficiente para volver al interior de la habitación. Suspiró profundamente y volvió junto con la chica, a la cual encontró vistiéndose nerviosamente.

- Leon, esto no puede seguir así. Yo...

- Siempre hay algo que interrumpe.

- No seas idiota. – Respondió al mujer frunciendo el ceño mientras se paraba en seco y le miraba.

- Era una broma. – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa ocultando su nerviosismo.

- Estoy harta de que pasen estas cosas y luego hagamos como que no pasa nada, no podemos estar así siempre. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubieran interrumpido?

- Muy probablemente hubiéramos llegado hasta el final... Y habría sido maravillo.

La mujer iba a injuriarle pensando equivocadamente sobre el comentario del joven pero, al mirar su rostro serio, lleno de sinceridad, esta cambio completamente su actitud agresiva por el asombro, acercándose unos pasos hacía él.

- La verdad es que nunca me he enamorado pero, por eso mismo creo que lo estoy haciendo ahora. No había sentido esto con nadie, no es sólo atracción física.

Antes de que Amy pudiera reaccionar ante tal revelación, el teléfono móvil de Leon sonó interrumpiendo la escena. Ambos se quedaron observando el aparato unos segundos hasta que el rubio se aproximó hacía él respondiendo a la llamada.

- Leon, la conexión vía walkie se ha estropeado, así que contactaré contigo por aquí ¿Cómo va todo?

- No sabría que decirte...

- Espero que no haya problemas. Sabemos que la entrada a los laboratorios esta en la zona este del monte, a las afueras de la ciudad. Esta bastante lejos así que conseguir un medio de transporte. Buena suerte.

- Gracias. - Respondió el rubio mientras observaba el móvil tras haber colgado para segundos después, posarlo sobre una mesilla cercana volviéndose a la joven algo nervioso mientras comenzaba a hablar despacio. – Ya ha oscurecido así que mañana a primera hora iremos a ese lugar a buscar a tu hermano.

La joven no le dejó terminar la frase cuando junto sus labios con los de él mientras lentamente, ambos se aferraban de forma mutua intensificando el beso y acariciando sus rostros con ganas mientras la morena dirigía a Leon hacía la cama deshecha y empujaba a este para que se tumbara sobre ella. Amy se recostó sobre él sin dejar de besar y recorrer su cuerpo ni un segundo prosiguiendo con lo que antes quedó a medias pero, esta vez, de forma lenta y tierna, ya que el amor se palpaba en el aire, en sus respiraciones agitadas, en los intensos besos que intercambiaban. Ambos necesitaban sentirse cerca el uno del otro, sobretodo en aquella noche tan especial en lo que todo lo demás sobraba en el mundo.

**¡Muchas gracias a todo aquel que lo lea, y sobretodo a ti, CarlyBones!**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción, pertenecen a CAPCOM.**

**Algunos detalles, como pueden ser escenas, diálogos o escenarios, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de alguno de los juegos o similares.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien entre todos, recordar que yo no soy escritora.**

Capítulo 14

Leon sintió los rallos del sol en su rostro mientras, molesto, abría los ojos lentamente encontrándose abrazado a la morena, y esta a él, ambos completamente desnudos.

A la mente del hombre volvieron las imágenes de la noche anterior en que los dos se entregaron mutuamente. Este no pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa se dibujase en su rostro de forma fugaz para, acto seguido, girar la cara en dirección a la joven y apartar de su rostro unos mechones azabache con la mano que le quedaba libre, mientras comenzaba a susurrar cuidadosamente su nombre para despertarla.

La joven abrió los ojos con lentitud debido a la molesta claridad para sorprenderse de lo sumamente cerca que se hallaba el rubio. Cuando consiguió despertarse por completo, su sorpresa paso a incredulidad al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior. Había sucedido de verdad y no habría marcha atrás.

Cuando la joven iba a hablar, Leon se adelanto sorprendiéndola, besando con suavidad sus labios

- ¿Esto significa que vamos a intentar estar juntos sin matarnos? – preguntó la morena con sorna mientras fijaba sus ojos en los azules de él.

- Me gustan los retos ¿por qué no intentarlo?

A la respuesta del joven, ambos volvieron a besarse con más pasión que la vez anterior, para después comenzar a prepararse para el largo día que les esperaba.

Tras salir del hotel se hicieron con un todo terreno de alquiler y se pusieron en marcha hacía los laboratorios secretos de Umbrella.

Después de varias largas horas de viaje entre bosques y prados vírgenes de la comarca, el coche se detuvo a unos metros de unas grandes y desgastadas montañas perdidas dentro de la espesura de un gran y frondoso bosque lleno de neblina.

Ambos salieron del automóvil mirando a sus alrededores, equipándose con sus respectivas armas y comenzando la caminata hacia la ladera de la montaña.

Amy seguía a Leon, quien se guiaba por el GPS de su móvil cuando, al cabo de un rato, el hombre se detuvo en un claro frente a la pared rocosa de la montaña.

- Según los datos de Hunnigan, la entrada está en este punto del mapa. Busquemos cualquier cosa que pueda abrir una puerta o algo parecido.

La mujer asintió y ambos se separaron comenzando a buscar cautelosamente por todo el lugar algún signo perteneciente a Umbrella.

Amy se acercó a un lateral de la pared de la montaña pasando sus manos cuidadosamente, acariciando la superficie rugosa cuando, paró de repente al sentir algo de forma definida volviendo a tocar la forma para después, soplar y dejar al descubierto un relieve excavado con el símbolo de Umbrella Power. La joven llamó al rubio con rapidez, quien se acercó ágilmente hasta su posición.

- Mira esto, es el símbolo de U.P.

- ¡Estupendo! ¿cómo se accionará esto? – dijo mientras apoyaba su mano y, acto seguido, el relieve se hundía en la pared acompañado de un enorme estruendo activando un mecanismo, el cual abrió un enorme agujero a modo de puerta en la montaña, dando paso a un angosto y oscuro pasillo.

León desenfundó su arma y comenzó a adentrarse con Amy siguiéndole sin mediar palabra.

Caminando por aquel sucio pasillo, llegaron a la intersección donde confluían dos de ellos, el nuevo igualmente descuidado.

- ¿Por dónde vamos? – preguntó la morena posicionándose junto al hombre mientras bajaba su arma. – Podríamos separarnos...

- ¿Estás loca? No sabemos que vamos a encontrarnos y no eres militar, Amy. Mantente tras de mí, por favor.

- Está bien, sólo era una idea. –respondió volviendo a su posición algo decepcionada.

- Vayamos por la derecha.

Ambos comenzaron a avanzar por el pasillo pero, de repente escucharon el sonido de unas pisadas que se acercaban ágiles, acompañadas de unas voces masculinas. Leon agarró a la chica de la mano con rapidez y se escondieron tras unos grandes bidones que se hallaban agrupados en un rincón de la cara izquierda del pasillo.

- Sí, ya está casi listo el antídoto. Estoy deseando que llegue el momento para deshacerme del capullo del científico. Disfrutaré volándole la tapa de los sesos. – Río uno de ellos mientras seguían avanzando.

- Esperemos que después de esto nos deje irnos de una jodida vez. Este lugar empieza a agobiarme.

Una vez las voces se fueron alejando, ambos salieron de su escondite y reanudaron su marcha cautelosamente.

- Mi hermano está aquí, Leon. Tenemos que encontrarlo.

- Amy, relájate, precipitarse no es bueno nunca. No querrás que nos descubran y nos maten a todos ¿no? – Susurró el hombre a la morena mientras trataba de hacerla entrar en razón.

La mujer suspiró hondo y obedeció al rubio haciendo un leve gesto con la cabeza para después continuar con la marcha por el angosto y oscuro pasillo.

Rato después llegaron hasta una amplísima estancia llena de cajas, máquinas enormes y unas escaleras metálicas que conducían a unas estancias superiores acristaladas

El rubio sacó sus prismáticos e inspeccionó el lugar antes de hacer nada.

- Parece que arriba tienen montado como un laboratorio, seguramente tu hermano esté allí. Hay algunos hombres vigilando tanto arriba como abajo. Si nos ven estamos perdidos.

- Hay mucho desorden, con suerte podremos llegar hasta las escaleras.

- Bien. Vamos allá.

El rubio salió primero y con mucha cautela la joven comenzó a seguirlo. Lograron cruzar parte de la estancia sin problema hasta que dos guardias giraron en su dirección. Ambos rápidamente se ocultaron tras un montón de cajas.

- Hay que reducirlos. – susurró el rubio mientras observaba a los hombres.

- ¿Estás loco? Aunque no les dispares se escuchará algo.

- Si no nos libramos de los guardias de abajo no podremos subir. Cuando pasen delante nuestra saldremos y les golpearemos en la cabeza con las culatas. Trata de agarrarlo para que no caiga bruscamente al suelo.

- Está bien.

Amy tragó saliva mientras suspiraba tratando de concentrarse en su cometido, trató de neutralizar sus miedos a fracasar mirando los penetrantes ojos de Leon mientras asentía.

Los dos hombres uniformados pasaron sin percatarse de la presencia de los joven, entonces ambos salieron despacio colocándose tras ellos para asestarles un fuerte golpe en la nuca con sus armas.

Los dos hombres emitieron un quejido y cayeron inconscientes, pero antes de que se precipitaran de bruces contra el metálico suelo, ambos cogieron sus cuerpos para depositarlos lentamente.

Leon ayudó a la mujer, quien tenía serias dificultades para sostener a aquel hombre que pesaba 20 kilos más que ella, para después, continuar avanzando de forma cauta hacia las escaleras.

- Sólo quedan otros dos abajo. Y vienen por la derecha.

- Está bien, una vez más. Estoy lista.

Leon sonrió levemente a la mujer mientras volvían a esconderse entre las grandes cajas esperando el momento preciso.

Una vez neutralizados ambos hombres, comenzaron a subir raudos por las escaleras. Los guardias de la parte de arriba estaban bastante lejos pero, no podían entrar sin hacer ruido o llamar la atención. El rubio comenzó a mirar a su alrededor en busca de alguna alternativa.

- Estamos jodidos... – Susurró Leon mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo apartando la vista hacia el lado contrario, donde se encontraba Amy y entonces, de repente, su semblante cambió comenzando un murmullo más para sí mismo que para comunicarse con la joven – Creo que ya lo tengo.

- ¿Qué estás pensando? – Preguntó la morena a ceño fruncido mientras observaba al hombre sacar su cuchillo.

Fíjate aquí, la alarma de incendios. Es perfecto. En cuento los guardias se acerquen acabamos con ellos, entramos, cogemos a tu hermano y a correr.

- Es buena idea. Cuando quieras.

**¡Gracias por leer y comentar!**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción, pertenecen a CAPCOM.**

**Algunos detalles, como pueden ser escenas, diálogos o escenarios, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de alguno de los juegos o similares.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien entre todos, recordar que yo no soy escritora.**

Capítulo 15

Leon se agachó con discreción y cortó el pequeño cable haciendo que la alarma comenzara a sonar, acompañada de una luz rojo intenso mientras los científicos del laboratorio dejaban sus quehaceres y comenzaban a dispersarse, no sabiendo muy bien qué hacer.

En seguida llegaron los dos guardias, quienes cayeron fulminados de un tiro en la cabeza y en ese momentos, los dos jóvenes se metieron dentro del laboratorio.

Corrieron por el lugar en busca de Jack sin perder un segundo esquivando a los científicos que encontraban a su paso hasta que la morena se halló frente a frente con su hermano.

- Jack... – Susurró la joven mientras sus ojos se humedecían y acariciaba el rostro de su hermano con sumo cuidado, deseando que aquello no fuera un sueño.

- ¡Amy! ¡Gracias a Dios que estás bien! – añadió el joven abrazándola fuertemente hasta que Leon llegó y los separó con rapidez

- No hay tiempo, las despedidas para luego, chicos.

En ese momento, cuatro guardias se adentraron en la sala empezando a inspeccionar el lugar. León sacó otra de sus pistolas y se la tiró a Jack preguntándole si sabia usarla.

- Claro, no soy imbécil.

- Pues que se note entonces.

- ¿Cómo te gusta, no? – preguntó Amy al rubio arqueando las cejas, refiriéndose a apuntar a la cabeza.

- Que fácil me lo pones todo.

Tras la sonrisa que el hombre regaló a la morena, todos salieron del lugar disparando a bocajarro a los hombres acabando con todos ellos para después, correr lo máximo que pudieron hasta la salida.

Todos se metieron rápidamente en el coche y Leon condujo con gran rapidez saliendo del lugar.

- Dios, cuánto he pensado en este momento. – Dijo Amy mientras volvía a abrazar a su hermano y este la respondía de igual modo. – Dime que no te han hecho nada raro ¿estás bien? – Añadió ella mientras le miraba fijamente, sujetando su cara.

- Tranquila, estoy bien. ¿Quién es este tío? – Preguntó en voz alta.

- Soy Leon Kennedy, agente secreto de los Estados Unidos, encargado de los casos de bio - terrorismo. Saqué a tu hermana de Raccon City.

- Es un buen hombre, podemos confiar en él. – Intervino la mujer mirando al moreno, quien suspiró.

- Tal como están las cosas, no sé ya en quién podemos confiar. Hay que recuperar la muestra del virus antes de que se la lleven de los laboratorios de aquí, y no creo que tarden mucho en hacerlo.

- ¿Sabes a dónde piensan llevarlo? No creo que mañana las cosas sigan en el mismo lugar. – Intervino Leon con ironía sabiendo que ya no conseguirían la muestra allí.

- Lo llevarían a los Ángeles pero, hace tiempo el gobierno desmanteló toda esa red, creo que ahora se esconden en Siberia pero, no estoy seguro.

- Yo trabajé en los Ángeles, en esa misma misión. Vi cosas horribles.

- Pues créeme, verás muchas aún peor. -Contestó Jack al comentario de Leon.

- ¿Por qué están haciendo esto y desde cuándo? ¿Qué está pasando, Jack? – Preguntó la mujer mirando a su hermano con seriedad.

- Desde hace un par de años Umbrella empezó a jugar a ser Dios, creando armas biológicas que vender a los países para mantener sus hegemonías respecto a los demás pero, se les fue tanto de las manos que comenzaron a crear mutaciones horribles, deliraban con su poder al observar hasta donde habían llegado y decidieron que ellos podrían ser los que aplastaran al resto del mundo, y así lo intentaron.

- Sí, ese fue el momento en el que entré yo. Los Estado Unidos fueron los primeros en hacer frente a Umbrella para acabar con su terror biológico, pero no consiguieron acabar con todos sus componentes.

- Y nació Umbrella's Power. - Volvió a tomar la palabra el científico. – Un grupo de los peces gordos siguieron actuando en la sombra y se escondieron en Raccoon City mientras mejoraban sus armas para arrasar el planeta. En cuanto me di cuenta de que planeaban, salí de allí yéndome a Londres con una muestra del virus T para poder crear el antivirus, por ello me persiguen, la única muestra la robé yo y ahora vuelven a tenerla en sus manos.

- La recuperaremos, no dejaremos que se salgan con la suya.

- Por la cuenta que nos trae... O dentro de poco todos seremos muertos vivientes o monstruos mutantes.

El grupo meditó en silencio el resto del camino sobre el gran peligro que corrían junto con el resto de humanidad, sintiendo cuán pequeños eran respecto a la gran adversidad que les acechaba.

Tras un largo viaje, el coche se detuvo ante una pequeña casa de madera en las profundidades del bosque, lejos del norte de Londres.

- Fue la primera casa que compré al llegar aquí, pero nunca la he usado. Era mi plan de emergencia por si tenía que huir. – Dijo Jack mientras abría la puerta y encendida la luz, dejando que el resto observase la amplia estancia austera en decoración, con una chimenea y varios sofás negros.

- Lo tuyo nunca fue decorar ¿eh? – Comentó su hermana mientras miraba a su alrededor. Leon se alejó de la pareja disculpándose mientras sacaba su móvil que había comenzado a sonar. Tras unos minutos, el hombre volvió.

- Hunnigan me ha confirmado que la base nueva de Umbrella está en la parte occidental de Siberia, tengo las coordenadas. El gobierno americano te ofrece protección con lo que, primero tendré que llevarte a Washington, ellos intentaran matarte.

- ¿Y como piensas hacerte con la muestra del virus sólo? Yo conozco el proceso para sacarlo y tengo las claves. No podrás sin mí. – Respondió el moreno mirando a Leon convencido.

- Está bien, pero si algo ocurriera y te digo que corras, corre.

- Trato hecho. Quien no debería jugar más a los agentes secretos es Amy. – Agregó el moreno sin mirar a la chica, quien enfadada le miró.

- No pienso separarme de ti más ¿lo entiendes? No te imaginas los meses que he pasado. Si te pierdo a ti, no me queda nada.

Los dos hombres se miraron levemente para después, volver la vista a la joven, quien seguía acribillando con la mirada a su hermano.

- Él es el que decide. – Agregó mirando a Leon mientras levantaba las manos.

- Si has logrado sobrevivir hasta ahora, creo que podrás hacerlo, pero deberías aprender unas nociones básicas de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, ahora tendremos que luchar contra personas de verdad, no será tan sencillo. - Comentó no muy convencido de si hacia lo correcto pero, algo en su interior se negaba en rotundo a alejarse de aquella mujer.

Las palabras de Jack sacaron a Leon de sus cavilaciones.

- Estáis los dos locos. Amy, esto es muy peligroso, yo tampoco quiero perderte a ti, no eres policía, saber usar un arma no te garantiza nada.

- Jack, no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados. – Sentenció Amy para después, desaparecer del lugar metiéndose en una de las habitaciones.

- Lo hace bastante bien, me vendría bien algo de ayuda.

- ¿Y si la sucede algo? Tú estás preparado, ella no ha pegado a un tío en su vida.

- No dejaré que la ocurra nada. – Respondió sincero Leon con seriedad, mirando al moreno, quien se extrañó dada aquella seguridad.

- Espero que tengas razón. Tengo cosas que hacer. – Se despidió el hombre cabizbajo, pensando en el riesgo que correría su hermana, mientras se alejaba del lugar metiéndose en la habitación en la que se hallaba Amy.

La noche se encontraba adentrada cuando la puerta de la habitación de Amy se abrió, y la chica salió despacio pensando que en el cuarto contiguo se hallaría Leon durmiendo, y no le gustaría molestarlo pero, está se sobresaltó al encontrar al hombre sentado en uno de los sofás.

- Creía que estarías dormido. ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó acercándose a él, sentándose a su lado descubriendo al hombre con el torso descubierto, y la herida de su hombro sin el vendaje.

- Estoy arreglando esto ahora que estamos tranquilos.

- Déjame ayudarte. – Agregó mientras cogía el bote de antiséptico y unas gasas para limpiar la herida. – Ya está mucho mejor, tuviste suerte de que no tocara nada importante y no fuera muy profundo.

- Tuve más suerte por tenerte allí. – Susurró mirándola fijamente mientras la mujer sentía como se deshacía ante aquella mirada y se acercaba lentamente hacia él, hasta que sus labios se unieron en un tímido y lento beso.

Una vez que ambos se separaron, Amy volvió a centrar su atención en la herida, continuando con la cura mientras sentía como el rubor crecía en sus mejillas.

- Gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo, Leon.

- Lo mismo digo. Nos complementamos, hacemos un buen equipo. – Dijo sonriendo mientras Amy le respondía de igual forma.

- Bueno, esto ya está. Deberías acostarte ya, necesitas descansar.- Comentó mientras se ponía en pie dejando el resto de las vendas sobre la mesa. El rubio se levantó lentamente y se posicionó frente a ella.

- ¿No vas a despedirte? – Preguntó mirándola a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa.

Amy sonrió algo avergonzada y se puso de puntillas para poder llegar a los labios del hombre mientras le abrazaba por el cuello y él la aferraba contra su cuerpo, agachándose levemente.

Ninguno de los dos se percató de que la puerta de una de las habitaciones se cerró despacio, tras haber estado unos segundos abierta.

**Gracias por leer y comentar!**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción, pertenecen a CAPCOM.**

**Algunos detalles, como pueden ser escenas, diálogos o escenarios, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de alguno de los juegos o similares.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien entre todos, recordar que yo no soy escritora.**

Capítulo 16

Amy entró con una estúpida sonrisa en el cuarto que compartía con su hermano cuando, al encender la luz, lo encontró sentado en la cama mirándola fijamente.

- Amy ¿qué te traes con ese tío? – Preguntó serio observándola fijamente.

- ¿De qué me estás hablando? Yo no...

- Hermana, te he visto enrollándote con él ¿No vas a despedirte? – Entonó con voz sensual imitando al rubio mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la mujer.

- Vale, está bien. Es complicado Jack, no sé muy bien que tenemos pero, no puedo resistirme a él, me pasa desde el primer momento.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que te estás enamorando de él?

- Te estoy diciendo que creo que ya ha ocurrido. – Susurró la mujer observando la sorpresa en los ojos de su hermano, quien la abrazó sin decir nada.

- ¿De qué tienes miedo? ¿Crees que él sólo juega contigo?

- No, es encantador. Es sólo que, es tan perfecto que me da miedo que desaparezca siendo lo único bueno que ha sucedido desde que todo se fue a la mierda. Me da miedo descubrir cuán profundo es este sentimiento, Jack. Jamás me había pasado esto.

- Venga, tranquila. Siempre me tendrás a mí si algo se tuerce. Si ese tío te hace daño, créeme, no me importarán sus músculos, igualmente le pegaré una paliza.

Amy rió levemente mientras apartaba la vista de los ojos verdes de su hermano, para después darle las gracias y volver a abrazarlo. Aún daba gracias a Dios porque su hermano estuviera con ella, era su único apoyo, y desde luego, le hacía mucha falta.

Pocos minutos después de que los dos hermanos se metieran en la cama, Jack contempló con cautela si Amy ya se había dormido, inclinándose levemente hacia ella.

Al contemplar que la mujer se hallaba profundamente dormida, el hombre se levantó con sigilo y salió de la habitación cerrando tras él, buscando con la mirada a Leon, quien aún seguía en el salón, está vez, contemplando unas fotos del lugar al que debían dirigirse mañana en su teléfono móvil.

Jack se acercó y sin decir nada se sentó frente al hombre, en una butaca negra. Leon levantó la vista tras unos minutos y le miró directamente a los ojos esperando que hablara pero, al no hacerlo, el rubio arqueó una ceja.

- No me voy a andar con rodeos, espero que no estés usando a mi hermana.

- ¿De qué me estás hablando? – Preguntó confuso prestando especial atención al moreno, mientras guardaba su teléfono en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- Oye, está coladita por ti, tío. Y espero que no sea para ti alguien a quien tirarte para después dejarla destrozada. No te lo voy a permitir.

- Tranquilo, no la haría algo así.

- ¿Qué sientes por ella? – Preguntó a bocajarro mirando con seriedad fijamente a Leon.

- Me importa, me importa mucho. – Comentó el agente tras un leve suspiro, algo incomodo mientras el silencio total se hacia en la sala. Minutos después, Jack se levantó dirigiéndose al cuarto pero, al llegar a la altura de Leon, se detuvo y lo miró con la misma seriedad.

- Entonces demuéstralo y cuídala, por favor.

Acto seguido, el hombre desapareció de la estancia dejando a Leon extrañado y pensativo, contemplando la chimenea que tenía al frente mientras en su rostro se formaba una leve sonrisa y después, susurraba un `` por supuesto ´´

El avión llevaba unas hora de vuelo y aún ninguno de los presentes había dicho nada pues, todos pensaban y trataban de prever sus movimientos una vez dentro del laboratorio de Umbrella, las cosas que podrían salir mal, los acontecimientos inesperados... La incertidumbre y el temor eran demasiado fuertes como para alejarlos de las mentes.

- Aún nos quedan por lo menos dos horas de viaje, por Dios, ¿nadie va a decir nada? – Habló la morena ya nerviosa tras tanto pensar y observar la seriedad en el rostro de los dos hombres.

- Se me está durmiendo el culo, es lo único que puedo decirte ahora mismo, así que, creo que me voy a dar un paseito. – Añadió Jack mientras se levantaba emitiendo un quejido y caminaba distraído por el gran pasillo central del avión en el cual, no había mucha gente.

- Es el colmo de la finura, siempre ha sido así. – Habló Amy resignada mientras León la observaba con una pequeña sonrisa tras el comentario del chico. Después de un breve silencio, la chica tomó la palabra de nuevo. – Leon ¿No hay ninguna forma de hacer que Jack se mantenga al margen de esto? – Preguntó cambiando su semblante a la preocupación mientras clavaba sus ojos verdes en los azules de él.

- Me temo que no, él es nuestra llave, sabrá encontrar esa maldita muestra mucho antes que nosotros. No creo que él estuviera muy de acuerdo en que tú si asumieras riesgos y a él le prohibiese acercarse. He hecho un pacto con los dos.

- Es de locos todo esto, no entiendo cómo hemos podido acabar jugando a ser 007. Hace dos días como quien dice no sabíamos casi pegarle un puñetazo a alguien.

- Aprendes muy rápido, lo poco que te he enseñado te vendrá muy bien para protegeros a los dos. Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás. – Intentó animar el rubio a Amy mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa y tocaba la mano de esta, quien la tenía reposada sobre la mesa que ambos tenían delante.

La pareja dejó de observarse mutuamente cuando una fuerte turbulencia agitó el avión con violencia, y varias azafatas comenzaron a andar con rapidez por los pasillos sujetándose a los asientos, saliendo del corredor con cara de preocupación.

Las sacudidas comenzaron a hacerse frecuentes mientras la gente comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa alrededor, murmurando y tratando de encontrar a alguien que les informara de lo ocurrido pero, los gritos se hicieron los protagonistas cuando el avión comenzó a caer vertiginosamente, haciendo que la gente cayera al suelo.

- ¡¿Qué está pasando!? – Alzó la voz Amy mientras se incorporaba con dificultad mirando a Leon.

- No lo sé, vamos a la cabina.

- ¡Espera! Tenemos que encontrar a Jack. – Cortó Amy al rubio parándole mientras le agarraba del brazo con fuerza.

- Pues démonos prisa.

Acto seguido, la pareja comenzó a correr por los pasillos del avión esquivando a la masa de personas que gritaban y lloraban desesperadas al sentir como la muerte se abalanzaba rápidamente sobre todos ellos.

Al llegar junto al pasillo que conducía a la cabina, Amy corrió asustada al encontrar a su hermano tirado en el suelo inconsciente.

- ¡Jack, Jack! Por favor despierta, vamos... Ha debido golpearse al cabeza. Ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer, Leon. Me quedaré aquí con él.

- De eso nada. – Agregó mientras levantaba al hermano de la joven y lo colocaba de forma cómoda para cargarlo, haciendo que Amy le ayudará inmediatamente, continuando con su camino hacia la cabina, lo más rápido que ambos podían.

Al abrir la pesada puerta del lugar, la pareja contempló horrorizada como los dos pilotos se encontraban muertos tendidos sobre los paneles de la aeronave con un balazo en la cabeza.

- ¡Joder! Ocúpate de Jack. – Dijo Leon rápidamente dejando al hombre inconsciente en el suelo para después, acercarse rápidamente hasta los dos pilotos muertos y comenzar a tocar botones.

- ¿Sabes pilotar un avión?

- Por la cuenta que nos trae, espero que mis nociones sean suficientes. – Comentó mientras se deshacía de unos de los cadáveres y ocupaba su asiento agarrando uno de los mandos, intentando que el avión se estabilizase. – Esto no asciende, voy a tener que aterrizar y creo que no va a ser nada suave así que, Agárrate bien.

- Dime por lo menos que ves tierra.

- Sí, hemos entrado en una zona de tundra, si sobrevivimos al golpe, es oficialmente nuestro día de suerte.

Amy arrastró con dificultad a Jack hasta una de las esquinas de la cabina rápidamente para después, proteger a su hermano con su cuerpo abrazándolo fuertemente mientras observaba de reojo como Leon luchaba por estabilizar el avión con todas sus fuerzas.

En el momento en el que el hombre no pudo hacer más, estando a punto de tocar tierra, Leon corrió dejando los mandos para agacharse sobre Amy, a quien abrazó con fuerza protegiéndola del monumental choque que aconteció segundos después.


	17. Capítulo 17

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción, pertenecen a CAPCOM.**

**Algunos detalles, como pueden ser escenas, diálogos o escenarios, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de alguno de los juegos o similares.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien entre todos, recordar que yo no soy escritora.**

Capítulo 17

- ¿Amy, estás bien? – Preguntó Leon mientras agarraba a la joven y la levantaba con cuidado, apoyándola en una de sus piernas.

- Sí, creo que sí. ¿Dónde está Jack? – Murmuró mirando a su alrededor.

- Ha despertado hace unos minutos, está bien, tranquila. Tú me preocupas más ahora. – Agregó observando los ojos de la mujer a escasos centímetros de ella mientras rozaba su rostro con el dorso de la mano, apartando una gota de sangre que caía desde un pequeño corte en la mejilla.

- Quiero ver a Jack, por favor. – Añadió mientras trataba de incorporarse sin éxito, debido al mareo que la inundaba.

- Vamos, te ayudaré.

Leon pasó un brazo por la cintura de la chica, sujetándola, mientras que con el que le quedaba libre, descargaba su peso en él, pasando el fino brazo de ella por su cuello, comenzando a andar con lentitud entre el fuego, chatarra y cadáveres.

- ¡Amy! – Chilló Jack desde lejos corriendo hasta su hermana, arrebatándosela a Leon de los brazos - ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, tranquilo, sólo es un pequeño mareo por el golpe. Déjame verte esta herida. – Susurró la morena mirando la sangre de la sien de su hermano, mientras este la alejaba.

- Oye, estoy bien, no tengo una hemorragia interna ni nada parecido ¿vale?

- Dedícate a tus cacharros de química, yo soy la enfermera.

- Bien, pues comprobemos algo. – Añadió el hombre enfadado por la testarudez de su hermana, para después, soltarla y observar como la mujer se tambaleaba.

En el momento en el cual Amy estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, Leon la sujetó evitando que impactara contra la tierra.

- ¿Ves? – Agregó Jack mirándola serio.

- Está bien, quizás necesite descansar un poco. Pero no hay tiempo.

- Hay que salir de aquí, vamos. Coge esto, Jack. – Habló Leon mientras pasaba al hombre su teléfono y una pistola para después, coger a Amy en brazos. – Esa ruta indica el camino hasta una base militar rusa, es lo más cercano que tenemos y necesitamos un coche.

- Oye no puedes hacer esto, Leon, tú también estás herido. – Agregó la mujer mientras trataba de no mirar a los ojos al rubio, ya que la ruborizaba enormemente al estar tan cerca suyo.

- No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien. Te sigo, Jack.

El moreno asintió y comenzó a andar tras echar una ojeada a la pantalla del fino teléfono mientras Leon le seguía, observando a su alrededor constantemente, manteniéndose a alerta.

Lentamente Amy abrió los ojos sintiendo algo de dolor en la cabeza y desorientación. No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente, ni dónde estaba. Al parecer habían llegado a algún lugar seguro pues, se encontraba en una pequeña sala de enfermería tumbada en una camilla.

- Leon... – Murmuró observando al hombre de espaldas a ella mirando por una pequeña ventana. Este se giró rápidamente y se acercó unos pasos hasta estar a su lado.

- Eh, no te levantes. – Añadió tocando uno de los brazos de la joven reteniéndola en la camilla. - ¿Cómo te encuentras? Te desmayases cuando estábamos llegando, te han hecho algunas pruebas, pero estás bien.

- Me encuentro mucho mejor, gracias, Leon. ¿Y Jack, él está bien? – Preguntó incorporándose hasta quedar sentada frente al hombre.

- Sí, también le han mirado, no hay de qué preocuparse. – respondió con una leve sonrisa al observar el alivio de la mujer, quien, volvió a centrar sus ojos en los de él.

- ¿Tú estás bien, verdad?

- Claro, me hice algo de daño en el hombro al caer pero, todo está en orden.

- Nos has salvado la vida otra vez, no sé como puedo agradecerte todo lo que haces.

- Lo has hecho muchas veces. – Respondió con una sonrisa mientras la joven observaba embelesada el azul pálido de los ojos del rubio para después, acercarse a él lentamente y besarle con ternura, acariciando su rostro.

Leon abrazó a la joven por la cintura con un brazo mientras posaba una de sus manos en el cuello de ella, quien intensificó el beso instintivamente, no pudiendo evitar sentir aquel hormigueo interior al tenerlo cerca.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió dando paso al hermano de la morena, quien contempló la escena durante unos segundos hasta que la pareja se separó bruscamente. El joven dejó caer parte de su peso contra la puerta, mientras los observaba alzando una ceja.

- ¿Podríais dejar eso mientras yo esté en el mismo edificio que vosotros, por favor? No me resulta muy cómodo. Por cierto, venía a ver como estabas, hermanita, pero ya que te encuentras tan bien, diré que podemos irnos ya, tenemos el coche. Os espero fuera.

Acto seguido, el hombre cerró la puerta tras salir dejando a ambos algo avergonzados por la situación, sin saber muy bien por qué, ya que, con anterioridad aquella escena se habían repetido. Ambos, sin saberlo, pensaron lo mismo; La situación había cambiado, ahora, el sentimiento lo invadía todo cuando se rozaban, cuando tan sólo se miraban a los ojos... El amor estaba empezando a crecer en el interior de ambos.

- Vale, creo que Jack tiene razón, debemos irnos, nos hemos retrasado bastante. – Comentó la mujer bajando de la camilla mientras trataba de no mirar al rubio.

- Claro, tú delante. – Añadió señalando la puerta haciendo que ella pasase primero, para después seguirla tras dibujar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Minutos después, un todo-terreno militar que se confundía con el paisaje de tundra avanzaba con rapidez por el hielo y la nieve mientras en el interior del vehículo, todos guardaban silencio contemplando la desolación del paisaje, perdidos en sus pensamientos. En el momento en el cual Leon paró el coche, los dos hermanos volvieron a la tierra bajando junto con el rubio, sin dejar de observar a su alrededor, pues, ante ellos, unas enormes estructuras parecidas a chimeneas pegadas a una edificación con forma de pirámide truncada se alzaba ante ellos.

- Vale, sabiendo que todo el complejo es subterráneo ¿cómo vamos a entrar? – Preguntó Jack mientras miraba con frustración al frente, donde se encontraban las chimeneas soltando un vapor que los derretiría.

- ¿Ves esas rejillas negras en la estructura de metal? – Preguntó el rubio señalando el hueco entre chimeneas. – Es el sistema de ventilación, entraremos por ahí. Por cierto, antes de nada quiero que quede algo claro, los dos iréis tras de mí todo el rato, nada de estupideces. – Agregó con seriedad mirando a los hermanos, deteniéndose con ímpetu en Amy, quien suspiró con cansancio tras aquella frase tan oída.

- Tranquilo, tú mandas. Queremos seguir conservando nuestras vidas. – Contestó el moreno con serenidad, sin prestar atención a la cara de su hermana..

- Me alegra oír eso. Vamos.

Los dos hermanos siguieron a Leon, quien tras sacar una extraña pistola del coche, se paró a unos metro de una de las rejas, a la cual disparó haciendo que un gancho al agarrara y tirara fuertemente de ella, arrancándola con violencia.

- Vosotros subiréis primero, a no ser que podáis llegar hasta ahí arriba sin ayuda. – Comentó observando la reciente oquedad por encima de sus cabezas para después, fijar la vista en Amy y Jack, quienes se miraron instantáneamente con cara de asombro.

- Ni de coña, ya lo sabes, no somos héroes, tío, somos gente normal. Iré primero. – Comentó Jack mientras Leon asentía, colocándose bajo la abertura flexionando levemente las piernas mientras entrelazaba sus dedos, preparado para que el chico se impulsara.

Una vez que Jack hubo llegado arriba con algo de dificultad, Amy observó la altura con algo de miedo, pero, pronto lo ocultó cuando los ojos azules del rubio se posaron en los suyos.

- No tengas miedo, sólo tienes que coger carrerilla.

La morena le miró desafiante para después, correr hacia él sin pensarlo dos veces subiendo por el hueco con esfuerzo mientras su hermano tiraba de ella con fuerza.

Segundos después, Leon asomó por la oquedad, subiendo rápidamente con el mínimo esfuerzo ante la mirada sorprendida de la pareja.

- Eres odioso ¿Lo sabías? – Reprochó Jack mientras se pegaba lo máximo posible al conducto de ventilación para dejar pasar al hombre primero.

Antes de que Leon pudiera contestar nada, un sonido lejano parecido a una alarma comenzó a inundarlo todo.

** ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, de verdad!**


	18. Capítulo 18

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción, pertenecen a CAPCOM.**

**Algunos detalles, como pueden ser escenas, diálogos o escenarios, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de alguno de los juegos o similares.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien entre todos, recordar que yo no soy escritora.**

Capítulo 18

- ¿Qué diablos es eso? ¿Nos han descubierto? – Habló con desesperación la joven mientras se arrastraba lo más rápido que podía, siguiendo a los dos hombres entre jadeos.

- Es imposible, nadie ha podido vernos... Ya casi hemos llegado a la segunda planta, allí están los laboratorios, nos enteraremos pronto de lo que ocurre.

Al llegar a una de las rejillas que conectaban con un almacén solitario, Leon empujó fuertemente la reja haciendo que esta se soltara para después, escudriñar la pequeña sala hasta cerciorarse de que no había peligro.

El hombre se descolgó con soltura llegando al suelo, para después, ayudar a Amy y a Jack, quien se mostró poco receptivo ante la ayuda del hombre, viendo menguada su masculinidad ante tales ejercicios físicos.

Los tres se pegaron de espaldas rápidamente a la pared en la que se encontraba la puerta, sacando sus armas, cuando escucharon como un grupo de guardias corrían pasillo abajo indicándose las instrucciones que ibas a seguir.

- Vosotros cubrid por detrás, yo lo haré por delante ¿Preparados? – Susurró Leon mientras observaba como los dos hermanos asentían tensos, para, acto seguido, abrir la puerta con cuidado, saliendo de la estancia rápidamente seguido de los otros dos.

El grupo caminó raudo por el largo y luminoso pasillo hasta llegar a unas escaleras dobles, que comunicaban con la planta baja, donde había múltiples habitaciones que eran usadas como laboratorios.

Contemplaron como un buen numero de guardias corrían de aquí para allá, incluso disparaban, gritando que detuvieran al intruso.

- ¿Quién se nos ha adelantado? - Murmuró Leon, más para él mismo que para los demás, mientras su mente pensaba deprisa en posibilidades.

- No te extrañe tanto, esa muestra es muy valiosa. Hay que conseguirla antes o estamos perdidos.

En el momento en el cual el moreno terminó de hablar, unos disparos dirigidos hacia ellos los distrajeron haciendo que se encogieran, asustados.

- ¡Vamos! – Gritó Leon mientras agarraba a la chica de la muñeca y está a su hermano, comenzando todos a correr con todas sus ansias, bajando.

La situación el la planta baja era caótica; Guardias y científicos corrían de aquí para allá mientras la desagradable alarma seguía sonando estrepitosamente. Con tal panorama, era de esperar que el grupo se separase involuntariamente, ya que, todos corrían tratando de esquivar las balas enemigas que trataban de abatirlos.

Amy corría intentando encontrar a Jack cuando, repentinamente, tuvo que tirarse hacia un lado, evitando los disparos de un guardia con el que se topó de frente, perdiendo la pistola tras la caída. El hombre intentó dispararla cuando la morena corrió hacia él en un momento de distracción, tirándolo al suelo, arrebatándole su sub-fusil de asalto. Ambos se pusieron rápidamente en pie y, con suerte, la joven esquivó un puñetazo que el hombre intentó darle, consiguiendo pegarle, acto seguido, haciendo reminiscencia de todo lo que Leon la había enseñado pero, no tuvo tanta suerte a la siguiente vez, al recibir un gran puñetazo en el pómulo que la hizo perder la estabilidad.

Jack apareció en ese momento en el lugar, deshaciéndose del hombre de un tiro, para después, levantar a su hermana del suelo y salir corriendo con ella de la mano hacia donde había visto marchar a Leon.

La pareja corrió hasta encontrar al rubio en una de las habitaciones, revolviéndolo todo en busca de la muestra pero, Leon no se percató de que tras él, un nuevo guardia caminaba lentamente alzando su pistola dispuesto a tumbarlo de un golpe pero, antes xe que llegara a suceder, Amy tocó su espalda haciendo que se girara bruscamente, propinándole un puñetazo, asustada y rabiosa por el dolor de su mejilla. Leon se giró rápidamente mirando a los hermanos.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – Preguntó mirando serio a la chica, acercándose a ella más.

- Malos reflejos, estoy bien ¿Tienes algo?

- No, y esto es enorme...

- ¡A la C, vamos! – gritó un hombre mientras pasaba de largo del habitáculo en el cual estaban los jóvenes, haciendo que estos se miraran esperanzados, sabiendo donde tenían que dirigirse.

El grupo corrió hacia el lugar deshaciéndose de los enemigos, entrando en la amplia sala llena de armarios y objetos científicos de cristal, cerrando las fuertes puertas corredizas al entrar, pulsando un botón cercano a la puerta.

Los tres comenzaron a rebuscar en el lugar cualquier información valiosa a parte la muestra, cuando una voz tranquila y seductora de mujer los asustó, haciendo que se girasen apuntándola con el arma.

- Ada... ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó Leon bajando el arma con lentitud, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

- Lo mismo que todo el mundo – respondió mostrando la muestra del virus T para después volver a guardarla. – Es un bien preciado en estos tiempos. – Agregó bajando el arma, dejando de apuntar al rubio para después, mirar a los hermanos, observarla desconfiados.

Leon alzó la mano en señal de que ambos parara, y estos, no muy convencidos, le obedecieron a regañadientes sin perder de vista de la mujer, quien comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor del rubio.

- Tienes que dárnoslo, es muy peligroso, morirá más gente.

- Lo siento, Leon. Tengo otros asuntos que atender.

El rubio volvió a alzar el arma para apuntarla, observándose en su rostro rígido el dilema y dolor que eso le producía. Ada sonrió levemente parándose con tranquilidad.

- Sólo tienes dos opciones. O me dejas marchar, o tendrás que matarme. Pero sé que no lo harás, Leon, porque estás deseando volver a verme de nuevo. – Declaró con voz sensual mientras no observaba a otro lugar que no fueran los ojos del rubio, con aquella misteriosa sonrisa.

Leon vaciló sintiéndose atropellado por aquel comentario que meditó durante unos segundos, sabiendo que una parte de él sí sentía lo que ella acababa de revelar pero, la otra, le seguía recordando que no se podía confiar en nadie más que en uno mismo.

- No me obligues, Ada, porque no conoces de lo que soy capaz. – Habló firmemente tras unos minutos increíblemente tensos.

- Está bien, tú lo has querido.

La mujer del vestido rojo, en un movimiento veloz, se posicionó tras Amy agarrándola del cuello mientras la apuntaba con su pistola a la sien, sin dejar de mirar al Leon, quien comenzó a bajar el arma con mucha lentitud, miedoso de que hiciera alguna locura, hasta dejarla en el suelo.

- Tú ganas. – Susurró contemplando una pequeña sonrisa torcida en la cara de Wong, quien tiró el arma sacando otra nueva que disparó apuntando a un agujero encima de su cabeza. Un gran gancho salió del arma y la mujer desapareció por el hueco del techo en segundos, haciendo que el resto volviera a respirar de nuevo.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Jack a su hermana tras abrazarla con fuerza observando como la chica, muda, asentía mirándole a los ojos, algo asustada. – Vale, Vámonos de aquí, Leon. – Agregó mirando al rubio, sin dejar de abrazar a la morena con un brazo.

Leon tardó unos segundos en reaccionar pues, aún estaba sorprendido y confuso tras la actuación de la mujer. Cientos de preguntas invadían su mente haciendo que se abstrajera de la realidad, y ninguna respuesta era capaz de aclararle nada, haciendo que se sintiera desorientado e inseguro, algo que siempre le había puesto de los nervios.

- ¿Eh, tío, estás bien? – Preguntó el chico mientras le continuaba mirando, ahora, a ceño fruncido.

- Sí. Vámonos, las cosas van a ponerse más feas por aquí. Subid por el hueco del techo, no hay mucho tiempo. – Agregó mientras se ponía en posición para ayudar a los hermanos, quienes no perdieron tiempo en hacer lo que el chico les sugería


	19. Capítulo 19

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción, pertenecen a CAPCOM.**

**Algunos detalles, como pueden ser escenas, diálogos o escenarios, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de alguno de los juegos o similares.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien entre todos, recordar que yo no soy escritora.**

Capítulo 19

- ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer ahora? – Preguntó Amy con tono frío, sentada en la cama de la habitación del rubio mientras presionaba sobre su pómulo herido una bolsa que contenía un líquido helado.

- Iremos a por la muestra.

- ¿Y qué ocurrirá cuándo tu amiguita vuelva a apuntarnos a alguno con un arma? Ya has visto que no piensa dártela. No sé si te has dado cuenta de que no es de los buenos como creías. – Respondió la mujer molesta y celosa, mientras seguía dándole vueltas a la actitud y comentarios de Ada, quien parecía compartir una estrecha relación con Leon, al contrario de lo que este había contado.

- Tiene que haber una explicación, ella siempre me ha ayudado ¿Por qué iba a ser diferente? – Preguntó el hombre haciendo un leve movimiento de brazos mientras Amy se quitaba la bolsa de la cara mirándole algo frustrada.

- No lo sé, pero, ya has visto lo que ha pasado. ¿Por qué la has dejado ir? – Reprochó mientras se ponía en pie, haciendo que el hombre quedara en silencio durante varios minutos, volviendo la vista hacia un lado, pensativo.

- No puedo matarla, Amy. La conozco desde hace años, me ha salvado muchas veces y por eso creo que ocurre algo.

- Y porque sientes algo por ella, ¿verdad? – Preguntó la mujer con tono lúgubre escudriñando el rostro del rubio, quien guardó silencio algo confuso, mirándola. Al observar que este no comentaba nada, la chica suspiró con tristeza y volvió a hablar, poniéndose la bolsa de nuevo en la cara. – Tendrías que haberla intentado detener al menos, ahora no sabemos por dónde empezar a buscarla.

- Te estaba apuntando con una pistola, no podía arriesgarme a que te hiciera algo. Tu eres más importante que esa muestra, ya la recuperaremos. – Comentó calmando su tono de voz mientras miraba a la mujer levemente y después se deba la vuelta, apoyándose en la pared junto a la ventana, suspirando.

Amy se acercó unos pasos a él, sintiendo como su corazón latía desbocado tras aquel comentario. No podía evitarlo por más que luchaba contra aquel sentimiento, le importaba tanto aquel hombre que dolía.

- Leon, yo sólo trato de hacerte pensar en la situación desde un punto de vista externo porque, esa mujer es muy misteriosa y me da mala espina todo esto. Tengo miedo de que pueda estar engañándote y te ocurra algo. No sé que haría si te pasase algo... – Susurró la mujer con la mirada vidriosa mientras el rubio se daba la vuelta y la miraba a los ojos, sorprendido, notando su corazón palpitar con fuerza.

- ¿Por qué? – Murmuró con seriedad perdido en el verde de los ojos de ella.

- Porque te quiero. – Respondió con una tímida sonrisa para después, agachar la cabeza perdiendo de vista los ojos azules del hombre, algo avergonzada y aterrada al haber revelado sus sentimientos.

Sin mediar palabra, Leon se acercó a la mujer lentamente y apartó la bolsa helada del pómulo amoratado de esta mientras la observaba a los ojos unos segundos para después, atraerla hacia sí mismo con cuidado y besarla con ternura.

Amy se sorprendió enormemente ante aquel gesto, sin poder evitar que su corazón comenzase a ir más deprisa, sintiendo que aquello sólo podría ser un sueño. ¿Querría decir aquello que el también sentía lo mismo? La confusión invadía su mente pero, el sentimiento era más poderoso e hizo que se olvidara de todo pensamiento y simplemente le siguiera, dejándose llevar.

Ambos comenzaron a acariciar con ganas el cuerpo del otro, haciendo que la chispa de la pasión inflamase sus almas mientras los besos se intensificaban, haciéndose cada vez más ansiosos y desesperados, hasta el punto en el cual perdieron el control.

Amy comenzó a desabotonar la camisa azul del hombre mientras este, no quedándose atrás, se deshizo del jersey de ella para después conducirla hasta la gran cama del cuarto, poniéndose encima de ella, sin dejar de recorrer su cuerpo.

La morena desabrochó el pantalón del hombre mientras trataba de incorporarse pero, su acción fue frustrada por Leon, cuando la imitó, desnudándola hasta dejarla en ropa interior, besando su cuello descendiendo hasta el pecho de ella, quien emitió un leve gemido, continuando en la tarea de desnudar al hombre.

Pocos minutos después, la pasión era tan grandes que ninguno pudo resistirse más a aplazar lo inevitable, por ello, Leon comenzó a penetrar a la joven intentando contener su excitación para no hacerla daño mientras Amy acariciaba con desesperación la fuerte espalda del rubio, conteniendo sus gemidos.

Tiempo después, Leon se desplomó a un lado de la joven con la respiración acelerada mientras Amy trataba de recuperar el aliento, observando el techo de la estancia.

Ambos se miraron unos segundos después sin saber muy bien que decir, pensando en como todo aquello se les había ido de las manos.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Leon rompiendo el hielo, fijándose en que la joven estaba algo seria.

- No había estado mejor en mucho tiempo. – Susurró mientras observaba el rostro del hombre durante unos segundos y después, se inclinaba sobre él besándole con dulzura. – Pero, Leon, necesito que seas sincero conmigo ¿Esto es algo más que sexo para ti? Porque, si no lo es prefiero que me lo digas ya, antes de que sea incapaz de olvidarme de ti. – Se confesó la joven mirando al hombre fijamente a escasos centímetros del.

- Me importas más de lo que nadie lo ha hecho antes. Siento la necesidad de estar cerca de ti y lo último que quiero es hacerte daño, pero puede que sea algo muy difícil, esto es nuevo para mí.

Amy sonrió levemente sintiendo ganas de llorar pero, las contuvo acercándose más al rubio para acomodarse sobre su pecho, abrazándose a su fuerte cuerpo mientras este la correspondía de igual forma.

- Ojalá esto durara para siempre. Tantas cosas pueden salir mal...

- No tiene por qué suceder, de quien si deberías tener miedo es de tu hermano como se entere de esto. – Comentó con una pequeña sonrisa mientras Amy le miraba riendo levemente.

- Sólo intenta protegerme, pero lo sabe todo y no se opondrá. Sólo estará vigilándote por si te pasas de la raya.

- No será necesario, no voy a darle motivos para que intervenga.

- Bien, porque, te advierto que es un tío duro, aunque no tenga unos músculos como los tuyos. – Se burló la morena mientras golpeaba uno de los pectorales de Leon, haciéndolo sonreír.

- Bueno, visto lo visto no necesitas alguien que te proteja, te defiendes bastante bien.

- Siempre y cuando no sea cuerpo a cuerpo, a las pruebas, tan dolorosas, me remito. – Agregó señalando su pómulo mientras el rubio acariciaba su rostro con una pequeña sonrisa, a la que ella le respondió de igual forma para después, acercarse hasta ponerse a su altura y besarlo de nuevo con cariño.

Unos tacones resonaron fuertemente por un amplio y austero pasillo hasta detenerse frente a una gran puerta metálica, la cual se abrió en el momento en el cual la persona posicionó su huella dactilar en un pequeño panel de la parte superior izquierda.

Pronto los zapatos volvieron a emitir su característico ruido hasta que Ada se detuvo frente a un sillón de cuero, donde un hombre rubio esperaba de espaldas, contemplando por una amplia cristalera. Al notar que los pasos de la mujer se detuvieron frente a él se giró contemplándola con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Espero que me traigas buenas noticias. – Comentó sin inmutarse, al igual que la mujer, quien contestándole con una sonrisa, enseñó la muestra del virus T.

- Estupendo, sabía que no me fallarías.

- No ha sido nada fácil y, por cierto, Leon se ha enterado. Estaban allí también. Querrá recuperarla, sabes cómo es.

- Habrá que adelantarse entonces. Y ya sé como lo haremos. – Susurró el hombre con malicia mientras volvía a dibujas una sonrisa, mirando a la mujer del vestido rojo, que rápidamente entendió a lo que se refería.

- Estás pensando en la chica.

- Exacto. Si la información que me has estado dando sobre Leon es cierta, debe de importarle mucho esa chica... Hazlo cómo quieras, pero tráela aquí y que nuestro gran amigo se entere. – Ordenó Wesker mientras miraba el rostro serio de Ada, quien parecía tener dudas sobre aquel acto. – O si no, ya sabes cuales serán las consecuencias.

Al finalizar aquella frase, la mujer le apuñaló con una mirada cargada de odio durante unos segundos, para, acto seguido, salir de la habitación haciendo sonar bien fuerte sus pasos.


	20. Capítulo 20

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción, pertenecen a CAPCOM.**

**Algunos detalles, como pueden ser escenas, diálogos o escenarios, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de alguno de los juegos o similares.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien entre todos, recordar que yo no soy escritora.**

Capítulo 20

El sonido del móvil de Leon hizo que este se despertara, girándose hacia el lado de la mesilla para coger el teléfono mientras trataba de despejarse, posicionándose de cubito supino al contestar.

- Leon, ¿Todo bien? – preguntó la voz de Hunnigan.

- Sí, bastante bien, la verdad. – Comentó el rubio observando levemente a su lado.

- Me alegra oír eso, tengo buenas noticias. La B.S.A.A va a ayudarte, están siguiendo la pista de Ada Wong y, creen saber que está en Los Ángeles.

- ¿Los Ángeles... Tiene algo que ver con lo que ocurrió en el pasado?

- No lo sabemos, te avisaré si hay nuevas.

- Gracias. – respondió Leon, para después, colgar y depositar el teléfono sobre la mesilla. Mientras Amy se giraba levemente hasta quedar de lado, apoyando su cabeza en uno de sus brazos, mirando al rubio.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó la morena mirando el rostro ceñudo de él.

- Hay pistas sobre el paradero de Ada.

- Los Ángeles, ya, ¿Qué ocurrió allí? - Preguntó directamente.

- Trabajé allí por primera vez como agente secreto del gobierno, se filtró la información de que Umbrella pretendía crear una potente arma biológica de nuevo.

- ¿Había ya antes? – Preguntó con sorpresa Amy.

- Sí, la primera vez pretendían expandir el virus por el mundo si no se accedía a sus peticiones, y demostraron de lo que aquello era capaz soltándolo por una pequeña ciudad del norte, donde trabajaba como policía, logré detener al causante de aquello, y por eso el gobierno me contrató. Hace ya bastante tiempo.

- ¿Cómo es posible que Umbrella volviera de nuevo? ¿No se encargó el gobierno de eliminarlos?

- Sí, claro. Pero como ahora mismo, los muy cabrones salen de debajo de las piedras. El tipo al que detuve, Albert Wesker, tiempo después logró escapar, no se sabe aún cómo. La teoría más fiable es que contaba con muchos topos dentro de los grandes cargos.

- Y crees qué puede ser él de nuevo, ¿no? – La mujer guardó silencio mientras Leon asentía. Tras unos segundos, prosiguió con intriga. – Supongo que fue en aquella misión de los Ángeles donde conociste a Ada.

- Sí, veo que aún lo recuerdas. Y, ya te lo anticipo, no tengo ni idea de porqué está metida de nuevo en este lío pero, pienso averiguarlo.

- Ya, no me cabe duda de eso. – Murmuró la mujer con un deje de tristeza

- Por cierto, cómo has engañado a tu hermano para quedarte aquí esta noche sin que moleste. – Cambió de tema el hombre mientras giraba la cabeza para mirar a la chica.

- Sabe la verdad. No es mi padre ¿qué te crees?

- Que vendrá en cualquier momento, no soporta esto.

Antes de que la joven respondiera, algo indignada por los pensamientos del rubio, el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta los distrajo, haciendo que ambos miraran hacia ella. Leon se levantó de la cama poniéndose los pantalones, para después, encaminarse hacia la puerta, pero, antes de llegar, se detuvo al escuchar a Jack hablar, algo malhumorado.

- Estaría bien que os cortaseis mientras esté llamando a la puerta y me abrierais, sé que estáis dentro.

- ¿Cómo lo llevas, Jack? – Preguntó Leon al abrir la puerta al moreno con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras Amy, sorprendida porque hubiera abierto, trataba de encontrar su ropa por la cama.

- Podría irme mejor, créeme. Amy, - Habló mientras se asomaba al cuarto, mirando a su hermana. - Sólo dormir ¿recuerdas? Estaría bastante bien que hicieras más caso a tu hermano, antes que fundirte con las sábanas de tu amante.

- Claro, iba a ir ahora, no se me ha olvidado que había quedado contigo.

- Bien, pues venga. – Comentó indicándola que estaba esperando.

- Ehm... Antes tendría que vestirme, Jack. – dijo con vergüenza mientras miraba a su hermano con una sonrisa angustiosa.

- Vale, demasiada información, estaré abajo. – hablaba el chico mientras volvía al pasillo del hotel y salía del pequeño cuarto.

Leon cerró al salir el hermano de Amy, no pudiendo evitar esbozar una sonrisa mientras la chica se vestía rápidamente.

- Eres muy gafe, ¿sabes? – Dijo mientras se abotonaba el pantalón y después cogía su camiseta.

- Soy realista. Pero, tranquila, tendremos tiempo de seguir después. – Agregó sonriendo de forma sexy.

- Estoy deseando que llegue después. – Susurró la morena mientras acariciaba el torso desnudo del hombre y le besaba con lentitud.

Tras unos segundos, ambos se separaron y Amy salió del lugar sufriendo interiormente por hacerlo, dejando a Leon de pie en la estancia observando la puerta con una pequeña sonrisa, sintiendo una extraña felicidad desconocida para él hasta el momento, mientras en su mente se formaba una palabra que pronunciaba y pensaba con regularidad _``mujeres ´´_

Acto seguido, el hombre agitó la cabeza levemente y terminó de vestirse dispuesto a conseguir más información sobre el asunto de Ada por parte de la B.S.A.A.

La noche había caído hacia un par de horas y Amy caminaba por los pasillos del hotel contenta como hacía tiempo no lo había estado, a pesar del gran peligro que sus vidas seguían corriendo, pero, si algo le había enseñado la vida en aquellos últimos meses, era que el presente es lo más importante y lo primero a lo que hacer frente sin importar otras cosas pero, poco duraría la alegría de la chica, sin ella saberlo.

Al llegar ante la puerta de su habitación, algo pegado en la puerta de enfrente captó su atención haciendo que se girara para curiosear, pues, aquel era el cuarto de Leon.

Amy borró su sonrisa al contemplar una escueta nota con unos labios rosas posados en el papel cerrando el breve texto, que citaba a Leon en un bar cercano al hotel a las 12 en punto de la noche.

Sin poder evitar sus celos, la mujer arrugó el papel guardándoselo en un bolsillo mientras giraba sobre sus talones dirigiéndose de nuevo pasillo arriba, sin dejar de pensar en el nombre de Ada Wong. ¿Quién si no, después de observar el descaro de aquella misteriosa mujer?

Amy llegó a los pocos minutos al local y buscó con la mirada, de forma discreta, a la pareja pero, Sólo vislumbró al rubio quien, apoyado en la barra, bebía cerveza distraído en sus pensamientos.

La morena fue a acercarse con malhumor pero, se detuvo al observar como Ada se acercaba por la espalda a Leon y comenzaba a hablar.

Amy se acercó al no escuchar lo que la mujer del vestido rojo le decía al hombre, siempre teniendo cuidado de no ser descubierta.

- ¿Ves cómo te mueres por verme de nuevo? ni un minuto tarde. – Comentó la mujer con una leve y pícara sonrisa, cerca de Leon.

- He venido a que me des explicaciones de todo esto, Ada. ¿Qué está pasando?

- Lo mismo de siempre, Leon. El mismo juego que tanto nos divierte en el fondo; Yo te persigo, tú me persigues... Como hace años en los Ángeles. ¿Cuándo terminaremos lo que dejamos a medias aquella noche? – Preguntó con voz sensual, acercándose unos centímetros más mientras rozaba el borde del cuello de la camisa del hombre, mirándolo a los ojos.

- Creo que hay cosas más importantes ahora. – Murmuró el hombre intentando mantenerse sereno, aunque con dificultad.

- Yo creo que no. – respondió Ada para después, besar al agente secreto de forma lenta pero apasionada, ante los ojos atónitos y llenos de furia de la morena, que, teniendo suficiente al ver como Leon se quedaba parado sin hacer nada, se marchó del lugar con paso raudo y decidido.

- Oye, esto se acabó. – Habló Leon tras apartar a la mujer confundido y lleno de sorpresa, no sabiendo muy bien que sentía en aquel momento. – Los juegos se han terminado, Ada.

Acto seguido, el rubio huyó rápidamente del lugar dejando a la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios pero, está vez, reflejaba melancolía por lo que fue, y ya no sería nunca más al comprender que aquel hombre se había enamorado.


	21. Capítulo 21

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción, pertenecen a CAPCOM.**

**Algunos detalles, como pueden ser escenas, diálogos o escenarios, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de alguno de los juegos o similares.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien entre todos, recordar que yo no soy escritora.**

Capítulo 21

Amy esperaba sentada en completa oscuridad en la cama de Leon, no sabiendo muy bien por qué molestarse en aquello que iba a hacer, pero, por otra parte, necesitaba explicaciones inútiles que conocía, o no creería después de la escena del bar.

Todo su mundo comenzó a dar vueltas por tan sólo un simple gesto. Su mente era incapaz de cesar en el rápido trasiego de preguntas y dudas, de respuestas que quería y no quería oír. Volvió a la tierra cuando la puerta se abrió y la luz lo iluminó todo, mostrándole a Leon.

- Hola, creía que seguías con tu hermano. – Habló Leon con desgana mientras se adentraba en el cuarto, caminado pausadamente mientras la chica lo seguía con la mirada.

- Llevo aquí un rato, vi esto en la puerta.

La pequeña nota de papel voló hasta posarse en un lado de la cama, entonces, Amy se levantó tras un profundo suspiro mientras el rubio lo cogía, maldiciendo en su interior pues, con tanta prisa y cosas en la cabeza, había dejado la nota en el mismo lugar en el cual Ada la colocó.

- Oye, sólo ha...

- Lo he visto todo, Leon. He visto la escena del bar. – Le cortó con voz fría y enfadada mientras miraba un punto fijo de la pared, y después, volvía a los ojos azules del hombre, ahora atropellado por los acontecimientos.

- Fue una sorpresa, no me lo esperaba pero, la alejé de mí, Amy.

Su voz se tornó más seria, hablando con lentitud mientras miraba la cara extremadamente rígida de la joven, quien rió con sarcasmo levemente por aquel último comentario.

- Sí, la alejaste al final. Mientras tanto se te caía la baba.

- Venga ya, ¿qué otra alternativa tenía? No hay nada entre nosotros, y no lo habrá, se lo he dejado claro.

- ¿¡Y cómo quieres que me lo crea si después de decirme lo mucho que te importo te veo besándote con otra y `` alejándola al final ´´ !? – Habló alzando la voz mientras enfatizaba las últimas palabras de la frase, intentando imitar al rubio tremendamente dolida en su interior. - Creo que me he equivocado al pensar que podrías estar enamorándote de mí de verdad.

- No es para tanto, hay cosas mucho más serias de las que preocuparse ahora mismo ¿Sabes?

- ¿En serio? ¡Para mí lo más importante eres tú, y por ello me estoy tomando tan en serio esta mierda, por ti y por intentar que no te pasa nada! Pero, tienes razón, Leon, ¡A la mierda con lo que yo sienta, haz lo que te de la gana, pero no vuelvas a decirme que te importo! - Gritó con furia sintiendo como los celos y el dolor la comían por dentro al sentirse traicionada.

- Quizás debería haberme acostado con ella para que así estuvieras tan cabreada por algo serio. – Respondió sin pensarlo el rubio, ya cansado de aquella historia, ofendido porque ella pensara que era un mentiroso sin escrúpulos que la había utilizado sólo por el sexo cuando, creía que había pruebas suficientes de que era algo más lo que los unía.

Amy, sintiendo una puñalada atravesar su pecho tras aquel duro comentario, propinó una bofetada al hombre con fuerza mientras contenía el llanto de una forma increíble, mirándole a los ojos, respirando con velocidad.

- Visto lo que te importa lo nuestro no dudes en hacerlo la próxima vez. No te reprimas.

Acto seguido, La morena se dio la vuelta con rapidez y elegancia saliendo del cuarto, cerrando con un portazo sin importarle la gente que se encontraba en el pasillo mirándola con extrañeza.

Leon, por el contrario, aún seguía anclado en la misma posición, con la cara girada hacia un lado tras el bofetón de la chica, hasta que, segundos después, dio un golpe a la pared cercana mientras murmuraba con rabia un _`` joder_ ´´ y seguidamente, se apoyaba en la misma zona con ambas manos, bajando la cabeza para mirar el suelo.

Amy caminaba por las desiertas calles de esa zona mientras dejaba sus lágrimas correr, desahogando la tristeza y frustración que encharcaba su atormentada alma en aquel momento. Había depositado en él su amor y confianza, creyendo como una estúpida que podría obtener lo mismo a cambio, a sabiendas de que esa mujer de vestido rojo vagaba constantemente por la mente del rubio.

- En el fondo me lo merezco, por imbécil. – Sollozó en un susurro mientras pensaba en que él jamás la había engañado respecto a sus sentimientos hacia Wong.

- Vaya... ¿Dónde te has dejado al noviecito? – Habló una tranquila voz, ya muy conocida a la espalda de la joven enfermera, quien se giró rápidamente por el susto.

- ¿Por qué no te largas y me dejas en paz? Ya lo tienes solito para ti. – Respondió recuperando el tono gélido, dejando de sollozar pues, no quería que aquella mujer viera su dolor y se regodeara en él.

- Venía a por ti precisamente. Tenemos que hacer un viajecito.

Tras aquellas palabras, la mujer golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza a la joven con su pistola, dejándola inconsciente en el acto, haciéndola caer al suelo abruptamente.

Pasadas unas horas, alguien llamó a la puerta de Leon con insistencia haciendo que este levantara la cabeza de su vaso de whisky, y después, se incorporara con cansancio yendo hasta al puerta para abrir.

- Creo que he encontrado esos informes sobre los laboratorios de Umbrella que querías. ¿No se supone que Amy estaba contigo esta noche? – Preguntó cambiando de tema con el ceño fruncido Jack, mientras observaba el interior del cuarto vació, extrañado.

- ¿Qué? ¿Amy no está contigo?

- Claro que no. ¿Qué pasa? – La preocupación del hombre se notaba crecer en el rostro y voz del moreno, quien miraba atentamente los ojos confusos de Leon.

- Nos hemos peleado y se fue hará ya un par de horas, pensé que iría a verte a ti ya que, lógicamente, no dormiría conmigo.

Jack no dejó que le rubio acabara la frase cuando ya estaba llamando al móvil de la joven. Su preocupación aumentó cuando aquella voz robotizada le informó de que el teléfono no estaba disponible.

- ¿Dónde cojones está mi hermana, Leon? El teléfono está apagado – Preguntó ya sumamente serio, rozando el enfado.

- No lo sé, pero tranquilo, vamos a salir a buscarla de inmediato.

Jack agarró de la pechera al rubio sin pensarlo, dejando que la ira le moviera, estampándolo contra la pared más cercana sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, altamente alterado.

- Como le pase algo a Amy te juro que te mataré, Kennedy.

Leon no respondió, simplemente contempló el terror y la furia en los ojos del moreno mientras la culpabilidad comenzaba a inundar su cuerpo, pensando en lo que podría haberle sucedido a la joven y, en que jamás podría personárselo.

- No perdamos tiempo. – Dijo Leon tras unos minutos de tenso silencio, tras los cuales, Jack le soltó y salió raudo de la habitación, furioso, dejando la puerta abierta tras hacer que esta chocara ruidosamente contra la pared.

Una vez solo en la estancia, el hombre cogió su teléfono guardándoselo en el bolsillo, para después, salir con la misma prisa del lugar sintiendo una horrible sensación en su interior.

**Gracias por leer y comentar. **

**P.D: Miss Wong, respecto a tu comentario, pues la verdad es que no lo tengo aún muy claro, habrá encuentros entre ellos esporádicamente, pero lo que si te puedo decir es que no creo que sexo haya.**


	22. Capítulo 22

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción, pertenecen a CAPCOM.**

**Algunos detalles, como pueden ser escenas, diálogos o escenarios, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de alguno de los juegos o similares.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien entre todos, recordar que yo no soy escritora.**

Capítulo 22

La voz desesperada de Jack resonaba en las calles desiertas de aquel pequeño pueblo Ruso mientras corría observando atentamente a su alrededor, rezando por hallar a su hermana en cualquier rincón, pero, la suerte no parecía estar de su lado aquella fría noche, pues, después de varias horas ninguno de los dos hombres pudo encontrar a la morena.

Jack paró en seco jadeante mientras miraba a su alrededor, angustiado en aquella calle paralela a otra igual de sobria que en la que se encontraba. Vislumbró a Leon al otro lado, también gritando el nombre de la chica con rostro rígido y compungido.

El moreno notó crecer su ira al observar al hombre. Aquello estaba sucediendo por su culpa, si habían discutido, no le cabía duda de que él era el culpable. Su mente no quería ni podía, pensar en otra cosa. En aquel momento, Leon era la persona a la que más detestaba, y cada segundo que pasaba, lento y doloroso, hacía que ese sentimiento creciera más.

El científico apartó la vista asqueado del rubio cuando, de repente, el sonido de un teléfono sonar le distrajo.

Sin pensarlo se acercó al sonido con el ceño fruncido, agachándose a recoger el móvil negro que enseguida reconoció. Era el de Amy.

- ¡Leon! – gritó haciendo que el rubio rápidamente se dirigiera hacia su posición, esperanzado porque hubiera nuevas.

- He encontrado aquí su teléfono, estaba apagado y se ha puesto a sonar porque había una alarma programada a esta hora. – Comentó el chico mientras encendía el aparato, ya que conocía la clave de acceso de su hermana.

Una vez se hubo encendido, Jack no pudo hacer nada cuando, en la pantalla del teléfono apareció la información de que había un mensaje no leído.

El moreno pulsó uno de los botones y, acto seguido, el mensaje se abrió, mostrando un escueto texto.

_Creo que es el momento de acabar lo que empezamos, Leon. Nos veremos en los Ángeles, hay muchos recuerdos y amigos a los que volver a ver._

- ¿Qué coño significa esto? ¿Quién es y de qué habla? – Preguntó malhumorado el chico mostrándole aún el mensaje a Leon.

- Se han llevado a Amy a los Ángeles. Alguien a los que jodí intenta devolverme el favor ahora, pero no sé quién puede ser, ni que tiene que ver tu hermana en todo esto. Seguramente es sólo un cebo para que vaya y así poder acabar conmigo.

- Bien, pues ya podemos ir cogiendo un avión para allá, porque mi hermana no va a pagar por ti.

- No creo que la hagan daño, sólo me quieren a mí. Jack, no debes ir conmigo.

- ¿Estás de coña? – Alzó la voz indignado. - ¿pretendes que me quede de brazos cruzados mientras mi hermana está secuestrada y que encima confíe en que tú la salvarás? Ni lo sueñes, tío.

- Oye, sé que es difícil, pero me estarán esperando y no quiero que mueras allí, piensa en Amy.

- No voy a esconderme, es mi hermana y pienso luchar por ella. – Zanjó el tema el morena para después, salir de aquella calle empujando a Leon al chocar contra su hombro a posta, dejando al rubio maldiciendo para su interior.

Leon sacó su teléfono dándole a la marcación rápida, a la espera de que Hunnigan le contestara.

- Leon... ¿Qué ocurre, estás bien? – Habló la voz apagada de la mujer, tras despertar de su sueño.

- Hay problemas, Hunnigan. Ada ha secuestrado a Amy y se la ha llevado a los Ángeles. Al parecer me esperan allí viejos amigos.

- ¿Alguna idea de por qué ha hecho eso?

- Trabaje para quien trabaje, quiere verme muerto, nada más. Quieren que vaya a los laboratorios Umbrella de aquel centro comercial ¿Recuerdas? Eran uno de sus centros más activos en secreto.

- Sí, claro pero ¿Por qué volver al mismo sitio dónde una vez te pillaron? Aquello se desmanteló.

- Por eso mismo, sabían que nadie volvería a mirar allí. Supongo que las cosas se habrán complicado por ese lugar.

- Vale, hay un avión a las 11 de la mañana desde Moscú que te llevará hacia los Ángeles. Por cierto ¿Qué pasará con Jack? Es altamente peligroso que vaya, no puedes exponerlo, tu misión es escoltarlo, es vital para la operación.

- Lo sé, pero se niega a dejármelo a mí, ha empezado con el rollo del parentesco. Lo llevaré conmigo, pero no entrará en los laboratorios.

- Está bien, espero que sepas lo que haces, Leon. Podrás recoger mañana los billetes en el aeropuerto, acabo de reservarlos.

- Gracias, Hunnigan, no sé que haría sin ti. – Agradeció el hombre sonriendo levemente.

- Suerte. – Se despidió la mujer, colgando.

Leon guardó el teléfono y se encaminó rápidamente hacia el hotel, donde aún tenía una pequeña discusión con Jack sobre el asunto de los Ángeles.

La mañana siguiente llegó demasiado pronto para ambos hombres, pero, a decir verdad, ninguno había dormido prácticamente pensando en la joven enfermera.

En el momento en el que el alba comenzó a surgir, tanto Jack como Leon comenzaban a prepararse rápidamente para salir de aquel lugar y llegar a Moscú en un avión de los militares rusos.

Ambos salieron al mismo tiempo de sus habitaciones y sin apenas saludarse, comenzaron a dirigirse a la salida del hotel, donde un todo-terreno militar les recogió.

- Oye, es importante que me hagas caso una vez estemos allí, Jack. No dejaré que hagan daño a Amy.

- ¿Puedes hacerte a al idea de lo que me pides? – Preguntó serio mientras miraba al hombre a los ojos.

- Oye, te necesitamos para acabar con el virus, tu hermana te necesita, no puedes ponerte en peligro.

- En cuento la encuentres sácala de allí y contacta conmigo para asegurarme de que ella está bien porque si no, entraré allí a saco, cargándome a todo el que me encuentre por el camino.

- Hecho. – Aceptó el rubio mientras le tendía la mano, y este la aceptaba tras unos segundos de vacilación.

Amy trataba de no pararse, pues el frió la inundaba en aquella estancia sombría y pequeña de baldosas de piedra grisácea.

Se acercó a la puerta al escuchar movimiento fuera, y comenzó a golpearla con fuerza, ignorando el dolor que aquello le causaba, gritando que alguien la dijera que ocurría y que la soltaran.

Minutos después, la puerta se abrió con brusquedad haciendo que la joven saltara hacia atrás, apartándose para que no la golpeara. Ada Wong apareció rápidamente cerrando tras de sí.

- Deja de hacer estupideces, vas a conseguir que te maten. – Comentó la mujer mientras observaba con tranquilidad a la morena.

- ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó con ira y recelo la joven mientras aguantaba la mirada de Ada.

- Eres el cebo para que Leon venga. Dile que esto es una trampa y que en cuanto te saque de aquí, debéis largaros o le mataran. No conseguiréis la muestra del virus.

- ¿Quién quiere matarle? ¿para quién trabajas?

- Tú dile lo que te he dicho, y por cierto, te quiere más de lo que imaginas.

- Ya, por eso se besa contigo. – Agregó dolida la mujer, sintiendo un odio hacia Ada increíble por su comentario hiriente.

- No te quedaste hasta el final. Además, estaba todo planeado.

- Pero ambos sentís algo. – Susurró Amy con tristeza, reemplazando el odio por el dolor que sentía ante tal hecho. Ada dibujo una leve y nostálgica sonrisa en su rostro mientras guardaba unos minutos de silencio, y después respondía.

- Pero no algo como lo que hay entre vosotros.

Acto seguido, la mujer del vestido rojo salió con la misma velocidad con la que entró, dejando a Amy terriblemente confusa, haciéndose miles de preguntas sobre aquella mujer y sus intenciones.


	23. Capítulo 23

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción, pertenecen a CAPCOM.**

**Algunos detalles, como pueden ser escenas, diálogos o escenarios, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de alguno de los juegos o similares.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien entre todos, recordar que yo no soy escritora.**

Capítulo 23

- ¿Estás seguro de qué es aquí? – Preguntó Jack confuso mientras observaba lo común a su alrededor. Una amplia plaza rodeada de edificios de comercio y, ante ellos, un centro comercial enorme. La gente fluía abundantemente a su alrededor, sin inmutarse de lo más mínimo.

- Sí, ya he estado aquí antes. Vamos. – Añadió mientras comenzaba a andar directo hacia la entrada del centro comercial, lleno de cristaleras relucientes.

Leon caminó con seguridad por los pasillos sabiendo hacia donde se dirigía pues, apenas había cambiado la disposición interior tras aquellos años.

Tras subir a la última planta, Jack siguió al rubio hasta el final de un largo pasillo circular, el cual daba a una gran puerta grisácea donde no había nada escrito, simplemente, un teclado numérico la acompañaba en la parte superior derecha.

- ¿Cómo cojones vas a entrar? – Preguntó el moreno en un susurro.

- Esperaremos a que alguien venga, captaremos los números con los prismáticos y entraré.

- ¿Y qué pretendes allí? Habrá cámaras y esas cosas, te estarán esperando, joder ¿Cómo vas a salvar a Amy sólo?

- Me las apañaré, no incumplas el trato que tenemos, Jack. Ahí viene uno, pégate a la pared. – Susurró al observar a un hombre trajeado acercarse al panel tras disimular.

- Recuerda avisarme cuando la tengas.

- Claro, no te muevas de aquí. Toma esto. – Dijo el hombre dándole una pistola, para después, acercarse a al puerta con rapidez, y entrar tras introducir los números correctos.

Leon observó un largo pasillo con una mala iluminación en torno al cual se distribuían salas con cristaleras, llenas de letras escritas en blanco con el nombre de la corporación.

En aquel lugar aún no había cámaras de seguridad, Leon miró la sala que tenía a su derecha y encontró dos guardias de seguridad ante varios monitores que mostraban las demás dependencias del lugar. Sin pensarlo más, Leon abrió la puerta con tremendo cuidado de no hacer ruido, mientras ambos hombres se hallaban distraídos con sus cafés, sin hacer caso de las cámaras.

El rubio sacó otra de sus armas y, con sigilo, se acercó hasta la espalda de los dos guardias para después, golpearlos fuertemente con las culatas en la cabeza, haciendo que perdieran la conciencia en el acto.

Acto seguido, Leon se acercó a los monitores y buscó con frenesí a Amy entre las múltiples imágenes. En el último monitor de la parte superior izquierda, la imagen en blanco y negro mostraba a la chica maniatada y amordazada en el suelo sentada, mientras un guardia de seguridad se encontraba ante ella, de espaldas a la cámara.

El rubio salió rápidamente del lugar tras memorizar la localización del objeto de vigilancia y, antes de proseguir, observó un pequeño cable que circulaba por la parte baja de la pared, que conectaba con el sistema de seguridad que activaba la alarma del lugar. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el hombre sacó su cuchillo y cortó el cable, haciendo que un estrepitoso sonido comenzara a sonar, llenando todo el edificio.

Amy retrocedió arrastrándose de espaldas hasta pegar con al pared, sin dejar de mirar al guardia de seguridad que se hallaba ante ella.

- Si te portas bien te quitaré esas cuerdas ¿qué me dices? – Preguntó acercándose lentamente a la chica mientras ignoraba la alarma de seguridad, dejando a la enfermera extrañada.

La morena se quejó emitiendo sonidos mientras el guardia se acercaba, poniéndola de pie pero, Amy, llena de miedo al conocer que el hombre quería propasarse con ella, le propinó una patada, haciendo que este reculara quejándose del dolor.

- ¡Serás puta! ¡Tú lo has querido, preciosa! – Gritó el hombre, para después, acercarse con violencia a ella y golpearla fuertemente en la cara, haciendo que esta se golpeara contra la pared.

El hombre rasgó la camiseta de la joven con brusquedad descubriendo su pecho y ropa interior mientras esta se revolviendo con todas sus fuerzas, emitiendo ahogados gritos por la cinta que tapaba su boca. Mientras, el guardia tocaba el pecho de Amy y la trataba de besar el cuello, al mismo tiempo que con su otra mano, intentaba desabrochar el botón del pantalón de la joven. La desesperación y el pánico se hicieron con el cuerpo de la chica que no dejaba de llorar y tratar de evitar aquello.

Leon abrió la puerta de una potente patada, abalanzándose sobre el hombre sin pensarlo al descubrir lo que ocurría, empujándolo hacia atrás para hacerlo caer al suelo. Una vez conseguido, comenzó a golpearlo con brutalidad, sintiendo un odio increíble hacia aquel ser humano.

Tras el último puñetazo, Leon se incorporó observando con tremendo asco al guardia inconsciente. Al escuchar la respiración agitada de la chica, se dio la vuelta agachándose junto a ella rápidamente.

- Tranquila, ya estás a salvo ¿Te ha hecho daño? – Preguntó mientras se deshacía de la tela que la hacia callar y después, se ocupaba de sus manos.

Al acabar con su tarea, Leon se quitó la chaqueta poniéndosela por encima a Amy para que se cubriera. El rubio fijó sus ojos preocupados en los de ella mientras acariciaba su cara con cuidado. Tras unos segundos en los cuales la joven no contestó nada, se abrazó al hombre con fuerza mientras las lágrimas salían silenciosas de sus ojos.

- Gracias. – Susurró al oído del joven mientras seguía abrazada a su cuello con fuerza, sintiendo que en cualquier momento podría irse. - Por favor, dime que Jack está bien.

- Está fuera. Amy, ahora debes salir de aquí e irte con Jack lejos, yo me reuniré con vosotros.

- ¡No!- Cortó la mujer separándose de Leon para mirarle a los ojos. - Ada me dijo que esto era una trampa para matarte, no dejaré que entres ahí, Leon.

- Amy, tengo que saber quién está detrás de todo esto. Es mi trabajo – Comentó mientras sacaba su móvil y llamaba al hermano de la chica. – Jack, Amy está bien, irá para allá enseguida...

Leon se quedó con la palabra en la boca cuando la enfermera le arrebató el teléfono, pegándoselo a la oreja con decisión.

- Jack, escúchame, lárgate de donde estés porque, no pienso salir de aquí sin Leon o lo matarán, y tú no vas a entrar ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡Amy, no!... ¡Mierda! – Maldijo Jack tras comprobar que su hermana le había colgado, mientras golpeaba con violencia la pared en la cual se hallaba apoyado. Al vislumbrar como un hombre se acercaba rápidamente a la puerta, el joven trazó enseguida su nuevo plan. No pensaba quedarse allí de brazos cruzados.

- ¿De verdad crees que va a quedarse ahí fuera quieto? – Preguntó Leon incrédulo mientras se ponía en pie y recargaba su arma.

- Claro que no, es un Stokes. Pero no puedo abandonarte a ti sabiendo lo que te espera, no podría perdonármelo nunca. – Se sinceró la mujer con cara triste, mirando a los ojos al rubio, quien se acercó a ella y, sorprendiendo a la joven, la besó con pasión.

Tras separarse, Amy observó seria a Leon durante unos segundos en los cuales, el chico dudó sobre las emociones de la chica.

- ¿Vas a pegarme otra vez? – Preguntó con una leve sonrisa, contemplando el rostro de la mujer, el cual se relajó con una pequeña sonrisa tras el comentario.

- Sólo si vuelves a merecértelo.

- Estoy conforme. – Respondió mientras asentía, ampliando su sonrisa. – Oye, quiero que te mantengas al margen cuando salgamos de esta habitación, intervén siempre y cuando sea estrictamente necesario, por favor.

- Está bien.

- Entonces, vámonos.

- Leon, espera.

El rubio se detuvo volviéndose al escuchar a Amy, quien, sin decir una palabra le besó con la misma pasión que él anteriormente le había demostrado.


	24. Capítulo 24

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción, pertenecen a CAPCOM.**

**Algunos detalles, como pueden ser escenas, diálogos o escenarios, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de alguno de los juegos o similares.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien entre todos, recordar que yo no soy escritora.**

Capítulo 24

Leon y Amy avanzaban por largos pasillos iluminados por flexos de luz blanca corroborando que aquello era una trampa y, además, organizada totalmente bajo un plan pues, ningún guardia había intentado detenerlos, es más, ni siquiera se habían cruzado con nadie en todo el trayecto que llevaban.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ambos llegaron ante unas grandes puertas de cristal que les mostraba el contenido de una amplia sala blanca con pilares del mismo color, parecida a un despacho donde un gran escritorio presidía pegado a la pared del fondo, en la cual se abría uan gran cristalera.

El rubio abrió la puerta lentamente observando con cautela los lugares de los cuales podía salir enemigos dispuestos a matarle, pero, parecía no haber ni un alma en aquel lugar.

- Detrás de mí. – Susurró a la joven mientras abría del todo y comenzaba a introducirse lentamente en el lugar con Amy siguiéndole.

En el momento en el cual los dos llegaron al centro de la habitación, Ada apareció en el lugar seguida de un hombre alto y rubio, que Leon reconoció al instante.

- Tenía que haberlo imaginado, Albert Wesker.- Comentó Leon sosteniendo firmemente el arma, apuntando al hombre. - ¿Por qué trabajas para él?

Ada miró a los ojos al rubio seria durante unos segundos, para después, desviar la vista al escuchar hablar a Wesker.

- Veo que te acuerdas de mí eh, Kennedy. Y desde luego de Ada, la conocí en Racoonn y nos hicimos grandes amigos. ¡Y ya ves, hasta ahora! – Comentó el hombre con una sonrisa cargada de chulería y maldad mientras hacia aspavientos con las manos. – Creo que ya iba siendo hora de reunirnos todos y acabar lo que empezamos hace ¿cinco años ya? Has tocado demasiado las narices, no es nada personal.

Después de las palabras del hombre vestido de negro, y su sonrisa de satisfacción, una serie de guardias surgieron de diferentes puntos y comenzaron a disparar, mientras los dos jóvenes salía corriendo ocultándose entre pilares.

- Quiero verla. – Susurró Ada tomando violentamente a Wesker por el brazo, haciendo que la mirara.

- Aún no ha terminado tu trabajo, él está vivo, pero, tranquila. Ella está bien. – Contestó deshaciéndose del agarre de la mujer, para después, alzar un brazo haciendo que los guardias se detuvieran. - ¡Oh, he sido un maleducado, Leon! Después de tanto tiempo mereces que te trate personalmente y no por medio de mis perros – Habló mientras se acercaba al rubio, quien había salido de detrás de su columna. – Creo que será mucho más divertido si lo hacemos de tú a tú. – Finalizó con una sonrisa malévola para, acto seguido, intentar golpear al hombre con un brutal puñetazo que Leon esquivó.

Amy, al contemplar la escena de frenética lucha entre los dos hombres, trató de salir en ayuda de Leon, pero los disparos contra ella hicieron que tuviera que recular, ocultándose tras el hormigón. Intentó buscar a Ada con la vista pero, no la encontró en la sala, cosa que le extrañó sobremanera, auqnue no le dio más importancia cuando observó con sorpresa y miedo como Leon caía al suelo tras un terrible golpe. ¿ quién era ese hombre? Era increíblemente fuerte.

- Habrás comprobado ya que soy más fuerte que antaño ¿No? Me ha servido de mucho todo este tiempo de investigación, y créeme, aún no has visto nada.

La morena volvió a mirar con impotencia como el hombre alzaba a Leon sujetándolo por el cuello, volviendo a golpearlo con puñetazos en el rostro velozmente, mientras este trataba de zafarse, golpeándole en el estomago. No pudo aguantar más y salió corriendo de aquel escondite, pistola en mano, disparando contra Albert, y después, contra los guardias que comenzaron a ir tras ella para atraparla pero, todos cesaron por un segundo cuando un gran monstruo deforme entró destrozando la puerta a golpes, gritando furioso.

- Grandísima zorra... – Susurró Wesker para después, volver a centrar la atención en su adversario, mientras sacaba un cuchillo oculto entre sus ropas. – Tendremos que ir terminado nuestra reunión, me temo.

Leon sacó su cuchillo al observar las intenciones del rubio y comenzó a esquivar con dificultad los rápidos ataques de Albert pero, el filo del arma le rajó en la parte superior del torso, haciendo que apretara los dientes mientras se alejaba unos pasos hacia atrás.

- ¡Cuidado! – grito Amy inundada por el pánico cuando vio como aquella mole de carne iba a derribar a los hombres con un manotazo.

Ambos se apartaron de la trayectoria del ataque lanzándose cada uno hacia un lado, pero, a diferencia de Wesker quien se incorporó raudo, Leon tenía serias dificultades con lo que, su oponente se dirigió dispuesto a acabar con él de una vez por todas, pero Amy le detuvo disparando desde lejos a su posición, haciendo que el hombre se ocultara tras una de las columnas, maldiciendo.

De pronto, otro fuego amigo comenzó a atacar la posición del rubio desde otro franco, haciendo que este saliera corriendo hacia la salida del lugar, huyendo mientras gritaba a Leon que volverían a verse, bastante enfadado.

Jack buscó incansable a su hermana, para después, correr hacia ella mientras los guardias huían del lugar aterrados por el monstruo, quien aplastaba y golpeaba a todos los que veía a su paso.

- ¡Tenemos que irnos, vamos! – Gritó el moreno tras abrazar fugazmente a la chica.

- ¡Hay que sacar a Leon! – Exigió para después, correr hacia el rubio que se encontraba tirado en el suelo, apoyado contra una pared intentando recuperar las fuerzas.

- Dios mío... ¿Leon, estás bien? – Susurró la joven asustada al vislumbra el rostro sangrante del chico, y su herida en el torso.

- ¡No hay tiempo, vámonos! – Comentó Jack con esfuerzo mientras cargaba al hombre junto con su hermana y salían corriendo del lugar, aprovechando que la atención de aquel monstruo estaba siendo captada por algo que ellos no llegaron a ver.

La carrera por el pasillo se complicó al tener que afrontar los obstáculos creados por aquel ser, trozos de pared y techo bloqueando pasillos, dejando pequeños espacios para pasar... Pero, aún así, ambos hermanos consiguieron atisbar la salida antes de lo previsto, esquivando con grandes dificultades, eso sí, las balas que intentaban impactar contra ellos de los pocos guardias que intentaban detenerlos.

- ¡Hay que acabar con ellos, nos alcanzarán! – Dijo Amy parando contra una pared, ocultándose de los tiros.

- Yo me ocupo, quédate aquí.

Jack desapareció detrás del muro derruido mientras Amy se cercioraba de que a su espalda todo estaba despejado, y después, se dirigía a Leon.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Las cosas han dejado de darme vueltas, mejor. Puedo seguir solo.

- Vamos a salir de aquí. Te ha roto la nariz, y creo que también el labio. – Comentó mientras observaba las heridas del joven, cogiendo un pañuelo que usó para taponar la hemorragia nasal mientras que, después de aquello, observaba el desgarro de su pecho, el cual no era grave.

- ¿Tú como estás? Tienes sangre también. – Preguntó el chico con un leve gemido de dolor, mientras continuaba presionando el pañuelo sobre su cara.

La morena se tocó la parte izquierda del labio inferior, notando el calor de la sangre para después, observar los ojos azules del hombre con una leve sonrisa.

- No es nada, he tenido problemas con el cuerpo a cuerpo, ya sabes. ¿Por cierto, de qué va Ada? Antes parecía que quería ayudarte pero ahora no sé de nuevo que pensar...

- ¡Venga, Vámonos de aquí! – Interrumpió Jack entrando en escena, sin darse cuenta del rostro entristecido y pensativo de Leon tras aquel comentario de Amy puesto que, no sabía que pensar sobre aquella situación, la cual le tenía inmensamente descolocado ¿Estaba o no estaba traicionándole la misteriosa Ada Wong?


	25. Capítulo 25

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción, pertenecen a CAPCOM.**

**Algunos detalles, como pueden ser escenas, diálogos o escenarios, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de alguno de los juegos o similares.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien entre todos, recordar que yo no soy escritora.**

Capítulo 25

Había oscurecido después de un par de horas tras haber descubierto que Wesker estaba detrás de todo y Ada trabajaba para él pero, a pesar el tiempo transcurrido, nadie había dejado de pensar en todo aquello, aunque, cada uno lo hacía a su manera.

Los tres se encontraban en las urgencias de un hospital del centro de los Ángeles. Leon aún continuaba dentro de la consulta del médico mientras Jack revoloteaba de aquí para allá, y Amy se mantenía sentada, a la espera, en el largo y vacío pasillo frente a la habitación donde se encontraba el rubio.

La morena observó el pañuelo manchado con la sangre de Leon entre sus manos, mientras veían en su mente aún las tétricas escenas de lucha entre los hombres: Como Leon caía al suelo, derrotado por aquel rubio con superpoderes. Había pasado un miedo horrible aquellos minutos, y daba gracias porque aquello hubiera salido bien. La chica sonrió levemente sin dejar de mirar el pañuelo.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente y Leon salió del lugar con un pequeño yeso en el puente de la nariz. Amy se levantó de inmediato esperando a que el rubio llegase a su altura para hablarle.

- ¿Qué tal estás, qué te ha dicho? – Preguntó con interés, observando sus heridas.

- No ha llegado a rompérmela del todo, pero aún así tendré que llevar esto unos días. Lo demás está bien, un par de moratones durante unos días.

- Has tenido mucha suerte, después de ver como te hacia volar por la habitación de una pared a otra. Podría haberte matado. – Susurró tras una pausa, mirándole a los ojos para después, abrazarle con fuerza, sintiéndose mucho mejor al estar junto a él.

- No perdéis el tiempo ¿eh? ¿Nos vamos? – Intervino Jack apareciendo en escena, contemplando a la pareja, que se separó lentamente, sin sorprenderse ante su llegada.

- Claro ¿estás bien? – Preguntó Leon al hombre, quien tenía unos puntos en la mejilla.

- Sí. Veo que tú también. ¿Cuál es el plan ahora? – Cambió de tema radicalmente mientras todos se ponían en marcha, saliendo del hospital.

- Recuperar la muestra. Ahora que sé que la tiene Wesker, sabremos donde buscar, y tenemos que darnos prisa.

- ¿Y qué pasa con tu amiga? No nos dejará acercarnos, lleva haciéndolo todo el tiempo y es buena.

- Ya pensaremos algo. – Respondió con algo de tristeza el rubio, dubitativo. – Ahora tenemos que buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche.

Amy observó discreta el rostro rígido de Leon mientras pensaba en cómo debía sentirse el hombre tras descubrir la traición de Ada. A pesar de todo, sintió pena por aquella situación, pues sabía que el rubio era una buena persona, y no se merecía aquello después de lo que había contado, después de tantas veces de salvarla la vida y preocuparse por ella.

- Entremos aquí. – Sugirió Leon delante de un pequeño hotel de una calle principal, haciendo que la chica volviera a prestar atención.

- Supongo que te gustaría estar con él esta noche ¿no? – Susurró Jack a su hermana, mirándola a los ojos, conociendo la respuesta.

- ¿No te importa? – preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Ve, anda, antes de que coja una habitación para nosotros.

La chica sonrió ampliamente abrazando a su hermano fuerte y rápidamente para después, correr hacia el mostrador e informar al rubio.

Tras algo más de una hora, Amy salió del cuarto de su hermano dirigiéndose a la habitación que compartía con el rubio, algo preocupada por el estado anímico de este. Sin duda el descubrimiento de la traición de Ada había sido un duro golpe para él.

Abrió la puerta lentamente por si Leon ya se encontraba dormido pero, no encontró a nadie hasta que atravesó el pequeño pasillo y llegó a la altura del baño, donde encontró al rubio apoyado sobre el lavabo con ambas manos, observándose en el espejo taciturno y triste. Amy se paró en seco y, tras un leve suspiro, se adentró en el baño acercándose a él.

- Lo siento. Puedo imaginar lo duro que ha sido descubrir lo de Ada. – Susurró mientras acariciaba la espalda desnuda del hombre, siguiendo el recorrido de las pequeñas gotas de agua que caían de su pelo mojado.

- No entiendo como puede trabajar para él después de saber las cosas horribles que hizo. –Comentó él mientras alzaba la vista hacia el espejo, buscando el reflejo de los ojos verdes de ella.

- Quizás todo tenga una explicación.

- ¿La estás defendiendo? ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Amy? – Preguntó en broma el hombre mientras se giraba con una sonrisa a media asta, y ella le respondía de igual forma, acercándose más a él, mirando el largo corte de su torso.

- Creo que no es de los malos. La visita que me hizo antes de que vinierais a por mí me hizo cambiar de opinión.

- Pues ahora soy yo el que no está tan seguro.

- Descubriremos la verdad, no te tortures, Leon. Tú no podías saber nada hasta hoy pero, lo importante es que las cosas van tomando forma. No estarás solo en esto. – Comentó de forma amable mientras apartaba un mechón rubio que caía sobre su cara, ocultando uno de sus bonitos ojos para después, volver a centrarse en la herida. – Voy a vendarte esto.

- Creo que eso puede esperar.

Acto seguido, ambos se besaron tiernamente, con lentitud, mientras sus manos se posaban en el cuerpo del contrario, acariciándose suavidad y delicadeza.

- Ojalá nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias – Comentó la joven tras separarse del chico, observando sus pies, resignada y melancólica.

- ¿Qué más da eso? Lo importante es que ha ocurrido.

- Si importa, si todo hubiera sido normal estaríamos cuatro días metidos en la cama de esta habitación, sin pensar en si mañana será el último día de nuestras vidas.

- Puede que no podamos estar cuatro días pero, aún queda mucha noche por delante para no hacer nada más que estar tirados en la cama.

Amy respondió a su sonrisa de igual forma para, segundos después, volver a besarle, está vez, de forma más pasional, haciendo que el hombre la correspondiera de buen gusto, cogiéndola a horcajadas, llevándola hacia la cama lentamente sin dejar de besarla.

Leon tumbó a la joven posicionándose sobre ella, mientras ambos continuaban con el juego de caricias y besos, pero,de una forma algo diferente que ambos notaron con la misma sensación, con aquel latir frenético de sus corazones, con aquel cosquilleo interior al observarse fijamente desde tan cerca, sintiendo como aquel momento era lo mejor que les había pasado en mucho tiempo.

Tras unos segundos de intensas miradas, ambos volvieron a besarse, no pudiendo resistirse a las ganas de estar todo lo cerca que pudieran el uno del otro, intensificando, esta vez, la pasión.

Leon dejó de acariciar el rostro de Amy para bajar lentamente hacia su cadera, donde desabrochó con maestría el pantalón de la chica, centrándose después en deshacerse de su camiseta.

- Sé desnudarme sola, tranquilo. – Murmuró entre besos con una sonrisa, observando los ojos azules de Leon.

- Ya, pero, seguro que lo hago mejor. – Respondió pícaramente, para después volver a su tarea pero, la chica le detuvo bruscamente, saliendo de debajo suya, tumbándolo al lado para ponerse encima y volver a besarle con euforia.

Leon se deshizo de la camiseta de la joven por fin, dirigiéndose a desabrochar su sujetado cuando, de pronto, la puerta del cuarto se abrió súbitamente.

Un hombre entró apuntando a la pareja con un arma, comenzando a disparar mientras Leon agarró fuertemente a Amy, abrazándola para después lanzarse hacia el suelo y así poder cubrise junto a la chica de los disparos.

El rubio cogió velozmente su pistola de la mesilla de noche y comenzó a disparar al hombre con cuidado mientras Amy escuchaba como en la habitación contigua sucedía algo parecido, y automáticamente sintió un gran pavor al pensar en Jack.

El rubio alcanzó al extraño en una pierna, haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio y tirase su arma, entonces, salió rápidamente hacia él, dejándolo inconsciente de un puñetazo.

Amy se levantó sacando su pistola de uno de los cajones y salió de la habitación rápidamente, ignorando los gritos de Leon, quien salió raudo tras de ella preocupado por el sonido de pelea que provenía de la habitación del hermano de ella.


	26. Capítulo 26

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción, pertenecen a CAPCOM.**

**Algunos detalles, como pueden ser escenas, diálogos o escenarios, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de alguno de los juegos o similares.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien entre todos, recordar que yo no soy escritora.**

Capítulo 26

Al llegar a la habitación contigua donde se alojaba Jack, Amy encontró la puerta abierta de par en par, con lo que, al echar un vistazo rápido dentro y observar con temor que su hermano no estaba, volvió a salir corriendo del lugar hacia la entrada principal del hotel, gritando el nombre de su hermano con desesperación.

La joven se paró en seco al llegar a la entrada, aún pistola en mano, mirando a su alrededor ignorando a las personas que, asustadas, la miraban y trataban de reponerse de la desagradable situación que acababan de vivir. Amy echó su pelo hacia atrás con la mano que le quedaba libre conteniendo su tremenda frustración y rabia, cuando la recepcionista le dijo que el chico con el que estaba hacia unas horas, había salido con otro que le apuntaba con un arma.

De pronto, Leon irrumpió corriendo en la sala, todavía semidesnudo apuntando con el arma a un posible agresor pero, al observar la escena la bajó, acercándose rápido hacia la morena.

- ¡¿Qué cojones haces!? ¡podrían haberte matado! – Alzó la voz levemente mientras agarraba a la mujer de los brazos, acercándola más a él sin dejar de clavar sus ojos en los verdes de ella.

- ¿¡Pretendías que me quedara parada mientras acribillaban a mi hermano a tiros!? – Gritó la chica enfadada mientras se deshacía del agarre de Leon de forma brusca.

- ¿Dónde está? – Preguntó con calma el rubio.

- ¡Se lo han llevado esos tíos, y ya sabes por qué!

- Amy, iremos a por él, sabemos que ha sido Wesker...

- ¡No me toques! – Replicó la joven cortando al hombre, quien trataba de sujetarla de nuevo pero, está se alejó gritándole muy nerviosa, directa hacia la habitación.

Leon suspiró vislumbrando como se alejaba con rapidez, para después de unos segundos, comenzar a seguirla hasta el cuarto.

Al llegar allí contempló a la chica recogiendo sus pocas pertenencias de forma rauda, ya vestida.

- Amy, vamos a ir a por él, no le harán daño. Lo necesitan para desarrollar el virus y lo saben.

- No pienso perder un segundo más, me voy contigo o sin ti. – Habló decidida guardando su pistola pero, Leon la detuvo agarrándola de las muñecas, haciendo que le mirara.

- Sé que estás asustada y enfadada, pero si no piensas con la mente fría acabarás muerta. Iré a buscarlo en cuanto hable con Hunnigan.

- No voy a perder ni un segundo, voy a ir a buscar a mi hermano, así que apártate de mi camino. – Comentó lentamente, conteniendo su rabia irracional pero, al observar que el hombre no se apartaba de delante suya, le esquivó con decisión.

Leon la sujetó del brazo rápidamente y Amy, explotando, trató de golpearle pero, el rubio fue más rápido y esquivó el golpe, aferrando a la mujer contra él, intentando que se estuviera quieta mientras esta le gritaba que la soltara una y otra vez, revolviéndose entre sus brazos.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Amy se dejó caer sobre el pecho del rubio llorando con desconsuelo, dejando de tratar de zafarse de su agarre.

- Tranquila, vamos a encontrarlo. – Susurró Leon acariciando el pelo de la joven mientras la aferraba más a su cuerpo.

Tras unas horas de larga y angustiosa espera, el teléfono de Leon comenzó a sonar. El rubio lo cogió de inmediato esperando que Hunnigan tuviera buenas noticias, esta vez, a acerca de dónde buscar a Jack, o alguna pista relativa al tema.

- Por favor, dime que hay algo nuevo. – Habló el hombre mirando a la castaña en la pantalla.

- Tengo buenas noticias. La B.S.A.A. ha encontrado la pista de Wesker ¿y adivina qué? Jack está con ellos. Chris Redfield acaba de confirmármelo. Él y su equipo están próximos a la mansión de Wesker, cerca de las montañas, a las afueras, te mandaré los datos de inmediato.

- Gracias Hunnigan, saldremos de inmediato. Creía que llevarían a Jack a los laboratorios para sacarle el antivirus.

- Sí, era lo más lógico desde el punto de vista de sembrar el caos mundial y tener todo el poder al ser los únicos que conocieran la cura pero, creemos que sus intenciones respecto a Jack son más... Directas. – Aclaró la mujer con voz preocupada mientras fruncía el ceño, y Leon se sorprendía comprendiendo.

- Van a eliminarlo, no quieren la cura... – Susurró, volviéndose para cerciorarse de que Amy no se encontraba alrededor y no había escuchado nada.

- Quizás primero le sonsaquen la formula del antivirus. Tienes que darte prisa, Jack es fundamental, no puede morir. La BSAA entrará en la mansión dentro de unos minutos, te allanarán el terreno para cuando llegues. Buena suerte.

Acto seguido, la conexión se cerró y el rubio guardó el teléfono, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación en busca de la joven enfermera, mientras maldecía interiormente ante tal pronostico de futuro, que, desde luego, no auguraba nada más que problemas y oscuridad.

A unos doscientos metros gira a la derecha, tendría que haber un pequeño sendero que conduce hacia las profundidades del bosque. – Habló Amy con impaciencia mientras observaba los datos en el teléfono del rubio, quien conducía siguiendo sus indicaciones.

- Oye, no deberías entrar, Amy. Si la B.S.A.A está allí es porque se está cociendo algo muy grande y peligroso.

- Creía que ya te había quedado claro todo en el hotel. – Respondió ella fríamente, con enfado, mientras observaba al hombre con rabia, ignorando el teléfono.

- No eres militar. La gente que está allí ha pasado años entrenándose y muchos morirán aún así. Déjanos hacer nuestro trabajo. – Contestó Leon molesto ante la testarudez de ella.

- ¡Me da igual! El que está ahí dentro es mi hermano, ¡lo único que me queda en la puta vida, y no podría perdonarme que le pasara algo mientras yo he estado de brazos cruzados! – Gritó, haciendo una pausa mientras suspiraba profundamente conteniendo las lágrimas. - Haré todo lo que pueda para sacarlo de ahí y no vas a impedírmelo, Leon, lo siento, nadie puede decidir sobre esto porque seré yo quien viva con el remordimiento y el dolor si ocurre algo malo. Para por aquí, estamos cerca. – Cambió de tema con tono triste, mientras el hombre se detenía en silencio y ella salía del vehículo.

Ambos caminaron con sus armas desenfundadas, atentos a cualquier cosa extraña hasta llegar a divisar una imponente casa de madera vagamente iluminada en la negrura de la noche por unos faroles a su alrededor.

Todo se encontraba en absoluto silencio, con lo que Leon comprendió que aún no habían descubierto a los integrantes de la B.S.A.A dentro de la mansión pero, era cuestión de tiempo que todo empezase.

- Entraremos por el lateral, allí han abierto el acceso. No hagas estupideces. – Comentó con gran seriedad Leon mirando a la chica a los ojos, para después, comenzar a correr hacia el lugar indicado, con cautela.

Al llegar al sitio deseado, Leon observó como en la segunda planta, en uno de los grandes ventanales, el equipo de Chris había abierto una gran hueco en el cristal, sin duda, cortado con una herramienta de gran precisión, y sin ruido para no ser descubiertos.

- Hay que trepar hasta ahí, te ayudaré. – Agregó el hombre señalando el punto exacto, para después, ofrecer ayuda a Amy, quien se agarró al canalón comenzando a trepar, apoyándose en las rejas de las ventanas de la primera planta con los pies.

Tras ella subió Leon, con mucha más maestría y rapidez, alcanzando la cornisa de la segunda planta, donde la joven le esperaba contemplando el interior de la casa sin adentrarse por el hueco circular hecho en el cristal.

- Tú el lado derecho, yo el izquierdo, así nos cubriremos las espaldas. – Murmuró el rubio mientras la joven asentía y después, ambos se adentraban en el pasillo de la segunda planta.

Leon señaló a la joven que le siguiera tras cerciorarse de que todo esta despejado en aquel corredor cuando, de pronto, el sonido de varias voces de hombre gritando a alguien que se rindiera y alzara los brazos los desconcertó tremendamente.

- Vienen de abajo ¡vamos! – Gritó la chica, comenzando a correr hacia la puerta para salir de allí, mientras Leon intentaba que se detuviera, pensando en que aquello era un gran error, y debía haberla dejado atada en el coche antes de haberla permitido entrar. Estaba claro que no sería capaz de contenerse.

**¡Gracias a todos por leer y comentar!**


	27. Capítulo 27

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción, pertenecen a CAPCOM.**

**Algunos detalles, como pueden ser escenas, diálogos o escenarios, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de alguno de los juegos o similares.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien entre todos, recordar que yo no soy escritora.**

Capítulo 27

Leon corrió tras de Amy intentando alcanzarla en silencio, dando gracias porque aquello estuviera tan desierto y nadie les hubiera atacado aún.

Bajaron por una gran escalera doble que daba a un amplió salón lleno de estanterías con libros, observando la puerta de un ascensor al fondo de la estancia, la cual se abrió dando paso a varios soldados uniformados, portando maletines. Al observar a la pareja, sacaron raudos sus pistolas comenzando a dispararles.

Amy, a pesar de todo, continuó corriendo lejos del lugar, directa hacia los gritos pensando en que su hermano podría estar allí pero, al entrar en un nuevo pasillo, largo como el primero, observó como varios hombres salían volando de una de las salas, impactando contra la pared ante sus atónitos ojos. Reconoció de inmediato a uno de ellos.

- ¡Chris! – Gritó la joven asustada al comprobar el fuerte golpe que el moreno había recibido al aterrizar contre la pared, corriendo hacia él.

- ¿Amy? ¿qué haces aquí? ¡Tienes que largarte de aquí ahora!

- He venido a por mi hermano, Jack Stokes ¿Le has visto?

- Wesker lo retiene, aún no hemos dado con él.

Rápidamente, el hombre apartó a la chica de un empujón al observar como uno de aquellos perros mutantes corría a abalanzase sobre ellos. Leon entró en aquel preciso momento, librando a Chris del ataque con un certero disparo en la cabeza de aquel ser.

- Jamás vuelvas a hacer eso. – Dijo serio y enfurecido agarrando a la chica del brazo, para después, centrar la vista en Redfield.

- Ya era hora, Wesker se escapa ¡Vamos! – Gritó el moreno comenzando a correr, adentrándose en el cuarto, seguido de sus compañeros y la pareja.

Todos continuaron raudos hacia otra estancia contigua que conectaba con aquella habitación, quedando sorprendidos al hallar en el lugar a Wesker, sumamente tranquilo, agarrando a Jack del pelo, quien se encontraba de rodillas, ensangrentado tras haber sufrido una fuerte paliza.

- Estupendo, ya estamos todos. Os avisaré antes de nada de que perdéis el tiempo si pretendéis matarme. – Comentó con una maliciosa sonrisa, vislumbrando al grupo.

Amy apuntó al hombre y, sin dudarlo, disparó repetidas veces pero, las balas rebotaron contra un extraño cristal invisible.

- No comprendo como podéis ser tan ineptos después de tanto tiempo ¿No habéis aprendido nada? Con el tiempo me hago más listo, y más fuerte.

- ¡Ríndete, Wesker! Tenemos la casa rodeada y no tardarán en venir refuerzos. – Gritó Chris sin dejar de apuntar.

- Buena suerte. – Comentó tras sonreír socarronamente para después, volver a hablar dirigiéndose al científico. – Por última vez ¿dónde están tus informes sobre el antivirus? Sé que los escondes en algún lado más que en tu cabecita. – ¿No? - Comentó con tranquilidad al observar que el chico no pretendía hablar - Está bien, ya los encontraré.

Acto seguido, el rubio lanzó a Jack contra la pared que los separaba del grupo, para después, dispararle en el pecho y salir rápidamente de la sala, mientras los gritos de Amy lo llenaban todo.

- ¡Atrapadle cómo sea! – Gritó Chris mientras sus soldados se desplegaban, saliendo corriendo de la sala.

Amy corrió hacia su hermano, descubriendo que el extraño cristal ya no estaba, agachándose junto a él mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

- ¡Jack, mírame! ¡por favor, no! – Sollozó mientras taponaba fuertemente la herida sangrante con sus propias manos, mirando los ojos vidriosos del chico.

- Cuídate mucho, y vuelve a casa, allí están escondidos mis informes. Amy, lo siento. – Susurró débilmente entre quejidos.

- No tienes la culpa. Qué voy a hacer ahora, Dios... – Lloró amargamente mientras intentaba hallar la respuesta en el rostro compungido de su hermano, quien sonriendo, aprovechando su último suspiro, murmuró un `` te quiero ´´ para después, morir entre los brazos de la joven.

Amy lloró desconsoladamente abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de Jack, totalmente distraída de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

De pronto, el suelo tembló con violencia haciendo que Chris y Leon se tambalearan, cayendo al suelo.

- ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí! – Gritó Chris al rubio, mientras se incorporaba, observando a la chica desconsolada. Leon se dirigió hacia la morena y trató de levantarla del suelo mientras esta gritaba desesperada que la dejara en paz, llorando de forma desgarradora.

Una vez el hombre consiguió coger a la mujer y retenerla en sus brazos, corrió hacia la salida donde Chris le esperaba para escoltarles pero, ambos se detuvieron rápidamente al encontrarse frente a frente con Ada.

- Este sitio va a explotar, seguidme, conozco un camino rápido. – Habló la mujer con prisas, comenzando a correr pasillo arriba.

Los dos hombres cruzaron sus miradas un segundos y, poco convencidos, la siguieron comenzando a correr, tratando de estar más alerta que nunca.

Ada giró hacia la derecha, abriendo una pequeña puerta en la pared revestida de madera que conducía directamente hacia la planta baja, conectando con la cocina ya que era el lugar por donde el servicio subía la comida.

La mujer bajó rápidamente, seguida de Chris, mientras Leon se paraba delante del lugar, obligando a Amy a bajar primero, para después hacerlo él.

Todos corrieron por la cocina hasta llegar a una vieja puerta que daba al exterior, saliendo sin dejar de correr con todas sus fuerzas cuando, de pronto, toda la mansión voló por los aires, haciendo que el grupo cayera al suelo debido a la fuerte honda expansiva.

Chris se incorporó dolorido observando a su alrededor en busca de Ada, pero encontró lejos de su posición como las ramas de algunos arbustos se movían, y el color rojo del vestido de la morena se perdía entre la maleza, con lo que la dejó marchar sin comprender que ocurría con esa extraña mujer.

Pronto el moreno se giró al escuchar el llanto desgarrado de Amy, y vislumbró a la mujer de rodillas, apoyada en la tierra mientras se desahogaba y Leon se acercaba a ella.

- Amy... – Susurró agachándose junto a ella, tocando su hombro, pero la mujer le apartó violentamente sin dejar de llorar y gritarle que la dejara en paz.

Leon sujetó fuertemente sus muñecas para evitar que le golpeara hasta que la joven se derrumbó y dejó de forcejear, agarrando la camisa azul del hombre a la altura del cuello, llenándola de la sangre que cubría sus manos

- Lo siento mucho. – Susurró Leon al oído de ella mientras la apretaba fuerte contra su pecho y Chris los observaba con tristeza unos pasos más atrás.

- Chicos, tenemos que irnos, este no es un lugar seguro. – Murmuró tras unos segundos con delicadeza.

Leon soltó con lentitud a la chica y la ayudó a ponerse en pie, siguiendo a Chris mientras observaba de reojo a Amy, ahora absolutamente callada, con rostro lúgubre.

**¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!**

Poco tiempo después, todos se encontraban en el coche que Leon había alquilado, dirigiéndose fuera de la ciudad de los Ángeles, en busca de un lugar discreto donde pasar la noche y organizar los nuevos planes, algo que sin duda, se tornaba más complejo que de costumbre y, para algunos, mucho más doloroso que antaño.


	28. Capítulo 28

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción, pertenecen a CAPCOM.**

**Algunos detalles, como pueden ser escenas, diálogos o escenarios, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de alguno de los juegos o similares.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien entre todos, recordar que yo no soy escritora.**

Capítulo 28

- ¿Cómo está Amy? – Preguntó Chris a Leon al observarle cerrar la puerta de la pequeña habitación de hostal, dejando a la joven dentro.

- Aún está asimilándolo, va a serle muy duro, estaba muy unida a él.

- ¿Qué te traes con ella? – Soltó a bocajarro, escudriñando el rostro dubitativo del hombre, que cambió radicalmente en segundos, observándole tras un suspiro, pero antes de que Leon contestara, Chris lo entendió todo. - La quieres ¿No es así?

- Sí... – Confesó en un susurro con la mirada perdida en el fondo del corto pasillo, mal iluminado.

Al observar la incomoda situación que había provocado, Chris cambió de tema rápidamente, como si no hubiera dicho nada.

- ¿Quién era esa mujer de la mansión? ¿La conoces?

- Sí, Ada Wong. Sólo sé que trabaja para Wesker y anteriormente para Umbrella.

- ¿Por qué nos ha salvado si es de los malos? – Preguntó confuso y sorprendido el hombre, sin entender.

- Llevo bastante tiempo intentando averiguarlo. ¿Qué harás ahora, Chris?

- Tenemos que ir a Londres, a buscar a los viejos jefes de Umbrella. Un soplo nos ha informado de que aún viven allí. Tenemos que encontrarlos y hacer que nos lleven al lugar donde sigue funcionando Umbrella, allí están creando las mutaciones.

- ¿Y qué haremos con Wesker? Sabemos que él es el nuevo jefe.

- Nos va a ser imposible acabar con él por el momento. No sé que cojones se habrá chutado pero, es invencible. Hunnigan nos mantendrá en contacto, debo irme, despídeme de Amy. Buena suerte, Leon. – Finalizó el moreno ofreciendo la mano al rubio, quien la estrechó fuertemente.

Cuando Chris Redfield desapareció del pasillo, Leon volvió a adentrarse en el pequeño cuarto, cerrando tras de sí mientras vislumbraba a la mujer sentada en la cama, de espaldas a él.

Tras unos segundos allí parado, se acercó hasta la chica sentándose a su lado sin mirarla a la cara.

- Sé dónde están los informes del antivirus. Jack me lo dijo antes de morir. – Susurró tras unos minutos de silencio, contemplando la pequeña ventana frente a ella.

- ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? – Preguntó Leon tras unos segundos en silencio, mirando a la chica.

- Jack acaba de morir. – Respondió mirando a Leon a los ojos con enfado y tristeza, para después levantarse y dirigirse a la salida pero, se detuvo al escuchar al hombre llamarla.

- Lo siento. – Murmuró a escasos pasos de la chica. ¿Y dónde están?

- En casa de mi madre, a unos cincuenta kilómetros de Raccoon. – Susurró con pesar, recordando que su madre debía de haber muerto también.

- ¿Estás bien?

- No, Leon. – dijo en un murmullo reteniendo las lágrimas. – Me he quedado sola, todos han muerto.

- Eh, no estás sola, yo estoy contigo. – Habló dulcemente el rubio mientras miraba sus ojos verdes, ahora vidriosos y acto seguido, la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

- Eres lo único que me queda así que, por favor, no te vayas.

Leon se separó de la morena observándola con una leve sonrisa para después, besarla con lentitud y cariño.

El rubio despertó lentamente, encontrando la estancia en penumbra aún pero, se sorprendió al observar que a su lado la cama se hallaba vacía, entonces, extrañado, se incorporó encontrando a Amy junto a la pequeña ventana, vislumbrando por los pequeños agujeros en la persiana que dejaban entrar el sol.

- ¿Has podido dormir algo? – Preguntó el hombre mientras se levantaba y se ponía sus pantalones rápidamente, para acercarse a la joven.

- No mucho, me levanté cuando me desperté por enésima vez y he estado dando vueltas hasta entonces. ¿Cuándo nos iremos? – Cambió de tema girándose para mirar a Leon.

- Tengo que hablar con Hunnigan y concretar el vuelo, pero no creo que tardemos más de una hora en salir de aquí. Voy a ducharme ¿necesitas algo? – Preguntó algo incomodo sin saber que hacer para que la chica dejase de estar ausente.

- Tranquilo, todo está bien. – Mintió ella con una leve sonrisa triste, hasta que el hombre desapareció cerrando al puerta del baño tras suspirar resignado.

Pocos minutos después, el sonido del teléfono de Leon distrajo a Amy de sus tristes cavilaciones. La chica se levantó y anduvo hasta llegar a él, observando en la pantalla el nombre de Hunnigan.

Dubitativa descolgó el aparato, observando en la fina pantalla a la mujer, quien con sorpresa habló primero.

- Oh, hola Amy ¿Dónde está Leon? – Preguntó algo vacilante la mujer.

- Está en la ducha, puedo decirle que contacte contigo en cuanto salga.

- No será necesario, sólo quería informaros de que el vuelo sale dentro de tres horas, y será en un avión del ejercito, ya que la zona cercana a Raccoon está infectada de zombies. Os dejarán a unos kilómetros del lugar donde se encuentra tu casa. Mucha suerte.

Acto seguido, la conexión terminó y Amy colocó el teléfono de nuevo sobre la mesilla, sentándose en la cama pensando en la horrible situación que tendría que afrontar al llegar a su antigua ciudad, llena ahora de zombies que, un día, fueron sus vecinos, amigos, y familiares. La mujer retuvo las lágrimas dentro de sus ojos, levantándose con odio y rabia directa hacia la salida cuando, la puerta del baño se abrió y Leon apareció, observando a la chica con curiosidad y extrañeza.

- ¿Dónde vas? Eh ¿Qué ocurre? – Habló tras mirar el rostro de la chica, rígido y lleno de dolor mientras posaba una mano en su hombro, fijando la vista en sus ojos vidriosos.

Amy cerró los ojos intentando aguantar y retener su dolor para sí, pero sintiéndose atropellada por todo aquel cúmulo de circunstancias, se abrazó al rubio rompiendo en llanto mientras este la aferraba contra su cuerpo, sin decir nada.

Horas después, el pequeño avión del ejercito sobrevolaba la pequeña ciudad en la cual Amy había vivido, ahora destrozada, llena de muertos vivientes y caos.

- Tendréis que daros prisa, dentro de poco anochecerá. – Comentó el piloto mirando a Leon momentáneamente, haciéndole entender que habían llegado al lugar donde les dejaría. – Si seguís esta autopista llegareis a la entrada norte de la ciudad. Buena suerte.

- Gracias. – Respondió Leon asintiendo tras las palabras del hombre para después, volverse a Amy ¿Lista?

Después de que ella asintiera guardándose el temor que le producía el salto en paracaídas, Leon terminó de abrochar las cuerdas del cuerpo de Amy al suyo para después, saltar sin pensarlo más.

Al llegar al suelo, rápidamente ambos comenzaron a desabrocharse, deshaciéndose de la gran lona para sacar raudos sus armas, atentos a cualquier movimiento o sonido.

- Parece despejado. Démonos prisa. – Agregó Leon mirando a Amy fugazmente, comenzando a correr hacia la entrada de la ciudad.

Ambos se pararon bruscamente antes de entrar el la ancha calle central del lugar, llena de zombies y cristales rotos de los múltiples escaparates.

- Mi casa está cerca, sólo hay que seguir recto un par de manzanas y girar a la derecha. Yo iré delante para guiarte.

- Está bien. No te entretengas con nada ni nadie, Amy. Son demasiados.

- Claro. – Respondió en un susurro observando el azul del iris de Leon, intentando hacerse la dura, ocultando su gran temor y aprensión.

Acto seguido la chica empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas seguida de Leon. Ambos despejaron su camino a balazos sin dejar de correr hasta que, unos metros más adelante, el paso estaba cortado por unos grandes camiones.

- ¡Por aquí! – Gritó Amy alertando al rubio de que giraban ya a la derecha, encontrándose con que aquella pequeña calle también había sido bloqueada pero, está vez, con una valla.

La joven comenzó a trepar seguida del hombre entrando en una nueva gran avenida que cruzaron con rapidez para llegar a la calle de Amy.

De pronto, la joven observó un foco deslumbrante al otro lado de la calle, cambiando su semblante rápidamente al comprobar que se trataba de un gran vehículo que se acercaba hacia la pareja velozmente, y para colmo, una multitud de no muertos corrían hacia ellos con armas en la mano.

- ¡Al suelo! – gritó Amy contemplando horrorizada la escena pero, cuando creía que no podía empeorar más, los zombies empezaron a disparar a Leon, quien estaba más próximos a ellos.

Los dos se tiraron al suelo, cada uno a un lado diferente tratando de evitar el camión. Amy se levantó rauda cuando el vehículo se estampó al final de la calle contra un edificio, y comenzó a deshacerse de los no muertos armados, saliendo corriendo hacia el lugar donde había visto a Leon la última vez.

¡Gracias por leer y comentar!


	29. Capítulo 29

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción, pertenecen a CAPCOM.**

**Algunos detalles, como pueden ser escenas, diálogos o escenarios, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de alguno de los juegos o similares.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien entre todos, recordar que yo no soy escritora.**

Capítulo 29

Amy se abrió paso frenéticamente entre los zombies que quedaban, gritando el nombre de Leon desesperada hasta que encontró al hombre oculto tras un coche deshaciendose de un no muerto de una patada.

- Dios mío, menos mal que estás bien. – Comentó tremendamente aliviada abrazándose al rubio con fuerza, haciendo que este emitiera un quejido de dolor.

- He caído sobre unos cristales, cuidado con el brazo. ¿Te quedan balas?

- A penas. Nos encargaremos de la herida en cuanto lleguemos a un lugar seguro, la casa está a unos metros. ¿Seguro qué estás bien? – volvió a preguntar observando fijamente los ojos de Leon.

- Sí, vamos, te sigo.

La morena sonrió con ternura al rubio y comenzó a correr calle abajo hasta llegar a una casa baja pintada de color crema, ahora algo descuidada con grietas y manchas en las lisas paredes, deteniéndose frente a ella, intentando luchar contra la masa de recuerdos que la invadían.

- A la de tres. – Sugirió Leon acercándose a la puerta cerca de la muchacha, preparado para derribarla de una patada junto con Amy.

Ambos entraron rápidamente cerrando tras de sí, volteándose en alerta constante ante cualquier sorpresa en el interior, apenas iluminado por las linternas de los dos.

- Iré a asegurar la planta de arriba, quédate aquí hasta que vuelva.

- Ni hablar, no pienso dejarte solo, y menos herido.

Antes de que Leon pudiera responder, el sonido de una pistola cargándose les sorprendió, haciendo que se giraran rápidamente apuntando al responsable, pero en el momento en el que los ojos de Amy se posaron en aquella persona, su pistola calló al suelo entre un absoluto silencio.

- Mamá... – Murmuró la joven sin dar crédito ante la mujer morena de media melena, quien bajó el arma lentamente, igual de conmovida.

Ambas se abrazaron fuertemente mientras Leon contemplaba la escena con una leve sonrisa, guardando el arma.

- Creía que habías muerto, está todo lleno de esos seres.

- Nuestra familia siempre ha sido fuerte, llevo unos meses investigando sobre los informes de Jack para hacer la vacuna del virus. ¿Qué ocurre, Amy? – Preguntó tras una pausa, escudriñando el rostro sombrío de la joven, lleno de lágrimas.

- Jack ha muerto y no pude hacer nada para...

- Lo sé, cariño. Desde que te he visto entrar por esa puerta he sabido que el no estaba. Teníamos todo planeado y él solo te desvelaría esto si ocurría lo peor.

- Pero ¿por qué?

- Para protegerte, ya has visto lo que le han hecho a él, nuestra investigación es el arma más peligrosa contra Umbrella. Nadie debe enterarse de que estamos aquí. – Concluyó la mujer para mirar a Leon con desconfianza, haciendo que Amy se diera cuenta de sus insinuaciones.

- Él es de fiar, es agente del gobierno. Me salvó de Raccoon.

- Mi trabajo era encontrar a su hijo para llegar hasta la vacuna, pero todo se está complicando. – Añadió Leon observando los ojos verdes de la mujer.

- Y que lo digas... Sabía que mandarían a alguien. Deberíais descansar antes de que os enseñe los nuevos descubrimientos, aún hay mucho que hacer. En la casa estamos seguros, pero en caso de que algo ocurriera, el sótano es un bunker con conexión hacia el exterior por un pasaje subterráneo.

- Tenemos mucho de lo que hablar, mamá. – Reprochó Amy haciendo que la mujer se detuviera antes de desaparecer por unas escaleras hacia la planta del sótano.

- Primero tendrás que curar a este hombre, cielo, tendremos todo el tiempo después. – Respondió con una triste sonrisa, desapareciendo después del lugar mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por su rostro, asimilando la muerte de su hijo sin que Amy se diera cuenta.

Tras desaparecer su amdre, Amy se giró para mirar a Leon tras limpiar su rostro húmedo de lágrimas, recomponiéndose rápidamente antes de hablar.

- Vamos a curarte eso, en el baño está el botiquín. – Comentó andando hacia el lugar, seguida de Leon. – Tienes que quitarte la camisa. – Dijo mientras sacaba los utensilios necesarios y el chico la obedecía.

- ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó el agente mirando a la joven a los ojos tras deshacerse de la prenda de vestir, dejando al descubierto su brazo y hombro lleno de cristales.

- Alucinando, no puedo creerme que algo haya salido bien, que mi madre esté viva.

- Parece una mujer muy fuerte, os parecéis mucho.

- Lo es, ella me lo enseñó todo en cuento a eso. Esto te va a doler bastante teniendo en cuenta que no tengo sedantes, Leon. – Cambió de tema tras una melancólica sonrisa cogiendo unas pinzas y gasas. - Vamos al salón a que te sientes.

Ambos se sentaron en un sofá blanco de la estancia central, y mientras Amy depositaba los objetos en una mesilla cercana, el rubio comenzó a hablar.

- No sabía que fuera también científica.

- Sí, trabajó para Umbrella hace varios años, pero lo dejó ante de que todo empezara a desmoronarse, se lo temía todo y por eso ahora está tan bien preparada. Intenta no moverte. – Susurró observando atentamente el primer cristal que iba a sacar, comenzando con la extracción mientras el hombre apretaba los dientes dolorido.

Tras sacar todos los cristales y proceder a la desinfección, Amy miró al rubio a los ojos.

- Sabes lo que viene ahora ¿no?

- Sí, la peor parte de todas.

- Sí. Apoya el brazo sobre el sofá. No serán muchos puntos, sólo la parte del hombro es tan profunda como para necesitarlo.

- Bien, acabemos con esto. – Susurró obedeciendo las instrucciones de la morena, quien tras unos segundos, procedió a coser la herida con pesar ante las quejidos del hombre.

- Oye, tengo que darte las gracias, Leon. Sin ti no hubiera llegado hasta aquí, quizás ni hubiera sobrevivido. Te lo debo todo y no sé como agradecértelo.

- Ya se nos ocurrirá algo. – Comentó divertido el hombre alzando la vista para mirar los ojos de la chica, que se encontraba a escasos centímetros.

- Se me ocurre por donde puedo empezar. – Murmuró perdiéndose en aquellos ojos azules mientras se acercaba más al rubio, hasta besar sus labios con lentitud y amor, sintiendo aquel fuerte latir de su corazón tan característico al tenerle cerca.

Ambos se abrazaron sin dejar de besarse con lentitud, separándose tras unos segundos, mientras se miraban a los ojos.

- Es una buena forma de empezar. – Susurró Leon con una pequeña sonrisa, apartando un mechón de pelo azabache de la cara de la joven, quien respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, algo sonrojada.

- No puedes hacerte a la idea de cuánto me importas. – Confesó ella sin apartar la vista del azul de los ojos del hombre, sintiendo aquel sentimiento arder en su interior con un fervor aterrador.

Ambos se observaron durante unos segundos más, para después volver a besarse con el mismo sentimiento y lentitud, pero está vez, se separaron bruscamente cuando la madre de Amy entró en escena, interrumpiendo desde el umbral de la puerta del sótano.

**Gracias por leer y comentar a todos! me alegra mucho que os guste tanto :) **

**Y por último contestar a la persona que me preguntó si ya se acababa la historia; No, aún le queda bastante! **

**Mil gracias. **


	30. Capítulo 30

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción, pertenecen a CAPCOM.**

**Algunos detalles, como pueden ser escenas, diálogos o escenarios, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de alguno de los juegos o similares.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien entre todos, recordar que yo no soy escritora.**

Capítulo 30

- Amy, podemos hablar un momento. – Cortó la mujer algo fría, cuando ambos se hubieron separado bruscamente, con algo de vergüenza.

Su hija se levantó rápidamente asintiendo, mientras la seguía hacia el pasillo que conducía a la cocina de la casa.

- ¿Es tu novio? – Preguntó directamente la mayor, escudriñando el rostro de Amy, quien vaciló en contestar atropellada por la pregunta.

- No. Bueno, no sé... Algo parecido. - Respondió dudosa.

- ¿Y por qué te besas con él de esa forma? – La morena hizo una pausa observando el rostro de su hija. - No me puedes engañar, he estado profundamente enamorada y reconozco esa mirada en cualquier persona. Lo quieres.

- Creo que más de lo que puedo imaginarme.

- ¿Estás segura de que es de fiar? No me gustaría que sufrieras más, cariño. Hemos tenido suficiente.

- Confío en él, mamá, se lo ha ganado durante este tiempo a pulso.

La chica comenzó a sollozar, tratando de evitar derramar lágrimas sin éxito, conmovida por todos los sentimientos y cavilaciones que se agolpaban en su mente.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿por qué lloras?

- Porque, ahora que Jack no está... Sólo él puede ayudarme y me da miedo que pueda irse también. Jack era mi apoyo, siempre estaba ahí y no puedo creer que no vuelva nunca más, le necesito tanto, Dios...

- Eh, eh. – Susurró la mujer agarrando el rostro de su hija con ambas manos para que la mirara fijamente. – Las lágrimas no harán que nada cambie. Ahora tenemos que volcarnos en el trabajo y resolver esta situación para que la muerte de Jack no haya sido en vano, somos fuertes ¿recuerdas? No podemos venirnos abajo ahora, igual que no lo hicimos cuando murió tu padre y fue igual de difícil. Lo lograrás, Amy, sé que puedes.

La chica dejó de sollozar, reteniendo las lágrimas mientras asentía observando los ojos de su madre, llenos de coraje y valor, para después abrazarla fuertemente.

- Ahora vamos a por el agente, tengo que enseñaron los informes sobre la vacuna y los descubrimientos nuevos.

Las dos salieron del lugar, vislumbrando a Leon ya vestido de nuevo, esperando apoyado en una pared cercana.

- Acompáñame, hay algo que tenéis que ver. – Dijo la mujer mirando al rubio, quien se separó de la pared y caminó tras Amy y su madre escaleras abajo hacia el sótano.

El pequeño lugar estaba iluminado por unas lámparas de aceite, mostrando un gran monitor de ordenador sobre un escritorio lleno de probetas y similares, además de cientos de hojas.

- Llevo meses trabajando sobre los informes de Jack, y me temo que cada día que pasa las mutaciones son más fuertes y complejas. He realizado estudios a partir de muestras de los infectados y he conseguido hacer avances en la cura, pero al mismo tiempo, he descubierto mutaciones a partir del virus T que han dado lugar a la creación de monstruos increíblemente fuertes.

- Hemos visto zombies capaces de disparar y conducir por aquí ¿Cómo es posible? – Preguntó Leon observando el monitor donde la mujer les enseñaba fotos de sus investigaciones.

- Porque no son zombies, son infectados. Más rápidos, fuertes, y con un mínimo de inteligencia. Siempre ha sido el primordial objetivo de Umbrella para crear un ejercito de esas cosas y hacerse con el dominio del planeta. Creía que no lo conseguirían pero han evolucionado mucho y ahora estamos en serios problemas.

- Creo que eso no queda ahí... – Comentó Leon, volviendo la vista a hacia mujer. - ¿Conoce a Albert Wesker?

- Sí, era uno de los jefazos de Umbrella, un perturbado mental.

- Creo que es inmune al virus, traté de detenerlo pero, era imposible. Es muy fuerte, prácticamente invencible.

- Hubo un tiempo en que nos tuvo trabajando en eso, en los anticuerpos, capaces de dotar con un gran poder al portador sin que el virus le friera el sistema. Que lo haya conseguido no hace más que complicarnos las cosas pero, con suerte para la humanidad, Jack y yo nos adelantamos y creamos esto. – Añadió sacando un pequeño frasco con un líquido rojizo.

- ¿Qué es?

- Lo que devolverá a la cruda realidad a Wesker. Eliminará los anticuerpos de su sistema haciendo que vuelva a ser un simple mortal. Creo que funcionará después de tanto trabajo. En cuanto a la vacuna, es algo más complicado, ya que necesitaremos la sangre de Wesker, por ahora, el único inmune al virus.

- Bien, yo me encargaré de Wesker, es mi trabajo. Pero primero tengo que sacaros de aquí y llevaros a un lugar seguro donde el gobierno os de protección.

- Eh, eh. No pienso irme sin ti a ninguna parte. Estamos juntos en esto, ¿recuerdas?

- Amy, hemos hablado muchas veces sobre ello. Ahora estarás con tu madre, no puedo dejar que me acompañes, es muy peligroso.

- Lo sé, y por eso no creo que sea lo mejor que tú vayas solo. Ya has visto que soy capaz de aguantar esto, tus superiores no tiene por qué enterarse.

- No es por mis superiores, es por ti. No puedo dejar que te pase nada, compréndelo.

- Entonces, se acabó todo ¿no? sólo era algo pasajero, ya. – Murmuró con enfado la chica, tratando de mantenerse fría y despreocupada, saliendo del lugar rauda pensando en aquel sentimiento de soledad que volvía a inundar su alma tras las palabras de Leon. Al final, todos acababan yéndose, por mucho que hubiesen prometido lo contrario.

La morena observó como su hija desaparecía rauda del lugar, entendiendo la frustración que todo aquello supondría para ella, sabiendo lo que sentía por aquel hombre.

- Oye, no creo que sea la mejor opción que ella esté conmigo. Si me descubrieran, correría la misma suerte que mi hijo así que, creo que lo mejor es que me quede aquí escondida como hasta entonces y que tú estés con Amy, ella te ayudará a conseguir la muestra, es muy capaz.

- Lo sé, pero no puedo poner en peligro su vida.

- Créeme, apartarla de ti es lo más imprudente que puedes hacer. No se dará por vencida y te seguirá, no puede perderte a ti también. Por favor, esa niña ya ha sufrido bastante, cuídala.

- Es exactamente lo que intento hacer alejándola de esto.

- No me refiero a eso ahora mismo. Te quiere muchísimo, Leon, no la hagas daño porque eres en lo único que puede apoyarse después de lo de Jack.

- No la estoy utilizando, nunca lo he hecho. Me importa de verdad.

- Entonces llévala contigo y mantenla lejos de mí, ayúdala en todo lo que yo no puedo y mantenla viva.

- Espero no estar equivocándome con esto. – Finalizó tras un suspiro la conversación, cogiendo el pequeño frasco que le entregaba la mujer, desapareciendo escaleras arriba.

Unos gritos desgarradores en la habitación contigua hicieron que Leon se despertara súbitamente, agarrando su pistola raudo, saliendo hacia la habitación de Amy sin perder un segundo.

El hombre abrió la puerta de un fuerte empujón, apuntando hacia la cama donde sólo encontró a la morena retorciéndose en sueños, aún gritando con desesperación.

- ¡Amy, Amy! Tranquila, sólo era una pesadilla. – Susurró en el momento en que la joven se despertó con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, observando a su alrededor, tenuemente iluminado por una vela que había en una mesilla cercana.

- Lo siento. – Sollozó observando levemente el rostro del rubio, echándose el pelo hacia atrás con angustia.

- ¿Era Jack, no?

- Y tú, después te mataban a ti de la misma forma, Wesker se escapaba y yo no podía salvaros.

- Todo está bien, no volverá a repetirse. – Comentó mientras tocaba el hombro de la joven, quien limpiaba sus lagrimas tratando de calmarse.

- Sí ocurre ni siquiera lo sabré, me has mentido, me prometiste que no ibas a dejarme.

- No lo haré, vendrás conmigo. Tu madre cree que es mucho más seguro que estar aquí con ella. Iremos a por Wesker y volveremos para acabar esa vacuna.

- ¿No es peligroso dejarla aquí?

- No saben de su existencia, sería mucho peor trasladarla. Estaremos en continuo contacto a través del teléfono. Sólo Hunnigan sabrá nuestro pequeño secreto. – Habló con una tenue sonrisa, observando el rostro de la joven, temeroso y preocupado.

- Vale, confío en ti.

Acto seguido, ambos se miraron fijamente durante unos instantes para después, abrazarse fuertemente, abandonando todo los pensamientos nefastos por unos segundos.


	31. Capítulo 31

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción, pertenecen a CAPCOM.**

**Algunos detalles, como pueden ser escenas, diálogos o escenarios, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de alguno de los juegos o similares.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien entre todos, recordar que yo no soy escritora.**

Capítulo 31

Amy se posicionó de lado en la cama, dejando caer su brazo sobre aquel lado, dándose cuenta de que Leon se encontraba aún allí, dormido, abrazándola con uno de sus fuertes brazos.

La morena se quedó inmóvil contemplando el rostro sereno del hombre, pensando en lo mucho que le gustaba, en que lo necesitaba. No pudo evitar sentir aquella sensación interior ya tan característica y presente, aquel cosquilleo interno que el amor le provocaba al observar a aquel hombre que tanto había cambiado su vida.

Amy acarició con sumo cuidado el rostro del rubio dibujado una leve sonrisa, suspirando profundamente mientras apartaba un mecho de pelo que tapaba uno de los ojos de Leon pero, segundos después, el hombre despertó abriendo los ojos lentamente, encontrándose a escasos centímetros de la joven.

- Perdona si te he despertado., - Susurró ella manteniendo aquella sonrisa en su rostro, perdiéndose en el azul de los ojos del rubio.

- Que va, no ha sido tu culpa. – Comentó mientras apartaba su pelo echándolo hacia atrás ante la atenta mirada de la chica, quien volvió a tomar la palabra sin dejar de mirarlo con aquella intensidad.

- Gracias por esto, significa mucho para mí.

- No tienes que darlas, lo hago con mucho gusto. – Respondió dibujando una sonrisa.

Amy le respondió de igual forma para después, comenzar a acercarse más al rostro del rubio, hasta que sus labios se unieron en un pequeño y lento beso, mientras ambos acariciaban el rostro del contrario con ternura.

- Ojalá está paz pudiera durar para siempre. – Susurró ella entrecortadamente tras separarse levemente del joven, tratando de contener el llanto al pensar en su hermano y las cosas horribles que aún les deparaba el futuro. Un futuro que no auguraba nada bueno.

- Eh, - Habló Leon mientras buscaba los ojos de Amy. - Te prometo que todo saldrá bien. Nadie más va a morir.

La chica escondió el rostro asintiendo con ganas mientras trataba de retener las lágrimas, deseando que tuviera razón, intentando convencerse de que todo iría bien y de que no podía permitirse el hundirse en aquellos momentos tan difíciles y peligrosos.

Leon, sin decir nada más, se limitó a incorporarse levemente junto a ella y abrazarla con fuerza, dejando a la chica enterrar su rostro en su pecho.

- Vale, tenemos que irnos así que, será mejor que nos preparemos. – Habló recomponiéndose mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas Amy, levantándose rápidamente de la cama tras separarse del fuerte cuerpo del rubio, quien la imitó, aunque con más tranquilidad.

La morena se dirigió a un pequeño armario, donde abrió las puertas en busca de su ropa comenzando a desvestirse ante la atenta mirada de Leon.

- No te quedes ahí parado mirándome, vístete, vamos. – Comentó mirándole momentáneamente para después, continuar con su tarea.

- Me lo pones muy difícil. – Respondió con una sonrisa, mirando a la joven que se había vuelto a girar para mirarlo, lanzándole la camiseta que se había quitado.

- Por favor, sea un poco profesional señor Kennedy. – Se burló ella terminando de vestirse mientras Leon reía levemente, murmurando entre dientes su típico `` mujeres ´´ y después salía de la sala directo hacia el cuarto en el cual tenía sus cosas.

El rubio entró en la habitación aún con aquella sonrisa infantil en su rostro, comenzando a desvestirse pensando en aquella mujer, sin tener aún claro cómo había sucedido todo tan rápido. De pronto, a su mente también acudió Ada... Aún persistía aquel sentimiento confuso en él hacía la misteriosa mujer, y eso hacia que se sintiera frustrado y algo culpable respecto a Amy pero ¿Cómo solucionar aquello? ¿Cómo deshacerse de todo lo vivido durante tantos años?

A pesar de todo aquel embrollo, sabía que se estaba enamorando cada día un poco más de Amy, y aquello era algo irrevocable y bien sabido por él, pues nunca le había pasado algo parecido, ni siquiera con Ada. En esta ocasión, al menos sabía de forma certera que había algo más que una fuerte atracción. O al menos, eso creía él.

Una vez hubo acabado de vestirse, el rubio salió hacia el salón de la casa, donde Amy se encontraba con su madre.

- Con que os vais ya. – Comentó la mayor observando al hombre acercarse hasta ellas enfundando su pistola en la cartuchera.

- Sí, cuanto antes acabemos con esto mejor. Os dejaré despediros. – Añadió para después, alejarse de las dos mujeres unos pasos, centrándose en vislumbrar el exterior por los huecos de las ventanas tapadas con robustos listones maderas.

- ¿Seguro qué estarás bien? – Preguntó Amy mirando fijamente a su madre con preocupación cuando Leon se alejó.

- Claro, tranquila, trata de cuidarte y estar muy atenta. Somos la última esperanza que le queda a este mundo. Ten mucho cuidado hija. – Susurró la mujer abrazando a la chica fuertemente mientras ella le correspondía de igual forma, tratando de no llorar.

- Avisa a Leon al más mínimo problema. – Ordenó la menor tras separarse de la morena, mirándola fijamente con seriedad.

- Claro. Y tú hazle caso, en esto sabe más que nosotras. Te quiero.

- Y yo a ti. – Contestó en un susurró agarrando la mano de su madre fuertemente mientras ambas se miraban a los ojos.

- Ve. – Finalizó la mujer soltando lentamente la mano de la joven, quien asintió dejando escapar una lágrima, alejándose.

- Buena suerte. – Se despidió Leon cuando Amy se alejó de su madre para después, abrir la puerta de la calle y salir junto con la chica preparado para volver a sumergirse en el horror.

Sin perder un segundo, ambos comenzaron a correr hacia las afueras de la ciudad cuando el móvil de Leon comenzó a sonar. El rubio lo sacó ágilmente sin dejar de correr respondiendo a la llamada de Hunnigan.

- Leon, dirigiros a la autopista donde os dejaron al llegar, allí os espera un helicóptero que os llevará al edificio de Umbrella's Power en Los Ángeles. La BSAA ha confirmado que Wesker se reunirá allí en unas horas con los grandes de las farmacéuticas para llegar a un acuerdo sobre el virus T y la vacuna. Bueno, mejor dicho sobre cómo no sacarla la mercado para poder tener el control sobre el planeta y ganar dinero fácil.

- Entendido, nos dirigimos para allá.

- Mucha suerte, tened cuidado.

- Gracias, Hunnigan.

Acto seguido el hombre guardó el teléfono sin dejar de correr tras de Amy, dirigiéndose hacia aquella autopista abandonada mientras ambos se deshacían de los zombies que se interponían en su camino, decididos a atraparlos.

Al llegar a la carretera, ambos se pararon en seco observando como los no – muertos habían llegado hasta allí, invadiendo todos los carriles mientras el helicóptero trataba de encontrar lugar para aterrizar.

- No podrá aterrizar, tendremos que subirnos cuando baje todo lo posible. – Comentó Leon mientras observaba el aparato y levantaba el brazo haciendo señas al piloto, que entendió lo que tenía que hacer a la perfección, comenzando a descender lentamente.

La pareja comenzó a correr con todo su empeño intentando esquivar los muertos y deshacerse de ellos sin usar sus armas para no alertar a más. Amy fue la primera en llegar hasta el helicóptero, subiendo con dificultad debido al viento provocado por las hélices pero, antes de que Leon tocara el metal del objeto, un Zombie lo agarró por detrás, haciéndole caer.

- ¡Leon! – Gritó Amy alarmada mientras contemplaba con temor como el rubio forcejeaba con el infectado, y otros tantos se acercaban raudos a él.

- ¡No bajes del Helicóptero! – Habló con esfuerzo el hombre deshaciéndose de su contrincante y levantándose rápidamente pero, un nuevo ser lo sorprendió por un lateral.

Está vez, Amy disparó al zombie en la cabeza abatiéndolo al instante mientras Leon comenzaba a correr hacia el helicóptero, que alzaba el vuelo lentamente ante la llegada de tantos no muertos.

El hombre saltó con todas sus fuerzas agarrándose a uno de los patines de aterrizaje mientras la joven trataba de ayudarlo a subir, tirando de uno de sus brazos con energía.

- Dios, ha faltado poco... – Murmuró agotada la morena mientras se apoyaba contra una de las paredes metálicas del objeto. - ¿Estás bien? – Dijo centrando su mirada en la del rubio, algo preocupada, observando como el hombre se tocaba el hombro que días antes se había herido.

- Creo que se me han saltado los puntos. – Contestó mientras vislumbraba unas pequeñas gotas de sangre en la zona de su hombro al quitarse la chaqueta.

- Déjame ver. – Dijo mientras se acercaba a él y le ayudaba a desabrocharse los botones de la camisa.

- Estás acostumbrándote demasiado a desnudarme. – Comentó el hombre con una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

- No seas idiota, no puedo arreglarlo si no te quitas la camisa, además, te encanta, no mientas. – Respondió de las misma forma devolviéndola la sonrisa mientras sacaba el material necesario de su caja de primeros auxilios.

- ¿Y a quién le gusta más? – Se burló Leon haciendo que la joven le golpeará de broma en el pecho con una sonrisa.

- Eres un idiota. Pero eres el idiota más increíble que jamás he conocido. – Susurró mirándole directamente a los ojos mientras Leon cambiaba su semblante, acercándose lentamente a ella mientras acariciaba su rostro, hasta que los labios de ambos quedaron unidos por completo en un tierno y mágico beso.

**¡Gracias por leer y comentar! **

**mire2006: La madre de Amy es una mujer introvertida, que ha sufrido mucho, por esa razón es tan cerrada e intenta que su hija sea fuerte para que no se desmorone. Y tienes mucha razón, Amy es extremadamente terca pero más que nada por el miedo que tiene a perder a más personas. Gracias por tus reviews!**


	32. Capítulo 32

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción, pertenecen a CAPCOM.**

**Algunos detalles, como pueden ser escenas, diálogos o escenarios, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de alguno de los juegos o similares.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien entre todos, recordar que yo no soy escritora.**

Capítulo 32

El helicóptero dejó a la pareja a unos kilómetros del lugar, a las afueras de la gran ciudad Californiana junto a una gran zona industrial.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – Preguntó la mujer confusa al observar el solitario y lejano lugar.

- Tranquila, tomaremos prestado un coche de por aquí. – Comentó observando a su alrededor, visualizando una fábrica en particular.

- Espero que tomar prestado no signifique robar.

- Ser agente del gobierno te abre muchas puertas, entre ellas las de los coches ajenos. Vamos.

La morena siguió al hombre hasta una de las fábricas donde rápidamente se hizo con un vehículo común que no llamara la atención enseñando su distintivo para poner rumbo hacia el lugar indicado en el GPS de su teléfono, en el centro de los Ángeles.

Una vez cerca del lugar, el rubio aparcó el coche continuando a pie el tramo que les quedaba hasta el edificio.

- Es este. – Dijo Leon deteniéndose en la acera contraria, contemplando un enrome edificio de doce plantas hecho en su mayoría de cristal.

- ¿Farmacéutica Vall? – Habló Amy con el ceño fruncido observando las grandes letras colocadas a la entrada del lugar.

- Claro, Umbrella quedó prohibida cuando se descubrieron sus planes, es sólo una tapadera.

- ¿Cómo vamos a entrar?

- No tenemos más remedio que entrar por la principal e improvisar.

- Te sigo.

Tras la respuesta de la mujer, ambos se encaminaron hacia la entrada, entrando cuando las puertas de cristal se abrieron a su paso encontrándose una amplía recepción donde una mujer se encontraba sentada frente a un escritorio, limándose las uñas mientras contestaba al teléfono que no paraba de sonar.

- Supongo que no nos dejará entrar así que, distráela y me colaré. Intentaré activar la alarma de incendios o algo parecido. – Susurró Leon cerca de Amy para después, detenerse mientras la chica se encaminaba hacia la recepcionista.

En cuanto la mujer concentró la atención en Amy, el hombre se introdujo por uno de los pasillos que conducían al tramo de escaleras, donde comenzó a ascender al observar que no había cámaras de vigilancia, para introducirse en la primera planta.

Al entrar en el lugar tras cerciorarse de que no había nadie, anduvo por el pasillo observando intensamente a su alrededor pero, de pronto, tuvo que meterse en una habitación cercana al escuchar pasos acercarse a su posición.

- Bingo. – Murmuró el hombre con alegría al hallar sobre su cabeza un detector de humos, sacando de uno de sus bolsillos un mechero mientras se acercaba a unos archivadores cercanos.

La discusión entre Amy y la recepcionista se vio truncada al comenzar a salir agua de los pivotes del techo. La morena fingió mientras la recepcioncita se levantaba ágilmente y comenzaba a gritar que salieran del lugar, sacando su teléfono móvil.

Amy, en vez de seguirla, se quedó en el mismo lugar esperando que Leon apareciera, tal y como le había dicho pero, al escuchar pasos ágiles de varias personas descender por la escalera, tuvo que meterse en el ascensor de la planta para no ser descubierta.

- Mierda... – Murmuró la mujer enfadada mientras el ascensor comenzaba a ascender al haber sido llamado desde alguna planta superior, pensando en qué hacer al abrirse las puertas pero, no pudo encontrar un buen plan antes de que las puertas se abrieran en la tercera planta.

La joven, sin pensar antes de actuar, golpeó fuertemente al hombre armado que tenía ante ella con la culata de su arma para después comenzar a correr por el pasillo seguida de aquel extraño que gritaba fuertemente alarmando a sus compañeros, los cuales no tardaron en aparecer, cortándole el paso a la joven.

Amy, al verse acorralada comenzó a disparar, cuando uno de los hombres uniformados apareció por detrás derribándola y arrebatándola el arma, mientras que al final del pasillo, hacia su entrada en escena Leon, alertado por los tiros.

Sin poder remediarlo, puesto que estaban en desventaja numérica, la pareja fue acorralada y apresada.

- Cachearles y quitarles todo lo que lleven encima. Iré a avisar al jefe, a ver que quiere que hagamos con ellos. – Habló uno de los enemigos para después, alejarse raudo del lugar mientras otros dos comenzaban a cachear a ambos.

Minutos después, un hombre vestido de traje negro de mediana edad apareció en el lugar acercándose a los soldados.

- Estos son los intrusos, llevaban armas, teléfonos y el hombre este frasco. – Dijo uno de los guardias ofreciendo el objeto de cristal al hombre, quien lo observó detenidamente.

- Encerrarlos separados. Quiero saber qué es esto antes de interrogarlos. Encargaros de que todo vuelva a ir bien antes de que llegue Wesker. – Farfulló alejándose con el frasco mientras la pareja se miraba levemente con preocupación, y eran empujados para que caminaran hacia delante.

Minutos después, Leon se encontraba sentado en el suelo de una sala de almacenaje de miles fármacos en estanterías metálica con las manso atadas, mientras pensaba con enfado qué iba a hacer para salir de aquel lío cuando todo se había vuelto del revés.

De pronto, salió de sus cavilaciones al escuchar que la puerta se abría, poniéndose en pie ágilmente. La sorpresa le inundó al contemplar a Ada entrando en el lugar con discreción, acercándose a él tras cerrar la puerta y atascarla.

- Últimamente estás teniendo muy mala suerte, Leon. – Comentó con serenidad tras terminar con la puerta, mirando al hombre con una sonrisa.

- Ada... – Murmuró él aún sin entender nada, envuelto en la intriga.

- Creo que esto es tuyo, no vuelvas a perderlo ¿quieres? – Volvió a tomar la palabra acercándose al hombre y guardando el frasco que la madre de Amy le había dado, en un bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

- ¿Por qué me ayudas?

- Wesker tiene algo mío y necesito acabar con él. Volveremos a vernos, Leon. – Susurró con voz sensual mientras acariciaba el rostro del hombre muy cerca suyo, al borde de rozar sus labios para después, darse la vuelta súbitamente y salir del lugar a toda prisa, dejando a Leon tremendamente confuso.

- Mujeres... – Murmuró agitando levemente la cabeza al pensar en aquel misticismo que la morena se traía entre manos, y el coqueteo constante que Ada siempre se empeñaba en usar con él sin llegar nunca a aclarar nada respecto a su relación.

El rubio suspiró profundamente intentando apartar todos aquellos pensamientos inútil sobre sentimientos de su mente, para centrarse en lo verdaderamente importante, que era salir de allí.

Transcurrido un largo rato, la puerta volvió a abrirse pero, está vez, uno de los guardias de antes entró en el lugar, empujando a Leon para que anduviera hacia la salida del almacén, dirigiéndolo por el pasillo hasta una estancia cercana donde entraron. Está vez, el lugar era una oficina con un escritorio y archivadores, sutilmente decorado por una triste planta.

- Leon vislumbró Amy, igualmente maniatada, sentada en el suelo con un reguero de sangre salir de su labio inferior.

- Aquí está, señor. – Habló el guarida soltando a Leon ante aquel hombre trajeado que, sin duda, era uno de los grandes jefes de Umbrella's Power.

- Bien, David, puedes marcharte, yo me encargo de esto. – Comentó mientras sonreía con malicia mirando a Amy y después a Leon, para a continuación quitarse la chaqueta de su traje y la corbata. – Esto va a ser duro, pongámonos cómodos.


	33. Capítulo 33

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción, pertenecen a CAPCOM.**

**Algunos detalles, como pueden ser escenas, diálogos o escenarios, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de alguno de los juegos o similares.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien entre todos, recordar que yo no soy escritora.**

Capítulo 33

El hombre trajeado se acercó al ventanal del despacho y cerró las cortinas con calma para después, desabrocharse el primer botón de su blanca camisa y remangarse, girándose para mirar a la pareja, que le contemplaba serios.

- Con que sois agentes del gobierno y vais a por Wesker ¿no? He mandado analizar la sustancia, sé lo que pretendéis. La han destruido. – Comentó triunfante el hombre sin saber lo que en realidad había ocurrido con aquel frasco. – Sin embargo, esto es algo que nos inquieta enormemente, tenéis científicos trabajando en el anti virus y van por muy buen camino. Como comprenderéis es algo que no podemos permitir.

- No me cabe duda. – Respondió irónico Leon observando con asco al castaño.

- Bueno, hay dos formas de hacer esto; Por las buenas, o por las malas. Empezaré por la primera, ya que soy un tío generoso. ¿Quiénes trabajan en la vacuna y dónde están? El único que iba encaminado era Jack Stokes y está muerto ¿Era tu hermano, cierto? – Preguntó con una sonrisilla el hombre mientras clavaba sus ojos en los de la chica.

- Déjala en paz, ella no tiene nada que ver con esto, yo soy el que tiene respuestas. – Se precipitó a intervenir el rubio con semblante serio, enfadado.

- Mmm... Interesante. Te importa esta chica por lo que veo, así que, por su bien y el tuyo propio, responde a la pregunta. ¿Quiénes y dónde están? – Volvió a hablar, esta vez, con impaciencia.

- Vete a la mierda. – Respondió el rubio con indeferencia haciendo que el castaño riera con ganas.

- Está bien, tú lo has querido, héroe. Levántate. – Ordenó a Amy mientras la agarraba de un brazo y tiraba de ella bruscamente para después, acercarse al escritorio y sacar una navaja de un cajón y cortar las cuerdas que atacaba a la joven.

- ¿Qué pretendes? – Preguntó Leon con temor sin apartar la vista del hombre.

- Es mi método malo, muy efectivo, he de decir. No te impacientes.

- No se te ocurra tocarla.

- Demasiado tarde. – Dijo con una sonrisa maligna para después, darle la espalda al hombre y mirar a Amy. – Quítate la camiseta.

La chica observó el rostro sereno del castaño con miedo pensando en que pasaría tras aquello, quedándose inmóvil durante unos segundos hasta que la voz del hombre ordenándola de forma más brusca y tremendamente seria que lo hiciera la sobrecogió.

- Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo y créeme, te gustará mucho menos. – Dijo acercándose a ella, mirándola fijamente.

- Hijo de puta... – Habló Leon con furia mientras se acercaba a él con decisión pero se detuvo de inmediato al observar como el hombre agarraba a Amy del cuello rápidamente.

- Da un paso más o intenta cualquier cosa y la mato ahora mismo. Eso es, estate quietecito. – Habló de nuevo acercándose a Leon, agarrándolo bruscamente para llevarlo hasta la silla del despacho y atarlo a ella con unas cuerdas que antes habían servido para retener a la mujer a la misma silla.

- Amy, no lo hagas. – Dijo el rubio una vez estuvo atado, mirando a la chica a los ojos, observando su miedo con impotencia.

- Puedes pararlo cuando tú quieras. – Intervino el hombre con calma. – Sólo tienes que contestar a esa simple pregunta.

- No digas nada, Leon, por favor. – Suplicó con voz temblorosa ella mientras clavaba sus pupilas en las de él, y procedía a quitarse la camiseta de manga larga lentamente, intentando contener el temblor de su cuerpo.

- Muy bien, continua.

La chica respiró profundamente intentando reunir valor para proseguir mientras observaba fugazmente a Leon, quien negaba con la cabeza. Amy sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse y se desabrochó el sujetador lentamente, quitándoselo mientras trataba de cubrir sus pechos.

- Sois los dos muy duros ¿eh? Sigue quitándote cosas, guapa, esto se pone interesante.

- Amy...

- ¡Cállate, Leon! Por favor. – Le cortó la morena mientras con una mano se desabrochaba el pantalón y comenzaba a bajárselo, llorando de forma silenciosa.

- ¿Estás seguro de qué no quieres hablar? ¿Ni tú tampoco? – Preguntó acercándose a Amy, colocándose detrás suya y de frente a Leon. – Habrá que continuar entonces.

El castaño Acarició el vientre de la chica descendiendo hasta su única prenda, agarrando el borde de la braga comenzando a bajarla muy lentamente, mientras con su otra mano libre ascendía tocando el cuerpo de la chica, quien trataba de no emitir sonido alguno con su llanto mientras Leon se agitaba con fervor en la silla, intentando deshacerse de las cuerdas.

- ¡Para, maldito cabrón, te diré lo que quieras! – Gritó furioso el rubio.

- ¡Cállate, joder! – Le imitó la morena con rencor mientras el hombre paraba y comenzaba a reír.

- ¿Sabéis? Hoy me siento ocioso así que, voy a declinar tu oferta y voy a hacer un experimento. Ahora le tocará a él y tú pondrás el limite guapa, tengo mucha curiosidad de ver cuán fuertes sois, además, nos lo estamos pasando muy bien. –Comentó con una sonrisa alejándose de la chica, quien se cubrió rápidamente cogiendo su sostén, pero el hombre la gritó para que se estuviera quieta.

Amy se terminó de abrochar la prenda y se quedó parada cual estatua observando el nuevo movimiento de aquel cruel hombre que se acercó hasta llegar frente a Leon.

- Misma pregunta para los dos otra vez; Quién o quiénes trabajan desarrollando la cura y dónde están, así que, ya sabeis. Podéis pararme en cuanto queráis.

Acto seguido, el hombre volvió la vista hacia el rubio y le golpeó fuertemente en el rostro provocando que este emitiera un quejido de dolor. Amy se sobresaltó sorprendida y asustada, tapándose la boca con la mano.

Transcurridos unos segundos de absoluto silencio, el hombre volvió a propinar a Leon un fuerte puñetazo, pero, está vez, no se detuvo prosiguiendo con los golpes uno tras otro haciendo sangrar al rubio ante la mirada aterrada de Amy, quien lloraba amargamente en silencio hasta que no aguantó más.

- ¡Es mi madre, está cerca de Raccoon en nuestra casa! – gritó desesperada rompiendo en llanto, respirando tras observar que el hombre había parado de pegar a Leon y se daba la vuelta lentamente, tocándose el puño herido y ensangrentado, al igual que su camisa.

- ¡Qué rápida! Gracias guapa, me estaba empezando a hacer daño. Si me disculpáis tengo que irme a atender otros asuntos más importantes, ha sido un placer. – Se despidió de forma burlona acercándose a la puerta tras recoger su chaqueta y corbata, saliendo del lugar para después cerrar por fuera con llave.

La morena se acercó velozmente hasta Leon y comenzó a desatarlo sin dejar de llorar para acto seguido, colocarse frente a él de rodillas, observando su rostro ensangrentado e hinchado.

- Lo siento mucho, Leon. – Susurró mientras apartaba el pelo de la cara del hombre con sumo cuidado.

- Tranquila, estoy bien. No te preocupes, saldremos de aquí y sacaremos a tu madre de allí antes de que ellos la encuentren. Siento que ese cabrón te haya tocado.

- No tienes la culpa, has respetado mi decisión, tranquilo. Voy a limpiarte. – Dijo mientras cogía su camiseta tirada en el suelo y con mucho cuidado retiraba la sangre de la cara del rubio, que se quejaba con gemido al sentir el roce de la prenda.

- Tengo el frasco que me dio tu madre, Ada apareció y me lo dio, Amy. Iremos a por Wesker y nos largaremos. – Habló el joven cuando la morena terminó con su tarea y comenzó a vestirse.

- Pero tu no estás en condiciones para luchar.

- No hay tiempo que perder, Amy. Tenemos que salir de aquí y recuperar nuestras cosas. Llamaré a Hunnigan y le diré que manden a un equipo a recoger a tu madre, no llegaremos a tiempo y no se nos pueden adelantar. – Dijo mientras se ponía en pie con algo de dificultad y observaba la habitación pensando un plan.

- Está bien, pero no me parece un buen plan en absoluto enfrentarte contra ese hombre ahora. Ponte esto sobre la mejilla, aliviará el dolor y evitara la hinchazón. – Agregó la morena pasándole un pisapapeles del escritorio de metal que el hombre se apoyó con delicadeza, obedeciéndola.

- Tenemos que derribar esta puerta. – Informó tocando la susodicha, intentando abrirla para comprobar como era su cerradura.

- ¿Crees que podríamos hacerlo con una patada? – Preguntó la chica no muy convencida.

- Más nos vale porque, no hay nada que podamos usar para ello.

- Bien, pues, intentémoslo.

- ¿Lista?

- Sí.

A la respuesta de la joven, ambos tomaron impulso y propinaron una fuerte patada a la puerta que hizo saltar el pomo, abriendo la puerta de par en par con un gran estruendo.

**Se irán descubriendo poco a poco tanto los secretos de Ada como los sentimientos de Leon, pero ¡hay que darle tiempo al tiempo!**

**Gracias por leer y comentar!**


	34. Capítulo 34

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción, pertenecen a CAPCOM.**

**Algunos detalles, como pueden ser escenas, diálogos o escenarios, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de alguno de los juegos o similares.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien entre todos, recordar que yo no soy escritora.**

Capítulo 34

Ambos salieron lentamente cubriendo cada uno un lado del largo pasillo, sorprendiéndose de que estuviera desierto y en completo silencio.

- No puedo creer que sean tan imbéciles como para dejarnos solos. – Dijo Leon avanzando por uno de los lados del pasillo, llegando ante el ascensor sin ver a nadie.

De pronto el sonido de un tiroteo unas plantas más arriba distrajo a la pareja, que tras mirarse fugazmente, comenzó a correr hacia las escaleras, ascendiendo para averiguar de dónde de provenía el sonido.

Al hallarse en la novena planta, los dos pararon ante la puerta de acceso a ella, descubriendo que era allí donde estaba sucediendo todo.

- Quédate aquí, iré a averiguar qué es lo que ocurre. – Murmuró Leon tocando la puerta pero, se detuvo cuando Amy habló con indignación.

- Ni hablar, estás herido, no sé ni como te mantienes en pie después de esa paliza. Iremos los dos, además, ni siquiera estamos armados.

El rubio suspiró levemente resignándose, para después, volverse hacia la puerta y abrirla muy lentamente, contemplando que aquel tramo estaba desierto.

Ambos salieron y se acercaron hacia una de las esquinas que conectaban con un nuevo tramo de pasillo. Leon, que iba el primero, pudo vislumbrar la guerra que se estaba desatado en aquel lugar, donde agentes de la BSAA disparaban a los guardias de seguridad del complejo, escondidos tras archivadores enormes tirados por los suelos.

- La BSAA. Chris no debe de andar muy lejos. – Susurró sin girarse a la mujer pero, al no recibir respuesta, el hombre se giró observando con sorpresa que Amy no estaba a su lado, si no unos pasos más atrás reteniendo a un guardia desarmado del cuello, mientras le apuntaba con la pistola de este. Leon se acercó rápidamente hacia allí confuso y asustado.

- ¡Están en el laboratorio de la segunda planta! – Contestó el guardia asustado mientras mantenía las manos en alto y tras aquella contestación, caía inconsciente al suelo tras recibir un fuerte golpe en al cabeza con la culata de su arma.

- ¿Qué diablos haces? Podría haberte matado. – Riñó Leon a la chica mirándola fijamente con rostro serio.

- Oye, no me mires así, nos he salvado la vida. Apareció por detrás. Nuestras cosas están en el laboratorio de la segunda planta.

- Bien... – Murmuró deshaciéndose de su enfado con un suspiro. – La BSAA está aquí.

- ¡Leon! – gritó Chris Redfield mientras corría hacia la pareja sorprendido. - ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó al descubrir el rostro del rubio.

- Es largo de explicar. Chris, necesito que contactes con Hunnigan, nos han quitado nuestro equipo.

El castaño asintió sin entender pero, aún así, se limitó a obedecer al agente pasándole el pinganillo de su oreja derecha al contactar con Ingrid.

- Por fin, estaba preocupadísima ¿Qué ha pasado, Leon? – preguntó la mujer con alivio.

- Nos descubrieron e interrogaron. Tuvimos que delatar a la señora Stokes. Hunnigan, necesito que mandes un equipo a por ella a las coordenadas que te pasé al llegar allí, tenemos que adelantarnos a los hombres de Wesker.

- Entendido, lo haré de inmediato y ordenaré que la traigan aquí, estará segura. ¿Podréis recuperar vuestras cosas?

- Sí, sólo espero que no hayan podido acceder a los documentos del teléfono.

- Tranquilo, no lo han hecho. Yo lo hubiera sabido automáticamente después. Tened mucho cuidado, con cualquier novedad contactaré con vosotros, suerte.

- Gracias, Hunnigan. – Se despidió el rubio quitándose el pinganillo, entregándoselo a Redfield.

- Veo que las cosas no han ido muy bien. Hunnigan me contó lo de la madre de Amy y todo eso de Wesker.

- Tenemos el líquido, sólo hay que inyectárselo. – Intervino Amy mostrando uan gran jeringuilla que había cogido de uno de los almacenes mientras Leon sacaba el frasco y se lo mostraba al castaño.

- Estupendo, pues vamos a por él, acaba de llegar hace nada. Mandaré a uno de mis hombres a por vuestras cosas.

- Estupendo. Te seguimos, Chris. – Respondió Leon.

Los tres comenzaron a correr por el pasillo ahora desierto, hasta llegar ante unas grandes puertas dobles de madera que Chris abrió súbitamente, entrando en un gran laboratorio lleno de cápsulas gigantescas, que contenían seres monstruosos y deformes.

- Nuevas mutaciones del virus. – Susurró Leon contemplando su alrededor, seguido por Amy.

Todos se pararon en seco alarmados cuando una voz masculina habló envolviéndolo todo con su eco.

- Sal, Wesker, no querrás además ser un cobarde. – Habló Chris mientras recorría la sala con la vista, inspeccionando cada rincón.

- Mira que sois estúpidos ¿No habéis entendido que no podéis matarme? – Comentó el hombre apareciendo ante el trío con una sonrisa burlona. - ¿Cómo pretendéis hacerlo ahora que mis hombres os han jodido el plan?

- ¡Cómo sea! – Bramó el agente de la BSAA disparando al rubio, quien esquivó los tiros raudo, aplacando al castaño.

Chris se puso rápidamente en pie, y tras observar que su arma había llegado lejos de su alcance, corrió hacia Wesker para enfrentarse a él cuerpo a cuerpo mientras Leon lanzaba el frasco a Amy, y corría en ayuda de su compañero.

La chica rápidamente sacó la gran jeringuilla llenándola de la sustancia rojiza, observando la fuerte pelea esperando el momento propicio para actuar.

Este no tardó en llegar cuando Albert se encontraba de espaldas a la mujer, preparado para derribar de un fuerte golpe a ambos hombres y mandarles a la otra punta del laboratorio así que, Amy aprovecho tan fantástica oportunidad y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia el adversario, clavándole la gran aguja en el cuello.

Introdujo tan rápido como pudo el líquido en su organismo pero, antes de que todo entrara, el rubio se giró golpeando a la mujer fuertemente en el abdomen, lanzándola contra las grandes puertas, golpeándose en la cabeza.

Wesker comenzó a gritar de dolor mientras se arrancaba la jeringuilla del cuello, tarándola al suelo con enfado, para después dirigirse hacia los dos abatidos hombres que luchaban por ponerse en pie, dispuesto a acabar con los dos, pero tuvo que desistir cuando dos agentes de la BSAA entraron en el lugar disparando a bocajarro.

Albert Wesker corrió adentrándose en un pasillo del lado izquierdo, desapareciendo de la estancia rápidamente, seguido de uno de los agentes.

- ¡Capitán! – Dijo el otro soldado acercándose al hombre y ayudándolo a ponerse en pie.

- Gracias, Pierce. ¿Estás bien, Leon? – Preguntó ayudándole a ponerse en pie, ofreciéndole la mano.

- Sí... ¿Dónde está Amy? – Murmulló entre quejidos de dolor, recorriendo la habitación con la vista.

- Oh, no... – Respondió en un susurró leve Chris al hallar a la morena tirada junto a la puerta.

Los tres hombres corrieron hacia ella, llegando Leon primero, agachándose mientras tocaba su cuello comprobando sus constantes.

- Está bien, sólo se ha desmayado. Hay que sacarla de aquí, sangra bastante. – Comentó mientras sacaba la mano de debajo de su cabeza llena de sangre.

- Bien, nosotros te cubriremos, la llevaremos hasta nuestro helicóptero, tenemos un médico militar.

- Por cierto, aquí están los objetos del laboratorio de la segunda planta, Capitán.

- Buen trabajo. – Dijo mientras los cogía y se los entregaba a Leon, quien los guardó rápidamente para después, coger a la chica en brazos.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Preguntó Chris al observar que le costaba algo de esfuerzo al rubio a consecuencia de lo vivido aquel día.

- Está bien, sacadnos de aquí.

A la respuesta clara y decidida del agente, los dos hombres de la BSAA se pusieron en marcha de forma rauda, buscando la salida de aquel horrible edificio ahora hecho trizas.

**¡Gracias por leer y comentar!**


	35. Capítulo 35

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción, pertenecen a CAPCOM.**

**Algunos detalles, como pueden ser escenas, diálogos o escenarios, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de alguno de los juegos o similares.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien entre todos, recordar que yo no soy escritora.**

Capítulo 35

Leon se encontraba sentado en una silla observando totalmente abstraído el rostro sereno de Amy, pensando en todo lo que habían vivido dentro de aquel edificio, la rabia tan intensa que había experimentado, la impotencia de no poder hacer nada mientras contemplaba como aquel hombre la obligaba a desnudarse.

El rubio se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de sus pensamientos, desde hacía tiempo, tenían que ver con la morena. Ella estaba haciéndose un hueco en su mente poco a poco, y lo más temido de todo, en su alma.

No podía evitar sentir una extraña sensación de vacío en su interior al pensar que ella se alejara de su lado, quedando de nuevo solo, a merced de la desconfianza eterna hacia el resto de humanos. ¿Cómo había ella roto aquel muro impenetrable en tan poco tiempo?

_Es sincera y se ha preocupado por ti desde el principio, lo ha arriesgado todo sin conocerte. Está tan loca como tú. – _Pensó hallando la respuesta mientras dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa en su cara sin dejar de mirarla.

Segundos después, el hombre se incorporó rápidamente acercándose hasta el borde de la cama cuando descubrió que la joven comenzaba a despertar, abriendo los ojos lentamente.

- Por fin te despiertas, me has dado un buen susto. – Comentó Leon mientras ensanchaba la sonrisa de su rostro.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? Lo último que recuerdo es haberle clavado la aguja a Wesker.

- Hizo que te dieras un buen golpe, de ahí la brecha en la sien, después caíste y te golpeaste la parte trasera de al cabeza. Te han hecho muchas pruebas pero parece que no ha sido un traumatismo grave.

- Bien... Leon, no llegué a inyectarle todo a Wesker. – Murmuró intentando controlar su mareo, mirando al hombre con preocupación.

- Tranquila, no te preocupes por eso, ha servido de mucho, aún conservará una fuerza superior pero ha disminuido su poder. He hablado con tu madre, ella me lo dijo, está en Washington con Hunnigan, está bien.

- Gracias a Dios, ¿Y Chris? ¿Él está bien?

- Sí, nos trajo aquí con él. Estamos en el complejo de la BSAA, cerca de Nevada.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Te han mirado esas heridas?

- Claro, está vez no me han roto la nariz. – Comentó divertido con una sonrisilla. – El pómulo y el ojo se han llevado la peor parte, pero después de unos días con un buen moratón se pasará.

- Me alegro, no te imaginas el miedo que pasé viendo como ese bestia te pegaba; Te subestimé. Eres un tío duro, un agente especial del gobierno. – Dijo esbozando una sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos, invadida por el mareo y Leon la correspondía de igual forma.

- Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que los médicos confirmes que estás recuperada.

- Está bien, pero por favor, tú no te vayas, no me dejes sola. – Susurró observándole directamente a los ojos, sintiendo temor.

- Claro que no, no me separaré de ti. – Respondió acercándose más a la joven, acariciando su rostro.

La morena se incorporó levemente ignorando sus dolores para besar al hombre con suma ternura y amor, sintiendo que un segundo lejos de él sería como años. Jamás había experimentado una sensación tan fuerte y tan pura; Estaba total e irrevocablemente enamorada de ese hombre que la había protegido con su vida desde el comienzo, que la había ayudado en sus peores momentos sin abandonarla.

Sin que la pareja se diera cuenta, la puerta de la estancia se abrió dando paso a un sorprendido Chris, que se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos contemplando la sentida escena con una pequeña sonrisa, puesto que se alegraba de que ambos hubieran encontrado el uno en el otro a la persona en quien confiar y apoyarse para seguir en aquel mundo de locos.

- Vaya, venía a comprobar cómo estabais, pero ya veo que mejor de lo que imaginaba. – Comentó haciendo que ambos se separaran, contemplando al moreno con algo de rubor.

- Lo siento, Chris. – Dijo Leon girándose para encarar al hombre, volviendo a serenarse.

- Venía a contaron que la BSAA está siguiendo el rastro de Wesker, le perdieron en la frontera con Canadá pero es cuestión de tiempo que volvamos a encontrarlo, tenemos muchas unidades y espías entre la corporación de Umbrella. Ese cabrón no se saldrá con la suya.

- Bien, Hunnigan me dijo que había una nueva noticia importante pero que aún no podía contarme nada, espero que tenga que ver con dónde se esconde.

- Ojalá sea así, ya va siendo hora de que este infierno se acabe. Bueno, tengo que reunirme con mis hombres, nos vemos después, pareja. – Se despidió con una sonrisa divertida, dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la estancia mientras Leon y Amy sintieron algo extraño ante aquel calificativo, ruborizándose levemente sin querer.

El rubio, tras unos segundos observando la puerta cerrada, se giró lentamente hasta observar a la chica, que le miraba fijamente.

- Deberías descansar hasta que vuelva el médico de nuevo. Yo tengo que hablar con Hunnigan y que me informe de las nuevas ordenes. – Comentó no muy seguro, mientras evitaba los ojos verdes de ella.

- Está bien, pero cumple tu promesa y vuelve pronto, ya sabes que odio lo que tenga que ver con los hospitales, y bueno, esto es muy parecido.

- Volveré antes de que te des cuenta. – Susurró con una pequeña sonrisa tras acercarse a ella, para después besarla fugazmente y desaparecer de la pequeña sala, sintiéndose estúpido por aquella actitud, pero tremendamente alegre.

El rubio caminó por los austeros pasillos de la base mientras sacaba su teléfono móvil dispuesto a comunicarse con Hunnigan cuando este comenzó a sonar, reflejando el número de la mujer en la pantalla.

- Vaya, qué casualidad, estaba apunto de llamarte yo. –Comentó observando el rostro de la mujer en la pantalla.

- Por fin puedo hablarte sobre lo que te comente. Siéntate porque te vas a sorprender.- Leon guardó silencio esperando impaciente que la castaña continuara. – Albert Wesker tiene un hijo, Jake Muller, de unos veinti-pocos años que actualmente es mercenario en la zona de Edonia, al este. Y tu próxima misión es encontrarlo y ponerlo a salvo de su padre porque ¿Adivina qué?

- Tiene los anticuerpos del Virus T... – Susurró tras unos segundos meditando, pensando que aquella era la razón con más fundamento.

- Exacto. – Confirmó Ingrid asintiendo. – Él no tiene ni idea, claro. No sabemos si Wesker lo sabe pero, es muy probable que intuya algo si él también es inmune, y no podemos arriesgarnos a que acabe con una de las pocas armas que podemos usar en esta lucha.

- Está claro, me pondré en marcha en cuanto podamos salir de aquí.

- Leon, Edonia está en guerra, es un lugar altamente peligroso, no creo que llevar a Amy sea buena idea.

- No puedo dejarla, Hunnigan, me necesita. Además, me ha salvado la vida varias veces, no es una carga.

- Está bien, Leon. No te tomes esto a mal pero, - Comentó vacilando mientras observaba los ojos del rubio. - Ten cuidado porque te estás enamorando de esa mujer y puede interferir en tu trabajo y rendimiento.

- Está todo controlado. – Se apresuró a responder haciendo como si nada.

- Espero que tengas razón. Informa a Chris sobre los nuevos acontecimiento. Buena suerte.

- Adiós, Hunnigan. – Se despidió cerrando el teléfono, quedándose anclado en el lugar pensado, no en el recién descubierto hijo de Wesker, sino en aquellas últimas palabras, que suscitaron aquel temor oculto en la mente de Leon.

Estaba claro que no podía descentrarse o podrían morir muchos, y aquello le deba un miedo terrible; Miedo de no ser capaz de priorizar, de no querer anteponer su trabajo a aquella joven.

_`` Dios, qué coño te pasa ´´ - _Se riñó interiormente mientras sacudía levemente la cabeza y comenzaba a caminar guardando el teléfono, apartando aquellos pensamientos de su mente, para buscar a Chris y ponerse en marcha en la busca de aquel joven.

Llegó a una amplia zona donde el grupo de Chris se reunía ante un gran mapa colgado en una pizarra blanca, lleno de apuntes y flechas en él.

- Chris, hay algo que debes saber, tengo información nueva. – interrumpió el rubio abriendo la puerta de la sala.

- Dime ¿Qué es tan importante? – Preguntó desconcertado el moreno.

- Albert Wesker tiene un hijo y es portador de los anticuerpos. Va a por él, Chris.

El militar cambió de semblante radicalmente quedándose perplejo ante tal revelación, mientras miraba el rostro serio de Leon.


	36. Capítulo 36

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción, pertenecen a CAPCOM.**

**Algunos detalles, como pueden ser escenas, diálogos o escenarios, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de alguno de los juegos o similares.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien entre todos, recordar que yo no soy escritora.**

Capítulo 36

Habían pasado un par de días en los cuales Leon, conjuntamente con la BSAA, habían trazado el plan de actuación a seguir a partir de aquel momento, tras el hallazgo del hijo de Wesker, el único después de su padre en poder salvar al mundo al ser inmune al virus.

Tras una mañana ajetreada, el rubio fue en busca de Amy, quien ya estaba casi recuperada, y había recibido con alegría la noticia de que podría irse ya, y es que, aparte de que estar postrada en una cama sin apenas poder hacer nada, se sentía como una carga para Leon, retrasando su trabajo y haciéndole depender de ella.

La mujer observaba su herida en un pequeño espejo que portaba en su mochila de primeros auxilios cuando el rubio entró en la estancia, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó él acercándose unos pasos, mirándola a los ojos cuando dejó el espejo sobre la cama y le prestó atención.

- Perfectamente, el médico acaba de pasar, me ha dicho que ya podemos irnos, estoy bien.

- Eso es estupendo. Chris y sus hombres salen esta tarde en busca de Wesker, se le ha visto en Rusia, iremos con ellos y nos dejarán en Washington.

- ¿Washington? Creía que tu misión era acabar con Wesker. – Habló la chica con el ceño fruncido, no entendiendo bien.

- Hemos descubierto que tiene un hijo y es también portador de los anticuerpos, ahora él es mi misión, antes de que su padre pueda encontrarlo y acabar con él. Hunnigan tiene que informarme de varias cosas antes de ir a por él a Edonia, es un lugar muy conflictivo y necesitamos un buen plan para encontrarlo y salir vivos de allí, está todo lleno de mercenarios mutados por el virus.

- No será una trampa para dejarme allí ¿no? – Soltó con desconfianza, escudriñando el rostro del hombre.

- ¿Por qué no te fías de mí?

- Sí me fío... Pero no me lo habáis contado hasta ahora, y me parece raro.

- No estabas en condiciones, no quería preocuparte. – Tras un silencio, el hombre volvió a hablar. – Estaremos allí sólo esa noche y por la mañana saldremos para Edonia. Podrás ver a tu madre. Por cierto, te he traído ropa para que puedas cambiarte.

- Gracias, voy a ello entonces. – Agradeció mientras se ponía en pie y tomaba las prendas que el rubio le entregaba. ¿Te importa? – Preguntó alzando una ceja esperando que Leon entendiera y se fuera.

- No. – Se burló de ella sonriendo, volviendo a hablar al observar el semblante serio de Amy. - ¿En serio? Te recuerdo que ya te he visto desnuda muchas veces.

- Bien, pero esta no será una de ellas.

Leon suspiró resignado, esbozando una sonrisa para después, girarse y dirigirse a la salida, murmurando un `` _mujeres ´´_ entre dientes.

Horas después, la pareja caminaba junto con los hombres de Chris hacia los aviones, escuchando con atención las palabras que este dirigía a su equipo, recordándoles las instrucciones.

- Piers, tú vendrás conmigo, los dejaremos en Washington y continuaremos.

- A la orden, capitán.

- Nos reuniremos en el as de picas a media noche. En marcha – Comunicó a sus soldados mientras se ponía a los mandos de la nave, y el resto se sentaba detrás, guardando silencio.

Transcurridas un par de horas de silencioso viaje, el avión comenzó a descender en la base secreta de la seguridad nacional del país.

- Mucha suerte, supongo que volveremos a vernos pronto. – Se despidió Chris mirando hacia atrás, sin soltar los mandos de la aeronave.

- Igualmente, tened cuidado. . Respondió Leon levantándose, seguido de Amy, quien salió tras él despidiéndose de los dos soldados con un seco y temeroso`` adiós ´´ al pensar en el gran peligro que les acechaba a todos.

La pareja observó desde la lejanía partir al, avión para después comenzar a andar hacia la entrada del edificio, que tenia casi todas sus dependencias sumergidas en la tierra.

En cuanto entraron en la sala de recepción, descubrieron a Hunnigan y a la madre de Amy de pie esperándolos frente a las puertas de un gran ascensor.

- Por fin habéis llegado. – Dijo Ingrid mientras Leon se acercaba a ella, y Amy corría a abrazar a su madre, ajena a la conversación entra la mujer y el agente.

- Hemos tenido problemas durante el vuelo, el tiempo está un poco revuelto. ¿Alguna novedad?

- No, de momento nadie se nos ha adelantado. Todo está preparado abajo, uno de nuestros espías en Edonia está aquí para informarte de primera mano sobre la situación ¿Te parece que comencemos? – Preguntó observando como el hombre instintivamente giraba levemente al cabeza observando a la morena hablar con su madre, para después, fijar la vista en Hunnigan.

- Claro, te sigo.

- Estupendo. Liss, Amy, debemos bajar, podréis hablar allí. – Se dirigió la mujer castaña a las otras dos, haciendo que asintieran y secaran sus lágrimas para seguirlos hasta el ascensor y comenzar a descender.

El grupo anduvo por un largo y ancho pasillo hasta una gran sala llena de ordenadores y pantallas, donde varias personas se encontraban trabajando sin descanso delante de sus monitores. A lo lejos, un hombre llamó a Ingrid con insistencia.

- Esperadme un minuto. – Se disculpó para después, dejar solo al trío.

- Leon, no sé como agradecerte lo que has hecho. – Rompió el silencio Liss dirigiéndose al hombre con suma sinceridad. – Me salvaste, y lo más importante, salvaste a mi hija anteponiendo su vida a la tuya.

- Ya te dije que haría lo que fuera necesario para mantenerla a salvo. No tienes que agradecerme nada.

- Leon, por aquí. – Interrumpió Hunnigan llamándolo a lo lejos, señalándole una puerta.

- Tengo que irme, os veré más tarde. – Se despidió mirando en último lugar a Amy, para después, alejarse caminando hacia la castaña.

- Tenias razón, es un buen hombre. – Murmuró Liss dirigiéndose a su hija mientras vislumbraba a Leon alejarse.

- El mejor. – Respondió ellas dibujando una sonrisa, contemplándolo desaparecer tras la puerta del fondo, sintiendo esa sensación de explosión en su interior.

La noche había llegado hacia ya unas horas y Leon aún se encontraba con Hunnigan mientras Amy esperaba en un pequeño cuarto con una litera, donde ambos dormirían.

La joven meditaba acerca de las cosas que su madre le había contado, sus experimentos, los ataques que los gobiernos estaban encubriendo, el caos que poco a poco dominaba el mundo... Rápidamente se giró con susto al escuchar como la puerta se abría, relajándose al vislumbrar a Leon.

- Creía que ya estarías dormida, es muy tarde. – Comentó adentrándose en el cuarto, sentándose en la cama baja junto con Amy, que se apartó para dejarle hueco.

- No puedo dormir con todo lo que ha pasado, es cerrar los ojos y ver todo otra vez. – comentó en un susurro mientras apartaba la vista de los ojos azules de él. ¿Cómo ha ido todo? – Cambió de tema volviendo a mirarle.

- La situación está peor de lo que creía, pero al menos aún Wesker no le ha descubierto. Todo saldrá bien.

- Mi madre me ha contado que en Europa del este se han lanzado atentados bioterroristas y el virus se ha extendido por varios países, lo mismo que en Raccoon pero a gran escala ¿es cierto?

- Sí, Umbrella ha comenzado a desatar el caos por los países que estuvieron tonteando con las armas biológicas, pero al echarse atrás y no colaborar más... Este ha sido el resultado. No tardarán en extenderse por otros lugares si no se les sigue el juego.

- Las cosas cada vez están más jodidas. – Comentó con desanimo mientras se levantaba, inquieta.

- No hay que perder la esperanza, hemos salido de cosas igual de malas antes, lo lograremos. No sirve de nada torturarse y pensar constantemente que el mundo se va al garete, sólo conseguiremos volvernos locos.

- ¿Cómo puedes tener tanta entereza? ¿Cómo consigues evadirte, seguir pensando y no bloquearte?

El rubio se levantó lentamente y caminó hacia la mujer con una mueca serena en el rostro, hasta llegar frente a ella y besarla con calma y cariño.

- Esta es una buena forma. – Susurró mirándola a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Creo que me has convencido. – Respondió de igual manera, para después, besarle con más ímpetu mientras le abrazaba a la altura del cuello.

Leon la atrajo más hacia sí mismo guiándola hasta la cama, donde ambos continuaron besándose enérgicamente, aumentando a cada segundo la pasión, hasta que ya les fue imposible de todo punto parar.


	37. Capítulo 37

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción, pertenecen a CAPCOM.**

**Algunos detalles, como pueden ser escenas, diálogos o escenarios, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de alguno de los juegos o similares.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien entre todos, recordar que yo no soy escritora.**

Capítulo 37

Leon despertó contemplando a Amy abrazada a él profundamente dormida, con lo cual esbozó una tierna sonrisa y acarició su cabello azabache para después, salir de la pequeña cama sin despertarla, cogiendo sus pantalones del suelo para taparse y dirigirse a la ducha del pequeño baño que conectaba con el cuarto.

El rubio se acercó al espejo que colgaba sobre el lavabo observando su reflejo fugazmente para después, sacar de un armario cercano los utensilios necesarios para afeitarse, pensando que aquello era como un buen hotel al cerciorarse de que habían pensado en todo con motivo de su llegada.

`` _Sabiendo al infierno al que me envían no me esperaba menos, querrán tenerme contento_ ´´ - Pensó mientras se untaba la espuma de afeitar, procediendo a retirarla con la cuchilla con cuidado de no hacerse mucho daño al pasar por el moratón de su mejilla izquierda.

Al cabo de unos segundos, el hombre se giró hacia la puerta al sentir a alguien allí, contemplando a Amy apoyada en el marco, mirándole atentamente con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Llevas ahí mucho rato? – Preguntó con dificultad mientras continuaba con su tarea, observándose en el espejo.

- No, acabo de levantarme. ¿Sabes? – Habló de nuevo tras una pausa. – Estás increíblemente sexy por la mañana.

Leon rió levemente ante tal afirmación, continuando con su cometido, apunto de finalizar mientras la morena seguía escudriñando casa centímetro de la anatomía del hombre, sólo cubierto por aquellos vaqueros oscuros desgastados.

- Tú también estás sorprendentemente atractiva por las mañanas. – Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, vislumbrando que estaba en ropa interior, cubierta por una camiseta de tirantes blanca que transparentaba parcialmente su pecho.

- ¿Qué te parece si repetimos lo de anoche, pero está vez en la ducha y ahorramos tiempo para salir cuanto antes? – Comentó Amy mientras se acercaba más al cuerpo del hombre clavando sus ojos en los de él, mientras acariciaba sus fuertes pectorales.

- Me gusta como piensas. – Se burló sonriendo para después, depositar un fugaz beso en los labios de la morena. - ¿A qué se debe esta repentina euforia?

- Bueno, he pensado que ya que es muy probable que acabemos muertos ¿por qué no aprovechar el presente? Es lo único que tenemos.

- Me parece una estupenda filosofía, espero que te dure.

- Haré lo que pueda, agente. . Murmuró mientras le sonreía pícaramente, agarrando su pantalón a la altura de la cadera, comenzando a bajarlo lentamente.

Ambos empezaron a besarse con fervor encaminándose hacia la ducha del lugar, mientras Leon se deshacía de la camiseta de la joven con desenfreno.

Pocos segundos después, la pareja se hallaba dentro del lugar, dejando que el agua acariciara sus cuerpos desnudos mientras ambos se entregaban mutuamente con total pasión, intentando silenciar los gemidos de placer que luchaban por salir de sus gargantas.

Pasadas unas horas, ambos despegaron hacia Edonia en un avión militar, ya que el país había restringido todo vuelo turístico o mercantil, debido a la complicada situación que allí se vivía.

A medida que el aeroplano se acercaba al lugar, la pareja vislumbraba a ceño fruncido desde las alturas las pilas de humo, la destrucción y la masacre.

Leon apartando la vista de aquel panorama, observó de nuevo la foto de Jake Muller en su PDA, cuando la voz del piloto lo distrajo de sus pensamientos acerca de encontrar al chico.

- No puedo acercaros más, en esos edificios se concentran los insurgentes, hay está el epicentro de la rebelión, suerte. – Habló en un tono elevado el hombre mientras disminuía poco a poco la altura, hasta llegar al punto exacto donde ambos tendrían que saltar en paracaídas.

Sin más dilación, ambos se dispusieron a ello haciéndolo conjuntamente, ya que la morena no tenía la preparación necesaria como para saltar sola. Minutos después, ambos aterrizaron en un descampado a las afueras del epicentro de la guerrilla donde se deshicieron del paracaídas con la mayor rapidez posible.

Tras un largo e intenso rato, la pareja llegó sana y salva de milagro a un edificio de varias plantas, comenzando a buscar al joven hijo de Wesker, ya que, según la información de la que disponían, aquel lugar era punto de unión y encuentro de los mercenarios más peligrosos del país.

Poco a poco, con cautela y sigilo ascendieron por las escaleras, evitando las plantas donde se escuchaba el sonido de personas tosiendo y gritando de dolor, fruto de las mutaciones que invadían sus cuerpos.

- Empezaremos desde la última planta, parece que allí hay menos gente. – Susurró Leon mirando a la joven fugazmente mientras continuaba caminando hacia el final del edificio.

Al llegar a la quinta planta, los dos anduvieron lentamente por un estrecho y largo pasillo mal iluminado y sucio, con la misma apariencia de abandono que el resto del complejo.

- Dónde estás Jake Muller... – Susurró Leon para sí mismo al comprobar que la última de las salas de la planta estaba vacía, bajando la guardia a la par que su arma cuando, de pronto, el sonido de un arma cargándose a su espalda y a la de Amy le hizo ponerse tenso.

- ¿Qué queréis? ¿Por qué me buscáis? – Preguntó una voz masculina con seriedad, mientras la pareja continuaba inmóvil por completo.

- Sólo hemos venido a negociar. – Respondió Leon con calma sin moverse.

- Haber empezado por ahí, hombre. Estoy dispuesto a escuchar siempre que haya una buena cantidad de por medio. – Respondió Jake guardando su arma mientras se alejaba unos pasos de la pareja, y estos se giraban para mirarle.

- Somos agentes del gobierno de Estados Unidos...

- Bien por vosotros, ¿algo que a mí me interese? – Le cortó el pelirrojo mientras Amy fruncía el ceño con sorpresa ante la mentira de Leon, sin saber por qué la incluía a ella.

- Necesitamos tu sangre, eres portador de los anticuerpos del virus que está amenazando el planeta.

- ¿Yo? ¿De qué me estás hablando?

- Es cierto, lo heredaste de tu padre, Albert Wesker, él te está buscando por el mismo motivo.

- Por mi puede irse al infierno. – Respondió el chico con indiferencia mientras sacaba uan manzana de su bolsillo y la restregaba contra su chaqueta.

- Él es el causante de todo esto, venimos a protegerte, eres la única salvación junto con él y no creo que vaya a estar por la labor. – Habló Leon escudriñando a Jake, mientras este emitía un leve quejido parecido a la risa mientras dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa.

- Si el plan consiste en joder a mi padre, estoy dispuesto a todo, pero no lo haré gratis. Quiero cincuenta millones. – Agregó para después, morder la fruta que portaba en su mano con despreocupación.

- Lo comunicaré, no creo que haya problemas.

- Estupendo ¿Cuál es el plan?

Antes de que nadie pudiera responder a su pregunta, un grupo de hombres mutados aparecieron en el largo pasillo disparando sin miramientos, haciendo que el grupo se girara bruscamente.

- ¡Primero largarnos de este infierno! – Respondió Leon alzando la voz sobre los disparos, agarrando a Amy de la muñeca para después, comenzar a correr hacia las escaleras seguidos de Jake.

Antes de llegar a la siguiente planta, un grupo de tres hombres mutados por las nuevas versiones del virus T aparecieron ante ellos de un gran salto, amenazándolos con sus grandes cuchillos.

Jake se adelantó con rapidez comenzando a batirse cuerpo a cuerpo contra los tres sin ningún esfuerzo, dejando a la pareja atónita ante la gran maestría y fuerza del chico.

Leon habló cuando hubo acabado con los tres mutantes, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿Te has inyectado cepas del virus?

- Sí, pero esa mierda no me ha hecho nada, ya era así desde antes. Supongo que eso también me viene de familia.

- Sí, tu padre también tiene esa súper fuerza, Y al parecer empezó a jugar con el virus antes de lo que nos imaginábamos si tú lo has heredado de él.

Jake apartó la vista del rubio momentáneamente asimilando todo aquello, pues a pesar de que siempre había odiado a su padre, aún le dolía pensar en cómo era posible que fuera alguien tan despreciable. Nunca acababa de sorprenderse con todo esa historia.

- Larguémonos de aquí, no tardarán en encontrarnos. – Comentó volviendo a la tierra, apartándose de sus pensamientos, cuando el teléfono de Leon comenzó a sonar.

- Hunnigan ¿ocurre algo? Ya le tenemos con nosotros. – Se apresuró a informar a la joven, quien mantuvo su rostro serio.

- Tengo malas noticias Leon. No podremos sacaros de ahí, el país ha sido hermetizado tras la expansión de la devastación hacia las fronteras, estamos intentando hacer todo lo que podemos para sacaros lo antes posible.

- Genial... – Murmuró Leon mientras apartaba la vista del aparato, pensando en qué iban a hacer para sobrevivir en aquel lugar.

¡Gracias por leer y comentar! hasta el mes que viene tardaré en ir actualizando porque tengo exámenes y pronto se me van a acabar los capítulos que ya tengo escritos, así que os pido paciencia. Gracias


	38. Capítulo 38

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción, pertenecen a CAPCOM.**

**Algunos detalles, como pueden ser escenas, diálogos o escenarios, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de alguno de los juegos o similares.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien entre todos, recordar que yo no soy escritora.**

Capítulo 38

Tras unos segundos de silencio por parte de Leon y Hunnigan, la mujer tomó la palabra nombrando al rubio para que volviese a mirarla.

- Leon, tenéis que buscar un lugar donde refugiaros, quizás las montañas sean el mejor sitio. No descansaremos hasta que logremos ir a por vosotros.

- Gracias Hunnigan. Veremos que podemos hacer.

- Mucha suerte, infórmame con cualquier cosa.

- Claro.

Acto seguido, ambos cortaron la conexión e inmediatamente después, Amy miró a Leon, preguntándole si tenía algún plan y ocurrencia.

- Aparte de salir de aquí, no tengo ni idea, ni siquiera conocemos la zona.

- Yo sí. – Interrumpió Jake manteniendo aquella fachada de calma e indiferencia. – Es más, conozco el lugar perfecto donde refugiarnos hasta que vuestros amigos yanquis nos vengan a buscar.

- Está bien, te seguimos. – Contestó tras un suspiro resignado Leon, sin fiarse mucho, pero no tenían otra alternativa.

Horas después, el grupo llegó exhausto en un vehículo robado por el camino hasta el lugar que Jake había prometido. Una cabaña de madera en la zona media de las montañas del norte del país. Un lugar inhóspito y helado, dónde la nieve lo cubría todo aún.

El trío salió del coche, adelantándose Jake hacia la puerta de entrada, donde comenzó a observar la cerradura con conciencia, para después sacar algo de su bolsillo y comenzar a forzarla ante la mirada de la pareja.

- Intuyo por lo que veo que esto no te pertenece ¿cierto? – Comentó Leon.

- Sí, es de uno de los importantes del gobierno, trabajé una vez para él, es aquí donde nos reunimos. Ha huido como todos los demás, así que, ahora es nuestra. Es un lugar cojonudo. De nada. – Intervino pasados unos segundos en silencio, en los cuales Leon le miró con algo de recelo.

Una vez dentro, el pelirrojo se encaminó hacia la cocina, donde comenzó a rebuscar por los armarios y demás, encontrando una buena cantidad de comida en conserva.

- Además tenemos víveres, qué generoso es el gobernador. – Se mofó mientras cerraba el último armario de madera, y volvía al salón principal, donde la pareja se encontraba examinando el lugar.

- Sí que es un buen lugar, hemos tenido suerte. Voy a informar a Hunnigan y echaré un vistazo a los al rededores para cerciorarnos de que estamos solos, volveré en seguida. – Dijo Leon mientras sacaba su móvil mirando a la morena fugazmente para después, encaminarse hacia la salida de la cabaña dejando solos a Jake y Amy, entre un incómodo silencio.

La mujer apartó la vista de los ojos del pelirrojo y se agachó junto a la chimenea, observando que había troncos colocados en su interior preparados para ser encendidos.

Jake se acercó pasándole un cipo y un periódico viejo y desgastado que había sobre la mesa, para que procediera a encender el fuego. Mientras la mujer se encomendaba a la tarea, él habló rompiendo aquella incomodidad.

- ¿Desde cuándo eres agente del gobierno? – Preguntó notando como la chica se ponía rígida, parando un segundo en su tarea mientras balbuceaba vacilante sin saber muy bien qué decir.

- No te molestes... Sé que no lo eres. Se nota a leguas si os comparáis. – Dijo refiriéndose a Leon mientras se sentaba sobre la mesa, observándola una vez y ella se giraba hacia él.

- Sí, es más que evidente... Me salvó del holocausto de Raccoon City y desde entonces le acompaño. Desgraciadamente nuestros caminos han tenido que unirse por cosas horribles – Comentó mientras bajaba la mirada al recordar todo lo ocurrido. – Supongo que mintió por protegerme de...

- De mí, ya, es lógico. Pero puede estar tranquilo, sólo me interesa el dinero.

De nuevo, el silencio volvió a inundar la sala mientras la joven se ponía en pie, y lentamente se acercaba a la mesa frente a la chimenea, sentándose encima, imitando al pelirrojo.

Segundos después, Amy habló de forma dubitativa, no sabiendo muy bien si debía hacer aquella pregunta que finalmente soltó.

- ¿Has conocido a tu padre? – Preguntó sin mirar al joven al formular la pregunta, haciendo que este continuase en silencio, poniendo una mueca de seriedad y repugnancia. Amy intervino al observas que el joven guardaba absoluto silencio. – Lo siento, es algo que debe ser difícil y no me incumbe...

- Se largó antes de que yo tuviera uso de razón dejando a mi madre sola para cuidarme y además muy enferma. Me metí en esto para poder sacarnos adelante y pagarle el tratamiento médico pero, era tarde. – Respondió cortando a la joven, con un tono de indiferencia y resignación, a pesar de que aquello era una herida aún abierta en su corazón.

- Lo siento mucho, puedo imaginar cuanto sufriste.

- ¿En serio? – Dijo mirándola con algo de mala cara, pensando en qué no tendría ni idea. Amy esbozó una sonrisa a media hasta mientras baja la mirada unos segundos, para después volver a centrar sus ojos en los de él.

- Mi padre murió de cáncer cuando yo era muy pequeña, sólo me queda mi madre, y está perseguida por tu padre, porque es junto con mi hermano, la única que de momento puede realizar una vacuna posible para el virus. Hoy por hoy ella es nuestra única esperanza.

- Espera, ¿y qué pasa con tu hermano? has dicho que él también...

- Lo mató Wesker hará un par de semanas. – respondió en un susurró mirando al chico de nuevo a los ojos con tristeza.

- Lo siento... – El joven se levantó meditando toda aquella información sobrecogedora mientras se paseaba por la habitación.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Amy al vislumbrar el nerviosismo de este.

- Yo pensaba que mi padre no era más que un aprovechado que nos abandonó pero ¡no, no! resulta que es un monstruo sin sentimientos que quiere cargarse el puto planeta llenándolo de putas mutaciones del virus T, sin importarle nada más que el poder que pueda conseguir. – Comentó con enfado parándose en seco sin dejar de mirar a Amy, como buscando respuestas de por qué. – Ahora entiendo un poco mejor cómo he podido llegar a hacer tantas cosas horribles, todo tiene un poco de sentido. – Murmuró haciendo aspavientos con las manos, girándose para observar por una de las ventanas apoyándose en ella, suspirando.

- Oye. – Habló con decisión la morena levantándose para dirigirse hasta Jake, posicionándose tras él. - Tú no tienes que ver con las cosas que ha hecho tu padre, compartes su sangre y sus poderes, pero eres totalmente distinto a él. Si has hecho todo lo que dices que has hecho, ha sido por intentar ayudar a tu madre, y eso es algo que te honra, eres muy valiente y sin lugar a dudas, eres un buen hombre, Jake Muller, a pesar de tus errores. Piensa que nunca es tarde para rectificar.

El joven se dio la vuelta mirando los ojos verdes de la morena, pensando en el por qué de aquella actitud tan piadosa y comprensiva que le hacia sentirse mejor y arropado, algo que jamás había experimentado.

- ¿Eres mi hada madrina o algo así? – Se burló haciéndola sonreír.

- No te sientas especial, soy así con todo el mundo, no puedo evitarlo. Creo que debes dejar de auto compadecerte y enfrentarte a todo el pasado. Pero esta vez no tiene por qué ser solo. – Añadió sonriendo amablemente al chico que tenía justo en frente, quien respondió de igual modo.

En aquel momento la puerta se abrió dando paso a Leon. Ambos jóvenes se separaron instintivamente, observando al hombre recién llegado que alzó una ceja mientras les contemplaba con aquella actitud extraña.

- ¿Interrumpo algo? – Preguntó mientras se quitaba su chaqueta y volvía a fijar la vista en ambos.

- Para nada, héroe ¿cómo ha ido la patrulla, has salvado a muchos más? - Respondió Jake de forma chulesca, burlándose de Leon.

- Por suerte no hay nadie a los alrededores, puede que nos den un respiro. Por cierto, me han comentado que tendrás tus cincuenta millones.

- ¡Bien! Qué fácil – habló animado el pelirrojo mientras daba una palmada y se frotaba las manos.

- La mala noticia es que tardaremos al menos un día en salir de este agujero así que, pongámonos cómodos.

- Estupendo, estaré pensando en qué voy a gastarme toda esa pasta, si me necesitáis estoy arriba, supongo que tendréis que hablar de asuntos de súper agentes secretos a lo James Bond. – Dijo Jake comenzando a subir por las pequeñas escaleras hacia el piso superior ante la mirada de la pareja.

- Ha descubierto que no trabajo para el gobierno, era bastante evidente. – Añadió Amy, disipando las dudas tras el comentario extremadamente irónico del pelirrojo.

- ¿De qué habéis estado hablando?

- De Wesker, de su infancia... Ha sufrido mucho, él...

- Amy. . Cortó Leon posando su mirada en la de ella. – A pesar de todo, no debemos fiarnos de él, es peligroso y no le conocemos de nada, ten cuidado con acercarte demasiado.

- Oye, sé cuidarme y no soy estúpida. Pero de verás no creo que sea mala persona, tengo un buen presentimiento con él después de lo poco que hemos hablado. Es sincero.

- Aún así extrema la precaución. – Finalizó el hombre aquella conversación, no muy convencido del discurso de la joven.

- Sí, señor. – Se burló Amy para después, girarse y salir de la estancia.

¡Muchas gracias por leer y seguir la historia!

P.D: Alguien me preguntó si saldría Sherry. Bueno, es algo que no sé aún, ¡hay muchas cosas que tengo en el aire todavía!


	39. Capítulo 39

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción, pertenecen a CAPCOM.**

**Algunos detalles, como pueden ser escenas, diálogos o escenarios, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de alguno de los juegos o similares.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien entre todos, recordar que yo no soy escritora.**

Capítulo 39

La mañana siguiente amaneció tranquila y tan fría como el día anterior, aunque por suerte, una tenue luz brillaba en lo alto de aquel cielo grisáceo, menos encapotado que la tarde anterior.

Amy bajó las escaleras de madera encaminándose por el salón hasta la cocina, donde halló a Jake sentado en una silla observando con aburrimiento por una de las ventanas con los pies sobre la mesa. El pelirrojo la miró cuando se adentró en la estancia sin responder a su saludo de buenos días.

- ¿Dónde está el súper agente? - Preguntó sentándose bien sin mirarla.

- Arriba, hablando con su contacto, parece ser que nos recogerán dentro de unas horas.

- Lo estoy deseando. – Murmuró el joven con una sonrisilla pensando en su dinero para, acto seguido, levantarse de la silla y comenzar a caminar por la estancia, entreteniéndose en toquetear las cosas sin mucho interés.

- Dime, ¿Y qué piensas hacer con todo ese dinero cuando acabe esto? – Preguntó la morena mientras bebía de su taza de café esperando la respuesta.

- No lo sé, pero largarme lo más lejos posible de este agujero con apariencia de cubito de hielo fijo. ¿Y tú? ¿Volverás con tu madre, no?

Amy guardó silencio pensando seriamente aquello, ya que no se lo había planteado ¿Y si llegara el final, qué haría entonces? ¿Qué pasaría con ella y Leon?

- Sí, - Respondió tras unos instantes con algo de duda.- Supongo, aunque... Es complicado.

Antes de que Jake se planteara preguntar a la joven, Leon apareció pro el umbral de la puerta acabando con la conversación entre ambos.

- Me cuentan que nos vamos de excursión ¿es cierto? – Preguntó Jake con su característica indiferencia y chulería mientras se apoyaba contra una de las paredes y observaba al recién llegado.

- Sí, de aquí a 3 horas aproximadamente un helicóptero nos recogerá al pie de la montaña, así que, nos toca esperar otra vez.

De pronto, un proyectil impactó en el salón de la casa abriendo un gran hueco en la fachada principal, haciendo que toda la estructura se tambaleara y el grupo perdiera el equilibrio a raíz de la fuerte explosión.

Sin perder un segundo, los tres corrieron hacia la zona afectada vislumbrado el gran destrozo provocado y un numeroso grupo de hombres fuertemente armados acercarse desde la lejanía en motos de nieve.

- ¡Nos han encontrado! – Dijo Leon mientras sacaba su arma rápidamente y observaba, está vez, a cubierto de los enemigos mientras el resto le imitaba.

El teléfono de Leon, que se hallaba aún tirado en el suelo tras la explosión, comenzó a sonar distrayendo al grupo.

- Mierda... – Murmuró el rubio al darse cuenta de la perdida del objeto, levantándose para ir a recogerlo cuando la morena le detuvo con un susurro, proponiendo ir en su busca al estar más cerca pero, en el momento en el cual se levantó, Leon con temor gritó que se agachara al descubrir que de nuevo uno de sus enemigos pretendía usar contra ellos su RPG.

Jake de forma rauda se levantó abalanzándose sobre la chica, derribándola abrazado junto a ella, haciendo que ambos rodasen aún unidos varios centímetros.

- Deberías estar más atenta. – Comentó observando sus ojos desde muy cerca con algo de enfado cuando, de pronto, la joven enroscó sus piernas en las caderas de él impulsándose en el suelo con una de sus manos para que ambos rodaran de igual forma que hacía unos segundos, al observar Amy a uno de esos hombres de Umbrella apuntarles con su arma.

- ¿Qué decías? – Comentó burlonamente la joven tras disparar al enemigo, encontrándose sobre Jake ahora.

Segundos después la chica se quitó de encima del pelirrojo, ayudándole a levantarse, yendo rápidamente a por el móvil en compañía de Jake, volviendo veloz al salón junto con Leon quien disparaba frenéticamente a los que más se acercaban pensando en qué diablos hacer para salir de allí.

- Deberíais ser más prudentes... – Riñó Leon a la pareja mientras los observaba a los ojos unos segundos.

- Vale, vale ¿Cuál es el plan ahora, héroe? – Le cortó Jake levantando una mano, mientras le mantenía la mirada.

- No nos queda otra que salir de aquí antes de que se acerquen más.

- Cojonudo... Vagar sin rumbo con 30 tíos detrás es un buen plan.

- ¿Se te ocurre algo mejor? – Preguntó con enfado el rubio mientras se deshacía de un enemigo con rabia que se había introducido en el interior

- Me gustan las emociones fuertes. – Respondió tras unos instantes el chico con una sonrisilla para después, salir de entre los restos de madera carbonizada y correr hacía el exterior, enfrentándose cuerpo a cuerpo contra dos de los hombres de Umbrella mientras Amy y Leon continuaban desde sus posiciones alucinando con la insensatez del pelirrojo.

Pocos minutos después, cuando los primeros metros estuvieron despejados, el grupo salió corriendo montaña abajo por la cara sur de la antigua cabaña, alejándose del grupo de enemigos aunque, algunos de los que iban en motos comenzaron a seguirlos muy de cerca.

Tras una frenética carrera intentando esquivar los tiros milagrosamente, Amy cayó al suelo haciendo que Leon se detuviera en seco y corriera hacia ella mientras le gritaba a Jake que se largara de allí, poniéndose a salvo.

Amy disparó a un motorista que se aproximaba peligrosamente hacia ella disparando, acertando en su mano armada, haciendo que el hombre parará el vehículo y saliera directo hacia la mujer ya de pie, propinándole un fuerte golpe en la cara que la hizo caer de nuevo, para después, darle una patada en el costado que acabo por rematarla.

Leon acabó con aquel hombre ayudando a la joven a levantarse mientras le preguntaba qué tal se encontraba, cuando de pronto el grito de Amy le alertó de que se diera la vuelta, encontrándose cara a cara con otro motorista armado con un cuchillo, el cual rasgó el antebrazo de Leon al moverse este de su posición.

Tras escucharse el sonido de un único disparo, aquel hombre cayó muerto de la moto, haciendo que la pareja se girara observando a Jake a escasos metros de ellos, aún con la pistola en la misma posición.

- ¿No creerías que iba a dejaros toda la diversión, no? Además, tengo que asegurarme de que el tío de mis cincuenta millones me lleve hasta ellos.

El grupo miró como a lo lejos varios motoristas se acercaban de nuevo. Jake entonces tuvo una idea al vislumbrar a unos metros de ellos un RPG de uno de los muertos.

- Tengo un plan para deshacernos de todos ellos de una puta vez, ya me darás las gracias. – Comentó mientras se acercaba hacia el lanzacohetes y se subía a una de las motos, orientándola hacia una alta cumbre llena de densa nieve.

- ¿Estás loco? ¡Nos mataremos! Gritó Amy al comprender lo que pretendía.

- Vamos, subiros en la moto y comenzar a bajar, os alcanzaré en cuanto termine. – Respondió el pelirrojo tranquilamente apuntando.

Leon, sin decir nada, agarró a la chica de la muñeca fuertemente y la arrastró en su carrera hacia una de las motos, donde subió dispuesto a pilotarla con la muchacha detrás.

- ¡Agárrate bien! – La ordenó arrancando y comenzando a descender por la ladera a gran velocidad, cuando segundos después un fuerte estruendo retumbó en toda la montaña, seguido de un gran desprendimiento vertiginoso de nieve.

Jake los alcanzó rápidamente posicionándose en paralelo a la pareja mientras sus aullidos frutos de la diversión llenaban el lugar. Amy le observó unos instantes con el ceño frunciendo, sin poder creer que fuera tan temerario como para pasárselo bien en aquella situación.

Pronto comenzaron a vislumbrar la zona baja de la montaña pero, todos quedaron sobrecogidos al observar la gran grieta que se había producido en el suelo y les dificultaba el camino. Aún así, ninguno de los conductores paró, puesto que la avalancha continuaba su curso.

- ¡Tenemos que saltarla, no hay otra! Gritó Leon comunicándole la noticia al pelirrojo, quien asintió acelerando más.

En escasos segundos ambas motos llegaron al borde de la gran grieta, sobrevolándola mientras comenzaban a descender hasta alcanzar tierra firme de nuevo pero, al ser tan fuerte la caída, perdieron el control de las motos haciendo que tuvieran que saltar de ellas en marcha antes de estamparse contra la masa de árboles que les acechaban.

Minutos después de que el grupo se hallara disperso entre la nieve tras la caída, comenzaron a escucharse sus gemidos de dolor al tratar de incorporarse lentamente.

- Bueno... mirad el lado positivo, ya no nos siguen y hemos matado como una hora. – Habló Jake sacudiéndose la nieve mientras contemplaba a la pareja ayudarse mutuamente a ponerse en pie.

- Estás loco, Jake Muller. – Sentenció la morena mientras cogía un puñado de fría nieve y lo aplastaba contra el lado de su cara en el cual le habían golpeado.

- Forma parte de mi encanto ¿Dónde nos recogerán? – Cambió de tema mirando a Leon, quien sacó su móvil observando que estaban bastante lejos del punto del reunión.

**¡Muuuchas gracias a todos los que leen y comentan! espero que os esté gustando.**


	40. Capítulo 40

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción, pertenecen a CAPCOM.**

**Algunos detalles, como pueden ser escenas, diálogos o escenarios, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de alguno de los juegos o similares.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien entre todos, recordar que yo no soy escritora.**

Capítulo 40

- Bueno, visto que tendremos que quedarnos dando vueltas todavía un rato, iré a buscar leña ahora para hacer una hoguera. – Dijo Jake mientras observaba a su alrededor en busca de un buen lugar por donde comenzar, mientras Amy se acercaba a él dejando a Leon hablar con Hunnigan a solas.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿No te has hecho daño?

- Algo en el hombro tras la caída, pero estoy bien, gracias. Creo que deberías ayudar al héroe, está sangrando. – Comentó mientras le señalaba y ambos el observaban sin su chaqueta, y con la maga del brazo herido remangada.

- Está bien, tienes razón.

- Parece que tendrá que recibir puntos, es un corte profundo ¿Sabes hacerlo?

- Soy enfermera, tranquilo.

- Estupendo, chica sanitaria, luego te veo. – Se despidió el joven con una leve sonrisa, desapareciendo entre los árboles minutos después.

Amy avanzó hacia Leon recogiendo por el camino su pequeña mochila negra, que había salido disparada tras la caída, posicionándose frente al rubio, quien alzó la mirada al tenerla cerca.

- Está vez has tenido suerte, tengo anestesia. – Dijo la chica mientras sonreía y el hombre la correspondía de igual forma, dejando de limpiar la sangre de su brazo mientras Amy sacaba lo necesario para limpiar y desinfectar la herida.

- ¿Tú estás bien? – preguntó mirando a la joven, quien tardó unos segundos en fijar la vista en sus ojos azules.

- Sí, no es nada grave. Gracias por salvarme otra vez. No te muevas. – Agregó para pincharle la anestesia al rubio y después ir preparando el hilo y la aguja. – ¿Hunnigan te ha contado algo nuevo? – preguntó la mujer entreteniéndolo mientras la anestesia hacia efecto.

- Parece ser que a la BSAA se le ha escapado Wesker, no tenemos ni idea de dónde se oculta ahora, pero está claro que ya ha encontrado a Jake.

- Sí, lo hemos notado... ¿Y qué pasará ahora?

- Seguirán buscándolo. Aunque vayamos a ciegas, lo primordial es mantener a salvo a Jake.

- Con suerte todo saldrá bien si llegamos a Washington.

- Tranquila, todo saldrá bien. – Respondió con una leve sonrisa mientras cogía su mano mirándola a los ojos.

- Esta es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti, siempre lo tienes todo bajo control, y si no es así, te mantienen sereno. Es envidiable esa capacidad que tienes. – Comentó mientras se disponía a comenzar a coser.

- La costumbre de estar solo ante el peligro hace que ganes mucho autocontrol.

- Bueno, ya no estás solo. Ni tienes por que volver a estarlo, siempre y cuando tú quieras.

- Creo que es la mejor oferta que me han hecho en mucho tiempo. – Respondió sonriendo mientras la joven se sonrojaba levemente, y ambos se acercaban el uno al otro hasta besarse con ternura.

Un carraspeo los hizo separarse rápidamente, contemplando a Jake algo incomodo ante la escena.

- Puedo volver en otro momento... – Murmuró mientras depositaba la leña a sus pies, y la pareja respondía un rotundo `` no ´´ al unísono, centrándose en la herida mientras Jake guardaba silencio concentrándose en encender el fuego, intentando alejarse de aquel clima incómodo.

- No creo que sea buena idea que sepa que tenemos algo. – Susurró Leon mirando a Amy, quien sin comprender se detuvo para mirarle fijamente.

- ¿Por qué? ¿En qué puede influir a la misión? – En su voz podía notarse, entre la incomprensión, un pequeño deje de malestar, ya que intuía con molestia por donde irían los tiros.

- Amy... No le conocemos de nada, podría chantajearnos, hacernos daño para conseguir cualquier cosa, él ahora mismo tiene todo el poder.

- ¡Leon, por Dios! Nos ha salvado la vida, nos está ayudando ¿podrías confiar un poco en la gente por una vez? Es un buen chico.

- No me pidas imposibles. – Respondió mirando levemente al pelirrojo, quien continuaba concentrado en su trabajo con la hoguera. – No te enfades por esto, no tiene nada que ver con que los demás sepan lo que hay entre nosotros.

La chica meditó sobre aquellas palabras mientras continuaba cosiendo, suspirando resignada.

- Está bien, si me pregunta ya me inventaré algo. Pero te equivocas con él, Leon. Por cierto, algún día de estos me gustaría que me explicases qué es lo que hay entre nosotros exactamente – Sentenció levantándose tras acabar con la herida del rubio, alejándose sabiendo que el agente no contestaría a su pregunta, pues, ambos sentían la misma confusión entre todo aquel lío, y no se habían planteado si aquello ya era una relación formal.

Al llegar la noche el frío y la oscuridad inundaron la montaña, siendo perceptible sólo el pequeño radio circundante a la hoguera del grupo, quien agradeció tremendamente aquel fuego crepitante que les mantenía calientes.

Leon dormía frente a Jake y Amy, quienes sentados el uno al lado del otro observaban el fuego en silencio, absortos en sus pensamientos. El pelirrojo habló al vislumbrar como la chica tiritaba a pesar de llevar puesto su abrigo.

- Ten, o acabarás convirtiéndote en muñeco de nieve por la mañana. – Agregó mientras se quitaba su segunda chaqueta y se la entregaba a la joven, acercándose más a ella para darle calor.

- Muchas gracias, Jake. ¿pero no tendrás frío?

- Tranquila, eso de la temperatura también es raro en mi cuerpo. Estaré bien. – Respondió mirándola a los ojos fugazmente, apartando la vista hacia el fuego para volver a hablar después de unos segundos. – Oye... ¿Qué te traes con el héroe? – Soltó a bocajarro sin mirar a la morena.

- Nada en realidad... No puedo negar que me gusta pero, no tenemos nada y no me hago muchas ilusiones. – Dijo mientras cavilaba sobre aquellas últimas palabras, y se daba cuenta de que en realidad lo pensaba así, pues ¿qué ocurriría después de que todo aquello acabara?

- Soltera y sin compromiso ¿eh? Me suena la historia, y no creo que cambie mucho visto el mundo que se avecina plagado de monstruos y mierdas de esas.

- Bueno, alguien quedará, tranquilo.

- Créeme, estoy mejor solo.

- Eso sólo lo dices porque no has querido a alguien de esa forma tan especial... Y porque tienes miedo de perder a alguien que te importe tanto.

Jake fijó sus ojos en los de la joven acto seguido, sintiendo que había dado en el clavo con aquella última frase. Taciturno al pensar en su vida y en cómo eso había cambiado su carácter, Jake volvió a tomar la palabra.

- ¿Y quién saldría en serio con alguien como yo? Desde luego yo no lo haría, soy un capullo.

- Yo saldría con alguien como tú, en serio. – Respondió con decisión la joven mirándole con una leve sonrisa. – Eres buena persona, todos hemos cometido errores. Tengo muy calada tu personalidad, me recuerda mucho a como era la de mi hermano hacia años.

- No entiendo qué me pasa contigo, cómo es posible que hablemos de estas cosas y no te haya mandado a la mierda aún con lo borde que soy. Parece que me conoces desde siempre y apenas nos conocemos... Das miedo, chica sanitaria. – Sonrió mientras concluía la frase observando que la chica le imitaba.

- A los dos nos haría falta un amigo, y ambos nos compaginamos... Quién sabe, quizás esto es el comienzo de algo grande y duradero. – Bueno – Habló de nuevo tras un breve silencio en el que ambos se contemplaron sonrientes. – voy a tratar de dormir algo, gracias por la chaqueta, Jake. Hasta mañana. – Se despidió para, acto seguido, depositar un suave beso en la mejilla del chico y recostarse hacia el lado opuesto, mientras el joven se quedaba sorprendido ante tal muestra de afecto, a la que no estaba para nada acostumbrado, y mucho menos al sentimiento de bien estar que le embargó después.

¡Gracias por leer a todos, y también por tener paciencia!


	41. Capítulo 41

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción, pertenecen a CAPCOM.**

**Algunos detalles, como pueden ser escenas, diálogos o escenarios, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de alguno de los juegos o similares.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien entre todos, recordar que yo no soy escritora.**

Capítulo 41

Bien entrada la madrugada, el sonido del teléfono de Leon comenzó a retumbar en la helada montaña, haciendo que el grupo se sobresaltara, despertando del ligero sueño en el cual se veían envueltos.

Leon sacó rápidamente el móvil descolgando sin mirar la pantalla, pues no podía ser más que Hunnigan con las nuevas sobre el rescate del grupo.

- Leon, ¿Os encontráis en el punto de encuentro?

- Casi, sólo estamos a unos metros. ¿Qué diablos ha pasado?

- Hemos tenido problemas... armamento antiaéreo, por ello nos hemos retrasado tanto, pero en unos minutos el helicóptero llegará a la posición.

- De acuerdo, gracias, Hunnigan. – Se despidió el rubio para después colgar y levantarse, observando a Jake y Amy dormidos muy cerca el uno del otro.

Tras unos instantes vislumbrando la escena, el rubio sacudió levemente la cabeza y se acercó a ambos mientras los llamaba para que despertaran.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Amy mientras se incorporaba con pereza, observando al hombre.

- Nos vamos ya, el helicóptero llegará en seguida.

- Se lo han tomado con calma... – Intervino Jake mientras se estiraba observando el infinito sin mucho entusiasmo.

- Venga, tenemos que darnos prisa. – Dijo Leon sin hacer caso al comentario del chico, sacando su PDA para consultar el lugar indicado para el rescate.

Minutos después, el grupo caminaba raudo hacia el punto de encuentro con cautela, ya que la oscuridad de la noche les impedía vislumbrar a los posibles enemigos, escuchando en la lejanía el sonido del objeto volador avanzar hacia ellos, acompañado de los gritos de varios hombres.

- No tardarán en llegar ellos también siguiéndolo. – Dijo Jake ante el sonido que anunciaba que sus enemigos habían descubierto su posición siguiendo al helicóptero.

Tal como el grupo temía, mientras el helicóptero se acercaba a la zona con cuidado, un par de hombres aparecieron en el lugar disparando a ciegas, haciendo que el grupo se sobresaltara agachándose velozmente mientras desenfadaban sus armas.

Pronto fueron cegados por la luz del objeto volador, del cual descendió una fuerte cuerda.

- ¡Vamos, no podrá aterrizar! – Gritó Leon alertando a sus compañeros, haciendo que estos se acercasen hacia el lugar junto a él.

- Sube primero, les entretendré. – Dijo Jake, mirando fugazmente al agente, quien asintió trepando rápidamente por la cuerda.

Amy se dispuso a seguir los pasos del rubio observando al pelirrojo, que se batía contra uno de los hombres pero, la chica salió corriendo hacia él cuando un nuevo enemigo surgió de la nada apuntándole, a punto de disparar.

- ¡Jake! – gritó con desesperación la morena, disparando un segundo después para salvar al joven, que se giró con temor automáticamente después de vislumbrar al hombre tirado en el suelo tras él, muerto.

- ¡Daos prisa vienen docenas! – Gritó Leon a pleno pulmón alertando a la pareja, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

Jake rápidamente agarró a la joven del brazo y comenzó a correr hacia la cuerda, ya que el helicóptero comenzaba a ascender, pues los nuevos enemigos contaban de lanzacohetes que comenzaron a disparar contra el vehículo aéreo.

El pelirrojo fue el primero en llegar arriba, seguido con serias dificultades de la morena, a quien ayudó a subir tirando de ella con fuerza, haciendo que esta cayera encima suya al llegar arriba.

- Gracias. – Susurró Amy aún conmovida por el esfuerzo físico, para después quitarse de encima del joven ante la atenta mirada de Leon.

- ¿Estáis bien? – Preguntó Leon escudriñando a la pareja cuando cada uno se hubo sentado en su respectivo sitio.

- Mejor que nunca, héroe. Cada vez más cerca de esos cincuenta millones – Murmuró el pelirrojo mientras adoptaba una postura de desgana y mayor comodidad, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Tras un largo viaje, el grupo llegó por fin a América, de nuevo a la base de operaciones secretas del gobierno de los EEUU, donde todos esperaban con impaciencia la llegada del huésped de los anticuerpos del virus T.

Hunnigan recibió al grupo con alegría al ver que habían conseguido escapar sanos y salvos del lugar, informándoles de las nuevas noticias, ahora que estaban en un lugar seguro.

- Jake vendrá con nosotros para extraerle sangre y después comenzaremos con el desarrollo de la vacuna. No os quedareis aquí, puede ser peligroso por lo que un coche os llevará dentro de unas horas a una casa franca en pleno centro de la ciudad. Nadie salvo yo y el conductor sabrá vuestro paradero, por el bien de todos.

- Está bien, gracias por todo. – Respondió Leon agradecido mientras esbozaba uan leve sonrisa.

- Bueno, ahora descansad. Jake, - Agregó la castaña centrándose en el chico. - ven conmigo por favor, no tardaremos nada.

El pelirrojo, sin decir nada y con seriedad, siguió a la mujer a través de un largo pasillo tras unas puertas automáticas dejando a la pareja sola en aquella gran estancia subterránea.

- Bueno, creo que iré a ver a mi madre. Nos vemos luego. – Intervino Amy mirando al hombre fugazmente para después, tratar de salir del lugar, cuando la voz de Leon la detuvo.

- Entre nosotros hay algo más que simple atracción. – Soltó a bocajarro el agente mirando a al chica a los ojos, quien sorprendida, alzó una ceja.

- ¿Cómo? – Vaciló al preguntar sin saber a qué venía aquello.

- Me dijiste que querías que te explicara que hay entre nosotros, pues bien, eso es lo que pienso. Hay un vinculo muy fuerte, algo especial que jamás había experimentado con nadie. Creo que la palabra exacta para definir lo que tenemos es noviazgo, como dicen ahora. – Comentó en tono jocoso mientras sonreía levemente, observando a la mujer, más que sorprendida en aquellos momentos.

- No me imaginaba que dirías eso, y menos ahora... No sé que decir.

- No es necesario que digas nada. Se supone que era yo el que tenía que dar cuentas, y bueno, ya lo he hecho. Siento que todo sea tan complicado en este aspecto, pero de verás me importas.

La morena continuó por unos segundos más observando aquellos bonitos ojos azules sintiendo algo revolverse en su interior al escuchar aquellas palabras sinceras, para acto seguido, recorrer la corta distancia que los separaba, y besarlo con ternura y pasión al mismo tiempo.

- No es necesario decir nada más siempre y cuando esto esté presente. – Respondió la joven al separarse levemente de él, aún manteniéndose abrazada a su cuello, mirando fijamente sus ojos.

- A mí también me gustaría escuchar lo que tienes que decir sobre el tema; Vamos, las cartas sobre la mesa. – Dijo con una leve sonrisa que contagió a la joven.

- Estoy enamorada de ti de una forma que me asusta, algo que jamás había experimentado con nadie. – Confesó ensanchando su sonrisa al copiar las palabras del rubio. – Y lo único que quiero es estar cerca de ti. Me siento muy aliviada después de escucharte decir esas cosas, esta situación de estar en el medio de dos tierras me estaba volviendo loca. Pero, antes de nada, quiero que me respondas a algo con sinceridad. Si de verdad se supone que esto es serio ¿Soy la única o tendré competencia? Como por ejemplo Ada... – Comentó tras un silencio en el cual ninguno desvió la mirada de los ojos del otro.

Leon no respondió nada meditando aquella pregunta, pues no tenía muy claros sus propios sentimientos pero, al observar la mirada de Amy, sintió algo en su interior que le convenció de que aquella chica era lo único que necesitaba, con lo que se acercó más a ella volviendo a besarla para responder a su pregunta.

**¡Gracias por leer y comentar!**


	42. Capítulo 42

Capitulo 42

La noche había caído hacia un par de horas sobre la ciudad Americana, y el grupo salía de la base de operaciones secretas directos hacía un coche estilo monovolumen, que esperaba en la parte trasera del complejo para guiarles hasta la casa franca.

Leon se posicionó en el asiento del copiloto junto con el chofer al cual no conocía, mientras Jake y Amy se sentaban en la parte trasera manteniendo el silencio que reinaba dentro del vehículo, y que perduró durante el viaje hasta el centro de la ciudad.

El coche se detuvo frente a un bloque de pisos de una concurrida manzana iluminada por las farolas y las luces de las diversas tiendas que la formaban. El grupo observó desde el interior del vehículo el lugar y las gentes que paseaban con tranquilidad en aquel momento, para segundos después, y tras la despedida seca de Leon hacia el conductor, salir todos del vehículo y encaminarse hacia el interior de aquel bloque de viviendas.

Subieron hasta el tercer piso por las escaleras siguiendo al rubio, ya que él portaba las llaves hasta llegar ante la puerta del piso. Al introducirse en el interior vislumbraron un pequeño salón con cocina americana y tres puertas al frente, correspondientes a los dormitorios.

- Bueno, no está nada mal. Me esperaba algo más cutre viniendo de esa gente. – Soltó Jake mientras escudriñaba a su alrededor con interés, para después dejarse caer sobre el sofá de la estancia principal.

- ¿Qué te han hecho allí? – Preguntó Amy con algo de duda mientras le miraba contemplar una de las ventanas del piso.

- Sacarme mucha sangre, análisis, pruebas. Qué sé yo... Se podía soportar, no ha sido una tortura, además, por lo que me van a pagar vale la pena. Me encuentro bastante cansado así que, si no me necesitáis para nada, parejita, me marcho a tratar de dormir con tranquilidad una puta noche.

El pelirrojo se encaminó hacia uno de los cuartos ante la mirada confusa de la pareja. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Leon habló con algo de molestia en su voz, que la joven captó de inmediato.

- ¿Qué le has dicho? ¿Se lo has contado?

- No. – Soltó la morena con enfado mirándole fijamente a los ojos. - Le dije que no había nada entre nosotros, aunque tú me gustas, nada más ¿Por qué crees que mi cometido es desafiarte? – riñó manteniéndole la mirada, hasta que el hombre suspiró levemente relajando su postura.

- Lo siento, sólo intento protegernos a todos, sé que eres consciente de todo y a pesar de que diferimos en opiniones sobre el asunto, me haces caso. Ven aquí. – Añadió mientras se acercaba a Amy y la abrazaba con delicadeza. La muchacha le respondió pocos segundos después dejando atrás la pequeña discusión, relajándose finalmente entre los brazos del agente.

- Sabes, Leon, Jake por tener ojos en la cara sólo percibe lo evidente, al igual que el resto, como Hunnigan, mi madre... Parece que tú eres el único que no ha querido darse cuenta de que era algo que en realidad gritábamos al mundo.

- Ya, sólo nosotros nos hemos comportado como idiotas al hacerlo esperar tanto. No me arrepiento de nada aún así.

- Ya, ¿te gusta hacerte de rogar, Kennedy? – Habló la mujer con tono humorístico mientras le sonreía y acercaba sus labios a los de él, depositando un fugaz beso.

- Sólo contigo. – Respondió imitándola para después volver a mirar los ojos verdes de ella. - Deberías imitar a Jake, yo voy a ducharme y saldré a vigilar un poco alrededor antes de dormir para asegurarme de que no nos han descubierto.

- Está bien. Ten cuidado.

- Siempre lo tengo.

Tras la respuesta del hombre, ambos se besaron, esta vez dedicándole más tiempo y sentimiento, para después separar sus caminos hacia las diferentes estancias del lugar.

Largo rato después, Leon se encontraba en la calle, ahora desierta, aunque aún iluminada por las farolas, mirando a su alrededor con discreción, merodeando por la manzana sin perder de vista el edificio.

El hombre caminó perdido en sus pensamientos hasta acercarse a un pequeño parque frente al bloque de pisos, donde se sentó en un banco. Segundos después una voz le sacó de sus cavilaciones, haciendo que se asustara.

- ¡Ada! ¿qué haces aquí? – Habló con suma sorpresa levantándose a la velocidad del rayo, sin creer aún que la mujer estuviera realmente ante él y de nuevo les hubiera descubierto. Miles de pensamientos pasaron por su mente referentes a la seguridad de los dos que dormían arriba. La misión acababa de dar un cambio brusco de sentido, y Leon no pudo dejar de escuchar rebotar en su cabeza otra cosa en ese instante que _mierda._

- Supongo que sabes que quiere decir que esté aquí ¿verdad?

- Wesker sabe dónde está Jake...

- Eso es. Os ha descubierto, yo sólo vengo a corroborarlo por él, y ya que nos une un fuerte e intenso lazo, Leon, quería una vez más salvarte el pellejo. Él no tendrá piedad con el chico, y desde luego acabará con todo lo que tenga que ver con la vacuna del virus T.

- ¿Por qué te arriesgas tanto? Tú podrías acabar igual si se entera de que le traicionas.

- Se cubrirme bien las espaldas. No trabajaría para él si tuviera alternativa. – Comentó con algo de tristeza en su voz y rostro, ahora algo lúgubre.

- Basta de secretismo, Ada, por favor.

La mujer apretó la mandíbula un instante apartando la vista hacia un lado, para después recuperar la templanza tras un pequeño e imperceptible suspiro y volver a fijar la vista en Leon.

- Wesker me está chantajeando, tiene cautiva a mi hermana para que le ayude.

El rubio cambió rápidamente de semblante, no sabiendo muy bien si era cierto lo que acababa de escuchar, o simplemente había comprendido mal a la morena.

- ¿Desde cuándo tienes una hermana? – Preguntó aún sumamente confuso, aunque en el fondo de su corazón aliviado porque Ada fuera una mujer íntegra que nada tenía que ver con las locuras de Wesker.

- Hay muchas cosas que aún no sabes de mí, Leon. Pero ahora ya puedes dejar de dudar de mis intenciones, no quiero tener nada que ver con Albert, sólo quiero acabar con él, por eso te ayudo. Bueno, y porque me importar demasiado. – Soltó a bocajarro mirando los ojos azules del hombre, que volvió a sentirse noqueado de nuevo.

- Ada...

- Está bien, Leon. – Le cortó la mujer del vestido rojo antes de que este se excusara. - Sólo piensa que podría volver a ser como en los viejos tiempos, incluso podríamos formar un equipo de verás por fin. Tú y yo, y nadie más. – Susurró la mujer sin apartar la vista de sus ojos, para después acercarse hasta él y abrazar su cuerpo, alzando su cabeza poco a poco hasta mirarlo de nuevo, y unir sus labios con los del agente secreto, quien rígido por la sorpresa no se movió durante unos breves segundos, hasta que su cuerpo sucumbió al calor de los besos de Ada.

- ¿Cómo puedo creerte si después de tantos años nunca hemos avanzado? – Susurró el rubio aún con la mujer pegada a su cuerpo mientras sentía su propio corazón latir con fuerza a la par que el de ella.

- Porque está vez puede ser posible, podríamos por fin aclarar nuestros sentimiento. Sabes tan bien como yo que estamos predestinados y no podemos huir el uno del otro. Nos deseamos. Volveremos a vernos y entonces me darás tu respuesta, Leon.

Ada se separó levemente para besar de nuevo al agente y salir corriendo de la escena, desapareciendo entre la oscuridad nocturna de aquel parque lleno de árboles dejando a Leon anclado en el mismo lugar, mirando la zona de la huida de la morena sin poder creerse que aquello que había deseado siempre se acababa de cumplir.

Ada se le había declarado, le había confesado que sentía cosas y que quería intentar estar junto a él, que quería salvar el mundo junto a él; Por fin había desnudado su alma y, aunque no completamente, aquello había sido muchísimo conociendo el misticismo de la mujer.

Pronto Leon abandonó su felicidad interna para cambiarla por culpabilidad y miedo. Amy había entrado en su vida, tan sólo veinticuatro horas antes la había dicho que la quería, no podía dejarla sin más, le importaba demasiado.

Sin duda aquel era uno de los momentos más difíciles de su vida, y no sabía como salir de él, ni siquiera tenía claro en aquel momento que sentía hacia ambas mujeres ¿cómo decidir su futuro? Al final el agente optó por dejar de darle vueltas a aquello y tratar de olvidarlo por unos días hasta volver a poner a salvo a Jake Muller del horrible ser sin sentimientos que era su padre.

El rubio se encaminó hacia la casa tras sacudir la cabeza levemente sin ni siquiera haber notado que su escena furtiva con la espía Ada Wong había sido descubierta.

**Gracias por la paciencia, ya no tengo exámenes así que intentaré actualizar con algo más de frecuencia pero, no cada tres días, ya que ahora tengo que volver a ir escribiendo los capítulos! también aviso de que la semana que viene no tendré internet así que, voy a intentar actualizar el domingo o el lunes! **

**¡Gracias a todo aquel que siga esta historia! y especialmente a mire2006 por sus comentarios, que nunca falla en ningún capítulo! **


	43. Capítulo 43

Capítulo 43

Jake despertó en la pequeña cama de su cuarto con el sonido de alguien cocinando, moviendo recipientes de aquí para allá.

El pelirrojo miró un pequeño reloj de mesa ubicado a su derecha en la mesilla de noche que marcaba las diez de la mañana, y decidió levantarse para salir al exterior de aquella habitación.

Una vez vestido salió cerrando tras de sí, observando en la cocina a Amy, entretenida en su cometido de tal forma que no se había percatado de la presencia del joven, quien se encaminó hacia ella sentándose en una de las altas banquetas frente a la encimera.

- ¿Estás haciendo tortitas, chica sanitaria?

- Sí, las mejores que hayas probado, ya te lo vaticino. – Comentó deteniéndose en su tarea para mirarle con una pequeña sonrisa antes de proseguir.

- Mi madre era una excelente cocinera, es imposible superarla.

La morena sonrió ante el comentario aunque no dijo nada, limitándose a servirle al chico un par de tortitas y pasárselas, continuando con la preparación del resto mientras Jake volvía a hablar tras agradecerle el plato.

- Creía que sólo nosotros tres y Hunnigan sabíamos que estamos aquí. ¿ Desde cuándo está esa mujer con nosotros y quién es?

Amy se detuvo para girarse y fijar sus ojos en los de Jake mientas fruncía el ceño sin saber a qué se refería. Este, al darse cuanta de la extrañeza en el rostro de la joven se explicó.

- Anoche me desperté y me desvelé así que, y no se lo cuentes al héroe, bajé al parque de enfrente a dar una vuelta. Sé que es una imprudencia y todo eso, pero pensé que ya que nadie nos conocía y todo estaba saliendo bien...

- Jake, no voy a echarte un sermón, eres mayorcito y consciente de todo, al grano. – Exigió Amy con el rostro serio sin dejar de prestar atención a su interlocutor, quien se extrañó ante la repentina seriedad de la mujer.

- Vale... Bueno, el caso es que Leon estaba allí hablando con una mujer, y parecía que se conocían muy bien. – Comentó recalcando el final de la oración mientras levantaba las cejas y volvía a mirar su plato.

- No hay nadie más con nosotros, Jake. ¿cómo era esa mujer? – Preguntó temiéndose lo peor, sin poder evitar que sus músculos se tensaran.

- De rasgos asiáticos, morena con el pelo corto, y llevaba un vestido rojo que me impactó al pensar que podría ser otro agente que venía a ayudaros. La conoces ¿quién es? – afirmó al contemplar la mueca en al cara de Amy, quien apartó las tortitas del fuego con brusquedad para evitar que se quemaran y volver a centrarse en Jake.

- Es una historia incoherente, incompleta y larga. ¿Escuchaste lo que hablaron? – Cambió de tema a sabiendas, con malhumor, ignorando las ganas del pelirrojo por saber los detalles escabrosos.

- No, estaban demasiado lejos pero, si que vi cosas raras, aunque quizás no deberías saberlo, Amy.

Jake habló con precaución sin dejar de escudriñar el rostro extremadamente rígido de ella. El enfado y el temor que desprendía la morena podía cortarse con un cuchillo en esos momentos.

A pesar de todo, Amy exigió que acabara de contar el suceso, a sabiendas de que lo que venía a continuación no iba a gustarle un pelo.

Se besaron. Varias veces, y eso me descolocó por completo después de ver el rollo que lleváis.

Amy dejó de escuchar a Jake casi inconscientemente y empezó a pensar en todo aquello mientras Jake seguía hablando. No podía creer lo que el hombre acababa de contar ¿cómo era posible que un día escaso después de habérsele declarado Leon, este ya se hubiera olvidado de toda la historia que mantenían en común? ¿por qué había dicho todo aquello si tan sólo con ver a Ada sus aparentes sentimientos hacia ella se disolvían, como si no importasen nada?

La mujer reprimió las lágrimas de rabia que se agolpaban en sus ojos y salió de la cocina directa hacia el dormitorio cerrando tras de sí con un fuerte portazo, dejando a Jake completamente anonadado, vislumbrando su plato medio vacío sin entender absolutamente nada.

Varias horas habían pasado desde el descubrimiento de la escena de la noche anterior, en las que Amy había experimentado cientos de emociones contradictorias, destructivas y embriagadoras acompañadas de llanto, incomprensión y nervios. Todo aquello desapareció empujado por la violencia que crecía en su interior al escuchar la puerta de la calle anunciando la llegada de Leon a la casa. Amy escondió en lo más profundo de su ser todos aquellos sentimientos, y mantuvo una postura seria e indiferente para enfrentarse al recién llegado.

Leon entró en el cuarto tras un rato que a la mujer se le hizo eterno, y fue directo a saludar a la muchacha con un beso, que ella esquivó girando la cara para volverla de inmediato y contemplar los ojos del hombre desde aquella corta distancia.

- ¿Por qué no me has contado que Ada estuvo aquí anoche, y tú con ella? – Soltó a bocajarro, haciendo que Leon arrugara el entrecejo, apartándose unos pasos de ella completamente sorprendido y atropellado ante la situación.

- ¿Qué? – Fue lo único que fue capaz de decir tras unos segundos, sin saber cómo salir de aquello sin que nadie resultase herido. – De qué me ...

- Estuviste enrollándote con ella. – Soltó con convicción Amy sin dejar de mirar al agente, quien en aquella circunstancia no era capaz de engañarla con mentiras piadosas.

- Yo no...

- ¡Leon Kennedy, no te atrevas a mentirme! – Le gritó explotando, sin poder aguantar las mentiras patéticas del hombre. - Jake te vio anoche ¡Lo vio todo! ¿Te lo pasas bien teniéndonos a los dos detrás de ti ? ¡a qué coño estás jugando! – Volvió a gritar sintiendo unas horribles ganas de llorar y decirle de todo.

El agente bajó la mirada sabiendo que ella tenía todo el derecho de ponerse así, pues se estaba comportando como un autentico imbécil insensible pero ¿cómo explicar lo que sentía si ni siquiera él mismo lo sabía?

- Lo siento. No quiero que nadie sufra por esto, y me gustaría poder saber lo que ocurre y ser claro contigo. Ella apareció para decirnos que Wesker nos ha descubierto, quiere acabar con él también, lo del beso... Ella lo hizo y no supe como reaccionar.

- ¡Dios, otra vez esa historia, ¿en serio?! Te diré algo. Cuando te enamoras de alguien y otra persona te intenta besar la detienes ¿sabes lo que significa? Pero está muy claro lo que pasa, Leon, ¡tú eres el único que parece que no se entera! Te encanta Ada y no quieres olvidarte de ella, solo hay que verte cuando está cerca.

- Amy, no voy a mentirte. Siento algo irracional hacia ella, no sé qué es, te lo juro. Pero también puedo decirte que te quiero de verás y me haces sentir cosas que ella jamás ha despertado en mí.

- ¡Pues se ve que no es suficiente! – Dijo volviendo a alzar la voz para después relajarse y continuar. – Es gracioso que seas tú el que no se fía de nadie cuando eres un puto traidor y mentiroso. No entiendo por qué me contaste todo ese rollo ayer si sabes que la deseas y necesitas estar cerca de ella. He sido una imbécil al creer que podría ocupar su lugar y hacer que te olvidases de ella pero, está claro que era una jodida ilusión y que sólo tratabas de llenar su vacío utilizándome a mí.

- Oye, eso no es así, Amy... – Intervino Leon abatido en su interior tras aquellas duras palabras mientras mantenía las distancias, sabiendo que ella no permitiría que la tocara mientras la morena, llena de odio y tristeza volvió a hablar, aunque está vez sin alzar la voz.

- Una mierda, Leon. Sé sincero contigo mismo al menos, joder. Deja de engañarte y así quizás puedas dejar de hacer daño a los demás. Todo esto ha sido una perdida de tiempo y no puedo evitar querer no haberte conocido nunca así que, olvídate de mí y haznos un favor a los dos.

Tras finalizar la frase, la mujer se dirigió a la salida del cuarto, desapareciendo de la escena rápidamente con una terrible sensación en su interior, y unas desenfrenadas ganas de destrozar todo lo que se encontraba en su camino pero, la reprimió saliendo de la casa.

Leon, minutos después, salió al salón tras asimilar las duras palabras de Amy, que aunque crueles, en su mayoría acertadas, cosa que le dolía terriblemente pues, aquella chica se merecía ser feliz, y desde luego merecía todo aquello que él no le había dado.

Jake salió de su cuarto en ese instante encontrando al agente parado en mitad de la estancia, visiblemente afectado por sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó mirándolo fijamente, aunque Leon no lo hacía.

- No sé por qué preguntas si acabas de escuchar todo lo que ella me ha dicho.

- Ella me dijo que no estabais juntos, ya no sé que creer sobre todo esto.

- Ya no creo que importe mucho. – Susurró con tristeza pensando en el siguiente paso que debía dar, y que sin duda le dolería más a Amy. Cosa que le hacia sentirse terriblemente culpable pero, no tenía alternativa si quería resolver todos sus problemas referentes a Ada.

Leon se giró para mirar a Jake a la cara tras recomponerse lo suficiente como para centrarse en lo verdaderamente preocupante.

- Recoge tus cosas, tenemos que largarnos de aquí, Wesker nos ha descubierto y no tardará en aparecer para matarte.

Jake se sorprendió tras la noticia pero, no preguntó más y desapareció de la estancia hacia su cuarto, no pudiendo evitar pensar en Amy y en lo destrozada que estaría.

**Bueno, el lunes 17 volveré a actualizar ya que me voy y no tendré internet. Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia, espero que os guste.**


	44. Capítulo 44

Capítulo 44

Habían pasado las 24 horas más extrañas y tensas que había vivido el trío hasta el momento. Unas horas silenciosas que cada cual había sobrellevado en soledad, y desde luego, de forma muy diferente al resto, pues cada cual sufría aquello desde una diferente perspectiva. Siendo esto así, Leon vagaba por las instalaciones de la base de operaciones del gobierno centrándose en la misión para tratar de olvidar la culpabilidad que lo carcomía interiormente, y así evitar ir en busca de Amy, quien necesitaba tiempo, mucho tiempo.

Por otro lado, Amy se había encerrado en una habitación tras una breve visita a su madre, a la cual no había comentado nada en profundidad sobre su enfado monumental con el agente secreto. Prefería evitar compartir su dolor interno con su progenitora, y la distracción que esto pudiera causarla respecto a su laborioso trabajo en la creación de la vacuna del mortífero virus T.

Jake, tras haber llegado al edificio gubernamental y haberse sometido a nuevas pruebas y análisis, vagó sin rumbo por las instalaciones sin saber qué hacer para paliar su aburrimiento hasta ir a visitar a la morena después de haberla concedido el tiempo necesario en soledad para desahogar su frustración, y así ofrecerle consuelo.

El pelirrojo había notado que está vez la situación la había desbordado y herido de verás, y sentía la imperiosa necesidad de ayudarla o intentarlo, después de que ella hubiera sido tan amable y cercana con él sin juzgarlo. Además, de aquello, sentía que esa mujer era lo más cercano a un amigo que jamás había tenido, y aunque la conocía de poco tiempo, la apreciaba.

A pesar de que eran algo más de las doce de la noche, el joven se encaminó con sigilo por los fríos pasillos iluminados del lugar hasta pararse frente a la puerta de Amy, donde llamó suavemente pero, tras no recibir respuesta en nos segundos largos y silenciosos, se atrevió a entrar, hallando el habitáculo vacío.

Jake salió de la estancia comenzando la búsqueda de la joven por el gran edificio, pensando en los lugares que tenían más posibilidad de ser los elegidos por la morena. Al fin la encontró en el gran comedor del lugar, sentada en uno de los bancos metálicos de una de las mesas del mismo material, llorando silenciosamente, haciendo que su respiración agitada inundara el lugar quebrando el silencio sepulcral.

El pelirrojo se acercó tras sentir tristeza en su interior al verla en ese estado, sentándose a su lado mientras depositaba una botella de Whisky sobre la mesa, haciendo que la joven elevara la vista y lo mirara, percatándose en ese momento de su presencia.

- Es un pequeño obsequio de mi parte. Me ha costado mucho conseguirla estando aquí dentro. – Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mirando los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados de la chica, quien trató de sonreírle lo mejor que pudo, volviendo a apartar la vista de él. Al ver que la chica no hablaba, Jake volvió a tomar la palabra. – Puedo irme si prefieres estar sola. – Comentó en un murmullo haciendo amago de levantarse cuando la chica lo agarró de la muñeca comenzando a llorar con vehemencia.

- Quédate. – Logró decir, haciendo que el chico volviera a su lugar.

Jake de inmediato abrió la botella y bebió un sorbo para después ofrecérsela a ella, quien la miró con una pequeña sonrisa triste.

- Yo no solía beber, pero creo que ya es hora de mandarlo todo a la mierda. – susurró para después beber un largo trago.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Amy? Puedes contar lo que te parezca, no quiero presionarte, sólo ayudarte a desahogarte. – Se excusó el pelirrojo.

- La mujer que viste conoce a Leon desde el incidente de Racoon city y siempre han tenido un rollo raro, aunque jamás han llegado a tener nada serio se desean e incluso puede que se quieran.

- Creía que no tenías nada con Leon.

- Formalmente no. Desde que nos conocimos hubo atracción y las cosas fueron yendo a más hasta que me cansé de no saber nada, y le dije que me dijera lo que sentía. Finalmente lo hizo, antes de ayer, pero parece que todo era una ilusión.

Al concluir la mujer limpió una gruesa lágrima que corría por su mejilla, y acto seguido bebió otro largo trago, pasando la botella a su acompañante.

- ¿Él la quiere? – Preguntó Jake tras unos minutos en silencio, escuchando el llanto de la joven.

- Dice que no tiene claro lo que siente hacia ella, pero está claro que algo hay. De todos modos da igual jugado conmigo ¿por qué no me contó la verdad de forma clara? ¿Por qué me dice que me quiere y le importo si luego a la mínima ya está perdiendo el culo por esa tía? ¿cómo se supone que debo seguir ahora después de pensar que él era quien iba a estar ahí siempre? – Preguntó llorando mientras clavaba sus ojos esmeraldas en los de Jake.

- Las personas no son conscientes del daño que pueden hacerle a los demás, pero tú eres muy fuerte, Amy, y no necesitas a ese imbécil para continuar porque puedes encontrar a cientos mejores que van a tratarte como te mereces. Además, me tienes a mí, ¿somo amigos no? – Preguntó con una sonrisa que contagió a la chica, quien asintió. – Estaré siempre que me necesites con una botella de Whisky.

La morena volvió a ser invadida por el llanto, abrazándose al chico, que rápidamente la estrechó entre sus brazos mientras acariciaba su lacio pelo, inhalando su aroma sin remedio.

Varios minutos después, la pareja se separó mirándose fugazmente a los ojos. Jake volvió a tomar la palabra mientras limpiaba con sus pulgares las lágrimas que en aquel momento corrían pro la cara de ella.

- El héroe no sabe lo que está perdiéndose, capullo ignorante. – Sentenció con una leve sonrisa cuando, segundos después, Amy se acercó con decisión a él hasta besarlo en los labios.

El hombre quedó perplejo ante aquella reacción de la joven, pero no se retiro, sino que para su sorpresa, la respondió no sabiendo muy bien por qué sentía aquella sensación interior tan extraña, que jamás había experimentado y hacia latir su corazón con fuerza.

Ambos continuaron besándose durante unos minutos más sin mediar palabras ni mirarse a los ojos, sin ser conscientes de que Hunnigan había visto la escena.

La castaña que había salido hacia pocos minutos de terminar su trabajo,se dirigía a su cuarto cuando al pasar por el lugar escuchó voces, y al asomarse se detuvo al contemplar a los jóvenes, quedándose extrañada ante la estampa, pensado que Leon y Amy tenían algo juntos.

Ingrid continuó su camino sin darle más importancia, pensando que a la mañana siguiente, en la reunión con Leon, intentaría enterarse de la situación, y decidiría que hacer al respecto sobre contarle al agente, pues cualquier situación que pudiera distraerlo en su trabajo o cambiar su estado anímico no era para nada bueno. La mujer suspiró al pensar que tenía toda la razón sobre sus presagios desde hacia tiempo, y que nada bueno podría salir de la relación amorosa del agente con una de sus protegidas.

Leon, tumbado en la cama de uno de los pequeños cuartos de la base, mantenía sus ojos totalmente abiertos mirando la parte alta de la litera sin poder dormir, pues sus pensamientos no hacían mas que agolparse en su mente, mientras las emociones y sentimientos se agitaban en su pecho.

Ada y Amy rondaban una y otra vez en su cabeza. A veces, los buenos momentos vividos con la enfermera y aquel amor que siempre le profesaba y hacia que se sintiera como nunca antes le inundaban, para después pasar a escuchar en su cabeza las palabras de Ada aquella noche, su declaración, su sinceridad nunca antes tan tajante y verdadera, sus besos por fin cargados de sentimientos que podía descifrar...

El rubio suspiró fuertemente llevándose las manos a la cara, totalmente torturado deseando poder desconectar su cerebro y dejar de sentir. Aún no tenía claro que iba a hacer con todo aquel asunto y el tiempo corría día a día gritándole que debía escoger un camino, ya que en le medio nadie podía sobrevivir.

Al final, tras varias horas más en vela dando vueltas en la cama sin poder deshacerse de sus pensamientos, quedó dormido fruto del cansancio, para volver a ser torturado de nuevo en sus pesadillas sobre el gran dilema de su vida, deseando que de nuevo llegara el día para centrarse en cualquier cosa que lograra distraerlo de todo lo referente al campo sentimental.

**¡Ya estoy aquí y vienen curvas! ¡Muchas gracias por seguir la historia!**


	45. Capítulo 45

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción, pertenecen a CAPCOM.**

**Algunos detalles, como pueden ser escenas, diálogos o escenarios, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de alguno de los juegos o similares.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien entre todos, recordar que yo no soy escritora.**

Capítulo 45

Dos días después de la llegada del grupo a la base comenzó lo realmente difícil: Decidir cuál iba a ser el siguiente movimiento de los buenos para proteger a Jake y salvar al mundo acabando con su temible padre, pero en realidad, en las mentes de los tres implicados en el caso de forma muy directa, eran otras cosas las que les hacían hiperventilar, aunque a cada cual de una forma distinta.

En general se podía percibir la inquietud de los tres al saber que aquel era el día decisivo y final. El día en el que cada cual debía elegir su destino y enfrentarlo.

Jake había notado un cambió drástico en su interior desde la noche en la cual fue a consolar a Amy, y aquello lo estaba matando por dentro. Ya no era capaz de evitar a la chica por no saber qué decir o hacer, pero, tras haber estado aquel día reflexionando sin poder quitarse la escena de la cabeza, sintió claros sus sentimiento, o al menos, eso era lo que creía.

El pelirrojo podía notar un cariño especial hacia la joven enfermera. En realidad, casi desde el primer momento en que habían hablado había percibido algo nuevo para él, que con el paso de los días se iba incrementando sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta, pero tras aquellos besos había despertado algo que no sabía definir por falta de experiencias parecidas o palabras. Jake se encontraba emocionado en el fondo, sentía que quería a aquella chica y el destino estaba lanzándolo a sus brazos con lo que, sin pensarlo más, se decidió a ir en busca de Amy y confesar sus sentimientos.

La joven se hallaba caminado por uno de los pasillos del lugar tras haber estado hablando con su madre largo rato, cuando escuchó a sus espaldas la voz del pelirrojo llamarla. De inmediato se giró para observarlo, pensando en que aquello era algo extraño tras los sucesos acontecidos hacia tan poco tiempo.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – Preguntó como si nada la mujer, mirando los ojos del joven.

- No, todo va bien de momento. Sólo quería hablar contigo y saber si estás mejor, ya sabes... – Comentó tratando de controlar sus nervios, intentando sonar natural.

Amy suspiró levemente apartando los ojos del chico, comenzando a caminar lentamente, seguida por el mercenario.

- Voy a ratos, no está siendo nada fácil y tardaré en recomponerme, pero tampoco hay más opciones que hacer como si no ocurriera nada y olvidarlo todo. Por lo menos a partir de hoy nuestros caminos se separarán. – Comentó refiriéndose al suyo con el del agente mientras trataba de esbozar una sonrisa a media asta, aunque no lo consiguió.

- Algo es algo. El tiempo te enseñará a vivir con ello y acabarás superándolo. Sólo espero que ese camino tuyo no tenga planeado apartarte de mí. – Se sinceró el chico profundamente, haciendo que la joven se parara y le mirara con una tierna sonrisa que él la devolvió segundos después.

- Por supuesto que no, no lo haría ni aunque estuviera preestablecido.

Tras las palabras de la chica, Jake, sin pensarlo dos veces sostuvo su rostro para besarla con decisión. Por su parte, Amy se sintió algo asombrada y rara ante tal reacción, para después seguirle la corriente hasta que comprendió lo que ocurría y se alejó con delicadeza del hombre.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿es demasiado pronto? – Preguntó adelantándose Jake si comprender que pasaba.

- Jake, creo que te estás confundiendo...

- Sé lo que siento - Le cortó antes de que ella terminara de hablar - Y desde que me besastes no he podido dejar de pensar en otra cosa. – Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada hasta que ella suspiró y bajó la vista momentáneamente.

- Jake, la otra noche me comporté como una gilipollas besándote, - Soltó a bocajarro la chica. – No sé por qué lo hice, si por rabia hacia Leon, porque eres mi único apoyo y te preocupas tanto por mí, por el alcohol, o por todo a la vez. Siento mucho que te hayas hecho una idea equivocada y sé que toda la culpa es mía pero, cielo, no estás enamorado de mí.

- ¿Cómo sabes tú eso? – Preguntó algo molesto el pelirrojo tras unos segundos.

- No lo sé, es algo que se nota... Simplemente estás confuso, te confundí esa noche, y aunque nos queremos, no es esa clase de amor y te darás cuenta pronto. Cuando amas a alguien no tienes dudas, aunque sea la primera vez.

Jake no supo que responder ni hacer, simplemente apartó la vista de ella, pensativo, volviendo a mirarla después de unos minutos, en los que Amy volvió a disculparse.

- He sido un imbécil.

- No, para nada. Yo sí que lo he sido por poner en peligro nuestra amistad simplemente por desahogar mi frustración y rencor. Espero que puedas perdonarme y que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

- Claro. – Respondió él tras un instante en el que meditó las palabras de la joven, para después abrazarse ambos en señal de que aquel malentendido había finiquitado.

Pocos minutos después de aquella escena, Leon caminaba directo en busca de Hunnigan sintiendo una terrible desazón en su interior, aunque algo de alegría tras haber contemplado la escena del beso, pues sintió que Amy podía encajar perfectamente con Jake, y por fin ser feliz junto a alguien.

Recordaba también que Ingrid le había informado sobre la escena que contempló en el comedor de madrugada. Después de aquello y lo que acababa de ver, a Amy con un soporte firme por fin, tuvo claro que sobraba en su vida y no la merecía, decidiendo por fin cual iba a ser su próximo paso, su destino.

El rubio entró en una gran sala llena de monitores y ordenadores de alta tecnología dirigiéndose hasta el puesto de Hunnigan.

- Espero que por fin vengas a darme una respuesta sobre qué va a pasar ahora. – Comentó la mujer mirándole mientras se olvidaba por un instante del monitor.

- Me voy con Ada a acabar con Wesker.

- ¿Perdón? – Soltó la castaña sin dar crédito a lo que oía, escudriñando el rostro serio del agente, quien continuó mirándola seriamente. – Tú y Ada Wong solos supongo... ¿Qué pasa con Amy?

- No merece sufrir más.

La mujer le dio la razón interiormente al hombre mostrándolo con una leve afirmación con cabeza al recordar toda la historia que Leon le había contado sobre el triangulo amoroso de los nombrados.

- ¿Vas a decirle algo a ella? – Preguntó Hunnigan tras un largo silencio.

- No. Pensará que encima voy a restregarle su humillación, y creerá de verás que no significa nada para mí. No quiero que eso pase.

- Pero se enterará, Leon.

- Lo sé, pero conociéndola sería lo peor que podría suceder que se enterase por mí. Es muy orgullosa y eso la haría sentirse muy humillada. Aunque irme sin más tampoco es la panacea. - Susurro arrugando el entrecejo mientras contemplaba fugazmente el monitor del ordenador.

- Bien, yo la informaré, y a Jake. Lo protegeremos nosotros. Espero que sepas lo que haces, Leon.

- En realidad nunca he estado tan perdido como ahora, Hunnigan. – Habló tras un profundo suspiro el hombre apartado la mirada del rostro de la mujer, mientras pensaba en ciento de cosas que podrían ocurrir. Sentía vértigo y miedo ante tanta incertidumbre.

- Debes concentrarte en la misión, tú vida está en juego, y la de todo el planeta. No sé si ir con Ada es lo mejor. – Se sinceró Hunnigan por fin, no pudiendo callarse más al pensar que aquello podría traer catastróficas consecuencias.

- Ella es la mano derecha de Wesker, es nuestra mejor baza.

- Ya, pero sé que en realidad ese es el segundo motivo. Eso es lo peligroso.

- Pero es lo que necesito. – Susurró mirándola a los ojos con los ojos llenos de tristeza y cansancio. – Tengo que saber que pasa de una jodida vez, y esta puede ser la última oportunidad que tenga, no puedo dejarla pasar sin más.

Ingrid entendía aquello, aunque soltó un leve suspiro que hacía ver que seguía sin parecerle buena idea. Miró hacia arriba cuando escuchó de nuevo la voz del rubio, que mientras hablaba de espaldas a ella, comenzando a encaminarse hacia la salida.

- Saldré está noche. Nos mantendremos en contacto. – Se escuchó de forma algo difuminada, para después oírse el sonido de la pesada puerta metálica cerrarse tras la salida del agente secreto.

**Bueno gente, os comento que, después de haber recibido vuestros mensajes sobre Sherry y ver las ganas que tenéis de que ande por estos lares, la incorporaré en la historia próximamente. También me dijeron que los capítulos son cortos y que los hiciera más largos... De verdad que lo intento, pero, es el método que llevo usando desde que escribo por aquí y me es prácticamente imposible cambiarlo cuando me he acostumbrado a hacerlos de tres páginas, aunque lo intento así que, pido disculpas, ¡de verdad! **

**¡Gracias por leer y comentar, es estupendo! **

**P.D: ¡Llega el tiempo de Adaaaa, ¿qué pasará por fin con estos dos!?**


	46. Capítulo 46

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción, pertenecen a CAPCOM.**

**Algunos detalles, como pueden ser escenas, diálogos o escenarios, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de alguno de los juegos o similares.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien entre todos, recordar que yo no soy escritora.**

Capítulo 46

El sol comenzaba a esconderse en aquel día que continuaba siendo extraño para el grupo tras los recientes y bruscos acontecimientos que habían dado un vuelvo radical a la vida de los tres protagonistas, aunque ninguno sabía que les quedaba mucho por sufrir. No obstante, todos eran conscientes de que nada había concluido y todo podría suceder.

Tras una nueva conversación con Jake sobre el destino que les esperaba a partir de aquel momento, Amy se dirigía con decisión en busca de Ingrid Hunnigan por el gran complejo gubernamental, hasta que dio con la mujer saliendo de una de las salas de reunión. La morena se acercó hasta llegar frente a Hunnigan, quien cambió levemente de semblante al verla, aunque logró disimular lo que la perturbaba.

- Hunnigan, necesito hablar contigo, y cuanto antes mejor. – Dijo con ímpetu mirándola a los ojos mientras su interlocutora meditaba sobre cuál sería aquel tema tan urgente. Pronto respondió saliendo de sus pensamientos.

- Claro, ahora tengo un hueco. ¿Quieres hablar en privado? – Preguntó esperando que la respuesta fuera afirmativa, para así aprovechar y contarle el paradero y compañía de Leon.

Para suerte de la informática, la respuesta de Amy fue afirmativa, con lo cual ambas se dirigieron a una de las salas de reunión vacías del edificio, localizadas en la misma planta en que se hallaban.

Ambas tomaron asiento quedando la una frente a la otra, y la morena se adelantó a hablar en cuanto ambas estuvieron acomodadas.

- Quiero pertenecer al cuerpo de agentes secretos y proteger a Jake. Puedo amoldarme a lo que sea con tal de no tener que separarme de todo esto.

Ingrid arqueó las cejas levemente en señal de sorpresa, pero pronto deshizo la mueca expirando suavemente sin saber como afrontar aquella conversación, que sabía a ciencia cierta se tornaría tediosa y compleja.

- Amy, esto no es tan sencillo. Hay unas duras pruebas y entrenamientos para llegar a ser agente secreto del gobierno, o algo relacionado con el tema. Lo siento pero...

- Hunnigan, sabes lo que he vivido junto a Leon. Sobreviví al holocausto hasta que me encontraron y después le ayudé. Sé manejar las armas y tengo conocimientos médicos. Sé que hay cosas que ignoro pero aprendo pronto y tengo mucho interés. Ayúdame, por favor. – Suplicó la mujer relajándose mientras escudriñaba el rostro serio de la castaña, quien volvió a suspirar.

- Puedo intentar algo pero, ya te advierto de que lo más probable sea que no consiga nada, Amy. Deberías pensar en frío esto, tu vida estará en peligro, piensa en tu madre.

- Lo hago constantemente, pero ya estamos metidas en movidas hasta el cuello y las dos somos conscientes. Después de todo lo vivido no puedo volver a tener una vida normal, aunque lo intentase con todas mis ganas. Jake y mi madre son lo único que me queda y quiero luchar por ellos.

- ¿Y lo sucedido con Leon no tiene nada que ver? – preguntó de forma retórica en realidad, mientras vislumbraba como se ensombrecía la mirada de la joven.

- Ha sido el detonante. Necesito vivir mi vida al filo para no poder pensar en otra cosa que no sea el trabajo, Hunnigan. No sé sino como voy a olvidarle.

Durante unos segundos el silencio lo inundó todo, volviéndose gélido y tenso cuando Hunnigan decidió que había llegado el momento. No por que fuera el acertado, sino porque cuanto más tiempo pasara peor lo encajaría la mujer, y sufría de verás al contemplar el dolor en el interior de la chica.

- Amy, hay algo que debes saber sobre Leon. – Habló rompiendo el silencio, haciendo que la morena la observara fijamente, poniéndose rígida en el acto a pesar de tratar de disimular su miedo. Segundos después, Hunnigan prosiguió. – Él se acaba de marchar en busca de Ada para vencer a Wesker. No sé cuándo volverá ni dónde estará. Todo se mantendrá en estricto secreto.

La chica recibió la noticia como una tremenda patada en el estómago que había logrado descolocar el órgano de su lugar, al enterase de lo que más había temido durante tanto tiempo, y sobretodo en los últimos días.

Leon acababa de mandarlo todo al infierno y había demostrado claramente por que lado se decantaba. Había elegido a Ada al final, y ni siquiera había tenido el valor de decirle la verdad en ningún momento. No podía dar crédito ante aquello.

Tras asimilar la noticia manteniéndose en silencio total con la mirada perdida mientras Ingrid la miraba con rostro apesadumbrado, Amy se levantó con decisión manteniendo la compostura.

- Espero que le vaya muy bien con ella, porque sino va a quedarse muy solo. – Comentó con rabia en su voz para después salir del lugar con velocidad.

Leon acababa de bajarse de un taxi que le llevó hasta el aeropuerto de la gran ciudad tras haberle mandado un mensaje de texto a la mujer del vestido rojo, diciéndole que iría a su encuentro.

El rubio no podía evitar sentirse nervioso y perdido en aquel momento en el cual su vida había cambiado radicalmente. Miles de preguntas sobre el futuro venidero se agolpaban en su mente, y casi todas referentes a la relación con Ada ¿Podría pasar de verás algo entre ellos?

De repente, un mensaje nuevo en su teléfono le distrajo de sus pensamientos. Con rapidez leyó el texto breve de Ada que le indicaba que embarcase en un vuelo privado, donde tras darle un nombre falso que le facilitó, le dejarían entrar.

Tal y como había prometido la morena sucedieron los acontecimientos: El agente logró entrar en un vuelo privado tras decir las palabras exactas, aunque el misticismo aún era tal que ni siquiera sabía a dónde se dirigía.

Pronto entró en un jet donde descubrió a la espía sentada esperándole expectante. Ada dibujó una leve sonrisa en su rostro al contemplar a Leon ante ella en el interior del avión.

- Sinceramente, me sorprendió tu mensaje diciéndome que vendrías conmigo. Creía que querías de veras a esa chica ¿qué ha pasado? - Preguntó con suma tranquilidad sin cambiar su posición.

Leon sintió algo de enfado ante aquella pregunta, pues era de lo último que quería hablar en aquel momento en el que no sabía ni él mismo mucho de lo que sentía y pensaba.

- No estoy de humor para hablar de eso, además, ya no importa, todo ha terminado. Estoy aquí confiando en que está vez las cosas cambiaran de verdad y por fin podamos aclarar que hay entre nosotros, además de por la misión de salvar al universo.

La mujer volvió a sonreír pero, está vez se levantó para acercarse hasta el agente y besarlo lentamente, sin prisa, demostrándole que iba totalmente en serio todo aquello que le había dicho en aquel parque. Al finalizar el beso, Ada le miró directamente a los ojos.

- Puedes acusarme de muchas cosas, Leon, pero no de mentirosa.

El hombre reflexionó aquella frase durante unos segundos y concluyó que tenía razón. Finalmente volvió a fijar la vista en sus ojos felinos.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – Preguntó cambiando de tema, creyendo que aquel no era el mejor momento, debido a su humor y ánimo, para tratar aquel tema tan delicado. Ada se alejó unos pasos de él hasta el lugar que había ocupado antes, accionando un pequeño botón que se encontraba en un lateral de la mesa que había frente a los asientos, haciendo que una pantalla táctil apareciera en la gran mesa.

- Vamos a China. Wesker se esconde allí, o por lo menos todos sus nuevos juguetitos biológicos. Por supuesto, no tiene ni idea de que tú me acompañas, he preferido evitar por el momento tenderle una trampa haciéndole creer que te he cazado, las cosas podrían torcerse y aún tengo pensadas muchas cosas que hacer contigo, Leon Kennedy.

La mujer dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa pícara mientras clavaba sus pupilas en las del rubio, pensando en que ahora que había llegado su momento, no lo dejaría escapar.

**¡Muuuuchas gracias por leer y comentar! y, respecto a los comentarios sobre la trágica separación de Leon y Amy,¡ tranquilos! tiempo al tiempo, muchas cosas pueden pasar...!**


	47. Capítulo 47

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción, pertenecen a CAPCOM.**

**Algunos detalles, como pueden ser escenas, diálogos o escenarios, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de alguno de los juegos o similares.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien entre todos, recordar que yo no soy escritora.**

Capítulo 47

El sonido de un trueno rompió el silencio tras el destello lumínico de un potente rayo que cayó cerca del lugar. Había comenzado a llover de forma increíble a penas unos segundos después, haciendo que el silencio no volviera a reinar en el cuarto de Amy.

La joven giró levemente su cabeza para contemplar el exterior por una ventana pequeña del nuevo piso en el que se alojaba con Jake, cortesía del gobierno de los Estados Unidos, hasta que se decidiera el futuro de ambos muchachos. Todos habían pensado que, ante la inminente amenaza de Albert Wesker, sería lo mejor esconder al pelirrojo lejos de la base que podría ser descubierta y atacada.

Las lágrimas rodaban silenciosas por las mejillas de la chica mientras observaba la tormenta en el exterior, y pensaba en que su estado anímico, destrozado, se correspondía con la lóbrega escena del exterior. Aquel cielo negro, el aire y la lluvia descontrolados, toda esa tristeza y rabia que evocaba el paisaje parecía gritar al mundo su frustración tras enterarse de que Leon se había largado con al espía, dejando todo lo que pudo haberle unido a ella, desistiendo de todo, dándola la razón sobre los sentimientos ocultos del agente.

`` _Estúpida, tú te lo has buscado creyéndole, ¿por qué has sido tan ingenua? ´´_

La chica no podía dejar atrás aquellos remordimientos que de nuevo la hacían llorar con más intensidad, y es que, a pesar de que sabía que Leon siempre había sentido algo por Ada que ni el había podido definir, Amy siempre había albergado una pequeña esperanza, la ilusión de que ese hombre de verás pudiera amarla y olvidarse de Wong. Desde luego todo había sido en vano. Ella había apostado entregándose a él en cuerpo y alma y había perdido. ¡Vaya si lo había hecho!

Jake apareció en la escena saliendo del baño aún mojado tras una ducha, y sin que la chica se diera cuenta se acercó a ella sentándose a su lado con una mueca de tristeza al encontrar que los días pasados no habían hecho más que empeorar su estado anímico después de enterarse de la noticia que terminó por rematarla.

Sin mediar palabra, el pelirrojo optó por abrazar a la morena, haciendo que ésta se derrumbara en sus brazos rompiendo en llanto con más intensidad.

Varios minutos después, ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar a alguien llamar a la puerta un par de veces.

La pareja se miró a los ojos para comprobar que el otro no sabía quién podía ser, manteniendo el rostro serio, hasta que Jake se levantó y con sigilo avanzó hasta la puerta para observar por la mirilla ante la atenta mirada de Amy.

El pelirrojo comprobó que al otro lado una chica joven de pelo corto y rubio sostenía una placa parecida a la de la policía.

Leon y Ada, a la entrada del ocaso, llegaron a un más que pequeño apartamento en el centro de Hong Kong sin ningún equipaje, puesto que vivían al día, con lo puesto, y consumían diariamente lo necesario.

- Creo que en esta semana he cambiado más de casa que en toda mi vida. ¿nunca pasas más de un día en un mismo lugar? – Habló Leon mientras observaba el nuevo sitio y la mujer sacaba su teléfono móvil, sin prestarle atención visual.

- Soy una espía, no agente del gobierno. La rutina no es nada buena amiga del espionaje. Si todo sale bien saldremos de China mañana.

- ¿Qué sabes de Wesker y tu hermana? – Preguntó centrándose el lo realmente serio, haciendo que Ada dejara su teléfono y le mirara por fin.

- Wesker no se encuentra en China, no tengo ni idea de dónde estará, la verdad. Hace más de una semana que no se comunica conmigo, pero no me preocupa... Está totalmente centrado en la búsqueda de su amado hijo. – La morena se puso sería en cuanto le tocó hablar de su desconocida hermana. – Kimila está aquí cautiva, en el laboratorio clandestino de Wesker y Umbrella's power. Vamos a entrar en cuanto anochezca.

Leon miró a la mujer con asombro ante tal seguridad y calma, pensando en cuantísimas cosas más habría que desconocía de la espía, y en cómo conseguiría estar siempre al tanto de todos los detalles.

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura de que está aquí? ¿Wesker te lo dijo?

- No. Pero tengo muchos y muy buenos contactos en Hong Kong. Es probable que puedan estar esperando algún ataque por mi parte, pero lo tengo todo bajo control. – Susurró mientras fijaba la vista concienzudamente en su reloj durante unos segundos, cuando a los pocos instantes una gran explosión en un enorme edificio aparentemente administrativo de la ciudad hacia que la mujer sonriera levemente, levantando la vista hacia el rubio. – Esa es nuestra señal. Estarán muy entretenidos en descubrir quién es el responsable del ataque a una de las centrales secretas de Umbrella. No creo que Wesker tarde en enterarse y llamarme.

- ¿Crees que te dirá que vayas a los laboratorios o algo parecido?

- Estoy casi convencida de que sí. Soy la mejor investigadora que tiene, por eso me mantiene la mayor parte del tiempo en China, espiando a cualquiera que pueda ir detrás de Umbrella.

- Eso cuando no te tiene intentando matarme. – Añadió el agente haciendo que la mujer automáticamente sonriera, dándole la razón.

Ambos se fueron acercando poco a poco sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos respectivamente hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un escueto beso, que en pocos segundos paso a ser uno apasionado, encendido por las caricias que ambos se propinaban.

Poco duró la pasión cuando el teléfono de Ada hizo que los dos se separaran, aunque de mala gana y con algo de lentitud, que era más notoria en Leon que en ella, quien pronto cambió de actitud descolgando la llamada entrante de Wesker.

- Sí, estoy en China y acabo de ver incluso la explosión. Espero por tu bien que Kim esté bien. – Hubo una pausa de varios minutos antes de que volviera a hablar. - Es probable que sean otra vez esos terroristas para despistarnos, he descubierto algunas pistas estos días acercándome a sus más altos cargos y puede que intenten asaltar el laboratorio. – Una nueva pausa inundó la conversación, llenando de silencio la habitación. – Claro, jefe.

Acto seguido la mujer colgó con una mueca de satisfacción en la cara, confirmando sus teorías, para después contarle a Leon que fuera preparándose para salir hacia el laboratorio secreto de Umbrella's Power.

- ¿Cuál es el plan? – preguntó en el momento en el cual la mujer dejó de relatarle la conversación con Wesker.

- Tú esperaras a unos metros del lugar con el coche que nos esperará en la puerta. Yo entraré a por mi hermana, y si en una hora no hemos aparecido, lárgate.

- ¿Estás loca? No cuentes con eso. – Replicó Leon mientras fruncía el ceño, serio, haciendo que Ada volviera a sonreírle sutilmente de forma graciosa.

- Querido Leon... Eso no quiere decir que vaya a necesitar que venga alguien a rescatarme, no me subestimes ¿Sabes qué te he salvado la vida más veces que tú a mí? –Fanfarroneó la morena recordándole al agente que era mejor que él. Antes de que Leon pudiera defenderse, Wong habló nuevamente. – Tú aún no debes entrar en escena, sería un autentico fracaso para la verdadera e importante misión; Acabar con Wesker ¿recuerdas? El factor sorpresa es nuestra mejor arma.

El rubio tubo que morderse la lengua y tragarse su orgullo herido al comprobar que aquellas palabras tenían mucho sentido, siendo el plan de la morena lo más razonable que podían hacer.

Ada volvió a sonreír levemente ante su victoria sobre Leon, disfrutando de aquella sensación que tanto le gustaba para después fijar sus ojos en los azules y algo enojados de él, para después besarle suavemente y con lentitud.

- Tenemos que prepararnos, dentro de quince minutos debemos irnos. – Susurró ella cerca del oído de su amante, para después mirarle a los ojos.

- En quince minutos podríamos hacer más cosas de las que te imaginas. – Contestó con algo de picardía sin quitarle ojo a las esmeraldas del rostro de la mujer, que automáticamente dibujó una de sus típicas sonrisas.

- Las celebraciones siempre son después de las victorias. – Finalizó Ada mirándole a los ojos, para después alejarse del hombre cogiendo su teléfono de nuevo.

Tras buscar en él durante unos segundos, volvió a dejarlo sobre la mesa de la estancia comenzando a dirigirse hacia el baño del pequeño piso cuando el móvil del agente secreto empezó a sonar. Rápidamente Leon contempló un nuevo mensaje proveniente de la espía.

- Apréndete bien esos mapas, guapo. Podrías añadir un tanto a tu lista de salvarme la vida si los memorizas. – Dijo con tranquilidad sin mirarle, para después encerrarse en el cuarto de baño.

Leon observó con total detalle de nuevo los mapas y fotos del lugar al que se iban a dirigir tratando de memorizar cada línea del plano y detalles de las imágenes, pensando en que la vida de la mujer podría estar en sus manos si las cosas se complicaban.

**Muchas gracias por seguir la historia! Por cierto, he de decir que me voy de vacaciones del 1 al 8 de Julio, podré tener internet creo, así que, intentaré actualizar! Si no lo consiguiera ya sabéis por qué es! **

**P.D: Debo aclarar algo por si las moscas: Esta historia no sigue la linea temporal de los juegos ni mucho menos, es totalmente inventada a mi antojo XD, por eso el incidente de Racoon sucede tan cercano en el tiempo, por ello también me inventaré parte de la vida de Sherry. **

**Gracias una vez más! **


	48. Capítulo 48

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción, pertenecen a CAPCOM.**

**Algunos detalles, como pueden ser escenas, diálogos o escenarios, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de alguno de los juegos o similares.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien entre todos, recordar que yo no soy escritora.**

Capítulo 48

Jake se alejó de la puerta unos centímetros y contempló a Amy, quien rápidamente se pudo en pie mientras se secaba las lágrimas, recogiendo la nueve milímetros de la mesa que tenía en frente para después acercarse con velocidad hacia la puerta y apartar al pelirrojo del lugar.

- Escóndete. – Susurró mirando a los ojos del chico, quien no la hizo caso y simplemente se quedó anclado en el lugar, observándola mientras negaba con la cabeza, serio.

Finalmente, y tras unos segundos discutiendo con miradas, la chica abrió la puerta lo que la cadena de seguridad le permitía, observando así a la chica del otro lado que aún sostenía su placa.

- ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó fríamente Amy escudriñando el rostro sereno de la rubia.

- Soy agente del gobierno. Vengo de Parte de Hunnigan.

Tras el susurro de la joven, Amy cerró para quitar el seguro de la puerta y cederle el paso a la chica, que entró guardando su placa y centrando la mirada unos segundos primeramente en Jake Muller.

- Mi nombre es Sherry Birkin. Me han encargado protegerte ahora que Leon no está.

- ¿Lo conoces? – Preguntó instintivamente la morena sintiendo una leve punzada de dolor al escuchar su nombre.

- Sí. Hace años él me salvó. Sólo era una niña. Mi padre era un científico que trabajaba para Umbrella y acabó convirtiéndose en una de sus horrendas mutaciones. El gobierno se enteró de todo y mandaron a Leon a resolver aquello. Desde entonces tenemos una buena relación.

- Creía que el incidente de Racoon fue la única cagada de Umbrella. – Musitó el pelirrojo mirando a Sherry.

- No, que va. Ha habido muchas más, pero siempre lo han logrado ocultar... Hasta Racoon, las cosas se han descontrolado del todo.

- Si, estamos todos al tanto. – Señaló Amy mientras se acercaba a la mesa frente al sofá y depositaba de nuevo el arma en su lugar, para después girarse hacia la joven. - ¿Hace mucho que ocurrió lo de tu padre?

- Hace como 15 años, no recuerdo mucho de aquello, la verdad. Leon siempre me recuerda lo perdido que se encontraba porque era su primera misión como agente del gobierno. – rememoró la rubia pudiendo hallar en sus ojos un deje de melancolía y nostalgia, acompañados de una tenue sonrisa. – Bueno. – Cortó de repente borrando toda tristeza de su rostro. – Debemos ponernos en marcha. Hay que salir de aquí de nuevo, no podemos quedarnos más de dos días en el mismo sitio, Wesker tiene espías hasta en el infierno y la BSAA no tiene ni idea de su paradero actual, así que debemos ser muy cautos.

- ¿Y cuál es el plan? – Preguntó Jake cruzándose de brazos.

- De momento uno muy cutre. Ir de aquí para allá dentro de Norte América evitando que descubran tu paradero hasta que localicen a tu padre.

- ¿Estoy incluida en el plan o te han dicho algo sobre mi futuro? – Habló Amy cuando esta acabó, haciendo que la mirara con ojos curiosos.

- Nos acompañarás. Lo único que puedo decirte, ya que es lo único que sé, es que están debatiendo qué hacer contigo y no quieren largarte porque sabes demasiado y eres valiosa para la misión. Parece ser que has demostrado tener buenas aptitudes para esto de vivir al límite.

- Enhorabuena, chica sanitaria. – Dijo Jake centrando sus ojos en los de Amy, sonriendo al vislumbrar algo de alegría por fin en el rostro de la mujer.

- Puede ser que por fin algo salga bien. – Comentó en respuesta al comentario de Jake, haciendo que Sherry frunciera levemente el ceño sin entender a que se refería la chica.

Leon miró por enésima vez el reloj del coche mientras intentaba paliar sus nervios tamborileando con sus dedos sobre el volante, no pudiendo evitar mirar una y otra vez a su alrededor en busca de la mujer del vestido rojo y su misteriosa hermana.

Habían pasado cuarenta y cinco minutos desde la desaparición de Ada en aquel gran complejo de Umbrella camuflado en Hong kong, y el rubio no podía soportar más la tensión, pensando que quizás la hubieran descubierto y en que igual debería ignorar el consejo de la asiática e ir dentro a buscarla, ofreciéndole su ayuda.

Leon agitó levemente la cabeza para deshacerse de sus paranoias, tratando de concentrarse en lo que realmente importaba, y en confiar en Ada, pues al fin y al cabo, era una espía infalible y uan mujer totalmente mortífera para aquel que se cruzara en su camino.

Volvió a mirar el reloj, ya por costumbre, y suspiró profundamente al observar que tan sólo había pasado tres míseros minutos. De pronto, y sin saber cómo, se halló pensando en Amy ¿Qué habría sido de ella? ¿Estaría intentando algo con Jake? Leon se sintió invadido por la culpabilidad y la tristeza instantáneamente.

_ - ``Eres un capullo, Kennedy. No tienes derecho de sentir nada de eso. Te mereces estar totalmente jodido por lo que la has hecho ´´ - _Pensó segundos después mientras su lado maduro y responsable salía a flote en su mente, riñéndole con severidad, pero a pesar de saber perfectamente que él era el malo de la historia, no podía evitar sentir aquella mezcla de culpa, tristeza y desilusión al saber que no volvería a estar con Amy, pues también albergaba sentimientos por ella y lo sabía.

El sonido de la puerta del vehículo abrirse y cerrarse en milésimas de segundo le distrajo y asustó, haciendo que rápidamente mirara por el espejo interior hacia atrás, contemplando a Ada.

- Yo de ti saldría echando chispas de aquí, guapo. – Comentó con voz sensual y tranquila mientras abrazaba a una mujer de pelo largo y extremadamente lacio igual de negro que el de la propia Ada.

Leon no preguntó nada saliendo rápidamente del lugar, tras visualizar con fugacidad a Kim, que se hallaba inconsciente, o casi, vestida con sucios harapos. Pensó de inmediato que debía llevar mucho cautiva, pero habría tiempo suficiente para las preguntas más tarde.

El rubio observaba desde lejos a la espía sentada frente al camastro donde se encontraba aún inconsciente su hermana, esperando con total paciencia y silencio a que la mujer despertara, se moviera o emitiera algún sonido.

Leon sintió envidia ante la templanza de Ada, pero a pesar de saber que controlaba sus nervios, sabía que no era buena idea hablarle sobre nada. Era un momento demasiado especial para ella y no debía romperlo por nada del mundo, así pues, se limitó a seguir observándolas desde lejos hasta que Kimila despertó poco a poco, abriendo los ojos entre leves gemidos de dolor y pesadez.

Ada de inmediato se inclinó sobre la morena para verla desde más cerca y escudriñar su rostro, preguntándole con urgencia si se encontraba bien.

- Me duele mucho la cabeza, pero estoy bien. – Susurró con dificultad tratando de mirar a su hermana a los ojos, y una vez lo hubo conseguido, sonrió con amplitud volviendo a hablar. – Por fin has conseguido liberarme de él.

Ante la frase trémula de Kim, Ada simplemente se limitó a abrazarla con total sentimiento, disfrutando del momento de tenerla con ella, por fin a salvo. Por fin pudo suspirar con alivio tras tantos meses de preocupación.

Por otro lado, Leon vislumbraba desde atrás la escena sorprendido al descubrir aquella faceta de Ada Wong... Podía ser tierna, mostrar vulnerabilidad, también tenía miedo.

_ - `` Pues sí que tiene algo en común con Amy._ ´´ – Le dijo su subconsciente ante aquella estampa, haciendo que la joven enfermera volviera a su mente una vez más. Pensó de inmediato en por qué hacia esas comparaciones entre las dos mujeres, por qué intentaba encontrar desesperadamente en la espía aquellas cualidades que echaba en falta en Wong.

_ - ``Por qué, obviamente, tienes miedo de haberte equivocado de camino. Amy tenía todo lo que necesitabas menos ese punto de misterio y exotismo que sólo encuentras en Ada... Pero en realidad no sabes que más te atrae de esa mujer porque no la conoces. ´´ – _Respondió rápidamente su cerebro, haciéndole fruncir el ceño con extrañeza al hallarse cara a cara con la pura verdad._ ¿_Se habría equivocado de camino o no? ¿De verás Ada podría ser la persona adecuada para él? ¿llegaría a conocerla algún día completamente?

- Leon, acércate. Ha llegado el tiempo de las presentaciones. – Le distrajo la relajada y feliz voz de la asiática haciéndole salir inminentemente de sus cavilaciones. Con algo de pesar por tener que abandonar los únicos pensamientos sinceros y directos que había tenido hasta el momento respecto al tema, dejó todo a un lado y se aproximó a las dos mujeres, mirando a Kimila para por fin comenzar a tener respuestas.

- Así que eres Leon Kennedy... Ada me ha hablado mucho de ti desde que te conoce. – Susurró con una sonrisa mientras miraba el rostro del agente imitar el gesto levemente, divertido.

- Es una lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo, pero supongo que ya sabrás lo reservada que es.

- Bueno, dejad de hablar como si no estuviera delante. Todo eso no tiene importancia. Eres libre después de seis meses y Wesker pronto se enterará de que te he rescatado. Tenemos que prepararnos.

El rubio volvió a adoptar un semblante serio y miró a los ojos jade de la espía.

- Este ha sido tu cebo para atraerlo y matarlo, supongo.

- Sí. Y aquí es donde entras tú y tus recursos. Tienes que conseguir que la protejan porque Wesker estará más que furiosos y nosotros no tenemos que tener ninguna otra preocupación que acabar con ese capullo, que no será poco.

- Claro, cuenta con ello. El gobierno se encargará de todo. Debemos empezar a tramar un plan para acabar con Wesker, sin una estrategia nos pulirá, aunque la última vez ganamos terreno arrebatándole casi sus súper poderes.

- Desde luego... Pero primero ocúpate de hablar con tus contactos y sacar de aquí a Kim, las cosas van a ponerse muy feas. – Comentó bajando la mirada a su móvil, el cual había comenzado a brillar ante la llamada entrante de Albert Wesker.


	49. Capítulo 49

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción, pertenecen a CAPCOM.**

**Algunos detalles, como pueden ser escenas, diálogos o escenarios, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de alguno de los juegos o similares.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien entre todos, recordar que yo no soy escritora.**

Capítulo 49

Ada y Leon se quedaron en silencio contemplando durante unos segundos la pantalla del teléfono brillar con ganas ante la llamada de Wesker, pero pronto la mujer respondió sin vacilar ante la atenta mirada del agente, quien atendía con interés siguiendo los movimientos y palabras de ella.

- Sí que eres rápido. – Dijo Ada nada más descolgar, dándole la espalda al rubio para mirar por la pequeña ventana del lugar.

- Me halaga descubrir que sabías que iba a enterarme rápidamente de tus jueguecitos ¿Fue bonito el reencuentro? – Habló al otro lado la voz de Albert, con sorna y total tranquilidad.

- Fue muy bien, mejor que si hubiera esperado a qué tú me la entregaras muerta, Wesker. No eres un hombre de palabra.

- Oh, te equivocas. Puedo prometerte que te mataré, sólo tienes que decirme dónde estás y de ese modo descubrirás cuánto valor tiene para mi una promesa... Tanto que no te daría tiempo a intentar escapar junto con tu querida hermana, Ada.

La asiática guardó silencio durante unos instantes mientras dibujaba en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa. Leon la observaba fijamente mientras fruncía levemente el ceño, deseando saber qué le decía su interlocutor.

- Me encantará volver a verte, Wesker. Pero prefiero darle algo más de emoción cronometrando cuánto tardas en encontrarme, ya me conoces... Hasta pronto, y espero que sea por fin la ultima vez.

Acto seguido la mujer colgó guardando el teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón negro ajustado, volviéndose para encarar a Leon y sofocar su ansia de información.

- Bueno, Wesker acaba de empezar oficialmente a buscarme hasta debajo de las piedras. Tenemos que ir a Estados Unidos y dejar a Kim a salvo.

- No tardarán en enviarme noticias para salir de aquí, está todo controlado. ¿Crees que no mandará a nadie a por ti y vendrá él en persona?

- Seguro que vendrá él... A pesar de que ya no sea tan poderoso, sigue teniendo más orgullo que cerebro y la venganza es lo que más placer le provoca después de desatar el caos en el planeta con nuevas enfermedades y mutaciones genéticas. Lo que me preocupa de esto es que sepa que tú estás conmigo. En realidad a partir de aquí esto no te incumbe, no me gustaría que te ocurriera algo por mi culpa.

- Mi trabajo desde hace meses es pararle los pies a ese hombre, que ahora te tenga como objetivo por pura venganza no cambia nada, al contrario.

La mujer dibujó una leve sonrisa en su rostro sin dejar de mirar el de él, todavía serio, comenzando a acercarse hacia Leon con lentitud.

- Eres un hombre fuerte e inteligente que desde luego puede acabar con Wesker. Confió en ti. – Se sinceró Ada mirando los ojos azules del rubio, dándole a entender que aceptaba que Leon siguiera metido en aquel asunto tanto como ella.

Ambos se acercaron hasta unir sus labios tras unos segundos de intensas miradas. Poco a poco los besos fueron intensificándose, mientras las caricias iban aumentando en cantidad.

Segundos después la pareja se hallaba recostada en la cama de la estancia mientras iban deshaciéndose de sus respectivas ropas con lentitud. Ada desnudó el torso del rubio tras quedar ella sin su camisa roja, comenzando a besar y morder el cuello de Leon, quien dejaba escapar suspiros de placer mientras sus manos viajaban por el cuerpo de la asiática con desesperación, palpando cada centímetro de su piel, descendiendo lentamente.

Finalmente el hombre consiguió ponerse sobre Ada y acabar quitándole el sujetador dispuesto a continuar con las prendas restantes, siguiendo con los besos y caricias cuando el sonido de su móvil hizo que ambos parasen.

La pareja se miró a los ojos unos breves segundos, para después incorporarse. Leon se quitó de encima de la espía con rapidez dirigiéndose hacia la cómoda donde se encontraba el maldito teléfono, y por unos instantes reflexionó sobre si de verás hubieran llegado hasta el final. Se sorprendió al encontrar en su interior la duda, pero no tenía nada que ver con las interrupciones aquella incertidumbre; Los pensamientos sobre su relación con Amy volvían una y otra vez a inundar su mente, haciéndole dudar sobre si realmente podría acostarse con Ada sin sentirse realmente mal.

- Si vas a coger el teléfono deberías hacerlo ya. – Susurró Ada con voz tranquila sonriéndole, mirándolo fijamente anclado con el móvil en mano, totalmente abstraído.

Leon la miró de soslayo con el ceño fruncido levemente, para acto seguido volver la vista a la pantalla y descolgar la llamada entrante de Hunnigan.

- Hola, Leon. Esta madrugada un avión militar del presidente os traerá hasta aquí desde el aeropuerto más cercano a vuestra posición, te enviaré toda la información. ¿Todo va bien? – Añadió la castaña al observar el rostro algo compungido y rígido del rubio.

- Sí, no te preocupes. Volveré a contactar contigo si hubiera algún problema. Gracias, Hunnigan.

Leon colgó rápidamente manteniendo aún aquel dilema interno. Con lentitud se dirigió de nuevo a la cómoda y dejó allí el aparato, no sabiendo bien como enfrentarse a Ada.

- ¿Todo bien, Leon? – Preguntó la espía levantándose de la cama, ya totalmente vestida, acercándose al agente por la espalda.

- Nos recogerán esta noche. – Respondió a sabiendas de que la asiática había escuchado lo mismo que él.

- No me refiero a eso. Estás muy raro desde la interrupción de tu contacto ¿Qué piensas? ¿Qué te ocurre?

El silencio invadió la estancia mientras Leon pensaba en que no era buena idea hablar sobre ello, ni tenía ganas de hacerlo. Pero sabía a ciencia cierta que no podría engañar a Ada Wong.

- No tengo ni idea de lo que quiero, o lo que siento. Cuando creo que estoy aclarándome vuelve todo a descolocarse. – Confesó sin mirar a la mujer, suspirando profundamente. Ada posó una mano en su hombro con suavidad, volviendo a hablar.

- Date tiempo, Leon No tienes por qué presionarte. Tarde o temprano descubrirás qué es lo que quieres y a quién necesitas.- Respondió con delicadeza, pensando y temiendo los pensamientos de Leon, pero sabía que no conseguiría nada tratando de ayudarlo. Si él quería a la joven enfermera, nada podría cambiarlo.

Ada deslizó la mano por el hombro del rubio hasta dejarla caer, saliendo de la sala para dejarlo solo, pensando sobre su destino.

El sol brillaba con intensidad y deslumbraba al reflectarse en la chapa brillante y roja del capó del vehículo en el cual viajaban Jake, Sherry e Amy. Llevaban tan sólo un par de días juntos y no habían pasado más de 24 horas en un mismo lugar.

- ¿Cuál es el nuevo destino, agente? - Preguntó en tono jocoso a Sherry, quien conducía y no despegaba la vista de la carretera solitaria.

- Pensilvania. Descansaremos allí esta noche y después iremos a New York. Las cosas están demasiado tranquilas, no me da buena espina.

- ¿No se sabe sobre el paradero de Wesker? – Intervino Amy desde el asiento trasero, haciendo que Sherry la observara fugazmente por el espejo interior del vehículo.

- No tenemos ni una ligera idea de dónde podría estar... Ni siquiera la BSAA. Le hemos perdido el rastro. Lo único novedoso es que hace dos o tres días volaron uno de los laboratorios clandestinos de Umbrella en Hong Kong.

Un jeep acercándose a gran velocidad en la lejanía hizo que la rubia centrase toda su atención de nuevo en la carretera, sospechando de aquel vehículo que se acercaba.

- ¡Agachaos! – Gritó al comprobar como varios hombres sacaban diversas armas y los apuntaban, comenzando a disparar con desenfreno.

Amy y Jake la obedecieron de inmediato sin saber qué ocurría, aunque pronto lo descubrieron. La morena cubrió su cabeza para protegerse de los cristales rotos de la luna trasera que comenzaron a caer frenéticamente sobre ella, para después sacar su arma rápidamente y girarse, comenzando a devolver el fuego a los hombres de Wesker que cada vez se acercaban más, a pesar de que Sherry pisaba el acelerador a fondo.

Jake, sin perder ni un segundo más, bajó el cristal de su ventanilla en el asiento del copiloto e imitó a la enfermera.

- Mierda... – Murmuró el pelirrojo al vislumbrar que por su lado, otro nuevo Jeep se acercaba raudo, pero, sus ojos se abrieron más al descubrir que uno de los ocupantes portaba un RPG. - ¡Sherry, a tu izquierda! – Gritó mientras se volvía hacia la mujer y agarraba el volante, temeroso de que la joven agente no reaccionase a tiempo.

**os prometo que pronto habrá reencuentrosss! Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por comentar, ¡de verdad!**


	50. Capítulo 50

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción, pertenecen a CAPCOM.**

**Algunos detalles, como pueden ser escenas, diálogos o escenarios, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de alguno de los juegos o similares.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien entre todos, recordar que yo no soy escritora.**

Capítulo 50

Sherry pisó instintivamente el acelerador a fondo mientras Jake tocaba sus manos al dirigir la dirección del vehículo, perdiendo inmediatamente el control del mismo.

Durante unos metros lograron esquivar los árboles al salirse de la carretera, contemplando como el fuego comenzaba a devorar lo que veía en su camino, fruto del cohete que habían lanzado los hombres de Umbrella. Finalmente, y sin poder remediarlo, el coche fue a chocar contra un gran árbol a una velocidad más reducida, aunque igualmente veloz, gracias a la reacción rápida de la agente. Tras la colisión comenzaron a escucharse los gemidos doloridos del trío.

- ¿Estáis bien? – Murmuró Amy desde el asiento de atrás mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón y se inclinaba hacia delante, vislumbrando como piloto y copiloto sufrían magulladuras y cortes en el rostro y manos.

- Rápido, tenemos que salir de aquí, no tardarán en encontrarnos. – Intervino Sherry tratando de arrancar el coche, albergando una leve esperanza de que funcionase.

- Sherry, tu brazo...

Al susurro de Jake, todos miraron hacia el brazo izquierdo de la rubia, en el cual se hallaba atravesado un trozo de luna delantera. Amy y Jake abrieron los ojos como platos cuando la joven, con total frialdad se lo sacó a bocajarro.

- ¡No, te desangrarás! – Gritó con total espanto la morena inclinándose sobre la joven para detenerla, llegando tarde.

- Tranquilos. ¿Veis? Se me cura sólo. Yo también soy medio mutante. – Agregó mirando levemente a Jake, esbozando una leve y triste sonrisa. – Venga, tenemos que salir del coche y preparar una estrategia o nos matarán.

Acto seguido, todos bajaron del vehículo sacando sus armas, comenzando a escudriñar el horizonte en busca de los enemigos, que se escuchaban a lo lejos.

- Jake, tienes que irte y esconderte. No podemos arriesgarnos.

- ¿Estás de broma? No pienso largarme y dejaros aquí. Pelearemos juntos.

- Sherry tiene razón, tú eres su objetivo, es muy arriesgado...

- Alto, alto, para el carro. No soy un inútil, se defenderme y cuento con el extra de mi súper sangre ¿recordáis? Es más, es muy posible que peleé mejor que vosotras incluso. Dejad de decir chorradas. – Acto seguido, el pelirrojo desvió la vista de las jóvenes y se concentró en poner todos sus sentidos en anticiparse a los hombres de Umbrella, quienes ya estaban cerca.

Leon observaba el cielo brillante del mediodía desde la pequeña ventana que tenía la lado, pensando en que ya debían de quedar un par de horas para aterrizar en la base aérea del edificio secreto del gobierno estadounidense.

- _¿Seguirá allí Amy? _- Pensó automáticamente arrugando el entrecejo sin saber muy bien si de verás le gustaría encontrársela de ser así, ya que su corazón se disparaba sólo con pensar en la pequeña posibilidad de encontrársela de nuevo. – _Joder, tengo que aclararme de una puta vez, esto está muy mal... _

Mientras el rubio seguía mortificándose con aquellos pensamientos, miró hacia la zona de la cabina donde se encontraba Ada de pie hablando en chino por un teléfono móvil que no era el que usaba normalmente. Se fijó en que la mujer permanecía seria e impasible, abstraída totalmente en sus conversaciones, las cuales ya llevaban un rato ocupándola.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces intranquilo. – Le interrumpió la voz de Kim, quien se encontraba frente a él sentada en un rígido banco de madera del avión militar.

- Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, es sólo eso. – Contestó tras un leve suspiro apartando la vista de Ada. Su hermana la observó durante unos breves segundos mientras hablaba de nuevo.

- Sí, igual que ella... Pero aún así se nota que son cosas distintas, lo tuyo no tiene que ver con el trabajo, se nota en tu cara. – dijo con total tranquilidad mientras fijaba sus ojos verdes en los del hombre. Leon no pudo más que sentirse desnudo ante aquel comentario, pensando en que se notaba que ambas mujeres eran familia.

El silencio se hizo protagonista entre los dos, hasta que Leon volvió a centrarse y continuó hablando, aunque desviando el tema.

- Contéstame a una cosa, tu hermana siempre ha sido tan... – El rubio no sabía cual de todos los adjetivos utilizar, uno solo no podía describir la personalidad de la asiática, pero Kim en seguida completó. su frase de forma certera.

- ¿Misteriosa, fría, independiente...? – La morena hizo una pausa, y tras sonreírle, continuó. - Sí, Leon. Ya desde niña era así, iba a su rollo y no le gustaba compartir sus pensamientos ni sentimientos con nadie. Tampoco ha sido nunca muy cariñosa, aunque quizás si ella hubiera sido la hermana mayor lo hubiera sido más. Nuestros padres murieron a una edad temprana, eran campesinos, se dedicaban al cultivo de arroz y no gozaron de buena salud. Ada lo pasó peor que yo cuando nos quedamos huérfanas y a mí me toco hacer de madre, porque era aún una niña. Ahí fue sentí que de verás se abrió a mí y me dejó entrar en su mundo. En cuanto cumplió la mayoría de edad me dijo que se iba de China a buscar un buen trabajo y a conseguir llegar alto. Desde luego lo ha conseguido, aunque saber que siempre está en peligro no me gusta para nada.

- Ella lo eligió, no se puede hacer nada contra su voluntad.

- Por supuesto. Además, ser espía está hecho para ella... Aunque volvió a convertirse en aquella niña desconfiada y totalmente independiente. – Murmuró con tristeza. – Pero bueno, es la única forma que conoce de vivir, de ser... No la culpo por nada, siempre me ha demostrado su amor.

- Me sorprende tanto escuchar decir esas cosas de ella... El día en que despertaste tras tu rescate, cuando te abrazó con aquel sentimiento, creí estar ante otra Ada diferente.

- Ella también es humana, Leon. Y por si no te has dado cuenta, y no te achaco a ti la culpa, Ada también demuestra su amor hacia ti. Eres la única persona que he visto que la importe tanto como para demostrárselo. Te quiere, estoy segura.

Leon sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho causada por la culpabilidad. Recordó de inmediato lo que Ada le había dicho antes de salir hacia washington. Había sido tan comprensiva al revelarle que estaba confundido con sus sentimientos... Kimira tenía razón, Ada no se comportaba así con cualquiera, se le había declarado, no era algo nuevo pero, a pesar de aquello, él estaba comportándose como un egoísta e insensible. Con ella y con Amy.

_ - ¿Sólo he jugado con ellas? _– Se preguntó interiormente mirando de soslayo a la mujer del vestido rojo. –_ No... ¡No! Las quiero a las dos, todo el dolor ha sido causado inconscientemente, aunque claro, de eso ellas no tienen la culpa... Lo mejor que puedo hacer es quedarme solo, definitivamente. – _

De pronto, comenzaron a sentir como el avión empezaba a descender al haber llegado por fin al destino. Leon, aún meditabundo y con una mueca de tristeza y seriedad en su rostro, miró de nuevo a Ada mientras continuaba cavilando, está vez, tratando de marcar en su retina a la mujer para tratar de no olvidarla jamás

Jake contemplaba con total detalle como avanzaban los mercenarios de Umbrella debajo de él, pues se había subido a uno de los árboles del lugar para esperar el momento propicio, y al hombre propicio. En cuanto vislumbró al portador del RPG pasar bajo sus pies en la parte trasera y descubierta del jeep, se lanzó sobre él partiéndole el cuello con maestría y velocidad, hacinado que inmediatamente después comenzaran a sonar tiros, procedentes del vehículo que seguía al primero.

Sherry y Amy salieron de detrás de unos matorrales y comenzaron a disparar a los pasajeros de los Jeep, poniendo máxima prioridad en cubrir al pelirrojo, quien se desenvolvía sin problemas, esquivando golpes y cubriéndose del tiroteo.

Amy descubrió segundos después que Sherry había cambiado de posición, hallándose corriendo rápidamente hacia Jake, para evitar que un enemigo rezagado apuñalara al joven por detrás. La rubia, al ver que en ese momento se hallaba sin balas, saltó sobre el pelirrojo derribándolo, llevándose por él el golpe. Amy actuó deprisa disparando al último enemigo.

- ¡Sherry! – Dijo el chico alarmado, sin recordar que la chica estaría bien. Posicionándose de rodillas junto a ella, levantándola después de quitarle el cuchillo.

- Tranquilo, me curaré en unos minutos. – Añadió sonriéndole dulcemente con una mueca de dolor en el rostro, para después tratar de incorporarse.

Jake, de repente, cambió su semblante ha seriedad y algo de enfado mientras observaba como la rubia se ponía en pie comenzando a recuperarse. Habló rompiendo el silencio con enojo mirando a las dos jóvenes magulladas y ensangrentadas.

- Vamos ahora mismo a hablar con quién haya que hacerlo para detener este plan de mierda. – Al observar el rostro de las jóvenes, el pelirrojo siguió hablando con el mismo enfado. – Sí, joder, ¿para qué vamos a estar huyendo si podemos enfrentarnos a ellos? a mi padre... ¿No es eso lo que quiere? ¿encontrarme? Pues vamos a pararle los pies en vez de escondernos como ratas, ¡ya veis que no sirve más que para que acabemos heridos!

- Jake, las cosas no son tan fáciles, nosotros no tenemos el mando... – intervino Sherry con tono sereno, acercándose al joven para tranquilizarlo.

- ¡Pues hablaré con quién lo tenga! Dame tu móvil, Sherry y pásame con tu superior para que nos recojan y lleven a esa puta sede secreta de inteligencia americana de la que sólo debíamos haber salido para matar a mi padre.

La joven se quedó paralizada durante unos segundos, para después sacar lentamente el teléfono y obedecer al pelirrojo, entregándoselo tras haber marcado el teléfono de uno de los ministros americanos.

Espero que os guste! muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios!


	51. Capítulo 51

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción, pertenecen a CAPCOM.**

**Algunos detalles, como pueden ser escenas, diálogos o escenarios, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de alguno de los juegos o similares.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien entre todos, recordar que yo no soy escritora.**

Capítulo 51

El avión aterrizó en la desierta y pequeña pista de la base secreta del gobierno Estadounidense. Ada se hallaba sentada frente a Leon, al lado de su hermana contemplando con atención la actitud y semblante del agente. Parecía pensativo y temeroso, hacía días que no era el mismo de siempre, y la espía creía saber el por qué de aquello, temiendo que tal vez Leon ya había descubierto que en realidad ella no era su destino.

El trío bajó hasta la pista y caminó en silencio hasta la entrada del complejo, donde ya Hunnigan estaba esperando con semblante serio.

- Bienvenidos, me alegra que estéis bien después de todo. – Saludó a el grupo con una sonrisa cordial, fijándose más en Leon que en las dos mujeres, temiendo ser demasiado indiscreta escudriñando de más a Ada Wong.

- Gracias Hunnigan ¿Se sabe algo del paradero de Wesker? – Preguntó Leon tratando de ocultar su estado de ánimo.

- Aún no, la BSAA y nuestros agentes hacen todo lo que pueden, pero ese hombre sabe esconderse muy bien, y tememos que esté preparando una buena para su regreso. De momento será mejor que empecemos por el principio. – Añadió mirando a Ada. – Tendréis que acompañarme y contarme todo lo que habéis visto y oído en estos meses, es crucial para la misión y el gobierno os lo pide a cambio de vuestra protección.

- Calor, no hay problema. Estamos en el mismo bando. Todos queremos acabar con Wesker.

A la respuesta tranquila de Ada, Ingrid asintió conforme con la respuesta, para después guiar a ella y a su hermana por uno de los pasillos hasta una de las salas de interrogatorio donde varias personas esperaban.

Leon se quedó anclado en el mismo lugar observando como las mujeres desaparecían, para después suspirar profundamente observando el suelo reluciente y metálico bajo sus pies. Alzó la vista cuando una voz muy familiar le nombró con sorpresa a su espalda.

- ¿Sherry? ¡Qué alegría volver a verte después de tanto tiempo! ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿conseguiste al final convertirte en agente? - Preguntó con alegría tras abrazar a la joven, para después mirar sus ojos.

- Sí, llevo ya un par de años. Estoy protegiendo a Jake Muller, me lo encomendaron cuando tu tuviste que irte, pero hemos cambiado de estrategia porque nos estaba yendo demasiado mal... ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

El rostro de Leon se ensombreció levemente al recordar lo que se el avecinaba, aunque no lo suficiente como para dejárselo ver a Sherry.

- Bueno, tenía que traer a una testigo crucial que Wesker secuestró y a su hermana, que estuvo trabajando mucho tiempo para él.

- Guau, eso suena a mucha y valiosa información, espero que por fin podamos pararle los pies.

Antes de que Leon pudiera contestar, vislumbró tras de Sherry dos personas muy familiares a las que reconoció enseguida, sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a desbocarse, latiendo con fuerza dentro de su pecho. Sherry nombró varias veces al hombre, pero este quedó absorto en los ojos llenos de sorpresa y reproche que se cruzaron con los suyos; Los de Amy.

La morena solamente mantuvo la mirada fija en la de él durante unos bravísimos segundos, para después volver a situarlos en los de Jake, continuando con la conversación que mantenían. A su vez, el pelirrojo observó con algo de enfado al rubio, alejando pronto su atención de él. A su criterio, no la merecía, pues había hecho mucho mal a su compañera y amiga.

- ¿Leon, te encuentras bien? Dime algo... – Exigió Sherry mientras apoyaba sus manos en los hombros de Leon, que volvió a centrarse en la chica, aunque aún completamente abrumado por el encuentro.

- ¿Qué hace ella aquí todavía? ¿es agente? – Preguntó cambiando de tema radicalmente, mirando como se alejaban Amy y Jake. La rubio se giró para saber a quién se refería.

- ¿Quién, Amy? No, aunque están pensando en darle algún trabajito, es buena. Pero simplemente nos acompaña. Jake y ella son inseparables.

- ¿Están juntos? – Preguntó sin pensarlo, temiendo conocer la respuesta. Algo en su interior se encogía hasta limites insospechados pensando en las escenas que vio antes de partir a China. Era más, eso mismo había sido un desencadenante de la decisión de irse y alejarse de la mujer.

- ¡Qué va! ¿de dónde sacas eso? Son sólo amigos, sólo se tienen mutuamente, no quieren separarse, aunque creo que en algún momento tendrán que hacerlo si ella empieza a trabajar para el gobierno...

Leon no pudo evitar sentir alivio y algo de alegría al conocer la noticia, aunque, por otro lado, sintió culpabilidad. ¿La habría herido tanto que no quería saber nada del amor de nuevo? Eso no lo merecía, ni siquiera él a ella, pero ahora comprendía después de haberla visto de nuevo, que de verás la necesitaba, la quería y ni Ada podía hacérselo olvidar.

_ - La has cagado pero bien, Leon. – _Pensó abstrayéndose de nuevo, dejado a la rubia hablando sola de nuevo. De pronto volvió a dirigirse a la chica mirándola a los ojos. – Sherry, perdóname pero tengo que irme. Espero verte pronto, cuídate.

Acto seguido, giró sobre sus talones y salió con rapidez del lugar directo al cuarto en el que pasaría la noche. Tenía ahora mismo demasiado en la cabeza y debía, de una vez por todas, poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Leon no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la escena del pasillo ni le importaba. Para él aquellas dos horas habían parecido dos minutos, ya que sus pensamientos le habían mantenido muy ocupado.

Salió del baño tras una ducha, terminando de ponerse la camiseta de manga corta negra que llevaba en la mano, sentándose en la cama del lugar con un suspiro. Pronto comenzó a notar como las gotas de agua de su pelo resbalaban hasta caer sobre su ropa.

No tuvo tiempo de volver a sumirse en sus oscuros pensamientos cuando Ada entró en la sala, acercándose hasta quedar enfrente de él. Leon se levantó al tenerla cerca, observando su rostro con una sonrisa apagada.

- ¿Qué tal ha ido? – preguntó tratando de concentrarse en la conversación y olvidar el resto.

- Bien, mejor de lo que esperaba. No han sido muy pesados... Pensaba que las cosas serían más complejas por haber trabajado para Wesker. Gracias por salvar a Kim, Leon. Ahora podrá tener una nueva vida alejada de todo este lió.

- Sabes que no tienes por qué dármelas. – Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa torcida, mirando los ojos verdes de ella durante unos segundos hasta que Ada se acercó decidida, hasta pegar su cuerpo con el del agente, besándolo lentamente.

Leon estrechó a la chica contra sí, agarrándola de la cintura con suavidad mientras ella le abrazaba por el cuello, acariciando el cabello de su nuca, para, tras unos segundos, agarrar y tirar suavemente de el incrementando a la par la pasión del beso.

La espía pronto se deshizo de la camiseta del rubio, para así poder recorrer su trabajado torso y sus fuertes brazos sin dejar un centímetro de piel sin acariciar, mientras Leon la imitaba dejando al descubierto también el cuerpo de la chica de cintura para arriba.

Las prendas fueron cayendo al suelo mientras la pareja se recostaba en la cama, hasta que ambos estuvieron completamente desnudos. Ada se incorporó y salió de debajo del rubio para posicionarse ella en su lugar, descendiendo lenta y sensualmente por el pecho de Leon, besando y chupando su piel tersa hasta llegar a su cintura, deteniéndose unos minutos para excitar al hombre antes de descender y llegar hasta su miembro.

La morena comenzó a chaparlo haciendo que Leon emitiera un gemido gutural, para continuar aumentando la velocidad, introduciéndolo en su boca, pero paró lentamente tras unos minutos, sonriendo con malicia al hombre cuando estaba más que excitado. Ambos volvieron a besarse, pero esta vez, fue el agente quien tomó la voz cantante volviendo a posicionarse sobre ella, llevando una de sus manos al sexo de la mujer para comenzar a jugar con su clítoris, e introducir uno de sus dedos en su cuerpo cuando hubo estado preparada.

Poco tiempo después Ada no pudo aguantar más y buscó el miembro del hombre para que aquello culminara, pero, cuando Leon iba a penetrar a la mujer, sintió que no era capaz. La espía notó en su rostro que algo iba mal, y terminó de confirmarlo cuando descubrió que la erección del agente había desaparecido.

Ambos se incorporaron quedando sentados en la cama, mirando al frente durante unos segundos, hasta que Leon habló en un susurro triste.

- Lo siento, no creo que sea capaz de hacer esto, Ada.

- Ya... Por fin te has aclarado ¿no? te has dado cuenta de que esto ha sido un error desde el principio. – Comentó con templanza, mirándole a los ojos.

- No, no eso... Yo siempre he querido que esto pasase, y creía que sería capaz de olvidarme de Amy y por fin tener algo notros... Pero me he dado cuenta de que realmente a quien quiero de verdad es a ella, y muy probablemente si no la hubiera conocido, ahora tú y yo estaríamos juntos.

- El destino es caprichoso... Aunque, no me sorprende lo que dices, era muy obvio, Leon. Ciertamente tenía esperanzas de que al venirte conmigo me hubiera elegido de veras. Me ha tocado perder, pero ya sabes que nunca me rindo. – Añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa, mirando al hombre para después salir de la cama y comenzar a vestirse.

- Siento haberte dado falsas esperanzas, te juro que no sabía que esto iba a pasar...

- No te disculpes, Leon, y ve a lucha por lo que quieres. Quizás todavía estés a tiempo de ser feliz, recuperarla otra vez, puedes hacerlo, está locamente enamorada de ti.

- No voy a recuperarla, ni aunque dependiera mi vida de ello lo haría, sería muy egoísta por mi parte. Solamente quiero verla y decirle todo lo que siento, y disculparme, aunque sé que no tengo perdón.

- No seas tan dramático, no te pega, guapo. – Comentó la espía terminando de abrocharse los botones de la camisa, para después volver la vista a Leon con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. – Cualquier cosa, por imposible que sea, puede suceder en esta vida. Sino, míranos a nosotros ¿quién iba a decirte que al final descubrirían todo lo que siempre deseaste sobre mí? - La espía guardó silencio durante unos segundos para dejarle reflexionar. – Bueno, debo marcharme, buena suerte en tu camino, Leon. Volveremos a vernos.

Acto seguido, la mujer le lanzó un beso desde la puerta con la mano mientras le guiñaba un ojo, saliendo después del cuarto.

Leon se levantó de la cama minutos después, comenzando a vestirse para ir a hablar con Amy a pesar de que aquello pudiera hundirlo aún más, pero era algo que realmente no le importaba, pues se lo había buscado él solito y ella se merecía una explicación y sobretodo, una disculpa.

**Espero que os guste! Muchas gracias a todos por seguir la historia!**


	52. Capítulo 52

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción, pertenecen a CAPCOM.**

**Algunos detalles, como pueden ser escenas, diálogos o escenarios, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de alguno de los juegos o similares.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien entre todos, recordar que yo no soy escritora**

Capítulo 52

Amy escuchaba de forma lejana el sonido que Jake producía moviéndose por la habitación mientras hablaba por teléfono con un alto cargo del gobierno sobre la nueva estrategia a seguir contra su padre.

La morena continuaba mirando al frente desde su asiento en la parte baja de la litera del cuarto, totalmente abstraída en sus pensamientos: En sus contradictorios y enigmáticos pensamientos que no podía aclarar por más que lo intentase.

- ¿Amy? ¡Amy! – La llamó el pelirrojo con más ímpetu tras colgar, cerciorándose de que la mujer estaba mentalmente en otro lugar, y no era nada bueno, deducía, por su semblante serio y lóbrego. La enfermera alzó la cabeza con lentitud hasta encontrarse con los ojos de Jake.

- Lo siento... ¿me decías algo?

El chico suspiró ante la respuesta desganada de ella, sentándose a su lado mientras sentía en su interior aquel sentimiento de rabia hacia Leon al verla así.

- Amy, sabíamos que tarde o temprano volveríamos a cruzárnoslo, no merece tu tristeza ni tus lágrimas, en serio.

- Lo sé ¿pero qué coño está haciendo aquí? ¿Eso significa también que ella le ha acompañado? Jake no podría soportar verlos – Dijo mirando a su compañero con un destello de ira en los ojos, aunque superado por la tristeza que la inundaba.

- Espero que no tenga intención de pasear su amor por estos putos pasillos, seria demasiado cruel contigo, y encima después de como se fue y lo que hizo. Le partiría la cara sin dudarlo. – Añadió sonriendo levemente a la chica, siendo respondido de la misma forma por ella, para después abrazarse mutuamente.

Ambos se separaron cuando escucharon los toques suaves de alguien llamando a la puerta. Jake se levantó sin decir nada dirigiéndose a abrir. Su rostro se endureció de enfado cuando descubrió a Leon al otro lado con semblante taciturno.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó secamente el pelirrojo sin desviar sus ojos fríos de los del agente.

- Tengo que hablar con Amy.

- ¿En serio? Ella no quiere hablar contigo.

- Jake, sólo quiero disculparme con ella.

Antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera responder, la voz firme de Amy se escuchó pidiéndole que le dejara entrar. Jake obedeció y tras dedicarle una mirada llena de asco al hombre, salió del cuarto cerrando tras de sí.

La morena se levantó de la cama e hizo frente al rubio, que se paró frente a ella, a una distancia más que prudente. Ambos se observaron durante unos segundos fijamente.

- ¿Qué quieres, Leon? No deberías dejar sola a Ada ahora que por fin la tienes. El tiempo vuela – Soltó la mujer con indiferencia, a pesar de que sentía como su interior hervía de furia.

- Amy, siento haberme ido sin decirte nada, - Respondió centrándose en lo importante. - Sé que no fue la mejor manera, pero pensé que seria peor para ti que te dijera que me iba con ella. Lo decidí al verte con Jake, pensé que él podría hacerte feliz.

- Jake es mi amigo, y no será nada más. Aquello que viste fue un error por mi parte. ¿Por qué estás aquí? – Volvió a centrarse en lo importante, sin mostrar debilidad.

- Porque quiero que sepas que siento muchísimo todo el daño que te he causado. Te juro que no pensé sólo en mí al irme con Ada, de verás creía que era lo mejor para ti. Sólo podría ofrecerte más dolor que felicidad y tú no lo mereces. Nunca te utilicé, de verás me enamoré de ti. Y no he dejado de quererte a pesar de todo.

- Me importa una mierda, Leon. Vete a contarle esas historias a quien te crea. Si me quisieras tanto como dices no te hubieras ido con ella ¡No me jodas! – Soltó en tono gélido con sus facciones rígidas por la rabia. - ¿Qué pasa, te ha vuelto a marear y otra vez te ha dado con la puerta en las narices? ¿Piensas volver de nuevo arrastrándote a ella en cuanto aparezca a calentarte otra vez?

Amy dejó que su lengua se soltara comentando todo lo que pensaba, e incluso lo que simplemente le apetecía decir para herir al hombre. Estaba realmente enfadada al pensar en que ahora él venía llorando por haberse quedado solo, de nuevo tirado en la cuneta, perdido y confuso, vapuleado otra vez por Ada Wong.

Leon suspiró alejando la vista de los ojos verdes y llameantes de Amy, para después confesar la verdad, a sabiendas que la chica seguiría sin créelo. No había imaginado la magnitud del odio que Amy ahora le profesaba.

- Ya no estoy con Ada. Tuve que dejar lo que fuera que teníamos por fin al darme cuenta de lo que realmente sentía y quería. – El hombre observó la gran sorpresa en el rostro de la chica, que por unos instantes se relajó. - Hemos venido hasta aquí para traer a su hermana después de rescatarla de Wesker y que la protejan. Después nuestros caminos se separaran de verdad. No he venido para decirte que vuelvas conmigo, Amy. – Volvió a hablar tras un suspiro, sosteniendo la mirada firme y fría de ella, a pesar de que estaba costándole un mundo mantener la actitud. - No soy tan egoísta ni cruel. Sé perfectamente, y entiendo, que no quieras saber nada de mí y ni tan siquiera quieras que mantengamos una amistad.

La mujer sintió como en su interior algo se desmoronaba, y sobretodo al contemplar aquellos bellos ojos azules apagados por la tristeza y la culpabilidad. Aún así, se dijo así misma que debía permanecer fuerte, pues Leon la había herido profundamente y ya había demostrado que no podía confiar más en él. Tras aquellos pensamientos miró al hombre fijamente y habló con aquel tono de indiferencia que tanto dolor le estaba causando al agente.

- Me alegra ver que lo sabes, Leon. – Dijo refiriéndose a la idea de que ambos volvieran a tener algo. - Así te has ahorrado muchas palabras desagradables. Ahora, si eres tan amable, lárgate y no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra. Tengo cosas que hacer.

El rubio sintió una sacudida en su pecho al escuchar y vislumbrar aquella joven llena de odio a la cual no reconocía. Sabía de antemano que Amy no cedería, era más que obvio conociendo su orgullo e inteligencia, pero había albergado hasta aquel momento una pequeña esperanza, ya que sabía que ambos se amaban.

Leon salió de sus cavilaciones cuando la chica fue a salir del cuarto pasando por su lado, y este la agarró de la muñeca deteniéndola en su avance, desesperado al ser consciente de que aquello era el fin.

- Amy, por favor escúchame... – Le rogó mirándola fijamente a los ojos a pocos centímetros de ella.

- Tú te has buscado esto, así que ahora te toca aguantar el dolor como hemos hecho los que has dejado tirados a tu espalda. Espero que hayas aprendido la lección. – Finalizó ella con rencor y severidad, para después soltarse del agarre del hombre bruscamente sin dejar de mirarlo, saliendo de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella con un sonido potente.

Amy se paró en seco un segundo para suspirar profundamente, con algo de dificultad tras aquella intensa escena, mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. Un instante después emprendió el camino hasta la sala de reuniones del complejo donde Hunnigan la esperaba. Al parecer ya habían decidido algo sobre su destino.

- Disculpa por la tardanza, Hunnigan pero... – La morena detuvo sus palabras al darse la vuelta, tras cerrar la puerta y ver a Ingrid junto con Chris Redfield. – Chris, que alegría volver a verte ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No estabais persiguiendo a Wesker? – Saludó al hombre mientras le tendía la mano, y acto seguido, todos se sentaban alrededor de una gran mesa cuadrada metálica.

- He venido a recoger a algunos hombres, no nos están yendo muy bien las cosas, varios han caído. –Respondió con rostro apesadumbrado.

- Lo siento mucho. – Dijo, para después de unos minutos, alzar la vista hacia la castaña. - ¿Debo sacar en claro de esto que yo tengo algo que ver con su nuevos reclutas?

- Eso es. La BSAA necesita un médico que les acompañe. Pensamos en ti de inmediato, ya que te desenvuelves con las armas y tienes algo de experiencia después de lo de Raccoon, creemos que puedes adaptarte bien al puesto tras un breve pero intenso entrenamiento.

- Pero yo soy enfermera, no médico.

- Es mejor que nada, mucho mejor. Ahora mismo no podemos conseguir un médico de guerra.

Amy guardó silencio durante varios minutos meditando la oferta mientras sus interlocutoras la observaban con paciencia.

- ¿Y qué pasa con Jake? – Preguntó recomponiéndose tras sus pensamientos.

- Sherry se encargará de su protección y trataran de tenderle una trampa a Wesker para que por fin aparezca, entonces entraríais vosotros para acabar con él. No tendríais que separaros por completo, vuestros caminos se cruzarían constantemente. – Respondió Hunnigan con serenidad, prestando atención al semblante de al chica, concentrada en las palabras que recibía.

- ¿Qué dices, Amy? ¿Te interesaría? Saldríamos mañana mismo al anochecer. – Intervino Chris con intención de persuadirla. La enfermera alzó la vista fijándola en el hombre tras un minuto.

- Acepto.

Chris sonrió levemente a la morena mientras ella le imitaba, pensando en que esa era su gran oportunidad para cambiar radicalmente su vida, y por fin, enterrar todos los fantasmas de su pasado.

**Otro capítulo más! espero que os guste**

**¡Muchas gracias, como siempre, a todos los que leen y comentan!**


	53. Chapter 53

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción, pertenecen a CAPCOM.**

**Algunos detalles, como pueden ser escenas, diálogos o escenarios, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de alguno de los juegos o similares.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien entre todos, recordar que yo no soy escritora**

Capítulo 53

La penumbra de la habitación era cada vez mayor a medida que el sol iba ocultándose en el exterior, ofreciendo una oscuridad en el lugar que competía con la que se cernía sobre Leon, quien se hallaba sentada en la cama de aquella pequeña habitación de la planta alta del complejo, esperanzado por la idea de que allí nadie le encontrase.

Jamás en su vida se había sentido de ese modo, ni recordaba haberse hallado tan destrozado como en aquel momento, en el cual las palabras de Amy aún retumbaban dentro de su cabeza, ejerciendo una fuerte y dolorosa sensación que oprimía su pecho hasta lo insospechado. Todo había acabado por su falta de decisión... ¿ O quizás por su falta de valentía? Ni siquiera lo tenía claro en aquel momento, pero tampoco le importaba.

El rubio continuó con la vista sobre la pared blanca que tenía al frente, ahora ya casi negra debido a la falta de luz, notando como una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla izquierda de forma irremediable hasta caer al suelo. Automáticamente después de aquel detalle sin importancia aparente, se dio cuenta de la magnitud de su sufrimiento, pues él no era alguien asiduo al llanto, es más, ni siquiera recordaba cuando fue la última vez que había llorado por algo.

No pudo reprimir un suspiro ni los pensamientos que estaban provocando aquella situación extraordinaria en él.

Sin duda alguna estaba totalmente enamorado de Amy. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta desde el día en que se fue? ¿acaso tenerla en su mente constantemente no era una clara evidencia?

_ - Has sido un puto gilipollas, y ahora quedarte solo, sufriendo su odio es el precio. – _Pensó mientras apretaba la mandíbula buscando una forma de aliviar sus sentimientos sin explotar. Pero no podía frenar a su cerebro, que continuaba gritándole, respondiendo a las preguntas de su fuero interno. – _Sí, claro que podrías amar a Ada, pero no después de haberla conocido a ella, porque te da lo que necesitas, ella es como necesitas que sea la persona que esté a tu lado, no Ada, sino ¿no crees que después de tantos años tras conocerla ya habría pasado algo? Recuerda el asco en los ojos de Amy, Leon, la furia y sobretodo el dolor ¿Cuántas veces habrá estado llorando, totalmente consumida por el sufrimiento como tú ahora mientras intentabas acostarte con Ada? Desde luego que sí, eres totalmente detestable, un miserable insensible... Todo lo que te dijo era verdad, Te odia, Leon. _

El agente no aguantó más la tortura de su subconsciente y rompió en llanto entre leves sollozos, mientas se llevaba las manos al rostro y apartaba el pelo que le caía sobre la cara con ambas manos conduciéndolo hacia atrás. En ese momento, Ada entró lentamente tras escuchar al hombre, que no se percató de la presencia de la espía.

- Leon... – Murmuró Ada quedándose de piedra al hallar al hombre a oscuras, llorando derrumbado. El rubio alzó la vista contemplando el estupor en los ojos verdes de la asiática.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó con la voz algo quebrada y lóbrega, mirándola a los ojos.

- Venía a despedirme, me marcho para intentar parar a Wesker y ayudar a la BSAA. – Al guardar silencio, se encaminó hasta el agente sentándose a su lado. – Entiendo que has hablado con ella y la cosa no ha ido bien... Ella se lo pierde, Leon, no has hecho nada adrede...

- No, yo soy el que pierdo y eso es lo correcto aunque me duela. Tengo que asumir mi error. La he perdido para siempre.

- Tú no eres así, nunca te rindes ¿por qué lo harás ahora? – La mujer hizo una pausa y observó los ojos azules y vidriosos de Leon, para después esbozar una leve sonrisa. – El destino de las personas enamoradas es torturarse mutuamente hasta el fin de los días. La recuperarás por eso mismo, Leon. Ella no puede estar sin ti y pronto se dará cuenta. Te lo puedo asegurar.

Ada sonrió de nuevo al hombre con un deje de tristeza mientras acariciaba su rostro unos segundos, para después levantarse de la cama y caminar hasta la puerta.

- Quizás volvamos a vernos, Leon. Espero que algún día encuentres por fin la paz que necesitas y mereces. – Se despidió con voz calmada, para después salir del cuarto cerrando tras de sí.

Jake se hallaba sentado frente a una mesa metálica donde limpiaba y revisaba su arma con brusquedad, fruto de su tensión por desconocer qué había pasado con Amy tras la charla con el agente.

Una vez el pelirrojo hubo acabado con el arma, la tiro sobre la mesa sin cuidado levantándose sin saber qué hacer para controlar la incertidumbre y la ira que le consumían. No se dio cuenta de que Sherry acababa de aparecer en el umbral de la puerta contemplando su desesperación.

- Por fin te encuentro, tenemos que irnos ya... ¿qué te pasa? – Peguntó preocupada cambiando de tema al ver el semblante rígido de Jake, acercándose más a él para no perder detalle de su semblante. El pelirrojo la miró a los ojos no sabiendo muy bien qué decir.

- No creo que deba contar nada sobre el tema, no tiene que ver conmigo. – Se decidió por fin a hablar.

- Es por Leon, algo os pasa con él a ti o a Amy... Bueno, a los dos.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Preguntó sorprendido el mercenario deshaciendo su mueca rígida y seria.

- Casi le matáis con la mirada. Cuando eres agente has de ser muy observador. Sólo quiero ayudarte, Jake pero no tienes que contarme nada si no quieres. Salimos en cinco minutos hacia uno de los laboratorios secretos de Umbrella, te espero en la entrada.

- Espera. – Intervino el chico al observar que la rubia se dirigía a la salida, no entiendo muy bien por qué la detenía para contarle lo que le angustiaba. – Estoy preocupado por Amy y cabreado por la actitud de Leon, la hizo mucho daño cuando la dejó y no quiero que vuelva a suceder. Antes ellos dos estaban juntos no sé si lo sabes...

- Sí, Amy una noche me contó la historia, la encontré llorando sola en el salón y la pregunté, obviamente. Es un tema delicado y es comprensible que estés así. Eres un buen amigo por lo que he podido apreciar, tiene suerte de tenerte a su lado. – Respondió sonriéndole con ternura para después desviar la vista y susurrar una frase con tristeza. - Ojalá yo en algún momento hubiese tenido a alguien así a mi lado.

- Conozco bien esa sensación, súper chica, hasta que conocí a Amy también estuve solo. – El chico posicionó un brazo sobre el hombro de Sherry haciendo que esta volviese a mirarle. – Pero ahora podremos tenernos mutuamente. – Dijo sonriendo, haciendo que la rubia le respondiese de igual forma, quedando varios minutos mirándose con aquel semblante.

Sherry se inclinó sobre Jake y besó una de sus mejillas musitando un``gracias ´´ para después decirle que le esperaba en la salida en cinco minutos. El joven reaccionó ensanchando su sonrisa levemente tras contemplar a la rubia salir del cuarto.

El pelirrojo sacudió levemente la cabeza recogiendo su arma y saliendo del lugar más animado y relajado.

Jake salió del cuarto directo hacia su habitación para recoger sus pocas cosas encontrándose por el caminó con Amy y Chris, quien andaban raudos por el pasillo, encaminándose hacia el chico con decisión anda más verle.

- Jake, tenemos que irnos ya. Hemos encontrado el escondite de tu padre. – Habló apresuradamente Chris fijando sus ojos en los del Jake, totalmente asombrados ante la noticia. Tras unos segundos los fijó en Amy.

- ¿Qué harás tú? – preguntó a la enfermera algo extrañado todavía al no entender que hacia con un soldado de la BSAA.

- Voy con ellos, ahora trabajo como médico para la BSAA.

- ¿Qué? venga ya, Amy. Esto es muy jodido y no eres militar. ¡Podrían matarte!

- Tengo el nivel suficiente, Jake, lo he demostrado varias veces, a demás, yo no voy a luchar voy de apoyo médico. Deberías preocuparte más por ti mismo ahora. Él irá a por ti.

- Te irás con Sherry Birkin a un lugar seguro, ya no necesitamos el plan de la trampa para hacerlo salir de su agujero.

- No, iremos también. – Le cortó rápidamente con suma seriedad y decisión.- Si sabe que me tiene cerca me buscará desesperado para matarme y estará desconcentrado, bajará la guardia y tendréis más posibilidades contra él, recordad que aún tiene poderes sobrehumanos.

Chris y Amy se miraron unos segundos meditando la propuesta para después tomar la palabra el hombre.

- A mí me parece un buen plan, habrá que ver que piensa Sherry y los peces gordos.

- Me importa una mierda lo que opinen los peces gordos. No era una sugerencia. Vámonos.

Acto seguido, el grupo prosiguió su camino junto con Jake, quien por un momento olvidó todo menos el gran odio y sed de venganza que tenía contra su padre.

**Otro capítulo más, ¡por fin se acerca la acción de verdad! Espero que os guste. **

**Mire: No tienes que agradecerme por humillar un poquito a Leon, lo he hecho con taaaaanto gusto XD Poco a poco la cosa irá cambiando, porque está muy claro que se quieren y no se puede luchar contra el amor, aunque sepas que puedas sufrir! pero disfrutaremos de estos pequeños momentos como malvadas que somos ;) Mil gracias por tus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz! **

**Cmosser: Veo que también disfrutaste de la paliza verbal hacia Leon ****XD**! Ahora por fin empieza lo difícil, acabar con Wesker, y ten por asegurado que habrá encuentros y sorpresas! Muchísimas gracias por comentar y seguir leyendo, ¡me encanta leer tus mensajes! 

**¡Muchas gracias a todos los que leen la historia y la continúan aunque no escriban!**


	54. Capítulo 54

**Esta historia contiene lenguaje violento y obsceno, escenas fuertes tanto de violencia como de sexo.**

**Los personajes, salvo alguna excepción, pertenecen a CAPCOM.**

**Algunos detalles, como pueden ser escenas, diálogos o escenarios, pueden estar inspirados o tomados de alguno de los juegos o similares.**

**Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias y criticas constructivas con fundamento, esto es para pasarlo bien entre todos, recordar que yo no soy escritora.**

Capítulo 54

Eran altas horas de la madrugada cuando el avión de la BSAA se dirigía al actual escondite de Albert Wesker en la destruida y tétrica ciudad de Raccoon City, o en lo que quedaba de ella. El grupo, al enterarse de tal noticia, no podía dar crédito al descubrir el estado de la locura de Wesker para elegir un sitio infectado de zombies. Sin duda seria difícil acceder a su bunker secreto.

Chris meditaba la estrategia a seguir en su interior mirando un punto fijo de la aeronave, hasta que desvió al vista a su alrededor, contemplando a Sherry y Jake en un lado del avión hablando, al otro a un par de sus hombres repasando mapas de la zona, y a unos pocos pasos de él, a Amy sentada mirando por una de las pequeñas ventanas, taciturna y ausente. El moreno se acercó hasta sentarse a su lado.

- Te veo más seria de lo normal. ¿te preocupa la misión? ¿tienes miedo? Es normal la primera vez...

- No tengo miedo, Chris - Le cortó la chica. - Sorprendentemente no he pensado en el infierno con el que vamos a encontrarnos, tengo otras cosas en la cabeza...

- ¿A Leon? No te preocupes él también vendrá, os encontrareis de nuevo.

Chris entendió que algo no iba bien al contemplar el rostro más sombrío después de su comentario. Amy sonrió levemente con tristeza y volvió su rostro al soldado al contemplar su silencio incomodo, que delataba el no saber qué hacer con aquella conversación que estaba en el aire.

- Hace algo de tiempo que no estoy con él, Chris. La verdad es que he estado rezando para que no viniera también.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido? Parecía que estabais muy bien, nunca había visto a Leon tan ilusionado. – Comentó con sorpresa el moreno mirando a la chica.

- Se fue con Ada y me dejó sin decir nada. Al parecer no lo estaba tanto.

Chris recibió la noticia con bastante sorpresa, intentando entender por qué habría hecho algo así cuando por fin había encontrado a alguien. Sólo pudo llegar a la conclusión de que había algo que se le escapaba, pues no era propio de Leon ese comportamiento egoísta y cruel.

- Lo siento, Amy, no tenía ni idea. Pero sólo puedo decirte algo; No creo que Leon lo hiciera porque se cansara de ti o algo semejante. Puedo asegurarte por lo que he visto y oído de su propia boca que te quiere. Lo de Ada no tiene ni punto de comparación, entiende también que su trabajo lo ha podido empujar a ella.

- Es lo que he intentado decirme mientras él estaba con ella, pero hoy por hoy no pienso engañarme más. Me ha mentido demasiadas veces como para confiar en él de nuevo.

- Siento tener que oír eso. – Comentó el hombre mientras se levantaba del lado de la enfermera, y volvía a mirarla cambiando de tema al darse cuenta de que no debía entrometerse más. - Intenta no pensar en eso mientras estemos ahí abajo. Necesitamos que estés al cien por ciento.

- Claro, capitán. – Añadió al chica con una leve sonrisa asintiendo a Redfield, quien le devolvió el gesto y se dirigió hacia sus soldados a terminar de repasar el plan a seguir una vez en tierra firme.

Cuando Chris se alejó, Amy comenzó a pensar en las probabilidades de ver a Leon en aquella misión, esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que el hombre trabajara solo y no se uniera a la BSAA, o no podría soportar tener que observar aquellos ojos azules que tanto la gustaban con aquella tristeza inmensa. De pronto se sintió muy aliviada de que Jake fuera con ellos, pues él era toda la fuerza que necesitaba. Podría lograrlo por muy mal que fueran las cosas. La morena sonrió al pensarlo mientras le observaba hablar con Sherry. Nunca podría agradecerle todo lo que hacía por ella.

- Preparaos, aterrizaremos dentro de unos minutos. – Alzó la voz Chris dirigiéndose a todos los presentes, quienes se pusieron rígidos y serios, entrando mentalmente en situación. Amy se levantó de aquel lugar alejado para posicionarse junto al pelirrojo, quien la miró al instante.

- ¿Todo bien? ¿Estás lista? – Preguntó Jake.

- Por supuesto, acabemos de una vez con toda esta mierda.

El pelirrojo sonrió ante tal respuesta, dando gracias por ver mejor a su amiga después de la charla con Leon. Sin duda era una mujer muy fuerte.

El sonido de aquel disparo que impactó justo en la frente de el zombie que Loen tenía delante fue sofocado por el silenciador que portaba el cañón del arma. Justo después, el agente sacó su cuchillo por no tener tiempo de recargar la pistola, y lo clavó en el cráneo de otro zombie que se dirigía hacia él con fervor. Acto seguido el rubio suspiró para alzar la vista y vislumbrar ante él la entrada al bunker secreto de Wesker, según las investigaciones del equipo de inteligencia.

Sin pensarlo penetró en las entrañas de la antigua comisaría de Raccoon City, caminando por los oscuros pasillos tenuemente iluminados por la linterna que portaba el agente, esquivando charcos de sangre y restos de cadáveres putrefactos.

En pocos minutos descendió por unas escaleras hasta el sótano del lugar, comenzando a rememorar los días que pasó allí cuando ocurrió el desastre. Aquellos días junto con sus compañeros, junto con Amy... Como había cambiado ella desde entonces.

Leon hizo un gran esfuerzo por centrarse en lo importante, hasta llegar a la entrada de la sala, donde ya no se encontraba la gran puerta blindada. Pasó hacia el interior contemplando todo en peor estado y desorden, hasta que su vista se detuvo frente a la única cosa que había cambiado en el lugar. Una trampilla en el suelo. El rubio la abrió haciendo crujir la madera de mala calidad encontrando bajo ella un pasadizo estrecho y sucio pero profundo, por donde una persona podía andar de pie, aunque en encorvada. Sin pensarlo penetró en el interior y comenzó a caminar hacia las profundidades en busca de Wesker.

El camino había sido largo, pero tras unos veinte minutos Leon llegó a otras escaleras, descendiendo hasta desembocar en una gran estancia iluminada con una irritante y fuerte luz blanca procedente de unos fluorescentes ubicados en el techo.

El rubio no pudo reprimir su sorpresa al hallar la inmensidad del lugar, y todos los ordenadores y aparatos que guardaban criaturas deformes y monstruosas. Al final de la estancia había una puerta metálica, a la cual Leon se acercó con decisión mientras pensaba en el inmenso poder de Wesker y Umbrella para hacer tantos laboratorios y aberraciones biológicas.

Leon se detuvo a un metro escaso de la puerta al escuchar algo parecido a pasos tras él. No le dio tiempo a girarse cuando escuchó como Wesker cargaba su arma mientras hablaba.

- Tenéis muy buenos contactos... Me sorprende lo poco que habéis tardado en encontrarme. Lástima que no vayas a poder vivir para que reconozcan tu merito, Leon. – Comentó con sorna para después, empezar a disparar con su uzi, inundando la estancia de un gran estruendo mientras Leon corría a toda velocidad hasta lanzarse tras unas grandes estanterías metálicas, escuchando las carcajadas de Wesker. Pero poco le duró la risa al rubio cuando tuvo que moverse ágilmente al sentir disparos intentando acertarle. Raudo se giró hacia atrás encontrándose con Chris Redfield y Dos de sus hombres.

- ¡Este no era el puto plan! – Se quejó visiblemente enfadado Jake mirando a Sherry y Amy, mientras observaba con resignación las escaleras que descendían hasta la gran sala, de donde provenían sonidos de disparos.

- Jake, no debemos delatarnos, la sorpresa que le cause nuestra entrada es la única ventaja que tenemos sobre tu padre. Tranquilízate, llegará el momento.

El pelirrojo miró a Sherry fugazmente para después suspirar de forma profunda intentando encontrar paciencia de algún modo, ya que ella tenía razón.

Segundos después, unos fuertes rugidos sonaron del interior de la sala que el grupo tenía enfrente. Unos rugidos familiares, que todos asociaron a monstruos de Umbrella.

- Vale, esa es una buena señal para entrar. ¡Vamos! – Dijo Sherry encaminándose hacia la puerta mientras sacaba su arma, seguida del chico y la enfermera.

Encontraron un gran caos en la sala al entrar; Varios monstruos gigantescos de Umbrella con apariencia de algo mezclado con algún animal con caparazón se batían con los soldados de la BSAA mientras Chris se deshacía de unos cuantos perros zombies y Leon peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo con Wesker.

- Jake no se te ocurra acercarte aún a Wesker. Ayudad a la BSAA, yo iré con Leon. – Ordenó Sherry encaminándose hacia su compañero mientras trataba de acertar algún disparo en el padre de Muller. Amy y Jake empezaron a imitarla, solo que fijaron sus objetivos en varios monstruos que se acercaban raudos.

La morena no podía evitar mirar de soslayo con demasiada frecuencia a Kennedy, quien recibía fuertes puñetazos en varias zonas de su cuerpo de mano del poderoso Wesker. Sherry logró distraer su atención del pobre Leon, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que aquella actuación no lograría evitar mucho mal, pues en pocos minutos recibió varios golpes brutales que la dejaron sin respiración, con lo que Leon volvió a la carga, tirándose sobre Wesker por la espalda para evitar que pisara la cabeza de Sherry.

Amy sintió como su corazón se paraba en el interior de su pecho al vislumbrar con pavor como Leon volaba varios metros hacia atrás hasta chocar de espaldas contra una pared, y caer después bruscamente contra el frió suelo de piedra boca abajo.

La chica gritó el nombre del agente con autentico terror al observar que el hombre yacía tendido sin moverse ni un ápice, saliendo a todo correr hacia su posición sin poder evitar que sus ojos se anegaran en lágrimas, presa del miedo a perder a el rubio.


End file.
